Infinita Highway
by Dani Swan
Summary: Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.
1. Destino: Algum lugar bem longe

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**1****o**** dia, Forks**

_17 de Julho, 2010_

_Meu nome é Isabella Swan e esse é meu sétimo diário. Eu terminei meu sexto diário com o momento mais marcante da minha vida; minha formatura do colegial. Eu fui escolhida como representante da turma e tive sorte em conseguir um estágio em uma das maiores editoras de Seattle. Mas neste momento, eu não estou em Seattle. Eu gostaria que estivesse lá._

_Agora, estou dentro de um carro em Forks. __Destino: Nova York_

_Eu amo essa cidade e morava quando era criança, mas meus pais se divorciaram e desde então fui morar com minha mãe em Phoenix, Arizona. Uma vez por ano, eu visitava meu pai, na época do Natal. Era divertido e fazíamos coisas juntos. Eu cresci e minha mãe casou novamente com um jogador de baseball. Phill jogava em time da segunda divisão e viajava muito. Minha mãe ficava triste por passar pouco tempo com ele, então decidi que terminaria o colegial em Forks, assim ela poderia viajar com ele. Eu fiz bons amigos em Forks. Só de pensar nesta pequena cidade, tenho vontade de sorrir._

_Mas neste exato momento não estou sorrindo agora. Não estou nem perto disso, amigo._

_O que me tirou a vontade de sorrir, o que me incomoda muito neste momento, é que agora, não estou sozinha neste carro. A pessoa que está do meu lado não é da minha família e muito menos um dos meus amigos. Não é nem mesmo um vampiro ou um matador em série. Porque ambos não me incomodariam tanto quanto ele._

_Ele é o diabo em pessoa, o maior galinha da pequena cidade de Forks, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen._

_E neste momento ele está me encarando._

"Está escrevendo sobre mim?" – Edward perguntou com aquele sorriso torto.

"Não é do seu interesse, idiota." – Bella respondeu não tirando os olhos do diário.

"Nossa, por que tanta raiva nesse coração?" – Edward perguntou novamente sem tirar aquele sorriso torto.

"Pra você saber, sim, estou escrevendo sobre você." – Bella disse virando o rosto para olhá-lo e sorriu inocentemente. –"Somente usei: 'Outro Galinha Idiota' , 'Idiota da Década' quando me refiro a você. – disse com um sorriso

"Realmente, Bella, isso é triste" – Edward disse encolhendo os ombros após ouvir os novos apelidos. Eles não chegavam nem perto dos apelidos criados pela suas ex namoradas e ex ficantes.

"O que é triste?"

"É triste que a única coisa que vale a pena escrever é sobre mim" – Edward disse. –"Bella, é por isso que está solteira."

"Eu não estou solteira."

"Ah sim, o namorado roqueiro, Jacob, o Cão."

"É Jacob Black."

"Jacob Qualquer Coisa. Bella, seja realista. Você deve estar solteira, agora."

"E porque diz isso?" – Bella perguntou não tendo certeza se gostaria de saber.

"Bella, mesmo que o cara seja um perfeito idiota, ele é uma estrela do rock."

"Então?"

"Você já esteve em um show de rock? Já viu aquelas garotas gritando, encarando e babando em cima da banda. Além do mais, elas jogam sutiãs só por um autógrafo e ficam mais felizes quando vão para o camarim e para um momento privativo. Você realmente acha que ele passa à noite sozinho?"

"Jacob não está me traindo." – Bella disse indignada.

"Se quiser acreditar nisso."

"Cala boca Cullen. Você nem ao menos saiu com alguém por mais de uma semana. O que você sabe sobre relacionamentos?"

"Ahh, acho que .... que a carapuça serviu?"-Edward riu quando ela não conseguiu parar de encará-lo.

"Preste atenção na estrada." – Bella disse finalmente.

"Ok, qual é a próxima saída?"

_Alguns podem perguntar o porque estou com Edward Cullen neste carro. Deixe-me contar uma história, querido diário._

_Lembra quando escrevi que meu ultimo diário terminou com um dos melhores momentos da minha vida: minha formatura e meu estágio?_

_A única coisa que cabe aqui é que estou começando esse diário com o oposto, o pior momento da vida: minha viagem pelo país com o Cabeça de Bagre._

"_Você quer saber como eu fui parar nisso? É uma história engraçada. Daquelas que dá vontade de cortar os pulsos com a caneta que estou segurando._

**Momentos Antes**

"Alice!" – Bella gritou de felicidade enquanto abriu a porta sem sequer importar em bater. –"Você está pronta para os melhores 10 dias da sua vida? Vai ser ... Ah, oi Jasper, eu não sabia que estaria aqui. Eu imaginava que estaria arrumando suas coisas." – Bella disse quando entrou no quarto notando que Jasper e Alice estavam sentados na cama. Eles tinham um olhar desconfortável.

"Oi, Bella" – disse Alice e Jasper.

"Bella, onde estão as suas coisas?" – Alice perguntou.

"Eu deixei na caminhonete. Falando nelas, cadê as suas? – Bella perguntou para Alice que olhou para Jasper procurando suporte.

"Nós temos um _pequeno _problema ..." – Alice disse fazendo um sinal de pequeno com os dedos.

"O que? O que poderia estar errado? Nós ainda vamos viajar, certo?" – Bella disse brincando.

"Bem, sim e não."

"Como assim, sim ou não?" – Bella disse cruzando meus braços e olhando o casal.

"Bom, você vai viajar ... mas não comigo." – Alice disse devagar.

"Sim, você já me disse que não íamos sozinha. Jasper e Edward também irão. Vocês sabem que eu não suporto Edward, mas com vocês lá, vai ser como se ele nem existisse. Além do mais, eu não irei passar nenhum minuto com ele, já que vamos em dois carros."

"Bom, as coisas mudaram ..." – Alice respirou fundo e encarou Bella. – "Bella, você sabe que você é minha melhor amiga e que eu te amo, certo?"

"Alice, o que aconteceu?" – Bella perguntou preocupada e teve uma sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer.

"Hã ... bem ... Lembra que eu te falei que me inscrevi naquele desfile para estilistas jovens?"

"E?"

"Eu consegui."

"Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns, Alice!" – Bella disse abraçando Alice. – "Onde vai ser?"

"Em Nova York."

"Isso é demais! Nós todos estaremos lá! – Bella disse empolgada. – "Quando vai ser? Tenho que ter certeza que não irei trabalhar neste dia."

"Quando?" – Alice repetiu minha pergunta. –"Em três dias."

"Três dias! Mas nós nunca iremos chegar a tempo." – Bella disse confusa.

"Eu sei e é por isso que eu vou de avião para lá."

"Tudo bem, Alice. Não se preocupe com isso." – Bella disse sentindo-se culpada imediatamente. Afinal, era Alice que estaria perdendo toda a diversão. – "Eu ficarei bem. Eu fico triste que não vá poder ir e se divertir como eu e Jasper." – ela apontou para Jasper, deixando o nome de Edward propositalmente de fora. Quanto menos pensava nele, mais feliz ficava.

"Tem mais nessa história ..." – Alice disse sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável.

"O que foi? O que está acontecendo?" – Bella perguntou. Jasper a olhou com uma mistura de medo e pena. –"Fala alguma coisa."

"Lembra daquela entrevista que eu comentei, é na próxima semana. Você sabe que neste caso, não dá para cancelar ou adiar."

"Eu pensei que você iria fazer depois da viagem?"

"Eles me ligaram e disseram que seria na próxima semana. Então não vou poder viajar com você. Sinto muito."

"Então, não vai ter viagem? Mas, e o carro de Edward? Vocês irão mandar ele também? – ela perguntou olhando de Alice para Jasper. – "Eu pensava que teríamos que entregar os vestidos de casamento para seus clientes VIPS em Chicago, Los Angeles e Nova York."

"Sim nós sabemos." – Jasper falou. –"Você irá pra lá de carro."

"Sozinha?!?"

"Não, claro que não." – Alice respirou fundo sabendo que Bella estava cada vez mais perto de descobrir a verdade.

"Mas quem vai comigo, se vocês não irão ... Não?!?" – ela disse não acreditando.

"Sim." – Alice disse.

"Ah, não."

"Ah, sim." – Alice disse me abraçando.

"Ah, não."

"Ah, sim" – Alice disse batendo nas minhas costas.

"Não, não, não, não, não ... Por favor, não digam o que eu acho que vocês estão tentando me dizer. Não me diga que Edward ..."

"Bella, não será tão ruim!" – Alice me interrompeu. Bella lançou um olhar gélido e respirou fundo.

"Ruim? Ruim? Você tem razão, não será ruim. Por que ruim não é a palavra certa para descrever como será! Desastroso! Caótico! Sangrento! Essas são as palavras que melhor descrevem. O que vocês estavam pensando?! Eu não suporto Edward e ele também não me suporta. Ele me odeia e eu o odeio mais ainda. Ele é o maior idiota que eu conheço e ele só se importa com ele mesmo e com mulheres. Quero dizer, provavelmente terá prostitutas no carro!"

"Não acha que você está exagerando!" – Jasper estava tentando, mas ela não estava prestando atenção.

"Nós não conseguimos ficar 10 minutos no mesmo ambiente sem querermos estrangular o outro. Como vocês acham que serão esses dez dias! Isso não está acontecendo! Diga que isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto!"

"Bells, relaxa. Respire fundo. Isso, respire fundo … Assim … isso! – Alice disse calmamente. – " Tudo ficará bem."

"Sim, com certeza." – Bella disse confiante. –"Vai ficar tudo bem porque eu não irei. Eu vou de avião com vocês."

"Mas você não estava tentando economizar dinheiro?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu estou economizando dinheiro. O dinheiro que eu iria ter que usar para ir a um psiquiatra, porque não tem como ficar normal depois de passar 10 dias com ele. Não mesmo."

"Você sabe quanto custa uma passagem de avião? Especialmente no verão e além do mais tão perto do dia do embarque?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Elas não dever ser tão ..."

"500 doláres"

"Merda! Tudo isso! – ela falou não me importando com o palavreado. –"Ainda vale a pena"

"Bella, pense direito." –Alice disse. –"Parte do trato com os clientes era entregar os vestidos em mãos. Assim, você só gastaria com comida, hotéis baratos e gasolina."

"E a que preço? Minha saúde? Minha sanidade?"

"Não são 500 doláres." – Alice disse descupando-se. –"Escute, eu nunca pediria nada a você, se não fosse realmente importante."

"Por que se importa se eu vou ou não? Não é o meu carro!"- Bella disse.

"Porque eu quero que você fique com os vestidos."

"Porque não manda pelo correio?"

"Por que eu prometi entregar pessoalmente, assim nada iria acontecer. Eu passei todo o verão trabalhando neles. Os clientes pagaram muito por eles! Você sabe como são os tecidos de vestidos de casamento. Eles amassam simplesmente em um toque."- Alice disse

"Será que a Rosalie não pode ir?" – eu perguntei usando meu ultimo recurso, mesmo sabendo que ela nem estava no mesmo continente.

"Você sabe que ela não pode. Ela irá fazer aquele mochilão com Emmet pela Europa e só voltará um dia antes das aulas começarem." – Alice disse

"Mas ..." - minhas opções já estavam esgotando.

"Você não quer visitar sua mãe? Ela está em Phoenix com Phill e eu acho que eles ficariam felizes em vê-la." – Jasper disse.

"Eu posso vê-los quando eu quiser" – Bella disse mesmo sabendo que estava louca para vê-los.

"E eu tenho certeza que você poderá encontrar Jacob. Ele está em turnê nacional, certo. Você não quer vê-lo?" – Alice perguntou. Bella sentiu uma pontada de desgosto na voz dela. Não era segredo que seus amigos e sua família não ligavam para o seu namorado Jacob Black.

"Ah, sim, ele. É claro que quero vê-lo, mas mesmo assim ..."

"Bella, você sabe como esses vestidos são importantes para mim. Faça isso por mim." – Alice disse.

"Eu sei que você trabalhou muito nesses vestidos e eu até ajudei. Estou tão orgulhosa, mas ..."

"Imagina se algo acontecer com eles? Como você disse, até me ajudou antes. Você saberia o que fazer e algo acontecer." – Alice disse. – "Eu quero que as pessoas me levem a sério neste negócio e fiz uma promessa a estes clientes. Por favor, você sabe como é importante para mim."

"É, eu sei" – Bella sabia como Alice havia se esforçado e sabia que ela não iria descansar se não estivesse convencida de que suas roupas estavam nas mãos de uma pessoa confiável e que soubesse o que estava fazendo. Sabia que dizendo 'não' ela ficaria chateada. Não que ela tivesse uma boa razão para não ir. Razões pessoais seriam mesquinho de sua parte e todos sabiam que não era egoísta. E só para constar ela não tinha 500 doláres.

"Tudo bem, eu vou."

"Você vai? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Alice a abraçou quase sufocando-a. – "Eu te devo uma. O que quiser eu faça, eu faço!"

"Eu preciso de roupas." – ela disse sorrindo e sabendo que Alice não se importaria nem um pouquinho.

"Maravilhoso! Eu vou começar a trabalhar enquanto estiver viajando." – Alice disse batendo suas palmas entusiasmada. Ela sempre reclamava das roupas de Bella e estava implorando por meses para que ela fizesse algumas. Então, era uma situção que todos saiam ganhando.

"E você ..." – Bella disse olhando para Jasper – "Vai lavar minhas roupas por um mês."

"Isso era o Edward quer também" – Jasper riu.

"Além de uma identidade falsa." –Alice completou.

"Ele sabe que eu vou?"

"Sim, ele não liga." –Alice mentiu.

"Aham, certo ..." –disse incrédula. Então ela franziu a testa. –"Espera, você disse a ele antes de falar comigo que eu ia?" –Bella perguntou.

"Nós meio que sabíamos que poderíamos convencê-la." –Alice admitiu.

"Vocês me acham assim tão fácil?"

"Não, mas sabemos o quanto ama seus amigos e como você é generosa, linda, meiga, maravilhosa, esperta ..." –Alice disse sorrindo enquanto a elogiava.

"Ah, para."

"É verdade." –Jasper disse.

"Ah, eu sei." –disse sorrindo. –"Eu mal posso esperar chegar em Seattle e passar um mês sem lavar roupa."

"Vai ser tão divertido." –Jasper disse sarcástico.

"Ei, lavar a roupa é muito barato pelo que estou fazendo por você. Além disso, não é como você fosse morar longe de mim."

"É, o seu dormitório é três andares abaixo do meu." –Jasper disse.

Eu mal podia acreditar o quanto fui sortuda por ficar na mesma cidade que meus amigos. Ofereceram uma bolsa de estudos em UCLA para Edward, mas ele decidiu optar pela mesma universidade que Jasper e Emmet. Bella que havia trabalhado o verão inteiro em uma editora de Forks foi transferida para a matriz em Seattle. Ela aceitou de imediato, já que conseguiu uma bolsa na Universidade de Seattle e com o salário conseguiria pagar seus estudos. O sonho de Alice se tornou realidade quando ela foi aceita no curso de moda. Além disso, Rosalie conseguiu uma vaga no curso de engenharia mecânica.

Bella, Alice e Jasper largaram seus pensamentos assim que escutaram uma buzinha de carro lá fora.

"Deve ser Edward." –Jasper disse.

"Ok, vamos abraçar o diabo e ir pro inferno." –Bella disse enquanto Jasper abria a porta. Edward estava ao lado de seu Volvo. Bella e Jasper começaram a levar as coisas dela até o carro enquanto Alice foi pegar os vestidos de casamento em seu carro .

"Edward." –Bella acenou educada quando chegou até o Volvo.

"Bella." –ele disse também acenando com a cabeça.

Tanto Bella e Edward ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem dizer nada, tentando advinhar o que o outro estava pensando. Eles estavam analisando um ao outro, pensando em todas as estratégias para sobreviver.

"Se você não conversar comigo, não conversarei com você." –Bella disse finalmente.

"Tudo bem." –Edward disse. –"Se você conseguir ficar de boca fechada ..." –Edward disse enquanto soltou um olhar desafiador a ele.

"Só se você ficar com todas as suas idiotices para si mesmo." –Bella respondeu irritada.

"Que ótimo, então vocês já estão concordando! Maravilha! Agora o show vai começar!" –Jasper disse enquanto Alice caminhava com um monte de vestidos.

"Ok, vocês dois. Prestem atenção, por que se isso não funcionar, eu estou ferrada." –Alice disse apontando para mala.

"Esses há três malas: a verde, azul e branco. Verde para lembrar do Central Park, vai para a moça de Nova York. Entenderam? Azul igual a chuva de Chicago e finalmente a branca finalmente para Lãs Vegas. Certo?"

"Não posso falar pelo idiota aqui, mas eu entendi." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"E a mala vermelha?" –Edward perguntou apontando para a mão de Alice.

"Essa é mala de emergência. Vermelho significa emergência, entenderam? Tem tudo que Bella for precisar, embora eu espero e desejo para que essa mala não seja usada. Edward, sem ofensa, você tem que ficar o mais distante desses vestidos."

"Ah, não se preocupe." –Edward disse. –"Não chegar perto."

"Assim espero. Essas malas são resistentes a manchas e a água, mas se algo acontecer com os vestidos ou a malar, qualquer coisa, me ligue antes mesmo de pensarem em respirar. Eu vou passar todas as informações. Agora, vou mostrar como essas malas devem ficar." –Alice disse pegando as malas dos vestidos e colocando atrás do carro.

"Certo, só não coloquem outras coisas perto dos vestidos. Vocês terão que encontrar outro lugar para colocar a tralha de vocês, digo suas coisas, no Volvo."

"Já entendemos e vou me lembrar disso sempre." –Bella disse.

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre eles enquanto cada um esperava que alguém dissesse algo."

"Então, eu acho que é só isso." –Alice disse esfregando suas mãos uma na outra.

"Você sabe como chegar lá?" –Jasper perguntou para Bella.

"Eu imprimi o roteiro no MapQuest." –Bella disse.

"Quantas milhas?" –Alice respondeu.

"Cerca de 3500 milhas." –Bella disse.

"Isso dá 50 horas dirigindo direto." –Edward disse.

"O que significa que faremos tudo em 2 dias." –Bella disse.

"Exato." –Edward concordou.

"Vocês não podem dirigir 50 horas sem parar." –Jasper disse.

"Ah, claro que sim." –Bella disse. –"Iremos mudar a cada 8 horas, assim enquanto um dirige o outro dorme e portanto ninguém irá ser perturbado." –Bella disse olhando com atenção para Edward.

"Você acha que vai dirigir meu carro? Pense de novo." –Edward disse.

"Você não quer se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível? Eu duvido muito que você possa ficar acordado durante 50 horas." –Bella respondeu.

Edward a olhou por alguns segundos analisando suas opções. Deixar Bella dirigir e chegar mais rápido ou dirigir sozinho e passar mais tempo com ela? No fim, foi uma decisão muito fácil para ele.

"Nós devemos colocar uma proteção entre o banco do passageiro e do motorista para garantir o máximo de isolação e descanso enquanto o outro dirige." –Edward disse.

"Já estou dentro." –eu disse enquanto começava a caminhar para o lado de Jasper.

"Bella, espera." –Alice disse. –"Vocês não poderão dirigir 50 horas seguidas mesmo que troquem de lugares. Vocês tem que manter ao plano de 10 dias."

"E porque isso?" –Edward perguntou entediado. –"Eu sei que não leva dez dias para ir em todos os lugares e a única razão para os dias extras era a oportunidade de conhecer as grandes cidades."

"Eu duvido muito que terá muito o que fazer nessa viagem, desde que vocês dois nos abandonaram para cuidar de tudo." –eu disse.

"Bella, eu sinto muito mesmo, você sabe disso né? Mas você tem que manter o plano."

"Por quê?"

"Porque as mulheres que pediram esses vestidos são muito ocupadas. Por exemplo, a mulher que mora em Las Vegas está em um cruzeiro no Caribe porque ela quer conseguir um bronzeado natural antes do casamento. Ela não vai voltar até o dia da entrega do vestido, então não tem como entregar antes. Eu programei os dias da entrega precisamente, eu não posso alterar mesmo que eu quisesse." –Alice disse.

"Você está zoando." –Edward disse enquanto Bella parecia cada vez mais irritada.

"Edward, seus amigos Volturi, estão querendo te ver. Você iria furar com eles?"

Edward e Bella se encararam e perceberam pela primeira vez que eles teriam que ficar juntos por 10 dias.

"Então, vocês estão prontos para ir?" –Alice perguntou entusiasmado enquanto abria a porta do carro enquanto olhava para Edward e Bella. –"Quem vai dirigir primeiro?"

"Eu." –ambos disseram e se encararam.

"Nem pense nisso, Swan." –Edward disse enquanto agitava a chave na cara dela.

"Argh, ego masculino." –Bella murmurou enquanto dava a volta no carro para chegar no banco do passageiro.

"Se cuido, garota." –Alice disse abraçando Bella. –"E muito obrigada. Eu já vou começar a trabalhar nas suas roupas agora mesmo." –Alice murmurou enquanto Jasper e Edward davam aquele abraço de homem.

"Ei, dirija com cuidado Edward e não vá rápido." –Jasper disse e riu quando viu a cara de Edward. –"Certo, cuidado para não ser pego andando muito rápido."

"Mais ou menos isso." –Edward disse e então eles olharam para Alice e Bella que estavam em lágrimas mesmo sabendo que iriam se encontrar em duas semanas.

"Mulheres ..." –Jasper murmurou.

"Nem brinca." –Edward disse enquanto abria a porta do motorista. Jasper voltou a olhar Bella qye já tinha terminado de abraçar Alice. Ela então abriu os braços para abraçá-lo.

"E ai, Bella." –Jasper disse retornando o abraço. –"Te vejo daqui algumas semanas."

"Eu sei, me mantenha informada sobre a entrevista, certo? Ah, me ligue todos os dias só para ter a certeza de que a nós não nos matamos."

"Prometo ligar todos os dias. Desculpa pela mudanças de plano, eu sei o quanto você estava animada." –Jasper disse.

"Ei, não se preocupe. Poderemos fazer mais viagens."

"Faremos?"

"Você sabe que Salem é umas três horas de Seattle, certo?"

"Parece um plano."

"Claro que sim." –Bella disse soltando de Jasper. –"Certo, precisamos ir agora. Quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais cedo terminara." –ela disse abrindo a porta do carro e entrando no carro. Alice apareceu na janela de Edward.

"Ei, Edward." –Alice disse.

"O que foi?" –ele perguntou.

"Cuide dela." –ela murmurou e apontou na direção de Bella que estava sentada ao lado de Edward conversando com Jasper.

"Edward." –Alice disse séria. –"Ela é minha melhor amiga."

"Ok, eu prometo. Eu cuidarei dela." –Edward disse pela primeira em um tom sério. –"Ela vai ficar bem."

"Bom ... Certo, vamos deixar o show começar!" –Jasper disse animado enquanto Edward e Bella apenas rangeram os dentes.

"Você pode sentir o entusiasmo?" –Jasper disse rindo.

"Ei, estou fazendo isso por você, então pode parar com esse sarcasmo." –Bella disse tentando olhar séria para Alice, mas não pode evitar o sorriso.

"Você está certa, você está certa. Desculpe. Tenham uma viagem excelente." –Alice disse.

"Vou tentar." –Bella disse enquanto Edward ligava o motor.

"Dirijam com cuidado. Vejo vocês daqui duas semanas." –Jasper disse. –"E Edward cuidado com os primos dela!"

"Obrigada mais uma vez por cuidar dos vestidos. Amo vocês!" –Alice disse. –"Divirtam-se com as identidades falsas!" –Alice gritou enquanto Bella e Edward acenavam para os dois.

Alice e Jasper observaram o carro partir.

"Você acha que eles vão conseguir?"-Alice disse ainda acenando para o carro.

"Não." –Jasper disse sorrindo.

"Sério?"

"Nem que o inferno congele."

* * *

"Oi, sou eu. Eu acabei de sair de Forks. Me ligue quando escutar o recado. Houve uma pequena mudança nos planos. Te amo, tchau." –Bella disse deixando uma mensagem na caixa postal para seu namorado.

"O que o Jasper quis dizer para ter cuidado com seus primos?" –Edward perguntou para Bella assim que ela terminou a mensagem.

"Ah, ele está sendo idiota. Meus primos sãos maravilhosos." –Bella disse com um sorriso.

"Tanto faz." –Edward disse ligabdo o rádio e mudando a estação até que um rock pesado começou a estourar no carro.

"Você está brincando, certo? Não vamos escutar isso." –Bella disse.

"Meu carro, minha musica." –ele disse divertido.

_Sim, querido diário, vai ser um inferno essa viagem. Vou avisar como está indo ou quando eu decidir etrangulá-lo ou esfaqueá-lo com essa caneta. Me matar também é uma opção nesse momento._

_Então cuidado com as manchas de sangue._

_

* * *

_

**Oiii pessoal,**

**E ai o que acharam? Ruim, péssimo, caótico, sangrento? Rs!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	2. Previsão do Dia:Uma tempestade de Insult

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: **

**Previsão do Dia: Uma tempestadade de insultos**

_Dia 1, 3:00 pm_

_Já estamos na estrada por cinco horas. __Isso são 300 minutos … 285 minutos a mais do que esperava durar neste carro. O que nós fizemos nas últimas horas? Vamos recapitular._

_Nós discutimos, respectivamente, sobre estações de rádio, a velocidade do carro, que por sinal é muito rápida, seu péssimo gosto em música, a velocidade do carro, quando parar para almoçar, aonde parar para almoçar, o porque de não termos parado para almoçar, a velocidade do carro, como ainda seu gosto para musica ainda podia piorar, meu incrível toque de celular "I´m so sexy" que por alguma razão ele não gostou e isso fez com que eu tocasse sem parar, quando parar para jantar, onde parar para jantar e momentos atrás discutimos sobre o ar condicionado do carro. Ah, e mais uma vez sobre a velocidade do carro._

_Estou falando sério, é só o primeiro dia e os assuntos já estão esgotados. Graças a Deus que eu sempre posso insultar o modo que ele joga baseball. E claro tem sempre a velocidade do ..._

"Você acabou de peidar?" –Bella perguntou soltando a caneta que estava segurando.

"Talvez." –ele disse sorrindo travesso.

"Você é nojento!" –ela gritou enquanto apertava o botão para abrir a janela do carro. –"Porque você tem que ser tão porco?"

"Eu pensei que porcos fossem legais." –ele disse.

"Porcos são nojentos assim como você! Que tipo de pessoa se recusa a parar para comer quando a outra pessoa está com fome?"

"Talvez o tipo de pessoa que é esperta o suficiente para trazer o próprio lanche?" –Edward sugeriu sacudindo o pacote de salgadinho no ar.

"Você já escutou a palavra dividir, idiota?"

"Você já escutou 'cala a sua boca'?" –ele perguntou enquanto comia a ultima batata e aumentava o volume da musica.

"Será que podemos mudar o CD? Por favor, estou começando a ficar cansada dessa merda."

"Acontece que eu gosto muito dessa música."

"É uma porcaria! É por isso que Rap rima com …"

"O que?" –ele perguntou aumentando ainda mais o volume e apontando para o sua orelha como se não pudesse escutar. Bella suspirou entediada e pegou o travesseiro que estava no banco traseiro.

"Eu não comi nada desde o café da manhã. Eu só quero saber quando vamos parar para comer. Eu como qualquer coisa! Eu não ligo!" –Bella gritou. –"Idiota." –ela murmurou enquanto encostava no travesseiro de modo que tapasse seus ouvidos.

Edward a olhou com um sorriso travesso e riu. Bella pegou seu diário e o abriu furiosa.

_Sim, ele está começando a me aborrecer. Aparentemente por alguma razão ele adora brigar comigo. Eu acho que ele se sente satisfeito em me ver brava. Eu não ligo, mas eu só quero tirar aquele sorriso da cara dele! Deus!_

Bella tirou o celular que estava vibrando de seu bolso e olhou o registro de chamada. Ela respirou aliviada e logo atendeu.

"Jasper, oi ... olá? Eu não consigo escutá-lo, Jazz. Espera um pouco ...Ei, idiota! Será que você pode abaixar o volume?! Eu estou no meio de uma ligação!" –Bella gritou com Edward. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos antes de abaixar o volume. –"Obrigada." –ela disse sarcástica enquanto tentava escutar novamente a ligação.

"Oi, Jazz!" –Bella disse simpática. –"Ah, tudo está perfeito e em ordem. Certo, Edward?" –Bella perguntou a Edward e logo colocou o telefone perto dele.

"Maravilhoso." –ele respondeu entediado e monótono.

"Viu?" –Bella disse voltando a falar. –"É, não é incrível ... Ela está aí? ...Claro, me deixe falar com ela. Até." –Bella disse enquanto esperava por Alice.

"Alice? Sim, oi … não, está tudo péssimo! Isso foi uma péssima idéia e estou perto de cortar meus punhos, mas não tem nada pontiagudo dentro desse carro." –Bella disse e virou para ver uma tesoura que Edward ofereceu antes mesmo que ela precisasse terminar a frase.

"Aonde você conseguiu? Muito engraçado. Estou surpresa que você esteja disposto ver seu novo carro sujo de sangue." –Bella disse para Edward.

"No seu caso?"-Edward perguntou. –"No seu caso, eu estaria disposto a furar os pneus, destruir o banco de coro e quebrar o para-brisa com meus próprios punhos, mesmo sabendo que estaria me comprometendo a nunca jogar bola." –ele disse com uma voz doce.

"Você estaria disposto a parar de jogar baseball por mim?" –Bella disse fingindo estar comovida.

"Para tirar você desse carro? Da minha vida? Sim, eu estaria." –ele disse entediado.

"Você pode sentir o amor no ar?" –Bella perguntou sarcástica para Alice e a escutou por um tempo. –"Não, você tem que dar um jeito nisso! Me coloque no próximo vôo! … mas …. Eu não …Alice …não é …tudo bem …Eu disse tudo bem! ...Certo, tchau." –Bela disse desligando o telefone emburrada.

"O que ela queria?" –Edward perguntou.

"Ela queria ter certeza que não deixaríamos os vestidos dela sujos de sangue." –Bella disse olhando as mãos de Edward. –"Então você pode jogar fora a tesoura."

Edward olhou para a tesoura e a jogou no painel do carro.

"Muito perigoso?" –Bella perguntou. –"Se você frear com tudo, isso vai voar direto na minha cara."

Edward a olhou com um olhar malicioso.

"Nem pense nisso!" –Bella disse pegando a tesoura do painel e apontando para direção de Edward.

"Eu não iria." –ele disse.

"Ah, certo. No minuto que eu virasse minha cabeça você iria colocá-la de volta no painel."

"Não posso nem sonhar um pouco." –ele murmurou.

"Chega, eu preciso de comida. Agora! E café. O primeiro posto que você ver, vamos parar!" –Bella disse segurando perigosamente a tesoura no ar.

"Ok, agora largue a tesoura. Vamos parar, só largue a tesoura." –Edward disse olhando preocupado para a tesoura como se fosse ser atacado a qualquer segundo. Bella abriu o porta luvas e jogou o objeto cortante dentro do compartimento.

"Feliz?" –ela perguntou.

"Muito."

"Ótimo, agora vamos encontrar um posto de gasolina." –Bella disse enquanto Edward pegava a entrada para ir ao posto que estava perto.

"Obrigada." –Bella gritou e pulou do carro antes mesmo de Edward estacionar o carro.

"De nada." –ele gritou enquanto tirava o cinto. –"Sua psico …" –ele murmurou.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que não quer que eu dirija?" –Bella perguntou olhava para suas unhas entediada. Depois de quinze minutos de parada os dois estavam de volta a estrada.

"Não!" –Edward disse.

"Ei, eu sou uma excelente motorista." –Bella disse.

"Claro que é." –Edward disse desacreditando.

"Você deveria parar um pouco, Ed. Faz oito horas que está dirigindo."

"Não sabia que se importava."

"Ei, eu sou uma ótima motorista." –Bella disse.

"Certo." –Edward disse desacreditado.

"Você deveria descansar um pouco, Ed. Faz oito horas que está dirigindo."

"Eu me importo …" –Bella começou. – "... com minha saúde. Se você bater esse carro por que está cansado e se essa batida não te matar, me importo sim."

"A não ser que você morra." –Edward analisou.

"Então meus primos irão te matar." –Bella disse.

"Nossa, estou tão assustado. Eles são nerds como você?"

Bella parou de lixar suas unhas e olhou surpresa para Edward.

"Você não os conhece, né?"

"Claro que não. Porque?"

"Nada." –Bella disse inocente. –"Você vai os conhecer durante a viagem."

"Como se eu me importasse."

"Bom, você deveria;. –Bella disse cantarolando

"Bom, eu não conheço." –ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Só nos leve até Los Angeles." –Bella disse entediada.

"Confie em mim, estou tentando. Só mais duas horas."

2 horas depois

"Eu estou falando, perdemos a entrada."

"Edward, só siga as instruções do MapQuest! O que tem de tão difícil nisso?"

"O MapQuest é uma merda! Você também!"

"Quanta maturidade, Edward, quanta maturidade."

"Cala boca, eu vou pegar a próxima saída."

20 minutos depois

"Bom trabalho, babaca."

"Ei, nós estamos em Los Angeles."

"Isso aqui parece uma cópia do Bronx!"

"Cala boca, preciso ficar concentrado para ir até Venice."

"E em não ser morto, Edward. Não morrer seria ótimo."

* * *

"Finalmente …" –Bella murmurou quando finalmente chegaram em frente ao hotel. Ela saiu do carro e foi até o porta mala pegar suas malas. Ela pegou a menor onde estava todas as coisas que iria usar.

"Ei, pelo menos nós chegamos aqui." –Edward disse enquanto jogava a chave para o motorista e pegando sua mala.

"Olha, é melhor irmos até os quartos para não nos vermos até amanhã a noite quando formos entregar o vestido." –Bella disse enquanto caminhava até a recepção. Ela seguiu Edward e quase bateu na porta da frente do hotel porque ele não havia segurado.

"Sabe, bem que você poderia ter segurado a maldita porta." –Bella disse entediada.

"Tanto faz." –ele disse enquanto chegava na recepção.

"Bem vindo ao Venice Beach Hotel, em que posso ajudá-los?" –a recepcionista disse.

"Oi, nós temos uma reserva de dois quartos em nome de Alice Brandon." –Bella disse educada.

"Alice Brandon? Um instante, vou checar ... ah, ela ligou pela manhã para cancelar dizendo que apenas duas pessoas viriam, então cancelou a reserva do outro quarto." –a recepcionista disse sorrindo. Seu sorriso logo sumiu de seu rosto quando viu a expressão nervosa e surpresa no rosto das duas pessoas a sua frente.

"Você está de palhaçada comigo?" –Edward disse nervoso.

"_Co-mo as-sim_?!" –Bella disse educada porém brava.

"A Srta. Brandon ligou mais cedo ..."

"Nós escutamos a primeira vez!" –Bella a interrompeu. –"Escute aqui, Srta." –Bella começou e Edward a olhou surpresa. Ele sabia que ela podia ser má com ele, mas nunca tinha a visto dessa maneira com outra pessoa a não ser ele.

"Nós tivemos um longo dia. Nós dirigimos mais de 700 milhas. Estamos no mesmo carro por mais de 10 horas e vamos ficar no mesmo carro nos próximos 9 dias, então, de jeito nenhum nós vamos passar as noites no mesmo quarto."

"Mas …" –a recepcionista tentou dizer mas Bella não havia terminado.

"Então, isso é o que vai acontecer. Você vai nos dar a reserva original de volta. Nós iremos ter os dois quartos como planejado e em troca prometemos não fazer da sua vida um inferno, o que faremos caso fiquemos no mesmo quarto. Capiché?"

"Srta, me desculpe, mas estamos lotados." –ela disse um pouco assustada.

"Isso é inadmissível." –Bella disse. –"Nós queremos dois quartos! Nós _precisamos_ dois quartos!"

"Nós podemos disponibilizar bebidas e as refeições, mas quanto ao quarto não há nada que eu possa fazer. Nós estamos lotados. Eu sinto muito."

"Não, isso é inadmissível." –Bella disse.

"Espera, comida e bebida de graça?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim, nós certamente podemos fazer isso, mas infelizmente não há quartos disponíveis."

"Não, estamos indo embora." –Bella disse orgulhosa.

"Bella, uma palavrinha." –Edward disse levando Bella sob protesto.

"O que?!" –ela disse quando Edward parou.

"Comida e bebida de graça?"

"Sim, e?" –Bella perguntou e Edward revirou os olhos.

"Além de ser chata, você também é idiota? Isso é um bom negócio." –Edward disse.

"Você acha que eles irão deixar você beber álcool? Pelo que eu me lembro, somos menores de idade."

"Não de acordo com a identidade falsa que a Alice fez." –Edward disse sorrindo. –"A reserva está no nome de Alice, não em nosso nome." –ele continuou. –"Ah, vamos lá, eu sei que você também tem uma identidade falsa. Não seja tão irritante."

"Argh, você nem sabe como você está sendo irritante agora." –Bella disse querendo o estrangular.

"Faz parte do meu charme." –ele disse sorrindo. –"Vamos lá Bella, eu fico te devendo uma."

"Tudo bem! Mas você tem que me deixar sossegada." –Bella disse.

"Combinado."

"Combinado." –Bella disse e Edward os guiou de volta para a recepção.

"Srta, nós pensamos a respeito e nós vamos aceitar ficar com o quarto." –Edward disse enquanto flertava com a recepcionista. Bella tentou o máximo para não revirar os olhos.

"Que bom! Novamente, sentimos muito pelo inconveniente."

"Aqui estão nossas identidades." –Edward disse e os dois mostraram para a recepcionista. Aliviada em ver que Edward e Bella estavam cooperando, a recepcionista mal olhou para as identidades falsas.

"O que gostariam de ter?" –ela perguntou educada.

"Cerveja." –Edward disse.

"Vinho branco, por favor." –Bella pediu educada. Ela estava querendo passar uma noite tranqüila, tomando banho de banheira enquanto bebesse vinho.

"Aqui estão as chaves do quarto, vocês ficarão no vigésimo sétimo andar." –ela disse apontando o dedo em direção ao camareiro. –"Jason vai levar suas malas. Tenham uma bela estadia e se precisarem de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir."

"Ah, não vamos." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Então, quais são seus planos para hoje à noite?" –Edward perguntou enquanto eles esperavam pelo elevador.

"Você realmente se importa?"-Bella perguntou e olhou para cima quando escutou o som da porta se abrir.

"Não, na verdade não." –ele disse enquanto entravam no elevador e apertava o andar.

"Ótimo!" –Bella disse entediada.

Eles esperaram em silêncio enquanto o elevador passava pelos andares até finalmente chegar no vigésimo sétimo. Eles saíram do elevador e foram em direção a porta do quarto para abri-la.

"Até que não é ruim." –Edward disse olhando a sua volta. O quarto tinha duas camas grandes, uma TV e um bom banheiro.

"O que você esperava? É um hotel quatro estrelas." –Bella disse enquanto foi checar a vista. –"Meu Deus!" -ela disse olhando pela janela com os olhos bem abertos.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou enquanto ia até ela. –"Espera, isso é ..."

"A praia." –Bella disse olhando.

"Nosso quarto é de frente para o mar, que da hora!" –Edward disse animado.

Eles olharam por alguns minutos em silêncio as pessoas, os carros passando e os coqueiros balançando com a brisa. Era o momento mais confortável que eles tiveram até agora, até que foi interrompido quando escutaram uma batida na porta. Bella foi abri-la.

"Boa noite, aqui estão suas malas e as bebidas." –Jason, o camareiro, disse.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse deixando-o entrar. Ele deixou a cerveja e a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa e após isso trouxe as malas. Bella deu a gorjeta para o camareiro e logo fechou a porta.

"Então, eu vou tomar um longo banho na banheira para relaxar de todo esse tédio e esse mau-humor que esse dia com você me causou." –Bella disse abrindo a mala.

"Tanto faz." –Edward disse pegando seu celular do bolso e procurando o telefone de seus amigos.

"Então, você já sabe o que diabos vai fazer." –Bella disse.

"Sim." –ele disse não tirando os olhos do telefone.

"Provavelmente eu vou acordar cedo amanhã." –Bella disse tirando algumas coisas de sua mala.

"Não me acorde." –Edward disse. -"Que horas nós temos que levar o vestido?"

"8 horas da noite, mas você pode deixar as chaves do carro comigo que eu cuido disso." –Bella disse pegando o vinho e o abridor.

"Você acha que eu vou deixá-la dirigir meu carro? Sozinha? Em Los Angeles? Claro que não."

"Tudo bem, então me encontre as 7:30 da noite no saguão do hotel."

"Tudo bem." –ele disse.

"Não se atrase!" –Bells disse girando o abridor até que o rolha saísse.

"Não se atrase!" –ele a imitou em uma voz diferente. Bella revirou os olhos, pegou as roupas, o balde de gelo com a garrafa de vinho e a taça antes de fechar a porta.

Edward abriu uma das latas de cerveja, deu um gole na bebida e enquanto isso olhava a agenda do celular até achar o nome de seu amigo.

"Caius, é o Edward … E ai cara, tudo bem? … Sim, estou aqui na cidade … estamos no Venice Beach Hotel … é na Rua Walmart, 42, em frente a praia … Nós ainda vamos sair a noite? … Ótimo, onde iremos nos encontrar?" –Edward escutou seu amigo no telefone e de repente olhou para porta com um sorriso maroto.

"Sim, é claro que todos podem vir aqui. Quarto 2701." –ele disse encerrando a chamada não deixando de sorrir.

* * *

Bella havia acabado de deixar outra mensagem na caixa postal de Jacob, terminado de tomar seu longo banho na banheira e bebido quase a metade da garrafa de vinho e no momento estava secando seu cabelo quando escutou uma batida na porta do quarto do hotel. Ela escutou Edward caminhar pelo quarto e abrir a porta. Estava esperando que ele tivesse pedido ao serviço de quarto mais cerveja, mas para sua surpresa, escutou vozes.

"Edward, cara, é bom te ver!" –Caius, amigo de Edward, disse.

"Você também, cara. Ei, pode entrar!" –ele disse deixando Caius e mais dois caras entrar.

"Cara, nós tivemos que dar um gato na recepção para conseguir chegar aqui." –Felix disse.

"Legal, quem quer cerveja?" –Edward perguntou.

"Eu!" –todos disseram ao mesmo tempo e depois riram.

Logo a risada deles foi substituída por um sorriso maroto e um deles até assoviou. Edward que estava com suas costas para a porta do banheiro, olhou confuso para seus amigos.

"Que porcaria é essa, Edward?" –Bella perguntou entediada.

Edward revirou os olhos quando escutou a voz dela e depois a olhou. Ela estava na frente da porta do banheiro vestindo um shorts pequeno, uma blusa regata colada e obviamente estava sem sutiã. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e uma de suas mãos estava em sua cintura. Bella estava batendo seu pé no chão, claramente entediada, e encarou Edward. Ele engoliu seco e se concentrou para parecer indiferente.

"Ah, é você." –ele disse indo abrir mais uma lata de cerveja para se distrair. Quando deu o primeiro gole na bebida, já tinha voltado ao seu jeito confiante. Edward sentou na cama de Bella, derramando um pouco de cerveja no lençol e a olhou sorrindo, deixando-a irritada.

"Argh, levanta!" –Bella disse caminhando até ele e inclinando um pouco para bater no braço dele. Ele rapidamente segurou os punhos.

"Bella, não seja rude." –Eward disse ainda a segurando. Bella olhou pelo seu ombro os três rapazes. Ela então olhou para Edward e finalmente decidiu se acalmar. Ela se levantou, se libertou de Edward e olhou pra os rapazes sorrindo.

"E ai, tudo bem? Eu sou Bella, desculpe-me por isso ... eu e Edward temos algumas, hum, _questões não resolvidas_." –ela disse encarando Edward antes de voltar a olhar os garotos com um sorriso.

"Ei, não se preocupe. Eu sou Caius e esses são Felix e Alec." –um dos rapazes disse e Bella cumprimentou todos.

"Então, vocês irão realmente sair com Edward por livre espontânea vontade?" –Bella disse rindo com os garotos.

"Então, eu assumo que vocês não são melhores amigos?" –Alec perguntou.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam pensando em uma maneira de explicar como se sentiam em relação ao outro.

"Mais ou menos isso." –Edward disse.

"A única coisa em que concordamos é com relação ao ódio que sentimos um pelo outro." –Bella disse.

"Bom ..." –Caius disse. –"Então, porque diabos estão fazendo essa viagem juntos?" –Felix perguntou.

"Resumindo a história: nossos amigos são péssimos!" –Edward disse.

"Aqueles bastardos ... inventaram uma desculpa esfarrapada para não virem. Muito fraca .." –Bella murmurou e de repente seu celular começou a tocar no banheiro onde ela tinha deixado. –"Com licença." –Bella disse caminhando até o banheiro.

"Cara, porque não me disse que ela era gostosa?" –Alec sussurrou para Edward.

"O que? Não, ela não é." –Edward disse imediatamente.

"Cara, ela é sim." –Caius disse.

"Nessa eu tenho que concordar." –Felix disse.

"Que diabos, como assim?" –Edward perguntou confuso. Ele conhecia Bella há anos e nunca a viu desse jeito, apenas como a amiga chata da Alice.

"Não, a pergunta é o que diabos você está fazendo?" –Caius perguntou.

"Cara, ela é gostosa. Legal. Gostosa. Esperta. Eu já mencionei gostosa? Está esperando o que?" –Felix disse.

"Cala a boca." –Edward disse assim que Bella voltava com o celular na mão.

"Era Jasper. Ele queria saber se nós tínhamos chegado bem. Eu contei a ele sobre seu maravilhoso senso de direção."

"Obrigado, chata."

"Sem problemas, babaca."

"Então, quanto tempo irão ficar em Los Angeles?" –Alec perguntou os interrompendo.

"Vamos embora amanhã à noite."

"Bella, o que vai fazer hoje à noite?" –Caius perguntou.

"Caius!" –Edward disse entediado.

"O que? Só estou conversando com sua adorável amiga."

"Não somos amigos." –Bella e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu acho que vou ficar sossegada essa noite. Assistir um filme, algo assim." –Bella disse para alivio de Edward.

"Ah, mas não é divertido." –Caius disse.

"Na verdade estou ansiosa por passar a noite longe de Edward." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Idiota." –Edward murmurou.

"Babaca." –Bella disse tossindo.

"Ahh, mas isso é muito ruim. Nós poderíamos mostrar as festas de LA." –Caius disse.

"Odeio quebrar a discussão, mas nós realmente precisamos ir." –Edward disse para seus amigos.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." – Bella disse aos garotos.

"Não, foi nosso prazer. A próxima vêz que estiver em Los Angeles, me ligue." –Caius disse piscando.

"Eu vou." –ela disse observando os garotos juntando as coisas dele e caminhando até a prova.

"Edward, temos que fazer o check out até meio dia, como eu vou acordar no máximo as nove então deixe a chave do carro comigo para eu deixar minhas coisas no porta mala."

"Eu não vou te emprestar a chave do meu carro. Só arrume suas coisas que depois eu levo."

"Ok, só lembre, sete e meia no saguão. Não se atrase!" –Bella disse.

"Tanto faz ..." –Edward disse deixando o quarto entediado. Os rapazes os seguiram. Bella segurou o braço do ultimo garoto.

"Ei, Caius, posso te pedir uma coisa."

"Sim, o que você precisa?"

"Será que pode ficar de olho nele?" –Bella perguntou apontando na direção de Edward. Caius olhou para Eward que estava no hall, rindo com os outros rapazes.

"Sim, é claro."

"Só, sabe, faça com que ele chegue em segurança." –Bella disse.

"Sim, claro. Não se preocupe."

"Certo, obrigada. Prazer em conhecê-lo." –Bella disse.

"O prazer é meu." –ele disse começando a caminhar. Bella observou os garotos caminharem até o final do corredor e esperarem pelo elevador.

"Divirtam-se!" –ela gritou mandando um beijo pra os meninos.

"Porque você não entra no quarto e pare de encher o saco de todo mundo por uma noite? Você consegue fazer isso?" –Edward gritou enquanto entrava no elevador.

"Vá se fuder." –Bella disse cantando com um sorriso e depois rindo. A última coisa que ela viu antes da porta do elevador se fechar foi o dedo do meio de Edward.

* * *

**Oii minhas queridas,**

**Eu iria esperar até domingo para postar, mas como terminei mais cedo do que esperava, resolvi atualizar. Espero que tenham gostado! Tudo bem que foi bem nervoso, com vários insultos, mas lembrem-se, tudo que é mais dificil no começo, mais gostoso é no final. Rs!**

**Minha parte preferida do capitulo, foi Bella ameaçando Edward com a tesoura! Foi tanto psicótico, mas engraçado! Ah, eu sei que é dificil o Mr. Perfeição soltar gases, então decidi tirar esse paradigma, pq afinal ele é homem e ser humano na fic! **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews!**

**Priiiiii:** eu adoro essa música do engenheiros e como tem tudo a ver com a viagem, achei legal colocar como titulo. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigada pelo review

**HMSanches: ** fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado e espero que dado boas risadas nesse capitulo. Muito obrigada pelo review! ^^

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett** : eu voltei e espero que se divirta lendo a nova fic. ^^ Obrigada pelo review.

: fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo review!

**Gabi Pattinson**: eu também gosto quando eles se odeiam no inicio, a conquista fica melhor. Com certeza eu postarei logo logo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Sam Winkot: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero ter conseguido matar sua curiosidade, ou será que ficou ainda mais? Obrigada pelo review!

**MrSouza Cullen: ** bom quem sabe se é mais um plano diabólico de Alice e Jasper? Só o tempo dirá! Rs! Eu não sei se estará a altura de Collide, mas ficará próximo! Vou tentar fazer meu máximo! Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, fiquei com medo de ficar repetitivo com mesma storyline de os dois se odiarem e depois se apaixonarem, mas no fim está bem diferente de Collide, o que acha?

**mandy cullen black: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e que suas expectativas sejam atentidas. Muito obrigada pelo review! ^^

**Isa Stream: **Sangrento seria se Bella realmente utilize-se a tesoura. Certo? Um tanto psicótico e meio louco! RS! Obrigada pelo review!

**Ana Krol: **fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigado pelo review! E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Bjnhs

**Mocho Azul**: que bom que gostou ^^ fico muito feliz! Muito obrigada pelo review!

**Regina Swan Cullen:** querida, o que é fixe?? Eu não conheço essas novas gírias! RS! Eu acho que você gostou, certo? Bom, eu fico feliz se este for o caso e muito obrigado pelo review!

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	3. O que dói mais: o amor ou um acidente de

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

"**O que dói mais: o amor ou um acidente de carro?**

Dia 2, 7:25 pm, Los Angeles

"_Parabéns, você ligou para Caixa Postal de Edward. Se for bonita, deixe sua mensagem. Se não for, porque diabos está ligando?"_

BEEP

"Edward, sou eu, Isabella Swan, sua linda e fantástica companheira de viagem. Eu ainda estou no saguão do hotel e deixando a quarta mensagem na sua retardada caixa postal. Onde você se meteu? Nós devemos entregar o vestido e você está com a chave do carro. É melhor você aparecer nos próximos cinco minutos ou Deus me ajude a não chutá-lo tão forte que você não vai nem conseguir _pensar_ na possibilidade de ter filhos e então ..."

"Então o que?" –Edward perguntou atrás dela. Bella se virou e desligou seu celular.

"Você está com a chave? Você fez o check out essa manhã, certo? E levou nossas coisas para o carro? _Minhas_ coisas também?" –Bella perguntou e parou para respirar.

"Sim, sim, sim, infelizmente sim." –ele respondeu a todas as questões.

"Ótimo, então vamos." –Bella disse e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do hotel. Chegando lá, Edward entregou a chave para o manobrista.

"Então, como foi o seu dia?" –Edward disse parecendo entediado.

"Maravilhoso." –Bella disse com uma voz monótona e olhou para ele.

"Bom."

"Você consegue dirigir ou ainda está bêbado, seu desgraçado? Isso me faz lembrar que na próxima vez que for beber novamente e se por alguma razão nós dormirmos no mesmo quarto de hotel, tente passar mal na própria cama. Na próxima vez eu não serei boazinha."

"Boazinha? Eu acordei com machucados! O que você fez comigo?" –Edward disse apontando um pequeno machucado na testa."

"Eu empurrei você para fora da minha cama e você caiu de cara no chão." –Bella disse com um sorriso maroto.

"E o machucado atrás da minha cabeça?"

"Eu devo ter jogado acidentalmente o controle remoto em você." –Bella disse sorrindo doce.

"Piranha! Olha só esses machucados que você me deu!" –Edward disse levantando sua blusa mostrando as marcas. Bella as olhou, mas quase que imediatamente seus olhos fixaram na parte da frente. Especificamente suas abdominais, que pareciam ótimas na luz solar. Na verdade estavam excelentes.

"É apenas a primeira noite e já estou machucado?" –Edward disse olhando as marcas. –"O que será na próxima vez? Um martelo? Eu aposto que no final dessa viagem estarei em uma cadeira de rodas." –ele disse abaixando a blusa e a olhando. Bella desviou seu olhar e o encarou nos olhos.

"Hã?? Uma cadeira de rodas? É uma boa idéia."

Ela disse rapidamente. Edward viu que a garota nervosa a sua frente e iria dizer algo, mas o manobrista tinha voltado com seu carro.

"Tenha uma boa noite, senhor." –o manobrista disse enquanto saia do carro.

"Você também, cara." –Edward disse o cumprimentando. –"Você pegou o endereço?"

"Sim, vire a direita." –Bella disse colocando o cinto de segurança e olhando as instruções.

* * *

Beep

"_Sim?"_

"Essa é a residência de Sr. Crowley?"

"_Sim."_

"Estamos aqui representando Alice Brandon. Nós estamos com o vestido de casamento." –Bella disse no interfone. Eles estavam na portaria para a entrega do primeiro vestido.

"_Sim, vou deixá-los entrar. É o apartamento 104." _– a mulher disse entediada. Bella olhou Edward com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele apenas contraiu seus ombros não mostrando interesse.

Depois de Bella e Edward abrirem a porta da frente, eles procuraram pelo o apartamento correto enquanto certificavam-se de que a bolsa verde que Bella estava carregando não ficasse vincada. Eles finalmente encontraram o apartamento 104 e apertaram a campainha.

Uma mulher jovem que estava fumando um cigarro e que vestia menos do que o tamanho P atendeu a porta e os olhou enquanto bocejava entediada. Bella e Edward imaginaram se ela iria convidá-los para entrar ou não.

"Ah, sim, o vestido. Você pode colocar no meu banheiro." –ela disse enquanto caminhava deixando a porta aberta. Bella e Edward se entreolharam e entraram no apartamento.

"É nesse ... sentido?" –Bella disse. As últimas palavras saíram em um tom baixo porque a jovem mulher apenas acenou com suas mãos antes de desaparecer em um dos muitos quartos existentes no apartamento.

"Certo então ... vadia ..." –Bella murmurou baixo enquanto começava ir de cômodo a cômodo para achar o quarto.

"Eu acho que encontramos." –Edward disse enquanto segurava as porta de um dos quartos. Bella pendurou cuidadosamente o vestido verde no cabide.

"Eu espero que ela goste ..." –Bella disse olhando o vestido maravilhada. –"Alice demorou três semanas para terminá-lo."

"Hum, será que podemos ir agora? Eu quero dirigir o máximo que eu puder hoje a noite." –Edward disse entediado.

"Porque você tem que sempre tão insensível? Você está agindo como um ..."

"Quem são vocês?"

Edward e Bella se viraram e olharam para um homem com cerca de 20 e poucos anos parado na porta. Ele estava vestindo uma blusa que mostrava seus músculos e seu peito definido. Edward e Bella imaginaram que ele poderia ser um atleta.

"Olá, senhor. Estamos aqui representando Alice Brandon." –Bella disse educada.

O homem olhou para eles sem nenhum sinal de emoção ou reconhecimento. Ele apenas piscou os olhos.

"Alice Brandon." –Bella repetiu. O homem piscou novamente.

"A estilista de vestidos." –Bella esclareceu quando o homem ainda não parecia entender.

Mais um piscar de olhos.

Edward revirou os olhos pela estupidez do homem.

"O vestido de casamento? Para sua noiva? Você está ciente de que vai se casar?" –Edward disse enquanto o homem ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aparentemente o sarcasmo ajudava o cidadão a entender porque sua expressão entediada e sem emoções mudou para uma mais animada.

"Ah, sim. Vocês são os amigos da estilista do vestido de casamento. A puta da minha noiva deixou vocês entrar?" –ele perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

"Como?" –Bella assim

"Ela os deixou entrar?" –o homem perguntou mais devagar.

"Hum, sim, ela deixou." –Bella disse. –"Eu acho que ela está em um dos quartos do fundo."

"Lauren! Traga seu traseiro magro aqui!" – o homem gritou.

"Ah, não é necessário." –Bella disse. –"Nós já a conhecemos."

"Ah, ela virá aqui. Não seria justo para uma linda mulher como você que veio de Seattle ..."

"Forks." –Edward interrompeu irritado.

" ... só para entregar um vestido." –Tyler terminou enquanto piscava para Bella, ignorando totalmente Edward.

"O que diabos você quer, Tyler?" –Lauren gritou irritada enquanto aparecia no quarto.

"Seu vestido de casamento está aqui e você nem se importou?" –Tyler perguntou irritado.

"Ah, não haja como o _'cara que quer casar'_, idiota. Quem você trouxe a noite passada? Aquela modelo baranga da Ford Models de novo?" –ela gritou.

"Baranga? Querida, acho que você está se descrevendo." –Tyler disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Pelo menos eu não trago caras aqui sem antes apresentar a você." –Lauren gritou com Tyler.

"Ah, eu teria apresentado se você não estivesse tão chapada. Eu a encontrei desmaiada no sofá da sala. Será, que você nem ao menos poderia usar seu cartão de crédito para compra a branquinha?"

"Porque diabos eu usaria? O seu é a única razão porque estou casando."-Lauren disse.

"Ok! Eu acho que nós ..." –Edward disse apontando para ele, para Bella e para a porta mas o casal os ignorou.

"Ah, vá para inferno, vaca." –Tyler disse para Lauren.

"Você é tão hipócrita! Você ama o fato que sou uma modelo." –Lauren disse olhando entediada para suas unhas.

"Eu posso conseguir qualquer modelo que eu quiser." –Tyler disse.

"Então porque não tenta?" –Lauren perguntou enquanto caminhava lentamente até Tyler. –"Porque eu não valho nada." –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto percorria suas mãos debaixo da blusa colada de Tyler.

"Por quê?" –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sou eu que está na capa da Vogue e que é amiga de Donatella Versace e de Alexander Mcqueen. Eu ganho o dobro se comparar com qualquer outra modelo. Por Deus, eu irei participar dos próximos três LA Fashion Week. Eu sou a modelo do momento. É por isso que você não quer mais ninguém, porque com ninguém iria sossegar? Por que você quer sossegar?" –ela disse rouca em seu ouvido.

"Nossos publicitários acham que nosso casamento é a melhor coisa para nós."

"Com certeza."

"Você tem razão, querida. A gente não vale nada." –ele murmurou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por debaixo da blusa dela no intuito de tirar o sutiã.

"E essa é nossa deixa." –Bella disse. –"Nós vamos agora. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, liguem para Alice. Vocês tem o numero dela, certo? Ótimo." –Bella disse levando Edward embora do quarto.

"O que? Estava ficando mais interessante." –Edward disse olhando para Bella.

"Ah, sério? –ela disse fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o casal.

Edward olhou para trás para ver Tyler e Lauren e rapidamente desviou o olhar horrorizado.

"É, nós precisamos ir." –ele disse puxando Bella e fechando a porta, enquanto certificava-se que ele não visse Lauren tirar as calças de Tyler.

"Isso foi terrível!" –Bella disse enquanto desciam as escadas. –"Como eles pensam em se casar se ele já a trai enquanto que ela não está nem ai por que é uma drogada? Meu ..."

"Eu ficaria com ela." –Edward disse abrindo a porta da frente do prédio não se importando em deixar aberta para ela. Bella, que quase bateu na porta antes de abrir para ela mesa, o olhou com desgosto.

"Eu sei que sim, mas você não casaria com ela, certo?"

"Bom, ela é gata."

"Ela é uma viciada."

"Ela é modelo."

"Eu sei que você pode ser leviano, mas isso não é demais para você?" –Bella disse colocando os cinto.

"Seu problema é que você está completamente desconectada da realidade. Você vive em um conto de fadas onde todos os casais são felizes e não pedem divórcio." –Edward disse saindo do estacionamento. –"A novidade, Swan, é que isso não é um conto de fadas."

"Ah, você acha que eu não sou cínica quando o assunto é amor?" – Bella perguntou nervosa.

"Ah, tendo problemas com o traíra do seu namorado?" –Edward perguntou sarcástica.

"Tudo que estou dizendo é que casamento deveria ser puro e inocente." –Bella disse não respondendo propositalmente a pergunta de Edward sobre Jacob.

"O dia do casamento deveria ser o melhor dia de sua vida." –Bella continuou. –"Algo que você almeje a vida inteira. Casamento deveria ser valorizado. Deveria ser sobre amor, não sobre saúde, status ou fama. Você não quer que sua futura esposa, mãe de seus filhos, não seja o amor de sua vida? A pessoa mais importante da sua vida?"

"Você sabe o que tem em comum entre o Coelho da Páscoa e o amor?" –Edward perguntou seco. –"Ninguém dá valor porque não existe." –ele respondeu voltando a olhar Bella.

"Não existe amor verdadeiro, Bella." –Edward disse amargo enquanto pensava no seu passado. –"Contos de fadas não existe, princesa."

_Dia 18 de Julho de 2010, por volta da meia noite._

_Nossa primeira entrega de vestido foi péssima. Porque duas pessoas que se odeiam tanto querem se casar? Não pode ser só porque ele é rico e gostoso e ela uma modelo vadia, linda e magra._

_Isso quase me fez acreditar que o amor verdadeiro não existe._

_Eu e Edward tivemos uma conversa interessante sobre casamento e amor. Ele trouxe a tona Jacob ... é totalmente óbvio que eu e Jacob temos problemas ou Edward só foi cruel por atingir um ponto delicado?_

_Ele disse que amor verdadeiro não existe, mas isso não pode ser verdade. Sabe, eu amo Jacob. Claro que não nos vemos sempre e que já faz quase uma semana que não converso com ele e que não sinto mais borboletas no meu estomago quando o vejo, mas ainda existe lealdade e carinho entre nós. Digo, o amor não é perfeito, mas nos importamos um com o outro. __Isso é amor, certo? Certo?_

_De qualquer forma, estamos em Goodsprings, NV. Já faz quase quatro ou cinco horas que deixamos Los Angeles e Edward está dirigindo o tempo inteiro. O Cabeça de Bagre não me deixa dirigir. Eu não sou uma má motorista! Claro que eu já bati na caixa do correio uma vez ou outra, mas quem nunca bateu? __Sério._

_Ah, eu tenho novidades! __Depois dessa discussão positiva se amor verdadeiro existe ou não, eu e Edward chegamos ao nosso primeiro acordo! Quer saber como isso aconteceu?_

"Essa música é péssima, Edward."

"Ei, Eminen não é ruim ... na verdade ele muito bom. Curte só!" –Edward disse aumentando o volume.

"Urgh! Desliga o rádio!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Eu calo minha boca se você desligar o rádio."

"Combinado!"

"Combinado!"

"Deus, como você consegue ser tão irritante?"

_Esse foi nosso acordo. Não somos adultos? __Ele traz a tona a adolescente chata existente em mim e aparentemente eu trago a tona o jeito egoista e idiota nele. O bom é que surpreendentemente, mantemos nosso acordo._

_Nós fizemos nosso acordo duas horas atrás. Sim, querido diário, ficamos em silêncio por duas horas. Normalmente isso seria impossível para mim, mas nesse momento estou agradecendo à forças superiores pela maravilhosa paz e pelo silêncio._

Bella fechou a pequena agenda vermelha e colocou em sua mochila. Ela olhou para Edward que estava bocejando.

"Se estiver cansado, posso dirigir." –Bella disse.

"Nós não tínhamos feito um acordo?" –ele perguntou a ela.

"Mas .."

"Sem mas … estou dirigindo. Fique quieta."

"É quase meia noite." –Bella disse olhando o numero digital no rádio.

"Só mais uma hora e então paramos." –Edward disse. –"Agora, xiuu!"

"Certo." -Bella disse levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa quando Edward a olhou.

Bella tirou o cinto de segurança e abaixou o banco do carro para ficar mais confortável. Ela pegou o travesseiro e logo apoiou sua cabeça para relaxar.

Edward bocejou novamente quando olhou para Bella, cuja respiração estava mais pesada e lenta. Ele então voltou sua atenção para a estrada.

Estava escuro, as únicas luzes que iluminavam era do farol de seu carro e ocasionalmente algumas lâmpadas presentes na estrada. Ele não via carros já fazia 30 minutos e ele estava começando a pensar que o lugar estava deserto.

O silêncio no carro, a estrada deserta e a respiração quase hipnótica de Bella fez com que Edward ficasse cada vez mais relaxado e mais cansado. O fato de que ele só havia dormido 5 horas na noite passada não o ajudou em nada. Sem ao menos perceber, seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

Bella acordou quando escutou uma longa e barulhenta buzina. Ela abriu os olhos e quase ficou cega com luz brilhante do farol. Em pânico pegou a direção quando percebeu que a luz cegante vinha de um caminhão que estava de frente para o carro.

Edward!" –ela gritou enquanto virava o volante para a direita para evitar uma colisão catastrófica. Edward acordou de seu breve cochilo quando escutou a buzina e imediatamente pisou no freio e segurou no volante.

O carro desviou para a esquerda, mal evitando a colisão. Os espelhos laterais do Volvo rasparam na lateral do caminhão. O carro finalmente parou no acostamento enquanto o motorista do caminhão buzinava nervoso.

A parada repentina fez Bella bater contra o painel enquanto ela ainda segurava o volante em pânico. Com as mãos tremendo, Edward estacionou o carro e olhou para Bella em choque.

"Eu ... eu ... hum ... isso foi ... me desculpe! Você está bem?" –ele murmurou incoerente e respirando fundo.

"Hã?" –Bella perguntou confusa. Ela estava no chão, segurando o volante quando acordou do choque e do pânico.

"Você está tentando nos matar?!" –ela gritou.

"Bella, desculpe."

"Chega!" –Bella gritou nervosa enquanto tentava se levantar do chão. –"Eu vou dirigir! Saia do carro!"

"Mas ..."

"AGORA, EDWARD!" –ela gritou furiosa.

Bella nunca esteve tão furiosa em toda a sua vida e estava surpresa por sentir-se assim. Na verdade, o que estava sentindo estava começando a machucá-la fisicamente.

Nunca em vida ele viu uma pessoa tão furiosa. Edward rapidamente tirou os cintos e abriu a porta do carro sem dizer uma palavra. Bella o observou irritada enquanto sentava corretamente no banco.

Ainda brava, ela começou a abrir a porta, mas a dor lasciva em seu pescoço, que no seu acesso de fúria não tinha se manifestado, a fez parar. Ela rangeu os dentes e segurou seu pescoço dolorido. Segundos depois quando Bella não demonstrou que iria sair, Edward voltou a entrar no carro.

"Você vai entrar ou não?" –ele perguntou. Edward olhou Bella confuso quando a viu segurando o pescoço. –"Bella, o que está fazendo?"

Bella o encarou assustada e com olhos lacrimejantes.

"Eu acho que precisamos achar um hospital."

* * *

" … e então ela disse que o pescoço estava doendo. Já que nós estávamos no meio do nada, demorou um pouco para acharmos um hospital … Não, ela não está paralizada, Jasper ... Ah, como eu sei? Hum, talvez por que desde o acidente ela andou, sentou, gritou e até me bateu. Repetindo ... Eu tenho certeza que não é nada grave, Jasper ... Sim, eu falo para ela te ligar daqui a pouco ... Desculpe por acordá-lo. Eu pensei que gostaria de saber ... Bom, tchau."

Edward desligou o celular e suspirou quando olhou ao seu redor. Ele estava sentado na sala de espera entre um bebê chorão acompanhado de sua babá e um homem cuja testa estava sangrando muito. Edward pegou uma nota de um dólar no seu bolso e colocou na máquina de refrigerante. Ele pegou a lata de coca cola e caminhou até a janela.

Com um suspiro ele bebeu um gole da bebida gelada enquanto encarava o veículo preto que quase bateu há quase uma hora atrás no estacionamento.

Depois da quase colisão com o caminhão, eles rapidamente voltaram para estrada e Bella já estava mais calma. 'Calma' no caso dela significava não ficar histérica ou entrar em pânico. Seus ataques eram como se tivesse um alto falante em seu ouvido.

Todo o caminho até o hospital, Bella gritou com ele por ser tão descuidado e como ela esteva certa. Reclamou que ela seria forçada a usar imobilizador no pescoço, que a faria suar muito e que a sensação seria pior do que ficar em uma sauna.

Normalmente, ele teria revidado, mas a sensação de culpa era enorme e então ele a deixou a gritar e a ficar brava.

"Edward."

Edward desviou seu olhar para Bella e a observou caminhando até ele. Ele respirou fundo em sinal de alivio quando não a viu com protetor.

"Você está pronto?" –ela perguntou caminhando até a saída sem mesmo esperar pela resposta.

"Sim ..." –ele disse e indo até ela rapidamente. –"Então ...?"

"Então o que?"

"Então, o que ele disse?" –ele perguntou preocupado.

"Quem?"

"O médico."

"O que tem ele?"

"O que ele disse?"

"A mesma coisa de sempre, sabe."

"Não, eu não sei por isso que estou perguntando." –ele disse irritado. Bella parou e o encarou.

"Eu não acredito que esteja nervoso. Você dormiu ao volante depois que eu sugeri a troca de motoristas ou parar para descansar por que você parecia cansado. E agora você tem a audácia de ser cruel comigo? Depois de quase me paralisar? _Me matar?_" –ela perguntou dramática com as mãos na cintura e falando casa vez mais alto.

"Me desculpe! Eu estou me desculpando já faz uma hora! Então só me diga o que o médico disse."

Bella olhou a expressão culpada na cara de Edward e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ela adorava ser a rainha do drama, toda mulher gostava, mas ela também era uma boa pessoa.

"Não tem nada fraturado. Ele me deu analgésico e um relaxante muscular em gel para eu passar no pescoço a cada uma hora."

"Só isso? Analgésico e relaxante muscular? Só isso que ele te deu?"

"Bom, ele disse que se isso não ajudar eu devo tentar uma massagem e em ultimo caso ir a um fisiologista."

"Dói?" –ele perguntou culpado.

Bella o olhou e quase deixou a rainha do drama tomar conta de si, mas novamente o medo e a expressão de culpa no rosto dele a fez mudar de idéia.

"Ah, só está um pouco dolorido, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Só vamos achar um hotel, eu preciso dormir para sairmos logo cedo."

"Então, vamos."

"Que noite, hein." –Bella disse enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"É, eu preciso de uma bebida." –ele murmurou enquanto dava partida.

"Só para esclarecer, a única razão para eu deixá-lo dirigir agora é por que tem um hotel a 200 metros daqui. Você acha que consegue ir até lá, sem dormir?" –ela perguntou sarcástica.

Ela esperou que ele retrucasse, mas sua resposta a pegou de surpresa.

"Fico feliz que esteja bem, Bella." –ele disse sério e a olhou intensamente deixando-a sem resposta.

Sua mente estava gritando para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nem um sussurro saiu. Era como se sua boca não estava conectada. Ela apenas acenou em agradecimento.

Ele acenou em resposta e começou a dirigir. Bella o olhou por alguns segundos e então pegou seu diário.

_Alguma coisa me diz que talvez eu realmente sobreviva a esta viagem. Eu acho que estava errada sobre ele. Quem iria saber que ele não é o bêbado idiota que eu pensei que fosse._

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Como eu passei um bom fim de semana e como estou de ótimo bom humor resolvi postar hoje. Aliás, eu vou tentar postar dois capítulos por semana: um na quarta e outro no domingo! **

**Com relação ao capitulo eu gostei da ultima parte, porque Bella realmente viu que Edward não é um cara egoísta e mulherengo que ela realmente pensava que era. A discussão sobre amor foi interessante. Realmente o amor não é um conto de fadas, gostaria que fosse, mas não é, infelizmente! **

**Quanto a Jacob, ele vai demorar um pouco para aparecer e a participação dele será pequena. Para adiantar, muitas pessoas ficarão com ódio mortal dele. Então aguardem os próximos acontecimentos.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews e respondendo a eles: **

**Camila**_: _fico feliz que tenha gostado! O que achou desse capitulo?

**Priiiiii:**precisamos parar de pensar no Edward como o cara perfeito, afinal ele é um homem e não um robô.Eu também gostei do lance da tesoura, um tanto psicótico, mas em horas de fome, chegamos ao nosso limite. RS!

**Gabi Pattinson**_: _em horas de desespero e fome fazemos de tudo! No caso de Bella até ameaçar seu companheiro com uma tesoura. Jacob vai demorar a aparecer e não será nada agradável.

**Regina Swan Cullen**_: _realmente eu não conhecia essa expressão! RS! Vivendo e aprendendo. O capitulo realmente estava muito pesado por causa dos insultos, mas necessário para mostrar como é a relação deles.

**Ana Krol:**querida, seu desejo foi atendido! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Roosi: **concordo que toda essa brutalidade é tesão reprimido! Acho que eles estão receosos em admitir.

**Raffinha: **na hora da fome fazemos qualquer coisa! RS! Sacanagem do Edward comer a ultima batata frita bem na frente dela, por isso que a ira de Bella foi despertada. RS!

**Kah Reche**: quem não queria ficar dez dias em um carro com Edward? Quem em sã consciência iria negar essa oportunidade? Eu não, só Bella! RS!

**MrSouza Cullen: **estarei esperando ansiosa pela sua opinião! Ela é super importante para mim e fico feliz que esteja gostando. Com certeza muitas coisas acontecerão nessa viagem que levará os dois a se apaixonarem. Ficar quase 24 horas por dia juntos, torna mais fácil ficarem cada vez mais próximos.

**Isa Stream:** Sim, nunca ouviu a expressão tudo é mais difícil no começo, mais gostoso é quando consegue conquistar? É nesse sentido! É como, 'tudo que é proibido melhor é!'

**Autora!!:** fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pelo review!

**MarionChoiseul: **obrigada pelo review e postarei na quarta. Vou tentar fazer o meu máximo!

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	4. Especial do Dia: Discussões Picantes com

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Especial do Dia: Discussões Picantes com uma Pitada de Sarcasmo**

Dia 3, Nevada

Bella respirou fundo e bateu no quarto ao lado enquanto esperava Edward abrir a porta para que eles pudessem logo partir, os eventos da noite passada invadiram seus pensamentos. Desde a quase colisão com o caminhão, a ida ao hospital e finalmente o pouco de sensibilidade em Edward.

"_Fico feliz que esteja bem, Bella."_

Essas palavras ficaram se repetindo diversas vezes em sua mente. Não era nem pelas palavras, mas o modo que ele havia dito e maneira que ele a olhou. Aqueles olhos a assombraram a noite inteira.

Até aquele momento, Bella só imaginava que Edward não passava de um idiota que só pensava em jogar bola e transar com mulheres.

Assim como havia escrito no diário, Bella estava começando a enxergar a verdadeira pessoa e estava ansiosa por passar mais um dia na estrada com Edward para conhecê-lo melhor.

Edward acordou com o som da batida na porta do seu quarto. Ele abriu seus olhos enquanto espreguiçava-se e forçava a se levantar da cama para ir em direção a porta. Ele abriu a porta com um bocejo.

"Bom dia." –Bella disse olhando Edward com um sorriso. Ele estava apoiado na porta apenas vestindo uma cueca boxer. Seus olhos quase se fecharam por estar tão cansado e seu cabelo parecia que não encontrava um pente há anos.

"Você está péssimo." –Bella disse sorrindo olhando através do ombro dele. –"Assim como seu quarto." –ela terminou enquanto caminhava debaixo de seus braços para entrar no quarto enquanto tentava ignorar o fato de que ele estava absolutamente lindo sem camiseta.

"Porque você tem que ser tão irritante?" –Edward disse enquanto deitava na cama e colocando o travesseiro sobre sua face.

"Eu te disse que eu queria pegar estrada cedo." –Bella disse.

"Eu não sabia que era no meio da noite, Bella." –ele murmurou cansado.

Bellla abriu as cortinas e deixou os raios solares entrarem no quarto. –"Tire seu traseiro dorminhoco da cama, Edward. Já é meio dia."

"Como eu disse, no meio da noite." –ele murmurou.

"Levanta, você pode dormir no carro." –ela disse puxando os lençóis da cama.

"E quem vai dirigir?"

"Ah, eu pensei que já estava acertado." –ela disse doce. –"Já que quase me matou na noite passada, de jeito nenhum vou deixá-lo dirigir." –ela disse.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz." –ele disse ainda não se levantando.

"Levanta, Edward, precisamos sair. Eu já fiz o check out e temos 30 minutos para sair e você ainda precisa tomar banho." –ela disse tapando seu nariz.

"Você é tão chata, não faz idéia o quanto né?" –ele perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama.

"Você deve ter dito umas duas, três vezes." –ela disse sorrindo inocente.

"Ótimo, agora sai daqui." –ele disse procurando por uma toalha.

"Isso é modo de se falar com alguém que quase você matou?"

"Você vai lembrar disso pelo resto da vida?" –ele perguntou sorrindo irônico finalmente começando a despertar.

"Claro que sim." –ela disse dando um tapinha na bunda dele com a toalha que ela achou. –"Estarei no carro esperando. Depressa."

* * *

"Você demorou muito." –Bella disse quando Edward finalmente abriu a porta do carro.

"Porque a pressa?"

"Até Phoenix são nove horas."

"Nós vamos para lá hoje? Não temos que ir até Chicago?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu prometi a minha prima que a visitaria."

"Muito obrigado por perguntar." –Edward acusou. –"Sabe, não é justo que você decida por nós dois o que iremos fazer." –ele disse fingindo estar ofendido.

"Para de fingir, Edward. Nós dois sabemos que você não dá mínima onde você passa suas noites." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Então, está tudo bem se nós começar a decidirmos sobre coisas sem perguntar o outro?" –Edward perguntou.

"Bom …" –Bella começou.

"Porque eu já te contei sobre todos os campos de golfe que estão no nosso caminho? Digo, há pelo menos um em cada estado e eu ficaria mais do que feliz em arrastá-la para eles. Digo, _todos_ eles. Alguns pode dizer que é tudo igual, mas eu posso distingui-los. Eu tenho certeza que você iria gostar se realmente tentasse ..."

"Tudo bem! Cala a boca!" –ela disse e o encarou. Ele sorriu sarcástico para ela. –"Tudo bem! Edward, você se importa se passarmos a noite na casa da minha prima?" –Bella perguntou sarcasticamente educada.

"Não, claro que não. Porque me importaria?" –ele perguntou docemente.

"O quê? Argh! Você é tão …"

"Lindo? Sexy? Gostoso?" –Edward sugeriu com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Tente irritante."

"Você realmente tem que inventar algo novo. Eu acho nós dois sabemos que cada um de nós achamos o outro irritante."

"Cala a boca." –ela disse estreitando seus olhos. –"E desde quando você tagarela? Eu pensei que isso fosse coisa que as mulheres fizessem quando querem alguma coisa."

"Eu acho que passei muito tempo com você." –ele disse sorrindo causando o mesmo efeito em Bella.

"É, acho que sim. Ei, você pode passar o estojo de CD que está no banco de trás?"

"Você realmente acha que nós vamos escutar a sua musica?" –ele perguntou enquanto entregava o estojo a ela.

"Ei, já que eu estou dirigindo, tenho direito de escolher a musica. Então, cala a boca." –ela disse colocando o cd no player.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

"Você está brincando, certo?" –ele perguntou quando Cyndi Lauper começou a bombar no auto falante.

"Não e você pode agradecer Alice por esse CD maravilhoso." –Bella disse sorrindo sarcástica.

"Você realmente gosta de Cyndi Lauper?"

"É a primeira vez que estou escutando esse CD. Tenho certeza que vai adorar." –ela disse sabendo que Cyndi Lauper não passava perto do gosto musical de Edward.

"Ótimo." –Edward disse sarcástico enquanto fechava os olhos. –"Agora que eu não conseguir dormir mesmo."

* * *

" … então Brooke começou a flertar com todos os caras e Lucas, o ex, ficou chateado apesar de tê-la traído na primeira vez com sua melhor amiga! Eu sei o que você está pensando ..."

"Eu duvido muito."

" ... que idiota, eu sei! Então, ele disse que aceitava esse relacionamento aberto! Na verdade, Brooke queria escutar o contrário! Ela queria escutar que ele queria tudo com ela! Quando Lucas resolveu contar a isso a ela, a flagrou na cama com Chris Keller. Lucas a chamou de vadia e ela ficou devastada. Foi tão triste. Mas sabe de uma coisa?"

"Diga."

"No fim eles ficaram juntos! Estranho, eu sei! A reconciliação foi linda, olha só?

"Hummm?"

"Brooke foi até a casa de Lucas entregar todas as cartas que ela tinha escrito durante o verão, que não teve coragem de enviar porque ficou com medo de sentir-se vulnerável e ser traída novamente. Então, ele a perdoou e disse que ele era o cara para ela. Isso é muito romântico!"

"Muito."

"Então, esse foi o relacionamento de Lucas e Brooke na terceira temporada. E já te contei sobre o relacionamento de Haley e Nathan, certo?"

"Aham."

"Vai desistir?"

"Nunca?"

"Então, só me resta continuar a falar sobre Dan Scott."

"Sim."

"Uhuu!" -Bella gritou empolgada antes contar uma longa e dolorosa história, pelo menos era como Edward achava.

Nas ultimas três horas Edward e Bella estavam num desafio. Tudo começou quando Edward roubou o estojo de Bella depois de ficar cansado das musicas dela, que no caso foi depois de 15 minutos que eles saíram do hotel.

Primeiramente Bella se xingou mentalmente por não fazer o mesmo com péssima coleção de rock de Edward e então decidiu revidar. Ela perguntou calmamente, então pediu, depois resolveu gritar para devolver seus CDs. Quando nada disso ajudou, ela começou a socar com sua mão direita repetidamente.

Depois disso, ambos descobriram rapidamente que Bella não era a pessoa mais coordenada, pois toda vez que ela o socava, o carro desviava um pouco para direita. Bella então decidiu não parar para comer.

Ela manteve-se firme por 10 minutos até que ficou com fome. Então Bella teve a excelente idéia. Já que ela não conseguiria fisicamente forçá-lo a entregar o CD, decidiu usar um velho truque que todas mulheres conheciam.

Entediar o homem até a morte.

Desde a descoberta, Bella falou sobre tudo. Maquiagem, música, filmes românticos, jantar a luz de velas, sorvete, roupas e recentemente: os relacionamentos de várias séries teen.

Até agora, Edward olhava pela janela com uma expressão entediada e suicida, mas sendo orgulhoso, recusou a desistir.

" … então como pode existir uma pessoa tão má? Sabe, matar o próprio irmão? Ele deveria morrer porque ir para cadeia ia ser pouco por tudo que ele fez e ..."

* * *

"Nora Jones?"

"Não. Iron Maiden?"

"De jeito nenhum. Coldplay?"

"Não. Muse?"

"Não! Deus, você não escuta nada além de rock?"

"Quantas vezes você já perguntou?"

"Sheryl Crow?"

"Não!"

"Argh! Foco Edward!"

"Ei, eu disse que era uma péssima idéia!"

"Você não me deixou sem escolhas depois de pegar todos os meus CD´s, idiota!"

"Tanto faz! É tudo lixo!"

"Você é um lixo!"

Edward e Bella estavam na estrada por 6 horas agora.

Depois de Bella entrar para os Livros de Recordes em falar sem parar sobre assuntos que homens não suportam, eles decidiram entrar em um consenso em relação a musica.

Eles tentariam encontrar cinco bandas ou cantores que ambos gostassem e cada um poderia escolher três. Rapidamente escolheram as três, mas não entraram em nenhum acordo com relação a lista de cinco artistas que ambos escolheriam. Já havia passado uma hora.

"Nunca entraremos algo que nós dois gostamos." –Edward disse.

"Bom, não estaríamos fazendo isso se você me deixasse escutar as minhas músicas já que estou dirigindo."

"É meu carro." –Edward disse.

"Só vamos focar em encontrar uma banda ou cantor que nós gostamos, certo?"

"Eu duvido muito. Você só gosta de porcaria." –Edward disse. –"Olha suas escolhas: Joss Stone, The Fray e Snow Patrol. Porcaria, Porcaria e porcaria."

"Ah, e as suas? Muse, Iron Maiden e U2."

"Que são excelentes escolhas."

"Tanto faz, você está esquecendo do nosso problema."

"Que é?"

"Estamos apenas no terceiro dia da viagem e ainda temos mais uma semana pela frente. Cada dia que passa está ficando mais difícil para me controlar para não te estrangular." –Bella disse entredentes.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la fazer isso." –Edward disse sorrindo zombeteiro.

"E eu realmente gostaria que você me visse conseguir." –Bella disse enquanto imaginava mentalmente a maravilhosa imagem de Edward calado.

"Com essas mãos pequenas eu duvido que conseguiria matar uma mosca mesmo que quisesse."

Como Edward tinha previsto, Bella tentou socá-lo novamente e então segurou o pulso dela com sua mão direita e segurou o volante com a esquerda, sabendo que ela não conseguiria socar e dirigir a mesmo tempo.

Bella o olhou furioso e puxou sua mão enquanto batia Edward com seu ombro no intuito dele largar o volante.

"Ei, estou dirigindo!"

"Não parece." –Edward murmurou.

"Você está começando a me tirar do sério ..." –ela disse cantarolando enquanto forçava um sorriso.

"E você está quase nos matando." –ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Ah, cala boca."

"Idem."

Bella iria retrucar, mas viu luzes vermelhas e azuis à distância.

"Que merda ..." –ela murmurou enquanto se aproximavam das luzes.

Edward percebeu a expressão confusa de Bella e seguiu o olhar. Ele se sentou e rapidamente colocou os cintos de segurança quando viu viaturas da policia militar.

Bella diminuiu a velocidade e seguiu a instrução do policial, assim como o carro a direita. Ela dirigiu até um pequeno estacionamento pertencente ao hotel, que por sinal estava cheio.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" –Bella murmurou enquanto tirava os cintos. Ela e Edward saíram do carro no mesmo momento que um jovem policial se aproximou.

"O que está acontecendo, oficial?" –Bella perguntou.

"Vocês não escutaram o rádio? Um caminhão contendo um material perigoso tombou na pista. A estrada está fechada." –ele explicou

"Você sabe quando a estrada vai reabrir?" –Edward perguntou.

"Amanhã de manhã."

"Então, não há nenhuma estrada aberta? Estamos presos aqui? Até amanhã de manhã?" –Edward perguntou não acreditando em tamanha sorte.

"Sim, senhor."

"Você está brincando comigo." –Edward disse.

"Só quero que saibam que esse é o único hotel no raio de 50 km e já está começando a ficar cheio. Na verdade, eu escutei alguém mencionar que só há um quarto disponível. Então, se não quiserem dirigir 50 km ou passar a noite dentro do carro, sugiro que se apressem." –o policial alertou.

"De jeito nenhum eu vou dividir um quarto com você mais uma vez." –Edward disse olhando para Bella depois que o guarda saiu.

"Bom, você pode passar a noite no carro porque eu vou pegar aquele quarto." –Bella disse pegando sua mala.

"O que diabos que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não vai pegar aquele quarto! Eu vou!" –ele disse pegando suas coisas antes de fechar o porta mala.

"Bella, volta pro carro!"

"Edward, volta pro carro!"

"Eu não vou dividir o quarto." –Edward disse orgulhoso

Bella respirou fundo e olhou a sua volta. Ela viu o mesmo policial conversando com um jovem casal. Eles olharam para Bella e Edward e rapidamente começaram a tirar as coisas do carro.

"Edward, acho melhor se apressar, caso contrário iremos perder o quarto para eles e passaremos a noite no carro." –Bella disse apontado para o casal.

"O que?" –ele disse olhando para o casal. O cara o olhou por alguns instantes antes de correr até o hotel.

"Mas o que ...?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

Bella segurou a gola de sua camisa.

"Pense, Edward. Sozinho comigo em um quarto de hotel ou em um carro apertado?"

Edward a olhou por alguns segundos e disparou atrás do cara.

"Vai pegar o quarto, Edward! Vai Edward!" –Bella torceu.

"Vai Steven! Não deixe a cadela se dar bem, querido!"

"O que você disse?" –Bella perguntou.

"Seu namorado não tem chance." –a garota disse divertida.

"Ah, sim? O _meu_ Edward vai acabar com seu namorado." –Bella disse.

"Nunca."

"Quer apostar 20 doláres?"

"Claro." –ela disse.

As garotas caminharam até o hotel juntas e quando entraram, encontram Edward e Steven discutindo ao lado da recepção, que tinha um sinal de 'Lotado'. Bella e a outra garota foram até os rapazes.

"Querido?" –Laura perguntou enquanto olhava esperançosa para Steven.

"Edward, por favor me diga que conseguiu o quarto." –Bella disse.

"Tenha fé, Bella, claro que eu consegui." –Edward disse enquanto mostrava a chave para ela. Bella gritou animada e o abraçou rapidamente.

Ela então olhou para Laura que estava discutindo com o pobre do Steven. Bella tossiu alto e olhou divertida para a garota enquanto mostrava a palma da sua mão. Laura suspirou nervosa e colocou 20 doláres na mão dela.

"Foi bom fazer negócio com você, querida." –Bella disse. –"Quer apostar que cara levanta mais peso no supino? Quem rebate melhor a bola? Eu até apostaria todo meu dinheiro em Edward jogando basquete."

Laura suspirou irritada e arrastou Steven para longe de Edward e Bella.

"O que diabos foi isso?" –Edward perguntou enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

"Só uma pequena aposta, nada mais. Ganhamos 20 dólares!" –ela disse pulando.

"Legal." –ele disse a olhando mais perto.

Eles caminharam até o quarto, abriram a porta e pararam quando viram a cama. A única cama de casal.

Sem perder a conexão com a cama, ambos levantaram as mãos no ar e balançaram três vezes antes de se entreolharem. Bella escolheu pedra, Edward papel. Ele cobriu o punho dela com a dele e sorriu.

"Papel cobre pedra." –ele disse se jogando na cama enquanto procurava pelo controle remoto.

"Melhor de três?" –ela sugeriu assim que Edward ligou a TV.

"Não." –ele disse. –"Mas eu posso dividir." –Edward sorriu enquanto desligava a TV já a recepção estava péssima.

"Não, obrigada. Provavelmente você vai acabar aparecendo com uma vadia e não estou afim de _ménage a trois_, hoje à noite."

"Normalmente você faz?" –ele disse sorrindo.

"Você é nojento, Edward." –Bella disse bufando. –"Eu vou tomar banho e dessa vez quando eu sair do banheiro, seria legal que o quarto não esteja cheio de estranhos." –ele disse se referindo a Los Angeles quando Edward convidou seus amigos a virem ao hotel.

"Tanto faz. Eles estavam vendendo comida e bebidas na recepção. Eu vou até lá ver se tem cerveja e se tem alguma coisa boa. Você quer algo?"

"Além de você sair? Não." –ela disse batendo a porta do banheiro.

"Babaca …"

20 minutos depois Edward voltou com duas sacolas. Ele olhou para Bella que estava sentada na cama vestido shorts, uma blusa colada enquanto mudava os canais entediada.

"Alguma novidade?" –ele perguntou tirando as coisas da sacola.

"Nada." –ela disse desligando a TV e se levantando da cama.

"Está com fome?"

"Depende do que tem ai." –ela disse olhando o conteúdo das sacolas. –"Duas latas de Pringles e Ruffles." –ela olhou para Edward. –"Só tinha gordura hidrogenada?"

"Ei, considerando que nós estamos no meio do nada e com hotel lotado e que não tem muita variedade, tem que estar feliz que ainda tem alguma coisa."

"O que tem na sacola parda?"-ela perguntou e olhou. –"Um garrafa de vodka e seis latas de cerveja. Não é muito original, companheiro."

"Tudo para estar ao seu lado ..." –ele murmurou enquanto pegava uma bebida. –"Quer beber? Sabe, há uma pequena possibilidade de que você só é chata quando está sóbria."

"Como você consegue beber desse jeito? Essa é a segunda vez em três noites. O novo técnico do time de baseball aprova seu estilo de vida?"

"Bom, a temporada ainda não começou então ..."

"Ai, Deus! Estou presa com o Cullen errado." –ela disse irritada.

"Ei, porque você não cala a sua boca por um minuto já que não tem muita coisa para fazer nesse lugar."

"Estou morrendo de medo, idiota" –ela disse enquanto pegava o celular na bolsa. Ela procurou na agenda pelo numero correto e discou o numero. Ela esperou muito tempo até que caiu na caixa postal e respirou fundo antes de deixar a mensagem.

"Mãe, é sua filha Bella … me liga assim que puder." –ela terminou a ligação e escolheu um outro número.

Ela apertou a tecla 'send' e esperou alguém responder. Novamente, caiu na caixa postal. Ela bufou irritada enquanto batia o pé impacientemente no chão.

"Oi, Jake, sou eu de novo. Só estou imaginando como você está. Ligue assim que receber a mensagem. Estou com saudades. Tchau."

Ela desligou o celular entediada enquanto murmurou algo incoerente e procurava por outro número. Ela pressionou a tecla 'send' e novamente teve que esperar até cair na caixa postal. Nesse momento ela estava furiosa.

"Jasper, eu estou sentindo falta das suas ligações diárias e por algum motivo ninguém está atendendo a MERDA DO CELULAR! Então, seja bonzinho e ligue para sua amiga antes que ela desista de ser SUA AMIGA!" –ela praticamente gritou a ultima palavra e depois disso desligou o celular antes que arrependesse de falar algo. Ela olhou para celular entediada antes de jogá-lo na bolsa com raiva.

O tempo todo Edward esteve observando cuidadosamente cada movimento e de como ela havia passado de irritada para furiosa. Ele colocou um pouco de vodka em um copo e passou para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Ela aceitou feliz e tomou alguns goles antes de tirar a toalha da cabeça. Bella gemeu quando sentiu seu pescoço doer.

"Seu pescoço ainda está dolorido?" –ele perguntou quando a viu passar a mão nele.

"Não, eu só gosto de fingir que está doendo." –ela retrucou.

"Então, a o gel e os compridos não ajudaram?" –Edward perguntou ignorando a atitude de Bella.

"Eu não sei, os comprimidos me deixaram sonolenta e eu nunca usei o gel." –ela murmurou.

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque toda vez que eu tentava passar, doía tanto que eu queria sair do conforto do meu quarto e te encontrar no meio da noite para estrangulá-lo." –ela disse irritado.

"Você precisa de ajuda com o gel?" –ele perguntou mais uma vez a ignorando.

"E deixá-lo tocar meu pescoço? Não, obrigada."

"Certo, seja idiota, só não reclame e choramingue mais." –Edward disse irritado

Bella estremeceu enquanto tocava seu pescoço novamente.

"Espera!" –ela disse. –"Você está certo, só estou um pouco estressada hoje." –ela admitiu devagar e quase riu quando Edward a olhou como dizendo 'não diga'. –"Desculpe-me."

"Tudo bem. Precisa de ajuda?" –ele perguntou enquanto Bella pegava o relaxante muscular na bolsa.

"Claro." –ela disse enquanto foi sentar no chão em frente a cama. –"Está doendo atrás do aqui e o começo das costas." –ela disse apontando enquanto entregava o gel.

"Aqui?" –ele perguntou massagendo.

"Sim, é bem aiii ... Meu Deus!" –ela gemeu.

"O que foi?" –ele peguntou assustado.

"Não pare." –ela disse quando Edward parou de massagear por medo de machucá-la. Ele continuou a massagem com toques suaves no pescoço.

"Você está bem?" –ele perguntou quando ela gemeu novamente.

"Pare de perguntar e concentre-se no pescoço." –ela disse e assim que percebeu que Edward poderia parar por causa do jeito áspero. –"Por favor?"-ela adicionou com uma voz doce e um sorriso.

Edward riu enquanto continuava a massagem.

Eles ficaram assim, Edward massageando o pescoço e Bella curtindo os toques suaves e nenhum deles preocupando-se com o tempo. Ambos não disseram nada, só curtiram o silencio e a paz no ambiente.

"Então, você quer me dizer por que você estava tão estressada o dia todo?" –ele perguntou se aproveitando do clima.

Ela abriu os olhos para responder algo, mas decidiu primeiro dar um gole na bebida.

"É por causa dos seus pais e de Jasper?" –Edward perguntou quando ela não respondeu. Bella bebeu mais um pouco e mexeu sua cabeça.

"Na verdade não." –Bella disse. –"Eu estou chateada porque ninguém respondeu minhas ligações, mas esse não é o motivo."

"Então o que é?"

"É o Jake." –Bella disse enquanto Edward revirava os olhos irritado. Ele rapidamente aprendeu a odiar o cara depois de passar três dias com Bella deixando mensagens na caixa postal.

"O que tem de errado?"

"Ultimamente ele está tão distante. Nós nunca fomos tão próximos como outros casais são normalmente porque ele começou sua turnê e eu aprendi a viver com isso. Agora, ele nem atende meus telefonemas. Eu não me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que tivemos uma discussão que durasse mais do que 30 segundos." –Bella disse brincando com seus dedos. Era tão difícil para ela admitir para alguém, especialmente para Edward.

"Eu odeio dizer 'eu te disse' …" –Edward murmurou.

"Você vai dizer do mesmo jeito. Obrigada, me sinto bem melhor agora." –Bella disse sarcasticamente enquanto bebia mais um gole.

"Ei, eu não quis dizer isso. Desculpe, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para ajudá-la." –ele disse.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bom, como você percebeu não sou tão gentil quando o assunto é namoro e garotas." –ele murmurou.

"Sim, mas por que você é assim?" –Bella perguntou interessada. –"É tudo por causa de sexo?"

"Não! É Obvio que é um beneficio, mas não é o motivo. Eu gosto de sair com garotas. Gosto de flertar e tudo isso, mas eu ainda não encontrei alguém que me interessasse por mais de uma noite. Eu acho que elas são meu tipo."

"Qual seu tipo? Loira, peituda e desencanada? Já pensou que ai pode estar o motivo por você não achar alguém interessante o bastante?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não dê uma de Freud em mim." –ele disse.

"Tudo bem, viva em negação." –Bella disse sorrindo. –"Só lembre-se do que eu disse na próxima vez que dar o fora em outra loira."

"Ah, tanto faz. Eu pensei que estivemos discutindo sua patética vida amorosa, não a minha."

Bella lembrou de Jacob e começou a se levantar da cama, mas Edward segurou seu braço gentilmente.

"Desculpe, isso foi rude." –ele disse sincero. –"Mas você não deveria estar com ele se ele faz você se sentir mal. Você sabe que consegue algo melhor, certo? Você merece o melhor."

"Obrigada." –ela disse com olhos marejados em lágrimas. Ela bebeu mais um gole da bebida para se acalmar.

"De nada."

"Sabe, porque não conversamos sobre a seleção de bandas. Eu acho que ficaria bem com Muse. Eu os escutei e eles são ótimos." –ela sugeriu no intuito de acabar com a discussão relacionado a Jacob.

"Sério? Porque eu ficaria de boa escutando Snow Patrol."

"Sério? Ótimo. O que mais …"

"Foo Fighters?" –Edward sugeriu.

"Claro! Nós podemos escutar U2 e Metallica."

"Obrigada!" –ele disse sorrindo.

Ele levantou o copo de plástico no ar.

"Eu gostaria de propor um brinde."

"Ah certo, você já está bêbado." –ela murmurou com um sorriso, mas levantou seu copo.

"Para o nosso primeiro e verdadeiro acordo." –Edward disse ignorando os comentários de Bella. –"Esse pode ser o inicio de uma bela amizade."

"Ou uma bem interessante."

"Saúde!"

* * *

**Oiii,**

**E ai o que acharam do capitulo?**

**Eu gostei da parte em que a Bella aposta vinte dólares em Edward e o melhor foi ela torcendo e pegando o dinheiro. Além disso, bem foi bem interessante a Bella tentando entediar o pobre coitado falando sobre vários assuntos femininos. RS! E a melhor parte foi a ultima, em que os dois entram em um consenso e viram amigos! Agora as coisas vão mudar um pouco de rumo!**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews e respondendo a eles:**

**Julia-Muniz:**com certeza são fatos importantes e este capitulo mostrou tudo isso e muito mais! Edward dando sua opinião a respeito e falando que ainda não se interessou por alguém mais de uma noite! Isso mostra que ele está procurando alguém! Fato! Bella mais uma vez se deliciando ao ver Edward só de boxer! Eita menina de sorte! RS!

**MrSouza Cullen**: fico feliz que tenha gostado e pode ter certeza que terá uma série de eventos que fará um se apaixonar pelo outro. Bom, Edward pode ter esse lado galinha, mas no fundo quer alguém ao seu lado.

**Roosi:** o Jacob vai aparecer, mas vai demorar um pouco e quanto a traição não posso falar muita coisa. Vai ter que esperar um pouquinho. RS!

**Regina Swan Cullen**: com certeza diz tudo! RS! Ah, ele pode ter sido irresponsável, mas ele ficou muito preocupado e com a consciência pesada. Dá um desconto pra ele vai!

**Cris Turner: **já fez e nesse capitulo. RS Gostou?

**Camilinha EGO**: casal sem noção mesmo! Casar porque os publicitários dizem que vai ser bom para ambos, é cruel! Bom, mas infelizmente isso existe. ^^

**Isa Stream**: é uma frase simples e cruel. Nos dias de hoje é complicado acreditar no amor! ^^

**Kah Reche**: Alice está com tudo! Ela com esse jeitinho já conquistou o mundo das celebridades! O Jake vai demorar a aparecer e quanto a Tyler, bom ninguém merece! Cara sem noção

**Raffinha**: uma fic que passa na estrada não poderia ficar sem um acidente de carro, mas é claro que não ia ser malvada em matar algum personagem, senão perderia a graça. Foi só um susto, para o Ed parar de ser machão e deixar Bella dirigir.

**Ana Krol: **pode deixar que eu irei providenciar o soco que faltou no livro. A idéia foi anotada e computada! RS! Quanto ao Jake, vai demorar para ele aparecer.

**Gabi Pattinson**: Pior de tudo é casamentos desse tipo ainda existe entre celebridades. Esse mundo deve ser tão podre que nem podemos imaginar o quanto. Eu já não gosto muito do Jacob, nessa fic, vcs vão odiá-lo mortalmente. Só isso que posso dizer.

**Sam Winkot: **fico feliz que esteja gostanto e obrigada pelo review! ^^

**Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Esse fim de semana eu vou viajar. Uma amiga minha vai casar na praia e eu provavelmente não conseguirei postar no domingo. Vcs me perdoam?**

**Então é isso. **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	5. ‘Quase Inimigos’ ou ‘Quase Amigos’ não e

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

**'Quase Inimigos' ou 'Quase Amigos' não existe, então que somos?**

Dia 4, Arizona

" … então Emmet decidiu que seria engraçado jogá-la na piscina. Você deveria ter visto a cara da Rosalie. Acho eu nunca a vi tão brava."

"Eu nem consigo imaginar! O que ela fez?"

"Nada demais … só jogou o celular e o iPod dele na piscina."

"Nossa, me lembre de nunca despertar esse lado ruim nela!"

Bella e Edward estavam novamente na estrada, desta vez em algum lugar do Arizona, a caminho de Phoenix. O ambiente estava muito mais agradável e relaxado por causa da conversa da noite passada. Eles tiveram a primeira conversa séria e ambos estavam felizes por estarem se dando bem.

"Então, nós vamos até a casa da sua prima?" –Edward perguntou. Ele estava sentando no banco do passageiro.

"Não, ela disse que nos encontraria na cidade, mas você não precisa ir. Eu sei que seus amigos te ligaram para te encontrar." –ela disse batendo as mãos no volante no ritmo da musica.

"Ah, mas eu não me importo em conhecê-la."

"Você diz isso agora ..." –Bella murmurou. –"Depois que a conhecer ..."

"Por quê? Agora estou curioso!" –Edward disse sorrindo.

"Ah, você fala demais. Só lembre que matá-la é ilegal no estado do Arizona."

"Ela é assim tão ruim? Qual o nome dela mesmo? Kate?

"Não, essa é minha outra prima. Nós vamos encontrar com Carmen."

"Você tem mais primos?"

"Ah, sim tenho duas primas e três primos. Sam, o mais velho mora em Illinois com sua esposa e seus três filhos. Depois vem a Kate que está casada e mora em Minneapolis com seu marido. Carmen tem 25 anos e está esperando seu segundo fillho. Ela mora em Phoenix. Depois tem o Seth e Embry estudam na Universidade de Albuquerque e ambos tem 22 anos."

"O natal de vocês deve ser bem agitado." –Edward disse.

"Sim … quando era pequena eu odiava ter uma família grande. Nunca tinha privacidade e eu sempre tinha que dividir o quarto e o banheiro sempre estava ocupado, mas depois que ficou difícil reunir todos, vi que não era tão mal."

"Eu sei como é isso." –Edward disse. –"Então, porque você decidiu fazer a Universidade de Seattle se foi aceita em Darthmouth."

"Seis meses atrás eu consegui um estágio em uma editora de Forks. Essa editora tem filiais espalhadas por todo pais e eu acabei me candidatando a uma vaga na matriz, que fica em Seattle. Eles me falaram da possibilidade de que passaria e então eu sabia que eu tinha que me candidatar em Universidades da Costa Oeste e foi por isso que acabei enviando meu formulário para Universidade de Seattle."

"Mas isso foi ao acaso ..." – Edward disse confuso.

"É, eu sei que e bem confuso, mas no final deu tudo certo."

"Isso faz sentido. Então, acho que nos veremos bastante."

"Sim, você vai ficar com Emmet e Jasper no quarto, certo?"

"Sim, que Deus me ajude." –ele disse rindo.

"Ei, não se preocupe. Pelo menos eu sei que Jasper é um bom companheiro." –Bella disse enquanto batia no ombro antes de olhar para estrada novamente. Edward riu, mas depois a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Ah, eu sempre dormia na casa dele quando meu pai passava as noites na delegacia."

"Eu nunca te vi lá ..."

"Ah, eu nunca ficava lá quando você estava por perto." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei se você percebeu ..." –Bella começou e se inclinou para murmurar no ouvido dele. –" ...nós nunca nos demos bem."

Edward gargalhou.

"Não, eu nunca percebi." –ele disse ainda rindo. –"Nós o atormentamos quando eu e Emmet encontramos um sutiã no chão. Ai, ele disse que era seu por que você estava passando uns dias lá, mas nós não acreditamos."

"Ah, ele me contou." –ela disse rindo. –"Antes ele tinha me implorado para guardar as minhas coisas no armário."

"Você tinha o próprio armário? E ainda fica imaginando porque as pessoas acham que vocês namoram." –Edward disse zombeteiro.

"Primeiro de tudo: credo!! Segundo, porque todo mundo acha que um garoto e uma garota não podem ser muito amigos?" –Bella disse

"Melhor amigo? Não, nunca. Amigo com benefícios? Com certeza."

"Certo, isso é nojento. Jasper é um irmão para mim."

"Então, vocês nunca namoraram?"

"Edward! –Bella gritou enquanto tentava permanecer focada. –"Você quer que eu vomite no seu carro?"

Edward logo levantou suas mãos em sinal de defesa.

"Certo, eu já entendi. Ele é como um irmão para você."

"Isso mesmo."

"Só é difícil de imaginar." –Edward murmurou.

"Por quê?" –Bella o olhou curiosa.

"Eu acho que você é a única garota de Forks que não tem uma queda por Jasper. Sabe, a Jessica me deu fora por causa dele. Alice e Tanya brigaram uns oito meses! Sem contar que ele foi o Rei do Baile. Você quer que eu continue?"

"Edward, desculpe desapontá-lo, mas Jéssica não deu um fora em você por causa de Jasper. Ela deu um fora em você porque você foi um cafajeste e Alice está apaixonada por Jasper desde que o conheceu e é por esse motivo que Tanya também o queria. E quanto aos seus títulos? Olha quem fala, Sr. Boas Vindas que só pega modelos. Você quer que eu continue?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu acho que você tem razão ..." –ele murmurou.

"Claro que tenho." –ela disse olhando para ele. –"Espera, você está com ciúmes de Jasper?"

"Não, é claro que não. Porque eu ficaria?" –ele disse defensivo.

"Você não deveria?" –Bella disse. –"Mas vamos mudar de assunto! Que tal nós fazermos uma brincadeira?"

"O que?"

"Ainda falta uma hora e meia para chegarmos em Phoenix, certo?"

"Um jogo?"

"O que você acha ... hum .. do jogo do rádio!"

"Que?"

"O jogo do radio, sabe, é como bola oito da sinuca. Você faz uma pergunta e escolhe uma estação ao acaso e ai você tem sua resposta." –Bella explicou animada.

"Olha, eu vou primeiro." –Bella disse quando Edward parecia confuso. –"Hum, o que Jasper e Alice estão fazendo agora?" –Bella perguntou e depois começou mudar as estações. Logo ela parou e escutou a resposta atenta.

"_I'm a slave for you. __I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
__I'm a slave for-"_

"Uiii!"-Edward gritou enquanto desligava o rádio.

"Meus ouvidos!" –Bella gritou enquanto cobria suas orelhas com as mãos.

"O volante!" –Edward disse enquanto segurava o volante.

"As imagens ..." –Bella murmurou em sinal de desgosto e escondendo sua face.

"Certo, mas você precisa dirigir, Bella." –Edward disse ainda segurando o volante.

"Sim, você está certo. Não tenho intenção de morrer nessa viagem." –ela murmurou enquanto voltava pegar a direção. Edward só tirou suas mãos do volante assim que teve certeza que ela estava sob controle. –"Eu não vou ligar para o Jasper e muito menos para Alice hoje. Uii !!! Eles parecem um casal de coelhinhos tarados."

"Pelo menos eles estão se divertindo." –Edward disse tentando mostrar o lado positivo.

"Está passando por um período de seca?" –Bella disse zombando. –"Não que eu me importe."

"Claro que não se importa." –ela disse. –"E minha vida sexual é incrível, obrigado por perguntar. Agora, será que pode dizer o mesmo da sua?"

"A minha é ótima." –Bella murmurou sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável.

"Ah, certo? Você não acabou de reclamar que faz tempo que não vê seu namorado? Algo me diz, que você não é do tipo que trai." –Edward disse e no final completou em voz baixa. –"Apesar dele merecer."

"Você está certo. Eu não o vejo tanto e eu não sou do tipo que traí, mas há outras maneiras para curtir." –ela terminou com um sorriso.

"Hãh? O que você quer dizer ... espera! Não! Você está falando, hum, em se _aliviar_? Porque isso seria muito sexy e ... Cara, até posso imaginar." –ele disse com uma expressão sonhadora.

"Cuidado ai! Se eu tenho ou não um brinquedinho .." –Bella disse rindo quando Edward gemeu. –"...e o que faço ou deixo fazer, não é da sua conta. É problema meu, _literalmente_." –ela riu ainda mais quando Edward fechou seus olhos e gemeu mais uma vez.

"Meu, você precisa parar de falar essas coisas ou eu vou ter que me aliviar." –ele disse enquanto Bella o batia.

"Essa conversa esta ficando estranha." –Bella disse disfarçar o vermelho em seu rosto.

"Ok, vamos mudar de assunto." –Edward disse e sorriu quando olhou o rosto de Bella. –"Porque se ficar mais vermelha, vai virar um semáforo."

"Cala a boca ..." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Mas só lembrando, vermelho está no topo então sua posição favorita deve ser em cima. Eu sabia que você tinha ar de safada em você, Swan."

"Cala boca!" –Bella disse envergonhada. –"Vamos mudar de assunto! Por deus! Vamos conversar sobre ... carros! Isso, vamos conversar sobre carros!"

"Ok, mantenha as calças, Swan." –ele disse sorrindo. –"Falando em carros ... esse é o segundo dia seguido que você dirige, estou começando a me sentir excluído."

"Ah, seu ego machista está ferido porque uma mulher está dirigindo?" –Bella perguntou feliz já que não estavam mais conversando sobre a vida sexual de ambos.

"Estou querendo dizer que você é mulher e eu sou homem e homens geralmente dirigem."

"Nossa, isso é os anos 50?"

"É como tudo funciona, além disso Emmet não te leva para todos os lugares?

"Talvez." –Bella confessou sorrindo.

"Ele dirige, certo? Agora pensando bem, tirando essa viagem eu acho que eu nunca te vi dirigindo antes?"

"Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Vamos mudar de lugar na próxima vez que pararmos. Feliz?"

"Eu não sei. Eu vou?" –ele perguntou com uma voz misteriosa enquanto mudava as estações de rádio.

"_I, I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you.  
__I feel so alive…"_

"Eu acho que sim." –Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso ao escutar a musica. Ela olhou Edward só para descobrir que ele a encarava.

Os olhos se encontraram e nenhum deles disse algo. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Para falar a verdade, nem sorriram torto, apenas ficavam se encarando. Bella nunca tinha olhado para Edward desse jeito. Ele não estava com uma expressão zombeteira e muito menos fazendo piadas inapropriadas. Ele só ficou a encarando, com seus olhos verdes.

De repente ela se lembrou que estava dirigindo e piscou antes de voltar a olhar para estrada e sentindo-se corada novamente. Ela pigarreou e começou a bater seus dedos no volante sem parar.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." –ela disse sem aviso e pegou a próxima saída.

"Certo .." –ele disse confuso coçando a cabeça –"Você está bem?"

"Uhumm." –ela murmurou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Edward também sentiu o momento e a faísca entre eles, mas por ser acostumado a ignorar garotas, poderia lidar melhor do que Bella. Mas por alguma razão, quando chegaram ao estacionamento do posto de gasolina, ela pulou do carro e correu direto para o banheiro. Edward não conseguiu desviar seu olhar de Bella.

Pela primeira vez, ele viu algo nela sem ser a melhor amiga de Alice. Ele viu que ela era uma garota bonita, engraçada, inteligente e que não sabia nada sobre o amor e sobre escolher o namorado certo.

"Certo, Bella. Pare com isso." –Bella disse para ela mesma enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro.

Ela olhou confusa para seu reflexo no espelho. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Era _diferente_. Algo havia mudado.

Bella olhou com mais atenção. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, seus lábios rosados por causa do gloss. Bella a olhou confusa para seu reflexo. Nada estava diferente. Bella percebeu que não estava diferente, mas que se olhava de forma diferente. Ela respirou indo ainda observando o espelho.

"Seu namorado é Jabob Black. Você o ama." –ela disse para si mesma revirando seus olhos. –"Apesar dele não atender suas ligações há dias e não dar atenção a você ..." –ela culpada olhou para seu reflexo. –"Ele ainda é seu namorado, então pare de criticá-lo ... é para isso que amigos e família existem."

"Edward é um otário. Ele sempre te tratou mal e só se importa em se dar bem e dormir com garotas." –ela disse sabendo que não acreditava em nenhuma palavra dita então ela olhou para o espelho com uma expressão sonhadora. –"Apesar disso, ele tem um corpo incrível e é muito engraçado. Quem diria que ele não era aquilo você pensava. Ah, pare de enrolar. Você sabe que ele é tudo de bom. Ele até pode ser melhor que Jac-…" –ela parou quando escutou uma batida na porta.

"UM MINUTO!" –ela gritou nervosa para porta por ter sido interrompida de seus pensamentos. Bella olhou novamente para o espelho.

"Pare com isso, Bella. Jake é seu namorado. Um péssimo? Talvez, mas ainda sim seu namorado." –ela disse séria antes de mexer sua cabeça e respirou fundo.

"E agora você está conversando sozinha e isso com certeza é muito saudável." –ela murmurou antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e encarar uma garota impaciente. Bella foi até o carro onde Edward já estava sentado no banco do motorista.

"Você está bem?" –ele perguntou enquanto ela colocava o cinto.

"Claro, porque não estaria?"

"Você está um pouco vermelha, eu acho." –Edward disse enquanto pegava a rodovia.

"Estou ótima. Fantástica." –ela disse com um sorriso forçado. –"Porque não continuamos o nosso jogo?" –Bella completou mudando de assunto.

"Claro .. só se a gente não perguntar mais nada sobre Jasper e Alice."

"Você leu meus pensamentos." –Bella disse com um sorriso. –"Quer começar?"

"Claro ... Hum, o que eu quero saber? .. Certo, lá vai. O que faremos em Phoenix?" –ele disse apertando o play.

"_Get buzzed, get crunked, get drunk, get fuucked up...Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me."_

"Esse é o radio?" –Bella perguntou surpresa pela palavras.

"Sim ... ah, não, espera, eu apertei o CD acidentalmente. Isso vale? Porque a parte de fazer besteiras pareceu muito boa." –ele disse.

"Desculpe, mas não valeu. Tente de novo."

"Ok, vamos tentar de novo. O que faremos em Phoenix?" –ele perguntou e dessa vez certo de que estava no radio.

"_Shake you money maker like somebody's bout to pay you-"_

"Meu Deus!" –Bella disse em risos, pois a musica dizia a mesma coisa que a anterior.

"Acho que é o destino, Bella. Nós vamos pra balada em Phoenix." –ela disse sorrindo para Bella.

"Parece que sim." –ela respondeu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele acenou e voltou a olhar a estrada a sua frente. Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ela ficou admirando especialmente os bíceps. Ela começou a sentir corar. A diferença é que dessa vez, não estava apenas ficando vermelha, mas também sentiu algo no seu estomago e não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que não era náusea.

_Ela sentiu borboletas._

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Consegui postar. O capitulo foi curtinho, mas importante. Será que Bella está começando a se apaixonar? E esse friozinho que sentiu? Ninguém consegue resistir a Edward e muito menos a Bella apesar de dura na queda! RS!**

**From: Mari lP.: **postarei assim que puder! Obrigada pelo review!

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett:** olha eu até esqueci do Van Halen! RS! Obrigada pela dica e pelo review!

**Cris Turner:** eu também adoraria uma mensagem de Edward. Vamos revezar com a Bella, já estou tão estressada com o transito que uma mensagem não iria ser ruim! RS!

**Sam Winkot:** o Jacob vai demorar a aparecer e nem fique tão ansiosa porque não vai prestar! RS!

**Camilinha EGO:** sabe que quando nós mulheres queremos entediar alguém, conseguimos e muito bem diga-se de passagem. Tudo bem que nem nós mesmos nos agüentamos, mas é para um bem maior! RS! Se eu estivesse no lugar do Edward já teria me jogado do carro.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** aquele jeito é só uma mascára! RS! Com certeza será o inicio de uma bela amizade ou até um algo mais. Se eu estivesse no carro aquela hora teria dado um tiro ou me jogado do carro! RS!

**Tatars:** eu adoro One Tree Hill, sou até suspeita para falar dessa série. Eu não perdi um capitulo e já assisti varias vezes e tenho ela no meu PC. RS! Muito obrigada pelo review!

**Ana Krol:** fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigado pelo review! ^^

**Isa Stream:** a Bella é toda certinha e nunca trairia Jacob, mesmo com o relacionamento péssimo. Nossa se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward no carro não saberia o que fazer, acho que jogaria do carro. A Bella sabe como entediar alguém. RS!

**Julia-Muniz:** eu também adorei a parte da aposta ainda mais quando ela vai pegar os vinte dólares! A Bella estava precisando né? Deixa ela sofrer um pouco? Ficar confusa? RS! Hum, bom, eu omiti a parte do despertar do quarto do hotel do capitulo e espero que não me mate. RS!

**Priiii:** a parte da aposta , Bella falando sem parar e a massagem foram minhas partes do capitulo! Muito obrigado pelo review e fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**MrSouza Cullen:** acho que ninguém esperava que ela fosse torcer pelo Edward, mas é como Bella disse, melhor juntos em um quarto de hotel do que juntos em carro apertado. RS! Seria bem legal vê-los juntos no carro. Hahaha!

**Roosi:** eu não sou má, estou até postando o capitulo hj! O beijo vai demorar! RS! Aguarde, você não vai se decepcionar!

**Bom gente, muito obrigada por todos reviews! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	6. Cara, o que vem antes da plano B?

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**

**Cara, o que vem antes da plano B?**

Dia 5, Phoenix

_Nós finalmente chegamos a Phoenix. Os dias foram no mínimo um pouco estranhos. Ontem quando ainda estávamos na estrada, eu tive um ataque no banheiro e comecei a falar comigo mesmo. Mais tarde, me senti mal pelas coisas que eu disse sobre Jacob. Ele pode ser distante e não ligar todos os dias, ou melhor, todas as semanas, mas ele ainda é meu namorado e tenho que respeitá-lo._

_Meu ataque no banheiro e o embaraçoso jantar com Carmen não foram as coisas mais esquisitas que aconteceram hoje, mais especificamente ontem, considerando que são dez horas da manhã agora ..._

_Você quer escutar uma história bizarra? Alguns minutos atrás eu estava no meu quarto de hotel com três caras que eu mal conheço enquanto Edward estava deitado na minha cama, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer. E advinhe?_

_Os três rapazes foram embora._

_E no caso de estar ficando senil, querido diário, isso significa que e eu e Edward estamos sozinhos no quarto. No meu quarto. Por Deus! E ele só está vestindo boxer ( eu já mencionei isso)._

_Quer saber o que diabos está acontecendo? Bom, deixe-me contar desde o início ..._

-Noite anterior, 6:00 pm.

"Como está meu cabelo? Está bagunçado? Sujo?"

"Está bo…"

"Está muito oleoso, né? Eu sabia que eu deveria ter passado pouco creme. E a maquiagem? Está muito pesada? Meu Deus, está muito forte, né? E a saia? É muito curta?"

"Está bo…"

"E essa blusa é muito decotada, hein. Aii, é muito decotada! Eu estou parecendo uma vadia."

"Não, você ..."

"Eu sou uma prostituta! Eu estou parecendo uma puta e minha prima vai me matar! Além disso, minha priminha vai me ver! Ela vai pensar que a Tia Bella é uma vadia! Deus, ela vai me odiar! Ai, isso é péssimo e agora estou hiperventilando."

"Bella, fique calma. Você está bem assim."

"Até parece."

Eram seis horas da noite e Bella e Edward finalmente estavam em Phoenix. Eles chegaram na cidade 1:00 pm e depois de almoçarem, foram para hotel. Dessa vez, por sorte, conseguiram um quarto para cada um. Depois de cochilarem eles foram se encontrar com a prima de Bella para jantar.

"Que bicho te mordeu para ficar tão estressada? E desde quando você se importa com o que veste?" –Edward perguntou enquanto caminhavam até o restaurante.

Bella o encarou.

"O que diabos isso significa?"

Edward engoliu seco.

"Não, eu não quis dizer ..."

"Então, você acha que eu não tenho nenhuma noção de moda? Você acha que eu não dou a mínima de como me visto e que eu pareço _feia_?

"Não! Tudo que eu quis dizer é que você não é uma daquelas pessoas que gastam centenas de dólares em roupas que só irão usar uma única vez ... e mesmo que seu cabelo esteja bagunçado, sua saia curta e sua blusa decotada, porque se importar com que os outros pensam?"

"Não me entenda mal, eu não me importo com que os outros pensam e sim com o que _ela _pensa."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela é da família e, além disso, ela é uma daquelas pessoas que fazem questão que suas opiniões sejam escutadas e entendida."

"Então, ela é cruel?"

"Vamos dizer que ela é uma advogada e é muito boa no que faz." –ela disse e olhou as roupas de Edward. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camisa e um sapatênis.

Os olhos dela finalmente encararam o rosto dele, só para descobrir o sorriso zombeteiro de Edward.

"Terminou de babar?" –ele perguntou sorrindo torto. –"Sabe, eu posso fazer algumas flexões e mostrar meus músculos." –Edward disse rindo e beijando seus bíceps enquanto Bella o olhava com severidade.

"O que achou? Gostou do que viu?" –ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Nada mal. A calça jeans foi uma boa idéia. Carmen odeia shorts e muito obrigada por não vestir camiseta. Ela acha que camisetas só servem para fazer ginástica."

"Ela parece metida. Porque ela me julga sem nem me conhecer?"

"Se ela encontrar sua fraqueza, ela atacara e agora que está grávida seu humor está pior." –Bella disse. –"Desculpe por ter te colocado nessa fria. Ela não é uma má pessoa, só tem uma personalidade forte. Eu gostaria que conhecesse Kate, ela é uma pessoa mais tranqüila."

"Ei, não se preocupe. Pelo menos será um jantar interessante, certo?"

"Você tem razão." –Bella disse olhando para placa do Applebee´s. –"Chegamos. Tudo certo?"

"Sim, será divertido." –Edward disse entrando no restaurante.

"Nós temos uma reserva para cinco pessoas no nome de Isabella Swan." –Bella disse na recepção. O homem olhou o registro a sua frente.

"Sim, as outras três pessoas já chegaram. A mesa está direita." –o moço disse apontando para o lugar reservado.

"Ótimo, mesmo chegando 15 minutos antes, estamos atrasados." –Bella murmurou enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa.

"Se sua prima tem tanta classe porque ela escolheu esse restaurante? Applebee´s não é sinônimo de classe alta." –Edward disse.

"É o lugar favorito de Irina." –ela disse. –"Apesar dela ter apenas dois anos, ela é bem orgulhosa. Ela sempre faz pirraça se não come aqui."

Bella de repente começou a sorrir.

"Agora, cala a boca, ela pode nos escutar." –Bella disse entredentes, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

"Bella!"

"Carmen!"

Edward observou as duas mulheres se abraçarem rapidamente. Depois Bella então abraçou o homem ao lado de Carmen antes de pegar a criança de dois anos e abraçá-la.

"Como a minha priminha está? Você sentiu falta da Tia Bella?" –ela perguntou.

"Béiaa!" –a garota gritou sorrindo. Ainda com Irina no colo, ela desviou seu olhar para Carmen.

"Eleazar e Carmen, esse é meu amigo Edward. Edward, essa é minha prima e seu marido Eleazar." –ela disse e depois todos se cumprimentaram.

Bella e Edward sentaram a frente de Eleazar e Carmen. Depois de fazer o pedido, Carmen pigarreou alto. Bella rapidamente olhou para Edward com uma expressão de _'lá vamos nós'_.

"Então, novamente como vocês dois se conheceram?" –Carmem perguntou olhando diretamente Edward.

Carmen começou a analisar cada detalhe do corpo dele, tentando achar alguma coisa para comentar. A maioria dos homens sentia-se bem quando mulheres olhavam de cima em baixo, mas não no caso de Carmen. Ela não estava flertando e muito menos estava sendo amigável, seu olhar era frio e calculado. Os olhos dela finalmente encontraram os de Edward. Ela o encarou por um longo período como se tentasse ler os pensamentos dele. Edward se lembrou da personagem de Meryl Streep em 'O Diabo Veste Prada'.

"Edward é irmão de Emmet." –Bella disse.

"Ah, certo, então você é bad boy dos Cullens." –Carmen disse assim que descobriu quem Edward era.

"Carmen, não comece." –Bella murmurou olhando diretamente para ela enquanto Eleazar mexia sua cabeça em sinal de tristeza. Ele rapidamente se acostumou com os modos de Carmen.

"O quê? É verdade, certo?" –Carmen disse fingindo inocência.

"Na verdade, normalmente as pessoas se referem a mim como o Cullen mais bonito ou o mais sexy. Você escolhe." –ele disse com um sorriso maroto não querendo que a noite deles fosse arruinada.

"Sei, sei." –Carmen disse bebendo um pouco de sua água.

"Então, você está animada para começar a as aulas na Universidade?" –Eleazar perguntou se aproveitando do silêncio para mudar o assunto.

"Sim!!" –Bella disse animada chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante. –"Sim!" –ela disse sem jeito e dessa vez em um tom mais baixo. –"Eu já comprei meus cadernos."

"Nerd." –Edward murmurou e riu quando Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas com um sorriso. Carmen observou com interesse a interação entre os dois.

"Então, como vocês dois acabaram viajando juntos?" –Carmen perguntou observando os dois com cuidado. Seu olhar frio mudou para um mais quente, mas ainda sim calculista.

"Jasper e Alice iriam viajar conosco e iríamos em dois carros para Nova York entregar três vestidos de casamento para as clientes de Alice." –Bella começou.

"Mas eles dois inventaram uma desculpa esfarrapada para não poderem ir e foram de avião até Nova York." –Edward continuou.

"Sobrou para nós entregar os vestidos de casamento." –Bella terminou.

"Interessante ..." –Carmen disse e de repente ela sorriu. –"Agora, há quanto tempo vocês estavam namorando?"

"O quê?" –Edward e Bella perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós não estamos ..."

" ... namorando." –Bella completou.

"Ah, mas vocês dois pareçam tão próximos." –Carmen disse. –"E vocês dois são tão bonitos e fariam um belo casal." –ela completou com uma voz honesta.

"Hãh, obrigada?" –Bella disse confusa. –"Mas eu e Edward somos só amigos. Como eu e Emmet."

"Ah, Emmet é totalmente diferente de Edward. Quer escutar o motivo?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Realmente importa o que eu falo?" –Bella disse sorrindo

"Por duas razões." –Carmen disse ignorando Bella.

"Lá vamos nós ..." –Bella murmurou para Edward.

"Primeiro: você não acha Emmet atraente …" –Carmen começou.

Edward olhou para Bella como uma expressão 'você me acha bonito' e sorriu divertido. Bella revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar o rubor em sua face. Ela tossiu um pouco e voltou sua atenção para Carmen.

" ... e segundo: Emmet é como se fosse da família e namorá-lo seria como namorar um irmão." –ela disse um pouco confusa. –"Apesar de Emmet ser irmão de Edward, então essa teoria está furada."

"Carmen, respire fundo." –Bella disse . –"Você está divagando."

"Só estou falando o que eu vejo." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Nós não estamos namorando." –Bella disse e Edward acenou em sinal de afirmação. –"Quer saber o motivo? –ela completou usando as palavras de Carmen.

"Claro." –Carmen disse sorrindo.

"Primeiro: eu e Edward praticamente nos odiamos. Sério. Nós discutimos, brigamos e tentamos nos matar. Nós nem queríamos estar nessa viagem, mas não tínhamos muita escolha. E segundo: eu estou namorando Jacob Black e alguém muito esperto disse que eu não sou do tipo que traí." –ela disse sorrindo rapidamente para Edward que definitivamente não passou desapercebido por Carmen e Eleazar.

"Claro, eu tenho mais dois motivos." –Carmen disse não acreditando em uma palavra dita por Bella. –"Primeiro de tudo, Jacob Black é um perdedor e não te merece." –Carmen disse e sorriu quando escutou Edward murmurar um 'uhuumm' em sinal de que ele concordância.

"Segundo." –ela continuou. –"Não parece que vocês se odeiam."

"Ah, nós nos odiamos." –Bella disse olhando para Edward. –"Certo, Edward?"

"Não há nada além de ódio entre nós." –ele disse enquanto olhava sério para o casal a frente.

"Verdade." –Bella disse no mesmo tom brincalhão de Edward.

"Eu não gosto dela." –ele disse apontando para Bella.

"E ele _literalmente _tentou me matar." –ela disse apontando para Edward.

"Certo …" –Camen disse confusa para Eleazar que apenas contraiu os ombros. Ele tinha desistido há muito tempo de entender as mulheres da família Swan.

Bella e Edward caíram na gargalhada quando viram a expressão confusa de Carmen e Eleazar. Nessa mesma hora, o garçom chegou com o jantar.

"Eu acho que é um sinal para mudar o assunto." –Carmen disse sorrindo.

"Eu acho melhor." –Bella disse desdobrando o guardanapo.

"Ok, Bebelucha." –Carmen disse piscando.

Edward rapidamente deixou de rir e tossiu. Ele olhou para Bella e falou em voz baixa 'Bebelucha'. Bella bateu nele com o guardanapo, deixando Carmen ainda mais convencida de que eram mais do que amigos. Carmen revirou os olhos pela estupidez do casal a sua frente. Como duas pessoas poderiam ser tão aliendadas?

"Bon Appetit." –Carmen disse enquanto cortava um pedaço de carne a sua frente para colocar no prato de sua filha.

"Calnee!"

* * *

"Foi bom te encontrá-la!"

"Bells, me ligue. Eu senti a sua falta."

"Eu também, prima. Te amo."

"Tchau."

Edward e Bella fecharam a porta do carro e acenaram para Carmen e Eleazar. Eles deram uma carona até o hotel.

"Ei, Bells." –Carmen disse abrindo a janela. –"Desculpa por eu ser muito critica, você sabe como eu sou."

"É, eu sei e é por isso que te amo." –Bella disse piscando o olho.

"Desculpe por não acomodá-los. Como eu disse antes, os dois quartos de hospedes estão em reforma e a sala está uma bagunça. Porque você acha que eu quis comer fora?"

"Não se preocupe." –Bella disse. –"Eu entendo."

"Foi bom te ver, Bella." –ela disse segurando a mão de sua prima.

"Espera, o que é isso?" –Bella perguntou quando viu na palma de sua mão uma quantia de dinheiro.

"Eu sei que o dinheiro está curto para você."

"Carmen …" –Bella começou e olhou confusa para Edward. Ela não queria que Edward soubesse que tinha problemas financeiros.

"Bella, pegue, sua mãe e Phil ..."-Carmen parou para pensar um jeito de expressar melhor. –" ... você sabe como eles são e já que agora você é caloura na Universidade, sei que terá problemas em relação a dinheiro. Todos tem. Então, pegue e gaste em algo que precise e que te deixará feliz."

Bella olhou para sua prima com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Obrigada."

Carmen sorriu e apertou o nariz de Bella.

"De nada, querida." –ela sussurrou. Carmen voltou a olhar para Eleazar. –"Vamos, querido."

Depois de despedirem-se de Carmen, Eleazar e Irina, Belle e Edward entraram no hotel.

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora? São só 8:00 pm e você não disse que tinha alguns amigos que gostaria de encontrar?" –Bella disse enquanto caminhava pelo lobby.

"Sim, mas eles não deram sinal de vida então eu não sei ..." –ele disse entrando no elevador, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do celular.

"Mike, e ai cara? … No hotel, porque? … Eu não sei, acabamos de jantar … Sim, ela está aqui …" –Edward disse olhando Bella, que o olhou confusa. De repente Edward a olhou de cima em baixo e sorriu torto.

"Não sei, ela está com uma saia e uma blusa." –Edward disse.

Bella ofegou em choque e o bateu atrás da cabeça quando percebeu que ele estava descrevendo o que ela estava vestindo para o amigo dele.

"Aii! Pare de me bater, mulher!"

"Pare de falar o que estou vestindo para seu amigo pervertido!"

"Preciso ir Mike, ou pervertido, acho que esse é seu novo apelido ... Sim, eu pergunto a ela. Depois, cara." –ele disse desligando o celular.

"Você tem bons amigos." –Bella disse enquanto a porta do elevador abria. Ela saiu e começou a caminhar até seu quarto.

"Ah, ele só estava brincando. Os caras estão em uma balada nova." –Edward disse enquanto tentado alcançá-la.

"Parece divertido." –Bella disse enquanto procurava a chave em sua bolsa.

"É divertido e eles querem que você vá."

"Por quê?" –ela perguntou suspeita.

"Por quê? Porque eles querem conhecer a pessoa que consegue me irritar mais do que tudo. Eles dizem que você tem o dom e naturalmente eles querem aprender com a melhor. Ah, e é open bar."

"Eu não acho que consigo agüentar você bêbado mais uma vez." –ela disse sorrindo torto. –"A ultima vez que saiu de balada foi há três noites em Los Angeles e você quase me atacou quando voltou ao quarto no meio da madrugada."

"E você sobreviveu, parabéns! Será que eu preciso mostrar minhas cicatrizes de novo? Ah, e só para lembrar, controle remoto não é usado para jogar nas pessoas." –ele disse.

Bella o olhou ainda hesitante e Edward revirou seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, seja uma chata. Eu vou sair e você vai perder toda diversão." –ele disse começando abrir a porta de seu quarto que era de frente ao de Bella.

"Espera." –Bella disse suspirando enquanto Edward tornou a olhá-la. –"Tudo bem, eu vou. Só não aja como um bêbado idiota hoje à noite, certo?"

"Combinado."

"Me dê 15 minutos para me trocar." –Bella disse enquanto abria a porta com o cartão que ela finalmente achara.

"Precisa de ajuda?" –ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Vai assistir alguma coisa na TV, seu pervertido." –Bella disse rindo.

"Eu estava me referindo à porta, não sobre você mudar de roupas."

"Claro que estava. Te vejo daqui a pouco."

* * *

"Você tem certeza de que não está muito chamativo?" –Bella perguntou pela vigésima vez para Edward enquanto eles entravam no clube.

Bella olhou para a blusinha preta nervosa. Seus olhos fitaram sua saia prata que Alice havia dado depois que peças dela foram escolhidas para o desfile de Nova York. Alice disse que não iria mais usá-la. O look de Bella foi completado com uma sandália preta e uma bolsa prateada. O mais importante era que estava se sentindo confiante e bonita. Ou melhor, bonitinha.

Ela se olhou mais uma vez.

"Edward, está muito simples?"

Edward olhou Bella pela centésima vez e suspirou. Ele não se importava em olhá-la, só não conseguia entender a necessidade dela de perguntar toda hora.

"Bella, você está linda. Pare de perguntar." –ele disse.

Bella olhou Edward em choque.

"Você me acha linda?"

"Ah, cala a boca." –ele disse sorrindo.

Ela então começou a cantarolar.

_"You wanna huug me, you wanna kiiss me, you wanna looove me…"_– ela disse lembrando do filme Miss Simpatia.

"Ah, cala a boca …" –Edward disse rindo com ela. –"Você está bem assim, não tem porque se preocupar." –Edward assegurou.

"Espera, você realmente acha isso ou você só quer que eu cale a minha boca?"

"Os dois." –ele disse sorrindo torto. –"Você está linda e eu quero que cale a sua boca."

"Ah, cala você …" –Bella disse rindo.

"Chegamos." –Edward disse assim que chegaram ao destino.

Bella olhou para o clube e percebeu que tinha uma fila gigantesca na rua. Todas as mulheres pareciam estar vestidas com roupas caríssimas.

"Você tem certeza que é esse?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim, vamos. Mike disse que nossos nomes estão na lista. Sua identidade falsa está com você? –ele perguntou enquanto colocava sua mão nas costas dela a guiando para ir até a porta.

"Sim." –Bella disse enquanto tremia um pouco para espantar o arrepio que sentiu quando Edward tocou suas costas nuas.

"Ótimo."

"Posso ajudá-los?" –um homem com mais ou menos cem quilos perguntou enquanto olhava para Edward e a fila na rua.

"Nossos nomes estão lista, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen." –Edward disse um pouco convencido. Não era segredo que ele gostava de momentos como esses.

O segurança pegou frustrado o papel no seu bolso. Para ele, Edward era só outro moleque alegando que o nome estava lista ou que conhecia o dono. Ele ficou surpreso quando encontrou os nomes na lista mais curta e voltou a olhá-los novamente.

"Posso ver a identidade?"

Tanto Bella quanto Edward pegaram a identidade falsa e mostraram para o segurança. Assim que teve certeza que os nomes estavam corretos e de que tinham idade suficiente, ele entregou uma pulseira roxa que dizia VIP21.

"Enquanto tiverem essa pulseira, vocês podem acessar a área VIP no segundo andar e os bares de lá. Curtam a noite."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse educadamente fazendo o segurança sorrir um pouco. Era óbvio que Bella não freqüentava muito esse tipo de local.

Ela correu até Edward que tinha entrado antes que ela. Juntos passaram pela multidão até chegarem à entrada da área VIP. Eles mostraram as pulseiras para o segurança e com olhares invejosos de pessoas que estavam perto deles, subiram a escada em forma de espiral.

"Eu. Não. Estou. Acreditando." –Bella disse assim que chegaram ao topo.

"Isso é muito maneiro." –Edward murmurou.

A área VIP era maravilhosa, muito melhor do que eles poderiam imaginar. O tema era paraíso e era adornado com palmeiras e grandes aquários com peixes exóticos. A equipe do local também estava vestida de acordo com o tema. Todas as mulheres estavam de biquínis e shorts pequenos enquanto os homens só estavam de bermuda. Não é necessário dizer, que todos os funcionários tinham corpos incríveis.

"E ai, cara!" –um grito foi escutado de algum lugar no fundo.

"Só espere um segundo." –Edward disse olhando através da multidão tentando encontrar seus amigos.

"Tentando se livrar de mim assim tão rápido? Xii, e você que me disse que era para eu vir até aqui." –Bella disse brincando.

"Só espere um segundo. Vou pegar algo para nós bebermos ..." –Edward disse e adicionou. –" ... e certifique-se que os caras estavam vestidos e se comportando bem. Já volto." –ele disse deixando Bella sozinha.

Ela caminhou um pouco e acabou chegando a um local da área VIP que conseguia ver o restante do clube. Ela se apoio no parapeito e olhou para a pista de dança que estava cheia. Ela imediatamente ficou hipnotizada pelas luzes neon e a batida da musica eletrônica. Parecia que todos os corpos suados e brilhante estavam dançando em câmera lenta ao ritmo da batida.

Ela foi interrompida quando Edward apareceu atrás dela.

"Espero que goste de Cosmopolitan." –ele disse entregando a bebida a ela.

"Claro, quem não gosta?" –ela disse dando um gole enquanto olhava novamente a pista de dança.

Edward se inclinou no parapeito prendendo Bella com suas mãos. Ele se inclinou ainda mais de modo que sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido dela enquanto que as costas Bella estavam contra o peito dele.

"Você está preparada para uma noite selvagem, Bella?" –ele sussurou.

Ela prendeu sua respiração e imediatamente se arrepiou quando sentiu a respiração quente de Edward em seu pescoço.

"Sim ..." –ela disse limpando um pouco a garganta. –"Porque isso soa tão assustador?" –ela completou brincando.

"Vamos lá, os caras estão loucos para te conhecer." –ele disse enquanto começava a guiá-la pelo salão.

"Por quê?" –Bella disse.

"Aparentemente eles conversaram com Caius e Felix então ..."

"Ótimo." –Bella disse não sabendo se deveria estar assustada ou animada.

"Fique tranqüila, eles prometeram se comportarem, então não se preo ..." –Edward foi interrompido por alguns miados e assobios.

Edward e Bella olharam para o grupo de bêbados, algumas pessoas estavam sendo carregadas para o canto, outras estavam em cima da mesa e outras estavam de joelhos fazendo muito barulho. Todo o grupo junto com o restante das pessoas da área VIP estava tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo e olharam para Bella.

Bella e Edward ficaram parados olhando para o grupo de boca aberta.

"Você está brincando, certo?"

"Vamos, eles só estão zoando." –ele disse empurrando uma hesitante Bella em direção ao grupo.

"Caras, ei vocês, sosseguem ou vão assustá-la." –Edward riu. –"Pessoal, essa é Bella. Bella, esses são os caras."

"Oi." –ela disse acenando.

"Vamos virar?" –o grupo inteiro disse ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe pelo show. Edward nos disse para nos comportar então decidimos fazer o oposto." –um dos caras disse.

"Ótimo." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Então, você é a garota que tem o talento de irritar Edward mais que qualquer um, hein?" –Mike perguntou.

"Bom, eu diria que é um talento que nós temos." –ela disse sentando ao lado de Edward.

"Interessante ..." –um dos caras disse. –"Então, qual é história de viagem que vocês estão fazendo?"

"O primo de Edward, que é meu amigo iria viajar conosco junto com sua namorada, Alice, que também é minha amiga, mas eles inventaram uma desculpa qualquer para não viajarem. Então eu e Edward fomos meio que forçados a entregar os vestidos de casamento de Alice. Ela tem um pequeno negócio de roupas e acabou vendendo seus designs, mas Alice não pode ir e eu não tinha dinheiro para ir de avião e Edward queria visitar seus amigos, acabou que ficamos presos nessa viagem." –Bella disse respirando fundo antes de terminar a frase.

"Espera, o que?" –Eric perguntou confuso.

"Eu me perdi quando você disse que Jasper era primo de Edward ou seu companheiro de quarto." –Paul disse.

"Realmente não importa." –Bella disse. –"O importante é que estamos aqui, vivos e se divertindo nessa balada de arrasar!"

"Saúde!" –todos gritaram.

Bem na hora, uma musica rápida e dançante começou a estourar nas caixas de som.

"É isso ai, nós vamos lá." –Eric disse assim que viu algumas garotas bêbadas remexendo o bumbum na pista de dança. Bella se levantou para deixar os garotos irem e voltou a olhar para Edward.

"Você vem?" –ela perguntou. –"Ah vamos, a musica é e faz muito tempo que não danço."

"Porque precisa de mim?"

"Bom, eu não quero ser a única ridícula lá. Além disso, você não quer ficar sentado aí sozinho o tempo todo. É patético." –ela disse e sorriu assim que Edward se levantou.

"Tudo bem." –ele disse. –"Eu acho que posso ser visto com você." –ele disse e riu quando Bella bateu o ombro no dele.

"Ótimo."

"Venha, vamos mostrar a eles como realmente se faz." –Edward disse enquanto envolvia seus braços em volta do ombro dela.

Bella o olhou sorrindo antes de se aproximar um pouco mais.

_Nós dançamos e bebemos a noite inteira e eu tenho que dar crédito a Edward, o garoto sabe como se divertir. Ele definitivamente não estava mentindo quando prometeu que iria mostrar como desfrutar um bom momento._

_Eu sei o que você está pensando, seu depravado! Você quer saber dos três garotos e Edward de boxer no meu quarto certo? __Bom, essa é a história …_

_Eu disse a você como Edward sabe se divertir? __Bom, ele também sabe como beber e especialmente a não parar de beber na hora certa. Em alguma hora, depois de terceira tequila e da décima cerveja, ele estava bêbado. E não é tipo: 'eu estou tão bêbado que estou falando alto e sem parar'. Não. Isso não é bêbado, isso é estar alegre._

_Estou querendo dizer: 'Eu estou tão bêbado que não consigo ficar de pé, ou melhor, minha cabeça, digo, eu estou inconsciente.' Sério, ele estava tão bêbado no fim da balada que ele mal conseguia falar o próprio nome._

"_E …D …A, não espera, W…A ...R ...D ...D ...D"_

_Eu acho que ele tentando falar algo para mim, mas não tenho certeza porque ele me chamava de Bellis. Pobre garoto, ele estava tão fora de si. Ficamos no bar até fechar e já que Edward estava tão mal, Paul, Eric e Mike me ajudaram a levá-lo de volta para o hotel._

_Nós deixamos Edward na minha cama e tiramos sarro dele quando ele automaticamente tirou suas roupas antes de desmaiar na cama só de cueca. Eu e rapazes brincamos de pôquer até oito da manhã e naturalmente ganhei de todos. __Agradeço a Phil por me ensinar a jogar. _

_Depois do café da manhã, eu voltei para o hotel e aqui estou eu agora._

_Desapontado? Eu sei que você esperava uma história depravada porque Edward está praticamente nu. Desculpe, seu pervertido, mas nada aconteceu. Eu estou namorando Jacob Black. Engraçado, ultimamente, por alguma razão, eu tenho que sempre me lembrar disso. Estranho, né._

_De qualquer forma, é quase 10:30 am e eu não dormi quase nada. Edward está espalhado por toda cama, então acho que vou ter que recorrer a minha tática do cotovelo para conseguir algum espaço._

_Ah, e ele só está de cueca boxer, já mencionei isso?_

_Boa noite ..._

* * *

**Oiii**

**Demorei, mas finalmente consegui terminar o capitulo. E ai o que acharam dos acontecimentos desse capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos o reviews e respondendo a eles:**

**deh.q: **fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Karen Marie Cullen: **muito obrigado pelo review e fico feliz que tenha gostado. Edward está começando a enxergar Bella com outros olhos.

**Julia-Muniz: **o casamento na praia, de frente para o mar e foi lindo. Não preciso dizer que chorei horrores! Edward está começando a enxergar Bella com outros olhos e ela está com duvidas em relação a Jacob. ^^

**Raffinha: **LogoJacob vai aparecer, não vai demorar muito, só uns dois capítulos. Com certeza ele nem vai ligar! ^^

**Cris Turner: **quem não iria até a Mongólia com Ed? RS! Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**MrSouza Cullen: **como você pode notar nesse capitulo, a personalidade de Carmen é totalmente diferente. Nessa aqui, ela é mais critica e até um pouco chata. Os capítulos posteriores serão fundamentais para Bella e Edward, eles com certeza se enxergarão de outra forma. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Kah Reche: **ninguém precisava escutar o que eles estavam fazendo! RS! Borboletas ... são o primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa mudou. Nossa eu nem conhecia essa frase, mas já concordo com ela! RS! ^^

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett: **pode deixar que sua sugestão será acatada. ^^ Obrigada. Bjnhs.

**Ana Krol: **esse capitulo demorou um pouquinho, só espero que tenha gostado e que não me mate por ter demorado.

**Isa Stream: **ela ainda acredita em Jacob e traí-lo seria ir contra tudo que ela preza. Como diz o ditado: O tempo diz tudo! Não vai demorar muito para Jake aparecer!

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Emm é o Emmet, mas ele nem vai aparecer na fic, apenas será lembrado. Já aconteceu! Eles se divertiram e muito.

**Roosi: **O Ed ta meio babaca, mas ele vai se regenerar por amor! RS! Eu também pegava ele de jeito, mas a Bella está com Jacob e não seria correto.

**Camilinha: **eles começaram a se ver de outra maneira, até Carmen percebeu, só eles não enxergam que são mais que amigos.

**Bom é isso.**

**Feliz Pascoa!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	7. Somos tão tolos

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Somos tão tolos**

Dia 5, Phoenix

"Edward … acorda …"

"Ainda não, mãe …"

"Acorda, Edward."

"Não senta na minha cabeça, Emmet ..."

"Hã, Edward? Acorda ..." –Bella riu enquanto começava a sacudi-lo de leve.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas, ele finalmente abriu seus olhos e por alguns segundos a fitou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele olhou a sua volta e sentou. Um movimento brusco fez sua cabeça martelar e então sentiu uma dor aguda.

"Você está bem?" –Bella perguntou enquanto dava a ele um copo de água e uma aspirina.

"Sim ..." –ele disse engolindo o comprimido. Depois disso se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Segundos depois os reabriu bruscamente e olhou confuso a sua volta.

"Esse não é meu quarto."

"Bem observado, Sherlock. Eu juro que o Grisson poderia usar seu talento." –Bella disse sarcásticamente lembrando do personagem de CSI.

"Porque eu estou dormindo na sua cama ..." –Edward disse enquanto levantava o lençol. –" ... só de cueca?"

Edward olhou para cama e notou que outro lençol foi usado, assim como o outro travesseiro que estava no chão. Ele abriu sua boca em choque quando viu o shorts e a blusa de Bella também no chão.

"Meu Deus, nós ...? –ele disse apontando para si e para Bella enquanto ela o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Nós o que?" –Bella perguntou.

"Nós ... você sabe, _dormimos juntos_?" –ele perguntou sussurrando as ultimas palavras.

"Sim." –Bella disse.

"Ah não." –Edward disse passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. –"Olha, sobre ontem a noite ... Desculpe, eu sei que deve estar pensando que foi um erro e ..."

"Na verdade não." –Bella disse. –"Digo, eu realmente estava precisando."

"O que? _Sexo?"_ –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Não. Dormir, seu estupido." –Bella disse rindo.

"Que?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Edward, nós dormimos juntos. No sentindo literal da palavra."

"Ah." –ele disse aliviado mas por alguma razão um pouco desapontado.

"Por quê? O que achou que fosse?" –ela perguntou sorrindo mesmo sabendo o que ele havia pensado..

"Nada, foi isso mesmo que pensei." –Edward disse rapido.

"Para um galinha convicto, você é bem tímido quando se trata do assunto." –Bella disse sorrindo marota.

"Então, como eu fui parar quase nu na sua cama?"

"Você perdeu o chave do seu quarto, então seus amigos os deixaram aqui no meu quarto." –Bella disse.

"Ah, sim ... Mike, Paul e Eric nos trouxeram aqui." –Edward dissse começando a lembrar da noite anterior.

"Isso mesmo."

"Nós tivemos que esperar o elevador por uma eternidade!"

"Não, Edward. _Você_ esperou a eternidade." –Bella disse. –"Você desapareceu no lobby enquanto nós tentávamos explicar para a recepcionista que você realmente estava aqui nesse hotel e cinco minutos depois o encontramos na frente da porta da limpeza pensando que era o elevador."

"Ah, não …" –ele disse envergonhado.

"E você estava gritando."

"Ah, não ..."

"Você até assustou alguns turistas chineses ..."

"Bem vindo a América." –ele murmurou.

" … e foi exatamente isso que disse a eles ontem a noite." –ela terminou rindo.

"Ótimo, mas isso não explica o porquê de eu estar só vestindo boxer."

"Ah, sim, é até engraçado, na verdade." –Bella disse. –"Engraçado eu quis dizer que para mim foi hilário e totalmente vergonhoso para você."

"Ótimo."

"Assim que deixamos você na cama, você fechou os olhos, tirou sua camisa, a calça jeans e desmaiou. Tudo isso sem dizer uma única palavra."

"Ah cara, desculpe por você ter visto tudo isso." –Edward disse.

"Não se preocupe com isso. –Bella disse. –"Os rapazes me fizeram compania. Jogamos pôquer até umas oito da manhã e depois fomos tomar café. Ah, e diga-se de passagem, eu ganhei 100 dolares."

"Bom trabalho … espera, oito horas? Que horas são agora?"

"1:30 pm." –Bella disse suspirando. –"A faxineira está me importunando já faz duas horas. Então, tome uma ducha e desça. Precisamos ir."

"Ok ..." –ele disse enquanto finalmente se levantava. –"Você dormiu?"

"Sim, por umas duas horas, mas a faxineira continuou a me encher …" – Bella disse irritada. –"E você ronca!"

"Desculpe … você pode dormir no carro, eu dirijo."

"Ok, combinado." –Bella disse enquanto destrancava a porta furiosa quando escutou uma batida na porta. –"UM MINUTO." –ela gritou e então voltou a olhar Edward. –"Nossa, como eu a odeio." –ela terminou enquanto pegava a chaves do carro de Edward na mesa. –"Se apresse, estou esperando no carro."

* * *

"Você tem certeza que consegue dirigir? A ressaca está muito forte?" –Bella perguntou assim que voltaram a estrada.

"Eu acho deu pra descansar em nove horas de sono." –Edward disse. –"Então, o destino é Albuquerque, certo? Para encontrar seus primos?"

"Sim, se estiver tudo bem para você."

"Sim, claro, está no caminho e além do mais, lugar de graça para dormir é sempre bom."

"Cara, mal posso esperar para encontrá-los." –Bella disse animada e batendo as palmas. –"Eles prometeram nos mostrar tudo. Todas as vezes que eu os vejo não param de falar da Universidade da Albuquerque. Eles amam estudar lá.

"Nerds como você?"

Bella olhou divertida para Edward.

"Você _realmente_ não escutou nada sobre os meus primos, né? Você, de todas as pessoas ..."

"Não, porque eu deveria?"

"Por nada …" –ela disse misteriosamente e depois ajustou seu banco na horizontal.

"Você está tentando dormir?" –Edward perguntou desligando o rádio.

"Sim, mas você pode escutar o radio se você quiser." –Bella disse pegando o travesseiro e o ajeitando.

"Ah, eu não ligo. Além do mais você merece dormir depois de testemunhar minha bebedeira de ontem a noite."

"Ei, o prazer foi todo meu. Eu vou lembrá-lo pelo resto da sua vida."

"Como você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo acordada? Você deve ser bem tolerante a álcool."

"Normal ... eu não passei mal ontem a noite porque eu bebi pouco enquanto você bebeu 10 cervejas, 3 tequilas e uma Pina Colada."

"Pina o que?"

"Pina Colada, bem feminino de sua parte, Edward."

"Ótimo, agora, vá dormir." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Tim, tim." –Bella disse saudando. Logo após fechou seus olhos seguido de um bocejo e deixou o cansaço tomar conta de si.

Edward a olhou por alguns minutos e sorriu quando a viu dormir tranquilamente. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ele pode escutar sua respiração pesada. Ela coçou ligeramente o nariz durante o sono. Tal ato fez com que uma mecha de cabelo caísse sobre seu rosto.

Neste exato momento, Edward pensou que era oficialmente a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto.

_Querido Diário,_

_Eu acordei com o toque do meu celular e antes mesmo de perguntar o que está imaginando, a resposta é não. Não era meu namorado Jacob Black. O inferno congelaria se isso acontesse. Era meu primo Seth!_

_Depois que ele me acordou do meu descanso tão merecido, ele ainda teve a coragem de zombar da minha voz rouca e sonolenta. Idiota!_

_Com uma voz meiga, amigável e não hostil, eu o lembrei que eu tinha fotos dele vestido de menina quando ele era criança e que eu não sentiria mal se eu enviasse acidentalmente por email a foto para seus amigos da republica. Sendo um bom primo, ele se desculpou imediatamente. _

_De qualquer forma estamos quase chegando em __Albuquerque __e já estou ansiosa! Faz muito tempo que não vejo meus primos. Eles passaram o verão inteiro trabalhando e não pude vê-los nas férias._

_Hoje a noite vai ser uma explosão!_

* * *

"Vire a direita e depois à esquerda. É a segunda casa grega a sua direita." –Bella instruiu.

"Belos carros …" –Edward comentou quando viu os carros estacionados na rua em frente a casa.

"A Tucson preta é do Seth e o Golf azul é do Embry." –Bella disse assim que saíram do carro.

"Não sabia que nerds tinham bom gosto." –Edward murmurou enquanto eles caminhavam até a porta da frente.

"Cala a boca ou eles vão te socar." –Bella sussurrou apertando a campanhia.

"Hã?" –ele perguntou confuso, mas não conseguiu sua resposta porque a a porta de repente abriu.

Edward olhou em choque os dois rapazes gigantes. Ambos estavam vestindo roupas esportivas e pelo jeito não eram nada nerds.

"Bebelucha!" –os dois gritaram feliz ao mesmo tempo e a abraçaram forte.

"_Sinthy! Muffin_!" –ela disse e em seguida riu quando ambos a soltaram imediatamente e olharam ao redor para verificar se alguém havia escutado.

"Bella! Porque você decidiu usar esses apelidos em publico?" –Seth perguntou.

"Ah, provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que vocês decidiram me chamar por Bebelucha." –Bella disse.

"Certo, é muito bom te ver, Bella." –Embry disse formal.

"Digo mesmo, Embry." –ela disse com um sorriso. –"Antes de voce dizer qualquer coisa, é bom te ver também, Seth." –Bella disse sorrindo para seus dois primos que estavam olhando para Edward.

"Bom, meninos, esse é meu amigo Edward. Edward, esses são meus primos, Seth e Embry." –Bella disse apontando.

"Prazer em conhecê-los. Se por ventura, eu trocar os nomes, me desculpem." –Edward disse se desculpando.

"Não se preocupe com isso, cara. Só lembre que Seth é o mais bonito. Digo, eu." –Seth disse com um sorriso enquanto todos entravam na casa.

"Muito engraçado." –Embry disse. –"Lembre-se que Embry tem mais garotas."

"Ou você pode chamá-los de 'Chorões'. Na verdade, é um ótimo apelido e demonstra o lado emocional de ambos." –Bella disse.

"Você vai dormir no quarto de Troy hoje à noite." –Seth disse se referindo ao amigo bagunceiro e fedido.

"Nem que a vaca tussa." –Bella disse chegando a cozinha.

Bella olhou para os dois negros altos, que estavam sentados na mesa jogando pôquer.

"E ai, Darell? Cisco?" –Bella perguntou enquanto abria a geladeira procurando as coisas de Seth e Embry.

"E ai Bella?" –os garotos responderam sem tirar os olhos das cartas.

"Sério, quando foi a ultima vez que vocês foram ao mercado?" –Bella perguntou para os primos enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira e jogando uma lata de Coca-Cola para Edward. –"Só tem vodka e refrigerante aqui."

"Linda, bem vinda a Abulquerque." –um cara qualquer disse ao entrar na cozinha.

"Oi, Will." –Bella disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto do rapaz.

"E ai linda, tudo bem?" –Will perguntou com um sorriso e notou que Edward o olhava feio.

"Will, Darrel, Cisco. Esse é Edward. Edward, esses são os amigos de Seth e Embry. Eu e Edward iremos ficar até amanhã."

"Ok."

"Bem vinda."

"Certo."

"Tanto faz."

"Ahãm."

Edward olhou para os cinco rapazes que não pareciam se importar com a presença dele. Bella sorriu para ele antes de falar novamente.

"Edward joga baseball."

De repente todos os garotos o olharam com interesse.

"Sério?"

"Que posição?"

"Qual sua média?"

"Vai jogar na faculdade?"

"Eu acabei de terminar o colégio, não sei ainda se vou jogar na Universidade." –Edward disse.

"Seu time era bom?" –Darrel perguntou.

"Eles ganharam o campeonato." –Bella disse desinteressada.

"Nós tinhamos um bom time." –Edward disse.

"Ah, ele está sendo humilde." –Bella disse. –"Ele foi o melhor jogador da temporada e ele é também é bom no basquete."

"Ah, sério?" –Darrell perguntou apontando para o jardim que tinha uma quadra de basquete. –"Quer jogar?"

* * *

_If you like my body, _

_And you think I'm se-_

"Oi, Alice!" – Bella respondeu feliz o celular. –"Então, como foi o desfile super importante que você teve que abandonar a viagem e me deixar sozinha com Edward?"

"Foi bom. Eu não ganhei, mas fiz vários contatos. Stella McCarteney disse que adorou minha coleção e Calkin Klein disse para não desistir do meu sonho. Ele disse que apesar de novata tenho potencial." –Alice disse animada.

"Alice, isso é maravilhoso! Networking é chave do negócio nos dias de hoje. Então, siga o conselho de Calvein Klein e não desista."

"Com certeza! Então, vocês estão em Albuquerque?"

"Sim, acabamos de chegar." –Bella disse enquanto tentava amarrar o biquini.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Agora, estou vestindo o biquíni. Está lindo o tempo lá fora, você iria adorar."

"Que biquíni? O azul ou o vermelho?"

"O vermelho."

"Isso ai, e o que Edward está fazendo?"

"O que você acha? Desde que ele ficou sabendo que os amigos de Seth e Embry praticavam esporte, começaram a jogar bola no quintal." –Bella disse olhando pela janela para os seis rapazes sem camisa.

Os olhos de Bella fixaram no corpo de Edward e sem perceber lambeu seus lábios automaticamente. Ela sorriu quando Edward fez uma dancinha em comemoração ao ponto. Todo o corpo dele estava brilhando por causa do suor e de repente Bella começou a imaginar seu próprio corpo nu contra o dele.

"Ótimo, isso é tão interessante para você." –Alice disse em um tom monótono.

"Ahã ... Meu Deus." –ela disse ainda olhando Edward.

"Bella?" –Alice perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

Bella piscou e acordou de sua fantasia. Ela tossiu um pouco para se recompor e sorriu.

"Eu vou roubar uma cadeira, conseguir um lugar longe dos garotos para que eles não suem em mim, mas perto o suficiente para olhar os garotos." –Bella disse e sorriu quando Alice gargalhou.

"Você está andando muito com Rosalie."

"É, eu sei. Assustador, né?" –Bella disse com um sorriso. –"E como está Seattle?"

"Está um pouco monótono. Volta loga pra gente sair."

"Já está sentindo a minha falta! Você sabe que vou demorar!"

"Mas mesmo assim, fale para Edward voar na volta. Então, como foi a entrega do vestido?" –Alice perguntou.

Bella mordeu seus lábios imaginando se contaria a ela a verdade, de como o casal foi assustador.

"Tudo tranquilo." –Bella disse tentando parecer séria. –"Escute, eu preciso ir, mas diga a Jasper que mandei um 'oi'. Converso com você mais tarde." –Bella disse antes que Alice perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Bella enrolou uma toalha em volta de seu corpo e pegou seu iPod, celular, óculos de sol e uma garrafa d'água. Ela estava quase saindo do quarto quando parou para se olhar no espelho. Rapidamente escovou seus cabelos e passou um gloss antes de sair do quarto com um sorriso.

* * *

" … e outro cesta de três pontos do melhor Clearwater!" –Seth disse quando seu arremesso passou pela cesta.

"Melhor? Deixe-me mostrar quem é o mais rápido, irmãozinho!" –Embry irritado.

"Ah, se liga, Embry!" –Seth disse pegando a bola.

"Desde que nascemos sempre fui o mais rápido. Três minutos! Parece uma eternidade! Eu fui o primeiro, você o segundo!"

"Então como eu fui nomeado mais vezes o melhor jogador do que você?"

"Porque eu fraturei meu tornezelo no ultimo ano!"

"E no primeiro ano?"

"Eles sempre discutem muito?" –Edward perguntou para Darell enquanto os irmão gêmeos continuavam a discussão.

"Ah, isso não é nada. Toda a vez que eles jogam contra o outro, sempre termina em briga." –Cisco disse.

"Então porque não jogam no mesmo time?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Eles são imbatíveis juntos." –Will disse participando da conversa.

"Eles praticamente leêm a mente do outro. É assustador." –Darrell explicou.

"É como eles dividissem o mesmo cérebro." –Cisco disse mexendo a cabeça antes de olhar os gêmeos. –"Clearwaters! Vamos continuar."

Eles continuaram o jogando com Seth, Darrell e Edward em um time e Embry, Cisco e Will no outro.

Edward estava jogando supreendentemente bem contra os jogares da faculdade. Ele roubou a bola rapidamente e estava prestes a fazer algo difícil quando algo no fundo prendeu sua atenção e sem perceber deixou a bolar escapar de suas mãos.

"Meu Deus." –ele disse devagar enquanto o restante do grupo começou a olhar na mesma direção.

Bella tinha acabado de fechar a porta da cozinha e estendido a toalha na cadeira de praia quando escutou os meninos assobiarem. Ela os olhou e suprimiu um sorriso e até mesmo conseguiu não corar quando viu os olhos cheios de desejo de Edward. Os olhos dele estavam mais escuros e escaneando cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ela não era estupida e sabia que não tinha o corpo de Rosalie, mas era confiante de que não causava desgosto em ninguém. Bella acenou para os rapazes antes de sentar e colocar os óculos de sol. Ela aproveitou para deitar na cadeira e fechou os olhos para relaxar.

Entretanto, logo abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma sombra. Ela colocou os óculos na cabeça para saber quem ousava pertubar seu banho de sol.

"O que foi?" –ela perguntou irritada quando viu Seth e Embry parados a sua frente com os braços cruzados.

"O que isso significa?" –Seth perguntou.

"Que? Eu estou tentanto me bronzear, seus idiotas." –Bella disse irritada.

"Eu estou me referindo ao seu traje." –Embry disse.

"Ah, você está se referindo a essas duas peças? É um biquíni!"

"Nós sabemos o que é! Porque diabos está usando?" –Seth perguntou.

"Hum ... então, o fato de que estou tentando me bronzear não é o suficiente?" –Bella perguntou sarcástica.

"Não, é muito revelador. Ponha uma camiseta e um shor-" –Seth disse, mas Embry arqueou uma sombrancelha. –"Digo, uma calça jeans."

"Então eu acho melhor pegar uma de suas camisetas largas e uma calça, só para vocês terem certeza que o único pedaço de pele que possam ver são meus dedos e minha cara?" –ela disse sarcástica.

"Parece bom." –Seth disse sério.

"Eu aprovo." –Embry disse no mesmo tom.

Bella os encarou antes de bufar irritada e cobrindo seus olhos com óculos de sol sinalizando que a discussão estava encerrada.

"Bella, escute ..." –Seth começou.

Bella mais uma vez bufou irritada e tirou seus óculos de sol antes de se levantar.

"Agora, vocês me escutem!" –ela disse nervosa. –"Eu entendo porque querem me proteger e agradeço. Vocês sabem que os amo por causa disso, mas vocês tem que entender que não sou mais uma criança. Nem no colegial estou mais. Eu cresci e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo." –Bella continuou. –"Acreditem ou não, eu sei me cuidar."

"Mas ..." –Seth tentou, porém Bella o cortou.

"Sem 'mas'. Agora eu vou pegar um refrigerante na cozinha e quando eu voltar, é melhor vocês estarem jogando e não reclamando!" –ela disse.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e ambos sabiam que não tinham muita escolha. Eles voltaram para a quadra quando perceberam que todos estavam observando o corpo de Bella.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" –Seth disse irritado.

"Voltando para a quadra." –Embry também disse irritado.

"Você quer fechar a boca antes eu feche com meus punhos?" –Seth rosnou em direção de Edward que ainda estava babando por Bella e esperando pela volta dela.

"Olhos na bola, todo mundo! Quem ousar a olhá-la, vai apanhar! Agora, vamos! Vamos!" –Embry disse batendo suas mãos furiosamente.

Bella emergiu sorrindo da cozinha com uma lata de Coca–Cola. Ela não havia escutado o que seus primos disseram aos rapazes, mas imaginava. Bella sentou na cadeira e olhou em direção aos rapazes. Todos estavam concentrados no jogo, com exceção de Edward. Ele acenou rapidamente antes de voltar ao jogo. Ainda sorrindo, Bella se deitou na cadeira para curtir o sol.

A vida estava boa para Edward e Bella e ambos estavam curtindo cada minuto. Mal sabiam eles que nuvens negras estavam se aproximando ...

* * *

**Mais um capítulo postado! **

**E ai o que acharam? O que gostaram mais? **

**Do Edward secando a Bella ou de Bella tendo fantasias com Edward? **

**Eu gostei das duas partes! Rs! Ah, e claro da parte em Edward acorda no quarto de Bella e pensa que algo havia acontecido entre eles. O probrezinho ficou um pouco desapontado. RS! **

**Eu achei a parte do elevador um pouco coisa do Emmet, mas como Edward estava bêbado, decidi arriscar. E ai, foi engraçado?**

**Muito obrigado a todas as reviews maralhivosas, elas deixam o meu dia mais feliz e respondendo a elas: **

**Vic P.: **vai demorar um pouco para eles ficarem juntos, mas garanto que não vai se arrepender.

**Samy Winkot: **fico contente que tenha se divertido. ^^

**Camilinha EGO: **agora se tornaram amigos, não tem mais porque discutirem. Certo? Ah, Edward de boxer, tinha que aparecer, só para mexer com a Bella.

**Karen Marie Cullen**: esses mistérios serão revelados mais tarde! Ah, nem tinha como ser muito depravado o strip do Ed porque a fic é T e não M. Se fosse Mature, com certeza rolaria algo mais picante.

**MrSouza Cullen: **eles acabaram de sair da fase de discussões e de ódio mutuo. Agora são amigos, seria um pouco difícil eles admitirem o que sentem pelo outro. Até porque tem toda aquela questão de admitirem sua fraqueza e o medo de serem rejeitados. No caso de Bella, ainda tem a questão de Jacob. Como já mencionado, ela não conseguiria traí-lo. A Carmen nessa fic é bem diferente e até chata em certo ponto. Ninguém gosta das pessoas que apontam os defeitos, e ela é esse tipo de pessoa, mas o mais importante que ela percebeu que difinitivamente Bella e Edward são mais que amigos. Os dois tem uma atração reprimida, definitivamente.

**Roosi: **todas nós queremos um Ed de boxer em nossas camas! É até injusto com nós porque Bella nem aproveitou umm pouquinho! RS! Eu quando fico bêbada, também rio demais, fico tonta e minha noite acaba. Aliás para mim nem precisa de muito, só uma latinha de cerveja e um shot tequila já me faz passar mal. Essa combinação de tequila é cerva, não é muito agradável, ou seja, nem experimente, por experiência própria.

**Kah Reche: **Carmen realmente é bem observadora e até um pouco chata com essa parte de implicar com os outros, mas o importante é que ela percebeu que Bella e Edward são mais que amigos, apesar de ambos não perceberem.

**adRii Marsters: **é eu voltei e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Até fiquei meio sem graça com tantos elogios! RS! Quanto ao Jacob, garanto que depois do próximo capítulo ele aparece e não vai ser nada agradável. Com relação a aposta, foi muito legal a Bella torcendo por Edward mesmo os dois se odiando. Já com relação ao surto no banheiro, que mulher que não nunca deu esse piti, que nunca falou sozinha. Eu sei que isso já aconteceu comigo. RS! Obrigada mesmo, por todos os reviews! ^^

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett: **Collide é uma fic bem bonita mesmo e como você também me emocionou muito. Essa fic, não está nem aos pés dela, mas espero que goste. Obrigada pelo review.

**Caroline: **fico feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada pelo review.

**deh.q: **sabe como é bêbado, as vezes nem consegue falar uma palavra direito e esse foi o caso de Edward. Obrigada pelo review! ^^

**Ana Krol: **Obrigada pelo review. Eu tentar o meu máximo para postar logo, mas como trabalho e estudo, fica um pouco difícil postar um capitulo por semana. Ed de boxer, é irrestivel.

**Raffinha: **Respira fundo mesmo! Se abana porque o cara é gostoso mesmo. Ah, Jacob já vai aparecer. Falta pouco!

**Lize G.:** fico muito feliz que esteja gostando ^^ Obrigada pelo review.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **é o que sempre falo: beba com moderação, para não dar vexame. O Ed, deu deu o maior vexame da história, como você pode perceber nesse capitulo, mas atire a primeira pedra quem nunca deu.

**Deah Ricz****: **vou tentar postar o mais breve possível e muito obrigada pelo review**.  
**

**Julia-Muniz****: **a sua duvida foi sanada nesse capitulo, e ai o que achou do Ed pensando que eles fizeram coisas a mais além de dormir e a Bella só dando corda? Nossa, muito triste essas chuvas no Rio. Fiquei passada com as noticias! Está tudo bem com você? Bjnhs e obrigada pelo review.

**Isa Stream****: **O Jacob já vai aparecer! Daqui dois capítulos, para ser mais exata, no capitulo 9. Então, querida, vá preparando o saco de areia, porque com certeza, você vai querer socá-lo.**  
**

**Lexi Cullen: **fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic, fiquei um pouco receosa de postar Infinita Highway, porque querendo o não tem quase a mesma storyline de Collide. Os dois se odeiam no inicio, tornam-se amigos e depois se apaixonam. Bom, de qualquer maneira eu arrisquei. Acho que fiz ^^

**Taty Beward: **infelizmente a massagem não evoliu muito! RS! Para compensar, os dois dormiram na mesma cama! Não perderam o controle, mas já é alguma coisa, certo? Muito obrigada pelo reviews.

**Vou ficando por aqui e não esqueçam dos reviews.**

**Boa semana.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	8. Francamente, meu caro

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**Francamente****, meu caro ...**

"O QUE NÃO PODE FALTAR EM UMA REPUPLICA?"

"FESTAAA!"

Edward riu dos irmãos enquanto eles gritavam e pulavam juntos antes de beber dois shots de tequila.

Edward e Bella ainda estavam em Albuquerque visitando Seth e Embry que estudavam na universidade da cidade. Mais cedo naquele dia, Edward jogou basquete com os rapazes da república enquanto Bella tomou banho de sol em um local próximo. A imagem de Bella vestindo biquíni vermelho ainda estava pregada na mente de Edward.

Mais tarde os irmãos levaram Bella e Edward para jantar e conhecer um estádio de baseball. Edward ficou animado e Bella entediada. Agora eles estavam novamente na republica e como Seth e Embry haviam prometido, era hora da festa.

Edward engoliu uma bebida de cor verde e fez uma careta quando sentiu o gosto da vodka seguido do limão.

"Cara, quanto você colocou de vodka? Sabe, normalmente é misturado metade de água e metade de álcool."

"Que água?" –Darrel perguntou enquanto colocava um pouco de cerveja no copo de plástico.

"Já imaginava ..." –Edward disse rindo.

O sorriso de Edward rapidamente desapareceu quando viu Will, um dos rapazes da republica, se juntar ao grupo. Edward não sabia por que não gostava dele. Will se demonstrou amigável e prestativo em relação à Edward e Bella. _Especialmente Bella_. O dia inteiro ela esteve com Will, divertindo-se com ele e até mesmo flertando. Por alguma razão, Edward não o suportava.

"Onde está Bella?" –Seth perguntou para Will.

"Ela me abandonou." –Will disse dramático. –"Bella está conversando com um cara chamado Jasper no celular. Eu falei para ela trazer aquele traseiro lindo pra cá e se divertir com o resto de nós."

Pela menção do bumbum de Bella, Edward imediatamente olhou para Seth e Embry, esperando que eles fossem matar Will ou estrangulá-lo um pouco. Até mesmo um olhar de repreensão como eles fizeram com ele o dia inteiro todas as vezes que conversava, tocava e olhava Bella.

Entretanto Edward não parecia tão sortudo porque os irmãos apenas concordaram com o Will.

"Então, porque vocês dois demoraram tanto? Sabe, você ficou no quarto da Bella por pelo menos uma hora." –Edward disse tentando esconder o ciúme na voz, mas falhou miseravelmente. A sua pergunta soou como uma acusação.

Will se esforçou para não rir enquanto os irmãos olharam Edward de cima em baixo, tentando imaginar qual era a dele com a prima deles.

"Ah, nós estávamos tentando encontrar algo para ela vestir. Eu disse a ela para ir com algo bonito, mas ela insistiu em vestir algo confortável e normal." –Will disse e acrescentou sorrindo torto. –"Ela deve ter experimentado pelo menos umas 10 roupas diferentes."

Will quase caiu na gargalhada quando a cara de Edward passou de ciumenta para uma furiosa. Edward se conteve ao máximo para não dar um soco na cara do rapaz. Ele novamente olhou para Seth e Embry para ver se eles planejavam fazer algo, mas novamente o cara teve sorte.

"Ótimo." –Edward disse entre dentes. Ele rapidamente encheu seu copo de vodka e bebeu o conteúdo. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar e logo sentiu o álcool percorrendo por suas veias.

Nesse momento Bella desceu as escadas. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma frente única verde. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado. No geral, era um figurino muito simples, nada muito extravagante, mas nos olhos de Edward ela parecia uma modelo da Victoria Secret andando na passarela.

Ele saiu de seu devaneio, quando Will começou a assobiar para Bella. Edward o encarou irritado. Bella, que ainda estava falando com Jasper, acenou para Will, deixando Edward com mais ciúme. Will observou que havia pessoas conhecida perto da porta e se levantou, mas antes olhou para Edward, que ainda o estava encarando.

"Relaxa, Edward, não estou tentando roubar sua garota." –ele murmurou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward antes de sair.

"Certo." –Edward murmurou baixo.

"Com quem estava conversando?" –Bella perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele.

"Ninguém." –ele disse. –"Quer um drinque?" –ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Claro." –ela disse.

"Você estava conversando com Jasper?" –Edward perguntou enquanto preparava a bebida de Bella.

"Sim, ele estava entediado." –Bella disse rindo. –"Ele disse que a entrevista foi adiada e que não vai sair de Forks tão cedo. Ele até fez a faxina da casa na semana passada"

"Patético." –Edward disse sorrindo.

"Foi o que eu disse."

"Ele deveria ter viajado conosco." –Edward disse.

"Ele disse que tinha marcado uma consulta com o médico."

"Como se não tivesse nenhum em todas as cidades que fomos. Ele não queria ir porque Alice não podia."

"Aquele garoto é tão apaixonado ... Ah, e você está bem, certo? Não tem nada de errado no seu coração?"

"Está preocupada?" –Edward sorriu torto enquanto agitava a mistura de bebidas na coqueteleira.

"Claro! Eu não quero que tenha um ataque cardíaco quando você estiver dirigindo e eu no carro, mas sinta-se a vontade para sofrer um aonde quiser." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Ei! Cuidado, eu posso acidentalmente envenenar sua bebida." –ele disse sorrindo enquanto entregava o drinque de Bella.

"O que isso?" –ela perguntou enquanto cheirava.

"Algo que não está envenenado." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Ótimo." –Bella disse bebericando enquanto escutava a porta bater.

Bella olhou através dos ombros de Edward e percebeu que havia uma estudante universitária parada na porta. Ela estava vestindo uma saia extremamente pequena e uma blusinha bem apertada que mostrava praticamente tudo. A tal garota estava sorrindo de forma sexy para Edward e os olhos de Bella rapidamente estreitaram.

"Se importa em fazer uma bebida para mim?" –ela perguntou para Edward.

"Ah, claro." –Edward disse colocando o restante da bebida no copo.

A garota experimentou e passou sua língua pelos seus lábios lentamente.

"Doce ... Como eu." –ela disse piscando para Edward, ignorando Bella.

"E é de graça ... tão barata como você." –Bella murmurou baixo.

"Eu sou Jéssica. Avise-me se você quiser dançar ... ou fazer outra coisa." –Jessica disse. Felizmente, para Bella, a garota começou a sair da sala. Assim que ela passou por Edward, a garota fez questão que seu corpo encostasse no Edward.

"Até mais tarde, sexy." –ela sussurou.

Edward observou a garota indo embora, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido. Ele então olhou para Bella que ainda estava encarando brava a porta.

"Muito piranha?" –ela disse irritada e depois bebericou um gole de sua bebida.

"Eu não sei, ela é gostosa."

"Sério?" –Bella disse. –"Se por gostosa você quis dizer piranha."

"Ei, vá com calma, nós nem a conhecemos."

"E nós já a vimos quase nua." –Bella disse se referindo ao modelito de Jess. –"Sério, Edward, você consegue alguém bem melhor."

"Ah, sério? Como quem?"

Eles se olharam, sem dizer nada. Bella piscou depois de alguns segundos e bebeu um gole de seu drinque um pouco desconfortável.

"Então ..." –ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo para quebrar o silêncio.

"Você primeiro." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Eu iria dizer que este é o quinto dia." –Edward disse.

"Que?"

"O quinto dia da nossa viagem de 10 dias até Nova York, isso significa que já estamos na metade e que nós dois estamos vivos."

"É, quase." –ela adicionou rindo.

"Precisamos celebrar." –Edward disse enquanto pegava dois copos e os enchia com tequila.

"Eu normalmente não bebo nada forte, mas dessa vez eu acho que o nosso sucesso vale a pena. Quem diria que iríamos tão longe?" –Bella perguntou enquanto levantava seu copo. –"Um brinde, ao quinto dia." –ela terminou e sorriu quando Edward também levantou o copo.

"É isso ai, baby." –ele disse batendo seu copo com o de Bella. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos beberam o shot de tequila e tremeram quando sentiram o álcool passar pela garganta.

"Meu Deus ..." –Bella disse quando sua garganta queimou. –"Uouuu!"

"Certo!" –Edward disse rindo, porém seu sorriso foi rapidamente desfeito quando escutou algumas vozes se aproximando.

Edward viu os irmãos e rapidamente pegou o copo de tequila da mão de Bella e os escondeu atrás da cafeteira.

"E ai, beleza?" – eles disseram para os irmãos.

"E ai ..." –Seth disse.

"O que foi?" –Bella perguntou enquanto bebia seu drinque.

"Nada ...então, o que está bebendo?" –Embry perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado.

"Embry, não comece. Eu estou em uma festa universitária me divertindo e se incluir um pouco de álcool, que seja."

"Certo ... só se você não fizer nada estúpido." –Seth disse se entregando.

"Como que? Fazer um strip e dançar na mesa?" –Bella perguntou e olhou para seus primos com um sorriso enquanto Edward começou a sorrir, obviamente por imaginar a cena. –"Ah, espera, vocês dois já fizeram isso!"

"O que?" –Edward perguntou rindo.

"Nós estávamos de cueca!" –Seth se defendeu.

"Era uma folha de bananeira!" –Bella disse.

"Eu pensei que havíamos decidido não discutir essa noite em particular." –Embry disse olhando a sua volta para averiguar que ninguém havia escutado.

"Espera, o que aconteceu?" –Edward perguntou sorrindo torto.

"Um dos caras da republica se casou no ano passado e a madrinha da noiva queria fazer um strip no na despedida de solteiro. A madrinha achou interessante chamar dois irmãos."

"A imagem …" –Edward disse com nojo.

"Ei, nós arrasamos." –Seth disse.

"Além dos 100 dólares que ganhamos, faturamos mais de 250 dólares de gorjeta. Foi muito bom para apenas uma hora." –Embry completou.

"Credo ..." –Bella disse. –"A questão é que eu não acho que precisam se preocupar comigo. Eu não vou dar vexame. Acredite, vocês dois me ensinaram muito bem."

"Ela fazia nossos trabalhos quando estávamos no colégio..." –Seth disse para Embry enquanto olhavam para Bella criticamente.

" ... e no primeiro ano da faculdade ..." –Embry completou.

"Ela foi a representante da turma ..." –Seth disse.

"Eu acho que ela pode." –Embry disse orgulhoso.

"Podemos confiar nela." –Seth disse concordando.

"Bom, vocês deveriam." –Bella disse –"Pare de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse presente."

"Então, que beber um shot?" –Seth perguntou.

"Seth!" –Embry disse. –"Não a encoraja."

"Ah, fala sério, eu vou ficar bem." –Bella disse. Seth olhou para Embry e começou a sorrir quando o ultimo mexeu a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

"Maravilha! Na verdade, eu tenho algo muito especial aqui ..." –Seth disse e foi até a geladeira e o armário para procurar algo.

"O que você está procurando?" –Bella perguntou.

"Na minha aula de Calculo tem uma aluna da Finlândia que se chama Shawna ou Sanya, algo parecido. Eu não consigo pronunciar o nome dela e a chamamos de FIN, de Finlândia. De qualquer forma, ela me contou de uma bebida da Escandinávia que eles bebem todos os dias. Ela até me deu uma garrafa na semana passada, mas eu não lembro onde eu ... Aha!" –ele gritou orgulhoso e pegou a garrafa que tinha uma bebida preta muito estranha e perturbadora.

"O que é isso?" –Bella perguntou pegando a garrafa e agitando devagar.

"Fish."

"Tem gosto de peixe?" –Edward perguntou com nojo.

"Não, eles chamam desse jeito porque tem o gosto de uma bala lá na Finlândia e parece que o nome é Fisherman´s Friend. Na verdade, é feito dessa bala. Dois sacos de Fisherman´s Friend, uma garrafa de vodka e depois dois dias descanso ... e _voilá_ ... está pronto.."

"Isso é nojento." –Bella disse enquanto segurava a garrafa e cheirava a bebida.

"Ah, não seja um bebê." –Seth disse colocando o liquido negro em quatro copos. Depois disso entregou um para Edward, Bella e Embry. Ele levantou o copo no ar e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

"Um brinde a nossa priminha que está crescendo tão rápido." –Seth disse.

"Mas não fisicamente." –Embry disse. –"Você é muito baixinha."

"Ei! Porque não ficam só nos elogios?" –Bella disse e então sorriu maliciosamente. –"Ou eu vou contar para seus pais sobre o strip a as bananeiras." – os dois a olharam em choque.

"Bella, você é linda." –Embry disse rapidamente.

"Esperta."

"Legal."

"Engraçada."

"A melhor prima que nós temos."

"Ótimo, então vamos esquecer sobre minha altura ..." –Bella começou.

"Ou a falta ..." –Seth murmurou.

" … e terminar os shots." –Bella disse ignorando o primo.

"Tudo bem! A Bella! Obrigado pela visita, nós te amamos." –Embry disse.

"Saúde." –todos disseram e em seguida beberam todo o liquido. No momento, em que colocaram os copos vazios sobre a mesa, começaram a amaldiçoar a bebida.

"Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas isso é muito pior do que eu pensava ..." –Embry disse.

"Eu vou mandar aquela garota de volta para Finlândia."

"Ou pelo menos para fora de Albuquerque."

As horas se passaram e Seth e Embry estavam competindo quem podia beber mais enquanto Edward e Bella riam e tiravam sarro deles. Eles beberam a noite inteira também, mas não na mesma intensidade que os irmãos, mas o suficiente para ficarem bêbados no fim da noite.

" … então, eu acho completamente errado que não consiga jogar baseball. Digo, meu priminho tão esperto e não tão bonito como eu não te ensinou nada?" –Edward perguntou e olhou confuso para Bella quando ela começou a rir.

"Tão esperto como você …" –ela ofegou entre risos.

"Ei, não tire sarro. Não é engraçado." –Edward disse e sorriu. –"Então, já está mal da bebida?"

"Bom, estou um pouco tonta, muito obrigada." –ela disse.

"De nada."

"Sabe, você não é tão horrível como pensei que fosse."

"Toca aqui." –ele disse batendo seu punho contra o dela.

"Então, diga algo sobre você." –Bella disse.

"O que? Mas você já me conhece."

"Não, eu não o conheço. A viagem inteira nós conversamos sobre meus problemas, Jacob, meus parentes e blá, bla, blá. Eu estou começando a ficar entediada comigo mesma. Além disso, eu mal o conheço." –ela disse.

"Bom, o quer saber?" –Edward perguntou.

"Eu não me importo. Diga qualquer coisa. Como você era quando criança? O que quer fazer da vida?" –ela perguntou.

"Desde que eu me lembro eu sempre joguei baseball. Eu realmente não lembro como eu era quando criança. Só me lembro que eu Jasper e Emmet estudamos sempre juntos, desde a primeira série. Nós íamos a um acampamento de baseball todas as férias de verão."

"Legal …"

"Mas jogar baseball não é meu sonho. Eu sempre quis ser médico, às vezes por causa do meu pai, e as vezes porque eu queria."

"E você ainda quer ser médico?"

"Eu não sei ..." –Edward disse passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo, obviamente por pensar sobre o assunto. –"Digo, esse é meu sonho e ele me ajudou muito."

"Entendo ..." –Bella disse. –"... mas eu discordo com o que você disse sobre o seu pai te ajudar a alcançar seu sonho."

"Sério?" –ele perguntou.

"Você fez tudo, Edward. Você conseguiria alcançar seu sonho com ou sem ele."

"Talvez …" –Edward confessou e logo mudou de assunto. –"Então, me diga. O que Isabella Swan quer ser quando crescer?"

"Eu não sei ..." –ela disse corando um pouco.

"Ah, fala sério, é claro que você tinha sonhos quando era criança."

"Bom, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas eu sempre quis ser uma bailarina."

"Sério?"

"O problema que eu sou completamente descoordenada. Sério, se minha vida dependesse disso, estaria ferrada porque eu mal consigo fazer uma pirueta sem cair. Eu iria gostar."

"Sinto muito … mas você não precisa saber dançar para curtir musica."

"Eu sei, além disso, não é o que eu mais desejo." –ela disse.

"Interessante. Então, o que você mais deseja?

"Você tem que prometer que não vai rir!" –ela disse cutucando o peito dele com seu dedo.

"Prometo."

"Ok, porque se você falar eu vou ..."

"Bella, eu prometo." –ele disse sincero.

"Tudo bem." –ela disse respirando fundo. –"O que eu realmente quero, é alguém para amar, uma linda casa com uma cerca branca e um jardim. Ah, e claro um cachorrinho!" –ela disse.

"Um cachorrinho?" –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Ah, claro que eu quero filhos, mas não tão cedo. Então, enquanto os filhos não chegarem, eu fico feliz com o cachorrinho."

"Parece legal." –ele disse.

"Ah, que seja." –Bella riu. –"Eu aposto que seu sonho é mais como hospital, enfermeiras safadas, sexo e rock´n roll." –ela disse sorrindo torto.

"Não!" –ele disse fingindo estar ofendido. –"É mais como hospital, dinheiro, sexo e programas médicos."

"Ah, pelo menos eu acertei a parte do hospital." –ela disse sorrindo. –"Mas falando sério, espero que consiga tudo que quer. Você merece."

"Você também." –ele disse e a olhou com um sorriso sincero. –"Saúde." –ele disse batendo seu copo no dela.

Bella terminou de beber devagar sua bebida e tentou colocar o copo sobre a mesa. O álcool finalmente estava fazendo efeito nela e acidentalmente deixou o copo cair no chão.

"Acho que essa é minha deixa, eu acho." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Você vai dormir? Já? –ele perguntou desapontado.

"Sim, eu quero sair cedo amanha, mas você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser só se você me acordar amanhã."

"Parece um plano. Não vou ficar muito tempo aqui, só vou terminar de beber esse copo." –ele apontou para a bebida.

"Certo … então, eu te vejo amanhã." –ela disse enquanto o abraçava.

Ele retornou o gesto feliz, sem perceber o que estava fazendo e como num impulso, Edward a beijou no canto da boca de Bella. Ele curtiu cada segundo, antes de afastar apenas alguns centímetros. Bella ofegou e o olhou um pouco corada.

Nenhuma vez que ela havia beijado ou até transado com Jacob, tinha tirado seu fôlego como esse pequeno beijo. As borboletas em seu estomago estavam loucas e sua face parecia estar queimando.

"Boa noite, Bella." –Edward murmurou.

"Boa noite, Edward." –ela disse com um sorrido. Bella se levantou e precisou de toda sua concentração para não pular de alegria. Edward a observou indo embora e assim que desapareceu na porta, bateu suas mãos e deu um grito alto.

"Ai assim!" –ele disse um pouco alto, atraindo alguns olhares confusos das pessoas ao lado. –"Essa é a melhor festa de todas."

Bella entrou na cozinha onde ela sabia e havia escutado onde seus irmãos estavam. Ela sorriu enquanto viu alguns universitários brincando um jogo de bebida.

"Ei ai garotos."-Bella disse colocando suas mãos sobre o ombro de Seth e Embry.

"Bella! Está se divertindo?" –Seth perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu estou ótima, não precisa gritar." –ela disse rindo. –"Eu só vim aqui para dizer que já estou indo dormir."

"Certo, você pode dormir no quarto do Peter. Ele ainda está na Itália com seu irmão." –Embry ainda sóbrio disse.

"Certo, obrigada." –Bella disse.

"Teve uma noite divertida?"

Bella o olhou com um sorriso enquanto se lembrava da conversa com Edward e especialmente do beijo de boa noite. Apesar de ter sido apenas um beijinho na bochecha, foi perfeito.

"A melhor." –ela disse sorrindo.

"E porque esse sorriso?" –Embry perguntou.

"Que sorriso?" –ela perguntou inocente.

"Esse sorriso Mona Lisa, sabe, esse sorriso 'eu sei de algo que você não sabe'. Você sabia que havia boatos de que Mona Lisa estava grávida e que ainda não tinha contado pra ninguém por isso ela tinha aquele sorriso inocente." –ele disse orgulhoso quando lembrou da aula de História da Arte.

Ele então a olhou em choque.

"Você está grávida?"

"Não!" –ela disse e bateu nele de leve só por ele pensar nessa possibilidade.

"Ah, ainda bem. Não tenha pressa."

"Não precisa se preocupar, Bry. Já temos muito priminhos. Não tenho pressa em mudar meu status de tia para mãe."

"Boa garota." –Embry disse batendo seu punho contra o dela. –"Então, porque está com esse sorriso?"

"Não é nada." –Bella disse. –"Eu apenas tive uma boa noite, só isso."

"Uma boa noite com Edward?" –ele perguntou.

"Só uma boa noite, Embry." –ela disse sorrindo. –"E é isso que estou tentando dizer. Boa noite."

"Certo, não diga." –ele disse a abraçando. –"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Seth." –Bella disse desarrumando o cabelo dele.

"Boa noite, Bella. Lembre-se de trancar as portas para que ninguém 'acidentalmente' a surpreenda na calada da noite." –Seth disse fazendo aspas no ar e riu quando os garotos protestaram.

"Trancar a porta, entendi." –ela disse. –"Boa noite, meninos."

Bella acenou um tchau e caminhou até a escada. Ela passou pela sala e olhou o local onde esteve com Edward. Bella o viu conversando com Cisco e outros garotos. Eles estavam bebendo e conversando sobre esporte. O olhar de Edward cruzou com o de Bella e ela sorriu e acenou antes ir para o quarto.

Ela encontrou com Will que estava descendo as escadas.

"Bella!" –ele disse animado quando a viu e a abraçou. Bella retribuiu o gesto feliz.

"Oi, Will. Tudo bem?"

"Estou bem e você?" –ele perguntou.

"Porque não estaria?"

"Esse é o espírito." –ele disse. –"Então, onde está o seu garoto?"

"Edward está conversando com Cisco e alguns rapazes perto do sofá." –Bella disse. Will olhou para o sofá e viu um Edward irritado os encarando. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Ah, eu posso ver." –ele disse.

"Bom, eu vou dormir porque preciso de um bom sono. Tenha uma boa noite." –ela disse o abraçando novamente antes de continuar a subir a escada. Will deu um tapa no bumbum dela enquanto ela passava por ele, fazendo Bella rir e Edward os olhou ainda mais irritado.

"Tchau, Bella." –Will gritou e olhou para sala onde Cisco e os outros rapazes estavam aparentemente no meio da sala dançando. Os rapazes estavam flertando com algumas calouras e esperavam ter sorte. Seus olhos pararam em Edward que estava sentado sozinho no sofá e não ficou surpreso quando descobriu que ele estava o encarando.

"Garotos são tão previsíveis … " –Will murmurou baixo enquanto balançava sua cabeça com um sorriso.

Edward que havia presenciado toda cena abraço e do tapa no bumbum de Bella olhou para Will que estava conversando com outro rapaz no outro lado da sala. Mesmo já estando bêbado, Edward bebeu irritado mais um shot de vodka antes e encará-lo novamente.

"Porque o cara mais bonito da festa está bravo?"

Edward desviou seu olhar para a loira, que havia sentado ao seu lado. Ela cruzou as pernas lentamente fazendo com que sua saia ficasse ainda mais curta.

"Nada." –ele disse desviando seu olhar das pernas dela.

"Nada?" –Jessica disse rouca enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a coxa dele e desenhava círculos com seu polegar.

"Nada." –ele murmurou começando a sentir que o álcool estava fazendo efeito.

"Baby, parece que você precisa de mais vodka." –ela disse se levantado e colocando bebida para os dois.

"Um brinde ..." –ela começou mas parou quando viu que Edward bebeu tudo sem esperá-la. –"Certo, nenhum brinde." –ela disse sorrindo torto enquanto bebia a dela.

"Então, quer dançar?" –ela perguntou se aproximando de Edward estava irritado.

"Não, não estou a fim." –ele murmurou.

"Não mesmo?" –ela perguntou. –"Tudo bem, você pode ficar sentado e me ver."

"Tanto faz." –Edward disse não se importando, mas como Jéssica era estúpida, imaginou que ele estava fazendo charme.

"Você tem razão, observar não é o suficiente. Que tal uma dança particular?" –ela disse animada enquanto uma musica mais lenta começou a tocar.

"Hãh?"

"Só fique sentado, relaxado e divirta-se." –ela disse sentando no colo, mas de costas para face dele. Ao ritmo da musica suas mãos passaram pelos quadris e coxas de Edward.

Por alguns segundos Edward poderia fingir que estava interessado e curtir a 'dança'. Por alguns segundos ele até pensou em levar Jessica para o quarto e dar a ela o que obviamente estava implorando.

Não deveria ser nada demais, na verdade ele já tinha feito milhares de vezes. Então porque essa vez seria diferente? Mesmo estando bêbado ele sabia a resposta.

Por causa _dela._

Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura de Jessica e as deixou por alguns segundos ainda pensando nas suas opções. Ele então lentamente a tirou do seu colo.

"Desculpe, mas eu não sou a pessoa certa." –ele murmurou.

Edward não estava tão certo se estava se referindo a ele por não ser a pessoa certa para Jessica ou por não ser aquele tipo de cara. O cara que transaria com qualquer garota e depois daria o fora como se a ela tivesse virado noticia antiga. Ele já tinha sido esse tipo de cara, antes dela aparecer.

Infelizmente para Edward, ele não decidiu rápido o suficiente, porque nesses meros segundos em que suas mãos estavam na cintura de Jessica, aqueles segundos que imaginou o que ele era e o que ele queria ser. Esses dois breves segundos, Bella observou do topo da escada.

Bella havia esquecido de falar algo para e voltou para a escada, mas nunca chegou a descer. Ela parou quando olhou para sala e viu que Edward estava recebendo uma dancinha particular da universitária biscate que havia encontrado anteriormente.

Ela os observou em choque por alguns segundos, não acreditando no que via. Ela não podia acreditar que bem no momento em que ela tinha começado a pensar que ele não era um idiota, ele provou o contrário.

Mordendo seus lábios e tentando não deixar escapar suas lágrimas nervosas, ela se segurou firmemente no corrimão. Assim que viu as mãos de Edward na cintura de Jessica, ela estreitou seus olhos em raiva antes de voltar para o quarto.

Ao chegar ao quarto, ela bateu a porta e a trancou. Com passos furiosos ela começou a andar pelo quarto.

Ela tentou entender todos seus sentimentos. Estava tão confusa que não sabia nem o que pensar. Ela sabia que estava brava, mas não sabia com quem ela estava. Por ele ser um idiota ou com ela por pensar que ele poderia não ser o cara de sua vida.

Ela sabia que estava brava pelos dois motivos, mas ela não conseguia entender o que era o terceiro sentimento. Bom, não era tão difícil, só não queria admitir.

Bella estava com ciúmes. Estava com tanto ciúmes que a fez ficar triste, sentir raiva e ficar magoada ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não era estúpida, sabia que não tinha motivo para ficar brava ou ciumenta. Edward não era seu namorado. Ela se olhou no espelho e passou suas mãos pelo cabelo enquanto suspirava irritada. Ela tinha uma queda por ele? Se não, então porque ela se importava com o que fez? E se ela tivesse uma queda então que tipo de pessoa era ela? Afinal das contas, estava namorado Jacob.

Quando sua cabeça começou a doer, respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ela rapidamente tirou suas roupas e colocou seu pijama, antes de deitar na cama e se enfiar no meio do edredom.

Com um suspiro triste, ela fechou seus olhos no intuito de esquecer tudo e dormir. Depois de algumas horas se revirando na cama, finalmente conseguiu adormecer e seus sonhos eram nada mais do que tranqüilo.

* * *

Dia 6

No dia seguinte Bella acordou quando escutou uma batida na porta. Ela poderia ter aberto seus olhos ou até mesmo se espreguiçado caso tivesse energia suficiente, mas escolheu ignorar. Depois da segunda batida, ela jogou o edredom em cima de sua face para bloquear o som.

Depois do terceiro, quarto e da quinta batida ela finalmente abriu seus olhos. No meio do oitavo toque, Bella se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até a porta. Ela abriu rapidamente a porta e encarou furiosa a pessoa a sua frente. Edward. Ela se lembrou da 'dança' que ele tinha recebido de Jessica.

"Edward ..." –Bella revirou os olhos enquanto o olhava com raiva.

Edward o olhou curioso. Ela estava vestindo uma calça de pijama velha e uma blusa amassado. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas a elástico mal prendia o seu cabelo. Ela tinha olheiras e estava apoiada na porta como se fosse a única coisa que iria mantê-la de pé.

"O QUE?" –ela disse quando ele não disse nada.

Era surpreendente fácil para Bella voltar a ser má com Edward. Tudo que ela tinha que pensar era em como estava completamente errada em imaginar que ele poderia ser um bom rapaz.

A memória da biscate loira no colo dele também tornava tudo muito mais fácil.

"Alguém está com ressaca." –Edward murmurou.

"Você está péssimo." –Bella disse olhando Edward com raiva.

"É, a ressaca está muito forte. Eu sei que prometi acordá-la cedo, mas honestamente, eu estava tão cansado." –ele disse. Bella o olhou com mais raiva ainda.

"Tanto faz, galinha. Não tem ninguém na sua cama te esperando ou você já a dispensou depois de conseguir o que queria?"

"Que?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu só achei que você estaria muito ocupado com sua _amiga_." –Bella disse se segurando para não chamar a garota de piranha.

"Ah, a loira biscate, uma tal de Jessica, que estava vestindo algo tão colado que parece pertencer ao clube das piranhas, aquela que estava 'dançando' no seu colo ontem a noite."

"Você viu aquilo? Eu a dispensei no meio da dança. Muito pegajosa." –ele disse rindo, porém seu sorriso logo sumiu quando viu que Bella ainda o encarava. _Obviamente foi a resposta errada, _Edward pensou.

"Que foi?"

"Nada." –ela disse em um tom frio.

"Espera, você está com ciúm …"

"Se você terminar essa frase, eu vou chutar tão forte no meio da sua perna que você não vai conseguir reproduzir, o que não seria uma grande perda considerando seus genes." –ela disse amarga. Edward a olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e magoa.

"Eu vou deixar passar, mas quando você descer é melhor você mudar sua atitude. Você sendo megera, não é nada engraçado, Bella."

"Ah, se toca." –ela disse antes de bater a porta.

Edward olhou confuso para porta.

"O que diabos acabou de acontecer?" –ele murmurou enquanto descia as escadas.

Edward caminhou até a cozinha com uma expressão confusa e irritada.

"Ela estava acordada?" –Seth perguntou enquanto comia seu cereal e lia a parte de esporte de jornal.

"Sim e aparentemente está um _pouco_ de ressaca." –ele disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" –Embry perguntou.

"Ela quase arrancou minha cabeça."

"Deve ser TPM." –Embry disse sem interesse.

"È uma coisa normal entre as mulheres da família. Então sente-se e não diga nada para deixá-la irritada." -Seth

"Irritar quem?" –Will disse ao entrar na cozinha. Ele riu quando viu Edward o olhar feio. Aparentemente Edward ainda estava irritado pelo modo que Will agia com Bella. Ele era muito pegajoso e sempre estava flertando.

"Bella." –Seth e Embry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Minha pequena Bella?" –Will perguntou. –"Mas ela é minha princesa, ela não pode ter um dia ruim."

"Bom, aparentemente até a princesa da TPM." –Seth disse e riu ao mesmo tempo que Embry.

"Vocês dois são muito malvados. Já é de imaginar porque não conseguem garotas." –Will disse usando a porta do freezer como espelho para arrumar o cabelo.

"Conseguimos mais garotas que você."

"Ha, ha, ha. Isso não conta." –ele disse ainda arrumando o cabelo. Will olhou o relógio rapidamente. –"Ah, eu preciso ir. Eu tenho um encontro."

"Divirta-se." –Seth gritou.

"Ah, com certeza. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Diga a Bella que já estou com saudades." –ele disse.

Edward o observou indo embora com um olhar irritado.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta." –ele disse a Seth e a Embry depois de um tempo.

"Manda." –Seth disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Porque vocês querem arrancar minha cabeça quando olho para Bella, mas não fazem nada quando Will a abraça, a beija e dá um tapa na bunda dela?"

Seth largou o jornal e olhou para Edward como se ele fosse louco ou retardado.

"Você está brincando, certo?" –Embry perguntou.

"Não. Por quê?" –Edward perguntou sentindo-se mal.

Seth e Embry se entreolharam antes de caírem na gargalhada. Depois de alguns minutos de risos e quase rolarem no chão, eles finalmente se acalmaram.

"Will é gay." –Embry finalmente disse começando a ficar arrependido pela expressão confusa e envergonhada de Edward.

"Como assim?" –Edward perguntou não acreditando.

"Gay, homossexual. Ele tem mais interesse em _você_ do que nela." –Seth disse.

"Deus ... eu sou tão estúpido." –Edward disse se sentindo burro por sentir ciúmes de Will.

"Você estava com ciúmes dele com Bella?" –Seth perguntou bruscamente.

"Ciumes? Claro que não!" –ele disse. –"Ela tem namorado." –ele disse apontando para a foto de Jacob Black no jornal e sorriu quando os ficaram irritados.

"Olha, só posso dizer que minha prima tem muito mal gosto." –Seth disse ao pensar no namorado de Bella.

"Se eu ver o cara eu sou capaz de fazer algo que tenho certeza que me arrependerei mais tarde ..." –Embry disse pensando. –" ... mas ainda sim ele mereceria."

"Não são fãs?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não, nós odiamos o cara mais do qualquer um no mundo." –Seth disse seco.

"Eu acho que Carmen disse algo ruim sobre ele também." –Edward disse.

"Não tenho duvida. É algo que nossa família compartilha. O ódio perante Jacob Black." –Seth disse sarcástico.

"Vocês podem parar de falar besteira sobre o meu namorado?" –Bella disse assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Assim que perceber que ele não presta." –Embry disse.

"Para." –Bella disse. –"Eu não quero brigar com você."

"Você está certa. Nós só queremos o melhor para você, você sabe disso né?"

"Sim, claro …" –ela disse ao olhar algo no jornal. –"Jacob tem um concerto em Nebraska?" –ela perguntou enquanto lia a noticia.

"Sim ..." –Embry disse. –"Você não vai querer ir lá."

"Não mesmo …" –Seth disse enquanto Edward balançava sua cabeça em acordo.

"Bom, eu quero." –Bella disse determinada.

Ela pensou a noite inteira e chegou a conclusão de que precisava resolver sua situação. Ela precisava descobrir o que sentia por Edward, mas antes disso, precisava entender o sentia por Jacob. Ela precisava conversar com Jacob sobre o relacionamento deles e teriam que tomar uma posição ou eles se comprometiam de verdade ou terminavam o namoro.

"Precisamos ir?" –Edward perguntou.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu vou ao show." –ela disse o olhando friamente.

"Tudo bem, vamos ao show de rock." –ele disse se rendendo.

"Bom, então está combinado." –ela disse. –"Acho que já está na hora de pegar a estrada."

"Obrigada por nos visitar, Bella. Foi bom te ver."

"Eu senti sua falta, Seth." –Bella disse abraçando seu primo antes de abraçar Embry.

"Nos vemos no Natal." –Embry disse assim que todos caminharam até o Volvo de Edward.

"Vocês podem me visitar também. Serão bem vindos." –Bella disse enquanto sentava no banco do motorista.

"Não vamos esquecer." –Seth disse sorrindo.

"Dirija com cuidado." –Embry disse desviando seu olhar para Edward. –"Nos avise quando chegarem a Nova York."

"Ok, foi bom conhecê-los. Boa sorte com o torneio de basquete." –Edward disse.

"Você também, cara." –Seth disse.

"E cuide da pequena, certo." –Embry disse mencionando Bella.

"Claro." –Edward disse enquanto Bella ligava o carro.

"Tchau! Amo vocês!" –Bella gritou antes de partir.

"Nós também!"

Seth e Embry ficaram na calçada até não conseguirem ver mais o carro no horizonte.

"Será que eles nunca irão perceber que gostam um do outro?" –Seth perguntou.

"Nunca? Você está brincando? Cara, eu dou mais alguns dias na estrada." –Embry disse.

"Verdade? Antes de Nova York?"

"Que tal em Nova York?" –Embry sugeriu.

"Você sabe o que dizem ... água mole pedra dura ..."

" ... tanto bate até que fura." –Embry disse e logo percebeu que estava falando da vida sexual de sua prima.

"Nunca. Deus! Uiii!"

"Porque nós a deixamos ir embora com ele?"

* * *

**Oiii **

**Um presentinho nesse feriado de quarta feira murcha! Fala sério, quem gosta de feriado no meio da semana?**

**Desculpem a demora, eu não consegui postar no domingo porque tive aula no sábado e não consegui escrever muito. Bom, mas compensei, a espera, com um capitulo enorme. **

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo enorme! **

**Eu não sei dizer qual minha parte preferida, porque eu gostei dele como um todo. Edward com ciúmes de Bella e vice versa. Edward nem tinha porque sentir ciúmes porque o coitado do Will era gay. Will como não é nada bobo, abusou de Bella só para provocar Edward. Sem falar na biscate da Jessica dançando no colo de Edward. Só faltava ela fazer um strip e ainda bem, que Edward teve senso de interrompê-la. **

**Ah, eu queria agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi e respondendo a eles:**

**Lexi Cullen: **fico super feliz que tenha gostado evai demorar um pouco para eles se declararem, isso é fato, mas prometo que não se arrepender por esperar. Quanto as atualizações, eu sempre posto de domingo, mas como esse capitulo ficou enorme, só consegui postar hoje e eu só posto essa fic no momento. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Julia-Muniz: **nossa que triste né, essa situação no Rio, mas ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de grave com você. ^^ Quanto a fic, realmente a parte em que Edward fica na duvida se tinha rolado algo é legal. Pena que ele ficou decepcionado um pouco né.

**Vic P: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigada pelo review. ^^

**deh.q: **eu não diria apaixonado, mas que eles já sentem uma quedinha um pelo outro, com certeza. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Isa Stream:** eu também não gosto de Jacob, acho que isso não é nem segredo. Eu sou Team Edward! Realmente foi tenso, você conversar com sua vó bem na parte da Bella estar fantasiando com Edward. A parte do elevador foi hilária mesmo! Obrigada pelo review!

**MrSouza Cullen: **realmente os dois estão se vendo com outros olhos e até estão sentindo ciúmes como foi citado várias vezes nesse capitulo. Isso prova que os dois estão se gostando. Muito obrigada pelo review e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, apesar de não ter terminado muito bem!

**celly cullen:** lemmons? Provavelmente, mas não posso dizer em que capitulo porque senão eu entrego a fic. ^^ Fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigado pelo review.

**Deah Ricz: **obrigada pelo review e fico feliz que esteja gostando. Os dois estão se conhecendo melhor, este capitulo foi um exemplo. Espero que tenha gostado.

**adRii Marsters:** Bella não conseguiu a se render ao corpo suado e escultural de Edward! RS! Aliás quem resistiria né? Hum, será que eu me confundi com as malas ^^' Nossa se for, vai ser o maior vacilo da história da FFnet. Bom, pelo menos posso reverter. Bjnhs e obrigada pelo alerta.

**Camilinha EGO:** nuvens negras ... Jacob Black está se aproximando. ^^ Obrigada pelo review.

**Ana Krol: **pode ter certeza que não é só você que quer se aproveitar do corpinho suado e escultural de Edward! Abana forte, porque ele é quente, gostoso e tudo de bom. As nuvens negras, na verdade me referi a 'dancinha' de Jessica e a Jacob Black. Obrigada pelo review.

**StudebakerSisters:** eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, somente eu não consegui terminar no domingo porque ficou enorme. Muito obrigada pelo review

**Regina Swan Cullen: **os Clearwater só estavam tentando proteger a priminha caçula! Bem pegajosos eles por sinal. Obrigada pelo review.

**Raffinha**: nossa fico até sem graça com tantos elogios. RS! Ah, não se preocupe, o Jacob só vai aparecer no próximo capitulo e não vai ser nada bom para Bella. Obrigada pelo seu review e por ler sempre a fic, significa muito para mim. Obrigada mesmo! ^^

**Roosi**: Com certeza, vai ter Jacob no meio das nuvens negras e até mesmo um pouco de ciúmes como você leu nesse capitulo. Misturar bebida é péssimo, por isso que hoje eu só fico na cerveja. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**mypallotx3:** obrigada pelo review e fico feliz por estar acompanhando a fic. ^^

**Priiiii: **eu também, na verdade eu até presenciei algo parecido. Minha amiga bebeu tanto que chegou a dormir no meio do estádio. Não havia ninguém que a conseguisse acordá-la. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**É isso pessoal**

**Não esqueçam de comentar e até domingo.**

**Bjs**

**Dani**


	9. Traindo o inimigo, Odiando o Traidor

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**Traindo o inimigo, Odiando o Traidor**

Dia 6, Novo México

_When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
I'll love you when you're blue  
But tell me darlin' true  
What am I to you?_

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Norah Jones."

"E antes dela?"

"Sarah Maclachlan."

"E antes dessa?"

"Susieh Suh."

"E a diferença é …?"

"Hum, talvez o fato de que são pessoas diferentes?"

"Parece tudo a mesma coisa."

"Sabe, a maioria das pessoas dizem o mesmo sobre cantores de rock. Pelo menos você consegue entender o que a Norah Jones está cantando."

"Será que podemos mudar de musica."

"Edward, nós fizemos um acordo e todas essas cantoras estavam na minha lista. Então cala a boca, já estou cansada de você reclamar como uma garota."

"E eu estou cansada de você agir como uma megera. Eu não quero escutar musica, só quero dormir. Estou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável."

"Isso se chama ressaca, idiota."

"Por favor, desliga o radio."

"Então, iremos ficar em silêncio?"

"Sim."

"Claro que não."

"Por favor?"

"De jeito nenhum, Edward. Eu já estou entediada."

"Eu te dou vinte dólares."

Silêncio.

"Claro, eu posso fazer uso do dinheiro."

"Obrigado."

"Tanto faz, idiota."

"Certo, eu vou dormir já que você não está de bom humor. Porque não me acorda quando sua TPM acabar? Você está sendo uma megera."

"Durma bem, galinha."

"Não seja uma inimiga, Bella." –Edward disse suspirando irritado enquanto ajeitava a poltrona para horizontal.

Eles já estavam na estrada por umas quatro horas. Edward ainda estava de ressaca e Bella obviamente estava irritada com ele.

Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de ficar chateada ou de ser tão megera, mas toda vez que tentava ser legal, lembrava-se da noite anterior quando viu Edward receber uma 'dancinha particular' de uma biscate universitária qualquer.

Normalmente, ela nem se importaria, pois sabia que era habito de Edward. Entretanto ela tinha começado a pensar que ele não era tão ruim como sempre havia pensado. Ela estava irritada com Edward, por ele provar que estava errada, mas estava ainda mais irritada com ela mesma por realmente acreditar que ele era diferente.

Sem mencionar que estava morrendo de ciúmes e isso a deixava ainda mais irritada.

Na verdade, ela nem deveria sentir ciúmes de outros rapazes quando se está namorando. Apesar de estar com raiva, sentia completamente culpada. Ela se sentia como se estivesse traindo Jacob, o que a fez a sentir-se muito mal.

Com toda essa raiva, ciúmes e culpa, é de imaginar o porque dela estar sendo tão megera. Ela estava descontando tudo na única pessoa que estava perto dela, Edward.

Bella suspirou silenciosamente imaginando como ela se meteu nessa bagunça e se poderia de alguma forma resolver tudo. Ela olhou no relógio e percebeu que iria chegar a Nebraska em três horas. Bella tinha lido no jornal e ainda checou no site de Jacob sobre o concerto na Universidade de Nebraska.

Determinada a não passar mais uma noite mal dormida, decidiu que teria que vê-lo e ter conversar séria com Jacob sobre o namoro deles. Ela precisa clarear sua mente e precisava começar por ele.

O silêncio foi quebrado com o toque do celular.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know_

Bella deixou o toque do celular tocar por alguns segundos para que Edward acordasse e sorriu satisfeita quando ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Alice!" –Bella respondeu o celular enquanto Edward murmurava algo sobre o toque.

"Sim, onde mais nós estaríamos além da estrada? ... Não, eu estou dirigindo ... Ah, cala a boca. Eu posso dirigir e conversar ao mesmo tempo, eu não sou retardada ou algo parecido … AI MEU DEUS! ISSO FOI UM SINAL VERMELHO ... Ha há ha, estou brincando, Alice ..." –Bella disse brincando enquanto segurava o celular.

"Relaxa. Não, eu não bati em ninguém ... Eu juro ... Sim, claro que Edward está aqui ... Sim, ele está consciente. Porque ele não estaria aqui ou consciente? … Ah, o silêncio é porque ele me pagou vinte dólares para que eu não escutasse as minhas musicas." –Bella disse rindo com Alice.

"Ah, o que nós fizemos hoje? Edward, você quer contar a sua querida amiga Alice o que nós fizemos?" –Bella perguntou sorrindo sarcástica enquanto segurava o telefone para ele.

"Vá se ferrar." –Edward murmurou sonolento.

"Você escutou isso, Alice? Eu juro que ele me faz sorrir toda vez que fala." –Bella riu. Ela sabia que estava sendo megera, mas não conseguia evitar.

"Bom, nós estamos na estrada há umas quatro horas ... Porque? Porque um cara galinha que quer ficar no anonimato, ficou bêbado e se atracou com uma piranha universitária ontem a noite e estava tão mal que não conseguiu me acordar cedo." –ela disse tentando não parecer ciumenta.

Ela já havia se acalmado e esquecido, mas conversar sobre o assunto, a fazia lembrar em como ela se sentiu desapontada.

"Eu não me atraquei com ninguém." –Edward disse entediado ao escutar a conversa.

"Tanto faz, Edward ... Ele ganhou uma dancinha particular ..." –Bella murmurou no telefone, como se Edward não fosse escutar.

"Sim, eu sei. É tão nojento … De qualquer forma, só conseguimos sair as onze e ainda tivemos que parar por 30 minutos porque o idiota aqui, decidiu que queria comida de ressaca, então paramos no Burger King ... Ah, eu bebi um milk shake ..." –ela contou a Alice sobre a história.

"Bom, 30 minutos depois tivemos que parar para ir ao banheiro. 45 minutos depois tivemos que parar novamente ... Porque? Eu não quero saber o porque, mas eu imagino que a coca cola com o hambúrguer não caiu bem ... eu sei! É terrível." –ela disse e sorriu feliz quando escutou Edward suspirar irritado.

"Quando eu percebi, já estava na hora do jantar … Ah, eu comi pizza … Alice, eu sei! Mas não tem como comer salada no restaurante do posto de gasolina. Elas são tão nojentos ... Sim, ainda bem que depois do jantar ele dormiu, mas ele resolveu roncar tão alto que as janelas estavam tremendo ..." –ela disse em risos quando Edward a olhava mais irritado.

"Na verdade, Alice, eu tentei isso, mas resolvi colocar uma meia."

"O quê? Você colocou uma meia na minha boca?" –Edward gritou, agora acordado e muito bravo.

"Só uma cinco vezes." –ela disse sorrindo para Edward. –"Não se preocupe, eu não usei as minhas." –ela disse e riu quando viu a cara de nojo de Edward. Ela então continuou a conversar no telefone.

"Ei, falando em dormir, Alice, eu tenho uma pergunta. O Jasper também fala dos pontos de baseball enquanto dorme?"

"Eu não faço isso." –Edward disse.

"Eu estava imaginando se era algo de família." –Bella disse a Alice, ignorando a irritação de Edward. –"Sim, foi o que eu pensei. Jasper é normal."

"Ei, eu estou aqui!" –Edward disse desejando não ter acordado.

"Sim, eu não acho que ele gostaria." –Bella disse a Alice enquanto olhava para Edward.

"Não fale de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui."

"Xiuuu! Eu estou tentando conversar." –ela murmurou para irritá-lo ainda mais antes de desligar o celular. –"Desculpe, Alice, ele é tão rude ... eu sei!"

"Bella!"

"Foi o Edward de novo … Eu acho que quando o dorminhoco acorda, ele fica zangado. Você lembra quando eu te disse que a personalidade dele é igual do anão da Branca de Neve?"

"É melhor você desligar o celular agora!" –Bella disse encarando. Ele estava com tanta ressaca e cansado. A ultima coisa que precisava era servir como saco de pancadas. Bella o olhou irritada e respirou fundo, deixando Edward mais nervoso.

"Alice, preciso ir. Edward está de TPM … Te amo, também, querida." –ela disse desligando o celular. –"Você precisa de alguma coisa, Edward?" –ela perguntou docemente enquanto tinha uma leve idéia de como estava sendo megera. Ela estava descontando sua raiva na única pessoa que estava ao seu lado.

Edward a encarou com raiva tentado achar as palavras certas.

"Você ... você é tão ... porque você ... eu pensei ..."

"Mimimimimi." – Bella o imitou.

Edward chegou ao seu limite.

"Chega! Sua megera, qual o seu problema? Eu pensei que nós estávamos nos dando bem, mas obviamente é impossível! Se você quiser passar o resto da viagem desse jeito, tudo bem! Mas não espere que eu fique quieto!"

Durante todo o discurso de Edward, ela manteve seus olhos na estrada e segurou firmemente o volante. Bella manteve-se calada enquanto sentia um nó na garganta e mordia seus lábios para não chorar.

Depois de respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar, ela abriu sua boca para se explicar e dizer o porque estava sendo uma megera o dia todo, mas quando o quando olhou, toda a raiva, frustração e olhar gélido de Edward a impediu. Ela acabou não falando nada e voltou a olhar a estrada. Não sentiu a necessidade de se explicar, apenas queria ver Jacob o mais rápido possível. A confusão em sua vida estava começando a irritá-la.

Edward revirou os olhos e suspirou frustrado antes de fechar os olhos, irritado.

Eles ficaram em silencio pelas próximas horas, ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Edward estava bravo por ela ser tão má e irritante. Bella estava brava com ele e consigo mesma e muito confusa sobre tudo. Quanto mais se aproximava da Universidade de Nebraska, mais nervosa ela ficava. Ela não fazia idéia de como Jacob iria reagir quando a visse e muito menos sabia o que iria dizer a ele.

Mais cedo do que ela queria, eles chegaram ao destino. Ela tinha lido que o concerto iria acontecer em uma boate local e dirigiu até o local. O show não iria demorar a começar e ela sabia que Jacob gostava de se divertir no camarim. O grande ônibus com a cara de Jacob confirmava que ele já estava lá.

"Eu preciso ir?" –Edward perguntou enquanto Bella tirava o cinto.

"Eu preferia que não." –ela disse.

"Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade ver que ele não lembrará de você e ainda achar você é uma fã dele."

"Tão engraçado." –ela disse seca.

Eles caminharam até a porta da casa de shows. Bella viu um porteiro nada familiar.

"Ei, eu sou Isabella Swan." –ela disse ao segurança.

"E daí?" –ele perguntou entediado enquanto Edward escondia sua risada com uma tosse. Bella o encarou.

"Eu estou na lista." –ela disse. O porteiro a olhou surpreso antes de pegar a lista em seu bolso e folheou as paginas.

"Qual seu nome mesmo?"

"Isabela Swan." –ela disse encarando Edward que claramente estava aproveitando o momento.

"Desculpe, não está. Eu tenho Isabelle Sanders e Bella Schwartz."

"Então ligue para o Jacob e diga que Isabella, a namorada dele, está aqui." –Bella disse ficando cada vez mais irritada.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia." –ele disse se desculpando. O porteiro já havia escutado milhares de desculpas e sabia que fãs faziam de tudo para entrar.

"Escute aqui, deve haver um engano. Chame Jacob, ou sua empresária Leah Black, ou seu agente Billy Blackou seu publicitário Quil Ateara. Ou até seus seguranças, Vladimir e Stefan, o que eu acho não será necessário. Eles me conhecem então traga qualquer um deles aqui." –Bella disse séria. O segurança a olhou surpresa por saber tantos detalhes sobre Jacob

"Tudo bem, mas se eles não souberem quem é você, não entrara." –ele disse entrando enquanto Bella e Edward ficaram esperando do lado de fora.

Ela olhou Edward que estava muito ocupado tentando em não cair na gargalhada.

"Não diga uma única palavra." –ela disse.

"Eu não disse nada." –ele disse. –"Sabe, eu estava certo quando eu disse que ele não se lembrava de você. Acho melhor nós sairmos agora porque ele provavelmente irá oferecer um autografo quando a ver."

"Porque você não fica quieto? Hein? Será que consegue ficar quieto por pelo menos um minuto?" –Bella perguntou irritada.

"Porque não para de agir como uma megera?" –ele perguntou irritado.

"Por que não para de amolar? Você parece uma garota." –Bella retrucou.

"O que é aconteceu com seu bumbum? Sua calcinha está muito apertada?" –Edward disse reparando.

"Qual o seu problema? Será que é tão difícil para você agir como uma pessoa normal apenas por um dia?"

"Um de nós está com problema o dia inteiro e não sou eu!" –Edward gritou.

"Um de nós está o dia inteiro de ressaca e de péssimo humor! Não fui eu que fiquei bêbada ontem a noite!"

"Megera!"

"Idiota!"

"Mald…"

"Senhorita?" –o porteiro os interrompeu.

"O QUÊ?!" –Edward e Bella rosnaram enquanto o encarava.

"Você pode entrar, senhorita Swan. Eu com conversei com Leah e ela disse que lembra quem você é." –o porteiro disse abrindo a porta para Edward e Bella entrarem.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse e olhou triunfante para Edward enquanto caminhava.

"Onde ele está?"

"No final do hall, há uma escada, suba e depois siga em frente, é a ultima porta a direita." –ele informou.

Edward e Bella seguiram as instruções em silencio. Várias pessoas estavam no corredor e em outros camarins. Alguns estavam se embebedando enquanto outros estavam se aproveitando do buffet servido. Assim que subiram as escadas, ficava cada vez mais claro que a maioria das pessoas estavam próximas do camarim de Jacob.

Bella tentou ignorar as garotas quase nuas e bêbadas e disse para ela mesma que elas estavam lá por causa dos outros membros da banda. Ela viu um grupo de garotas bebendo champanhe e bloqueando a porta do camarim de Jacob. Sem ser hostil e um pouco irritada, passou pelo grupo de biscates.

"Ei!" –uma das garotas gritou.

"Espere pela sua vez!" –outra garota disse.

Edward olhou para as garotas a sua volta e repentinamente teve uma sensação de que a situação ira mudar de ruim para péssimo.

"Bella, talvez devêssemos ir embora …" –Edward sugeriu.

"De jeito nenhum! Você pode esperar no carro, mas eu não vou sair ainda." –ela disse tirando a ultima garota do seu caminho. Em seguida abriu a porta e entrou. Edward a seguiu.

"Jacob?" –Bella perguntou e olhou a sua volta, mas tudo que podia ver eram duas garotas com os seios a mostra e sentadas no colo de um cara.

De repente ela viu uma face muito familiar surgir entre as garotas. Jacob.

Bella deixou cair sua bolsa no chão e o olhou em estado de choque. Edward mexeu tristemente sua cabeça enquanto respirava fundo. Ele olhou Bella e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

Bella começou a tremer um pouco e estava impossibilitada de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Isabella, é tão bom te ver!" –Jacob disse se levantando do sofá. Edward o encarou e apertou seu toque em Bella enquanto Jacob caminhava até eles.

"Como você está?" –Jacob perguntou quase tocando as bochechas dela, mas Edward afastou as mãos dela e mexeu sua cabeça como se dissesse 'nem pense nisso'.

A ação fez com que Bella saísse de seu estado de choque. Ela olhou para as duas garotas que pareciam não se importar em colocar a blusa, ou até mesmo o sutiã.

"Que merda é essa!" –ela gritou. –"O que diabos é isso tudo?" –ela disse apontando para as garotas.

"Ah, me desculpe. Eu sou tão rude. Bella, essas garotas adoráveis são Breana e Maryane."

"Na verdade é Bree e Mary." –uma das garotas disse, mas Jacob apenas acenou como se não importasse.

"Eu não ligo em saber o nome delas! O que você está fazendo com elas?!" –ela gritou.

"Bella, vamos." –Edward disse. Ele estava com medo das coisas ficarem feias.

"Ah, elas são minhas garotas." –Jacob disse olhando para Bella.

"_Eu_ sou sua garota!"

"Sim, você é uma delas."

"O quê?"

"Você pensou que você era minha única namorada?"

Um silêncio perdurou no recinto.

"Ah, você pensou, não pensou?" –ele disse a olhando e sorrindo simpático. –"Isso é tão bonitinho."

"O que?" –ela perguntou magoada.

"Bella, eu pensei que deixei claro quando falei que eu estava vendo outras pessoas."

"Quando foi isso?" –ela disse tremula.

"Quando nos falamos no telefone." –ele disse.

"Quando?! Nós nãos conversamos mais do que quinze segundos por meses!"–ela disse tentando não chorar.

"Ah, então deve ter sido outra Isabella. Há tantas, eu sempre fico confuso, mas quando eu sai de Forks para minha turnê, você pensou que continuaríamos juntos?"

"Bella, vamos." –Edward disse quando sentiu os ombros de Bella tremerem ainda mais.

"Como você pode fazer isso comigo?" –ela murmurou.

"Ah, fala sério, você não pensou que eu continuaria comprometido a você enquanto estivesse em turnê? Não seja estúpida, Bella."

"Eu pensei que você me amasse, eu pensei que se importasse comigo." –ela murmurou não conseguindo olhar para Jacob.

"Eu me importo com você assim como me importo como Brenda e Marylin."

"Bree e Mary." –as duas garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Jacob acenava como se não importasse.

"Como você pode tratar as pessoas desse jeito?" –ela perguntou.

Jacob afegou irritado enquanto começava a ficar cansado da conversa.

"Eu sou um deus do rock. Eu faço o que eu quiser." –ele disse frio.

Era a gota d'água para ela. Bella sentiu que seu coração estava prestes a explodir e sua cabeça estava martelando. O desejo e ódio que sentia por ele eram maior.

Então, ela correu.

Ela saiu do camarim, passou pelo grupo de garotas e pelas escadas. Assim que chegou lá fora, estava respirando profundamente, em parte por que estava sem ar, mas também porque estava tentando se acalmar para não chorar.

Quando Edward finalmente a encontrou, Bella estava a beira de colapso físico e mental e de um ataque nervos.

"Você está aqui …" –ele murmurou quando a viu. Edward a olhou preocupado e caminhou devagar até ela.

"Bella ..." –ele disse.

"Eu sou tão estúpida ..." –ela sussurrou enquanto se sentava e abraçava seus joelhos.

"Não, você não é." –ele disse sério enquanto ficava de frente para ele. –"Ele é um babaca. Um idiota. Ele nunca te mereceu."

"Qual o meu problema? Todo mundo me disse como ele era, todo mundo! Minha família, meus amigos e até você que nem o conhecia! Porque sou tão burra?" –ela disse com uma expressão magoada.

"Você é uma boa pessoa. Sempre acredita no melhor das pessoas, mesmo elas não merecebdo. Não é sua culpa se eles abusam da sua confiança."

"Eu nunca pensei que seria uma dessas garotas inocentes que são enganadas desse jeito. Eu sou uma idiota! Eu realmente mereço ser traída." –ela disse.

"Não! Me escute! Você é uma boa pessoa. Você ama seus amigos e sua família e sempre os coloca em primeiro lugar. Você até prometeu a fazer essa viagem comigo porque Alice e Jasper pediram, apesar de você me odiar."

"Eu não te odeio." –ela disse. –"Desculpe por eu ter sido tão megera hoje. Eu tive minhas razões, estúpidas por sinal, mas nunca quis dizer aquelas coisas." –ela se desculpou e em seguida disse amarga. –"Eu acho que eu tive o que mereci, hein. É meu carma."

"Ei, pare de se desculpar! Viu, é isso que eu quis dizer. Mesmo agora quando você é a vitima, ainda coloca os outros em primeiro lugar." –Edward disse e respirou fundo antes continuar.

"Jacob Black nunca te mereceu e nunca a merecera. Ele é um babaca e obviamente com desvio mental. Ele é um perdedor." –Edward disse. –"Então, porque não saímos daqui para encontrar um hotel? Ou nós podemos ligar para os tablóides e dizer a eles coisas ruins sobre Jacob, como dizer que ele é impotente ou um viciado em drogas? Ou podemos espalhar que ele tem herpes? As pessoas odeiam herpes." –Edward disse começando a ficar animado ao espelhar rumores falsos sobre Jacob.

'Não, obrigada, eu preciso voltar lá." –ela disse olhando para a entrada.

"O que? Mas por quê?"

"Porque eu estava péssima há um minuto atrás e eu não vou dar o prazer dele lembrar de mim dessa maneira. Eu vou até lá de cabeça erguida e olhá-lo como se ele fosse um lixo." –ela disse para Edward.

Quando ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem, eu esqueci minha bolsa."

"Então vamos." –ele disse com um sorriso e a ajudou a levantar-se do chão.

Bella caminhou séria até o prédio e ficou surpresa e orgulhosa de si mesma por ainda não ter chorado, considerando que era a pessoa mais emocional que conhecia. Ela respirou fundo antes de passar pelo mesmo grupo de mulheres e quando abriu a porta não encontrou se amassando Jacob com três mulheres. Ele por sua vez estava sem camisa. Bella revirou irritada os olhos enquanto Edward a olhava preocupado.

"Você é inacreditável." –Bella disse em voz alta para Jacob.

Jacob, surpreso por ela estar de volta, levantou-se do sofá para que pudesse encará-la.

"Ah, eu sei. Obrigada." –ele disse pensando que estava recebendo um elogio.

"Você me enoja." –ela retorquiu.

"O que?" –ele perguntou com raiva.

Edward deu um passo à frente e encarou Jacob, no intuito de avisar Jacob que se ele desse mais um passo, quebraria seus ossos.

"Você me escutou." –Bella disse. –"Você me enoja."

"Com assim?" –Jacob perguntou ainda desacreditado. Ninguém falava com ele desse jeito.

"Você me enoja, Jacob, mais do qualquer um que eu tenha conhecido, mesmo assim tenho que agradecê-lo." –Bella disse surpreendendo a todos.

"Hã?" –Edward e Jacob perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe, agora eu posso começar a faculdade como uma mulher solteira ao invés de passar mais um minuto da vida com você. Então, obrigada por me mostrar o verdadeiro cafajeste que você é, porque agora eu não preciso mais fingir que gosto de você e da sua musica horrorosa."

"Você precisa sair por que ..." –Jacob começou, mas Bella o cortou.

"Eu não o que é pior em você, seu corpo, sua personalidade ou sua musica? Sabe, você não só é muito magrinho e estranho como também tem o pior senso de humor." –Bela disse e sorriu quando Jacob cruzou os braços.

"Na verdade, estou até aliviada por não ter que fingir que gosto das suas piadas. Como isso é maravilhoso!" –ela disse entre risos.

"Cala ..." –Jacob começou nervosa.

"E no topo de tudo, sua musica é uma porcaria! A Sony estava certa em recusar a trabalhar com você. Então, curta enquanto dura, Jake, porque a fama não é eterna, especialmente no seu caso." –ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Cala a boca." –ele disse entredentes enquanto Edward a olhava orgulhoso.

"Curta agora, porque no final todo mundo vai perceber o que eu acabei de perceber, de que você é um perdedor."

"Fora." –Jacob disse apontando para a porta. Bella apenas sorriu divertida por saber que estava o tirando do sério.

"Você foi um perdedor no colegial e um perdedor antes mesmo de ser famoso. Mesmo que as garotas estejam babando por você agora, você ainda é um perdedor. Hollywood vai esquecer tão rápido como o fora que sua namorada deu na formatura." –Bella disse e riu quando a cara de Jacob estava vermelha de raiva.

"FORA!" –ele gritou furioso.

"Espera, você não vai ficar chateado comigo, né?" –Bella perguntou fingindo inocência. –"Ah, você está. Isso é tão bonitinho." –Bella disse a mesma frase que ele disse anteriormente.

"Olha aqui, me escuta ..." –Jacob começou nervoso, mas como antes Bella não estava disposta em deixá-lo falar.

"Não, você me escuta." –ela disse. –"Como eu disse antes, curta o momento, porque logo quando sua carreira acabar, você só ter lembranças do camarim como também das muitas DSTs" –ela disse e olhou para as garotas com pena.

"Cuidado." –Bella sussurrou para ela e depois sorriu para Jacob quando as garotas rapidamente entraram em pânico e começaram a colocar suas roupas.

Bella novamente olhou para Jacob com um sorriso divertido.

"Sua pequena cafajeste." –Jacob disse irritando ainda mais Edward. Ele realmente queria assinar sua sentença de morte.

"Não, você é cafajeste." –Bella retorquiu. –"Você só irritou a garota errada, Jacob Black." –Bella disse com raiva antes de pegar sua bolsa no chão e sair de lá com Edward a seguindo orgulhoso.

Eles caminharam até o estacionamento. Bella estava quase entrando no carro quando viu o ônibus de Jacob. Ela repentinamente lembrou o que Carmen costumava dizer a ela quando era mais nova.

Garotas não choram.

"Destrave as portas, por favor." –Bella disse não desviando o olhar do ônibus. Quando ele fez o que ela pediu, Bella abriu a porta e pegou algo em sua bolsa.

Com passos determinados ela caminhou até o ônibus e o olhou por alguns instantes antes de tirar a tampa da canetinha preta que estava segurando.

Cinco minutos depois ela voltou para o Volvo. Edward que ficou no carro, pode ver as habilidades artísticas de Bella e a aplaudiu quando ela voltou.

"Você é a próxima Frida Kahlo."

"Obrigada." –ela disse voltando a o olhar a figura de Jacob no ônibus com um bigode e chifres de diabo e a palavra cafajeste pichada por todo rosto dele.

"Você está pronta para sair daqui?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim …" –ela suspirou entrando no carro.

Deixando Edward dirigir e voltando a olhar para a casa de shows, uma onda de emoções se apoderou dela. A raiva havia passado e agora a tristeza predominava. Ela lembrou que havia lido em algum lugar que havia diferentes estágios da dor e percebeu que a fase da raiva havia passado.

Ela engoliu seco para tentar desfazer o nó na garganta, mas não ajudou. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Essa seria uma noite longa.

"Você foi ótima. Falou tudo o que sentia antes de destruir o ônibus dele. Foi impagável." –Edward disse quebrando o silêncio.

"Ótimo." –ela disse baixinho enquanto tentava ajustar o banco para ficar na horizontal.

"O que há de errado?" –Edward perguntou ao escutar o tom baixo.

Ela o olhou e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

"O que há de errado? Tudo!" –ela gritou ainda tentando ajustar a poltrona.

"Hãh?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

Um segundo atrás ela parecia bem, agora estava prestes a um ter um ataque de nervos. _Ea acabou de descobrir que foi traída, seu idiota. Ela vai ficar bem depois de algumas palavras sinceras, _Edward pensou.

"Eu confiei nele! Me importei com ele! Eu o defendi quando todos me diziam para fazer o contrário! Ele nunca se importou comigo e me fez de tola! Eu nunca me senti tão burra e miserável ao mesmo tempo! Tudo que eu quero é esquecer cada minuto que eu passei com ele! Como eu uso essa porcaria?" –ela gritou ainda tentando ajustar a poltrona.

Ela puxou o acessório para direção errada e quebrou a poltrona. Ela sentou e respirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto segurava o acessório em suas mãos. Ela sorriu triste para Edward.

"Eu prometo que pagarei." –ela disse baixinho.

"Não se preocupe." –ele disse pegando o acessório dela.

Ele pensou por momento no que fazer antes de jogar sem interesse no banco de trás e olhou preocupado para Bella.

"Desculpe por eu estar desse jeito." –ela disse a Edward. –"Eu só pensei que sendo má e dizer umas boas para Jacob me ajudaria a sentir melhor, mas eu só piorei." –ela disse abraçando seus joelhos e tentando o máximo para não chorar.

"Como eu disse antes, não se desculpe por nada. Dê tempo a tempo e faça o que tenha que fazer. A dor não vai passar agora, vai levar tempo, mas não se preocupe, você ficará bem." –ele disse quase a tocando, mas ela o afastou.

"Por favor, não me toque, porque se você me tocar agora, eu vou relaxar e chorar. Não vai ser nada bonito e eu ainda não estou pronta. Eu não quero chorar por causa dele." –ela disse respirando fundo tentando se recompor.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la, só me avise quando precisar de algo."

"Obrigada. Vamos sair o mais rápido daqui." –ela murmurou e respirou fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar.

Bella permaneceu calada pelo resto do caminho. Ela estava orgulhosa por poder dizer tudo a Jacob, mas isso não mudava o fato de que tinha sido traída. Ela ainda pensava que ele a amava, mas o que a deixou mais desapontada, era como ela tinha sido inocente e estúpida. Todos os seus amigos e até sua a família a havia alertado sobre ele, porém ela ainda confiava nele.

"Precisamos de combustível." –Edward comentou.

"Só vamos encontrar um hotel." –Bella murmurou.

"Não é nem 8 pm ainda … eu poderia dirigir um pouco mais."

"Obrigada, mas eu acho que prefiro tomar um banho e dormir agora mesmo." –ela sussurou.

"Claro …" –ele disse e dirigiu em direção ao hotel mais próximo.

"Eu vou reservar nossos quartos, você pode esperar aqui." –Edward disse assim que chegou em frente ao hotel. Ele saiu do carro e caminhou em direção a recepção.

Bella ficou sentada no carro por um minuto, mas o silêncio logo começou a perturbá-la. Ela saiu do carro e abriu a porta para pegar a mala dela. Quando estava quase fechando, algo na bolsa de Edward chamou sua atenção.

Ela deixou sua mala no chão e curiosa abriu a mala dele um pouco mais. Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas enquanto pegava o objeto e segurava-o por alguns segundos antes de colocar em sua mala.

Ela fechou a porta malas e esperou Edward voltar da recepção.

"Então, eu peguei o quarto 15 e 16." –Edward informou quando voltou.

"Obrigada." –ela disse pegando a chave e começando a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Edward rapidamente pegou sua mala do porta malas , trancou o carro e a seguiu.

"Então você precisa de alguma coisa? Você está com fome?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar." –Bella disse.

"Certo, se precisar de alguma coisa, estou aqui." –ele disse parando na frente da porta de seu quarto.

"Eu agradeço, mas eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha." –ela disse sorrindo fraca enquanto abria a porta dela.

"Então, boa noite. Eu te vejo amanhã de manhã." –Edward disse.

"Boa noite." –ela disse entrando no quarto.

Ela fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, continuou a dizer a si mesma que tudo que precisava era um banho quente e relaxante, além de uma boa noite de sono para ficar bem.

Ela caminhou até o banheiro, ligou o registro água quente, tirou suas roupas e deixou a água ensopar todo o seu corpo.

Bella ainda não podia acreditar que tinha sido traída. Toda a sua vida ela sempre foi a esperta e sempre tentou fazer tudo da melhor maneira. Ela sempre pensou antes de agir e estava se sentindo incrivelmente inocente por confiar em Jacob, mesmo que sua intuição dissesse o contrário.

Bella havia prometido a si mesma que a partir daquele momento ela iria seguir sua intuição. _Sempre_.

Deixando a água ainda mais calma, começou a sentir que outra onda de emoções estava tomando conta dela. Normalmente, ela choraria, ficaria triste por alguns dias e começaria a se reerguer.

Ela não queria desperdiçar uma lágrima sequer por causa dele, ele não merecia. Ela achava que se chorasse, ele venceria. Então, dizia a si mesma para se manter firme e seguir em frente.

Depois de encarar a parede do banheiro por alguns minutos, Bella desligou o registro da água. Após se secar, vestiu uma calça e uma blusa e se jogou na cama tentando bloquear o som lá fora.

Ela estava exausta e estava tentando o máximo em não pensar em nada para conseguir dormir em paz, mas ela continuava a ter lembranças de Jacob. A primeira vez que se viram, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo e a primeira vez que eles transa- ..."

Com esse pensamente, Bella se levantou repentinamente da cama e correu direto para o banheiro para vomitar seu jantar. Só de pensar que tinha transado com ele, a enojava. Ela limpou seu rosto e se encarou no espelho.

"Você é mais forte do que isso, Bella." –ela murmurou. –"Não chore por ele! Você era miserável quando estava com ele, agora que finalmente se livrou dele, deveria estar celebrando."

Ela olhou pensativa para o espelho. –"Celebrando ..."

Ela caminhou até o quarto com determinação e abriu a sua mala para pegar algo. Algo que havia roubado da mala de Edward.

Bella olhou para a garrafa de vodka que ainda tinha ¼ da bebida. _O suficiente, _Bella pensou.

"Ao Jake." –ela murmurou antes de dar um gole direto da garrafa.

Depois de sentir o calor do álcool se espalhar pelo seu corpo e pela sua garganta, ela começou a sentir-se mais relaxada e a esquecer seus problemas. Era tudo que queria, esquecê-lo. Por alguma razão ela começava a conseguir o que queria.

Foi então que entendeu o porque havia tantas pessoas alcoólatras no mundo. A bebida realmente ajudava a esquecer dos problemas ou pelo menos a sentir-se entorpecida. Era exatamente isso que queria sentir e lembrar.

Nada.

Ela queria esquecer que Jacob Black existia. Bella olhou a garrafa e deu um longo gole, terminando toda a bebida. Ignorando a queimação na garganta e focando no quenturão que sentia, ela deixou desapontada a garrafa na mesa. Ela estava desapontada porque ainda conseguia lembrar-se dele e porque já não tinha mais álcool. Bella então se lembrou de ter visto um bar ao lado do hotel.

Ela se olhou no espelho com um sorriso forçado e magoado.

"Vamos comemorar."

* * *

**Olá queridas,**

**Eu só tenho algo a dizer! **

**MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB! MORTE AO JACOB!**

**Bom, tirando isso! RS! Foi um capitulo triste, mas pelo menos Bella se livrou do cão. Literalmente!**

**Ah, eu chorei escrevendo esse capitulo! Coitada da Bella! **

**Antes de me despedir, gente o que foi aquele trailer de sexta feira! Não vejo a hora de chegar 30.06.2010! Chega logoooo!**

**Gente, muito obrigada por todos os reviews e respondendo a eles:**

**MrSouza Cullen:** Bom, só Edward não percebeu que o pobre do Will era gay. A gente dá um desconto a ele por estar cego de ciúmes. RS! Uma ceninha básica de ciúmes só serviu para apimentar um pouco a história e mostrar que um se importa com outro, ou melhor, serve para mostrar que os dois estão interessados. Jéssica é sempre Jéssica. Sempre uma biscate e nada vai mudar isso. Eu não gosto dela! Bom, como você viu, a 'surpresa' de Jacob não foi nada agradável, mas o importante é que Bella finalmente se livrou do traste. Obrigada pelo review.

**Isa Stream: **Espero que sua dor de cabeça tenha passado, caso contrário toma uma Neosaldina que melhor. Eu acho que já passou! RS! Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido um pouco, apesar da dor de cabeça. Só Edward para ficar com ciúmes do pobre do Will. RS! A cara de tacho dele foi o melhor mesmo! Estimo melhoras com sua gripe e espero que esse capítulo a anime um pouquinho! ^^

**deh.q: **ah, eles ainda não descobriram que estão apaixonados, mas é fato que se importam um com o outro. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Deah Ricz: **De biscates e piranhas não têm como escapar, sempre aparece uma para atrapalhar o dia. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**adRii Marsters: **A questão é, será que os irmãozinhos irão acertar a previsão? RS! Ah, e quem não queria ver a Jéssica levando umas da Bella, mas o fora de Edward já foi o suficiente. Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios. ^^

**StudebakerSisters: **Obrigada pelo review e fico feliz que a fic tenha animado o pacato feriado de quarta feira. ^^

**Camilinha EGO:** Ah, só o Edward para sentir ciúmes de Will. O pobre coitado estava tão cego de ciúme que nem conseguiu raciocinar direito. Quanto a Jéssica, bem ela sempre vai ser biscate, não tem como mudar. Obrigada pelo review.

**Mimi:** Muito obrigada pelo seu review e por cada palavra! Fico tão feliz quando as pessoas gostam da fic. Meu dia com certeza fica mais alegre. ^^

**roosi**: ah, o capitulo de hoje não deu tanta merda. Apenas Bella, descobriu o que Jacob realmente é, um canalha. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Ana Krol**: Flor, tenho uma ótima noticia, domingo chegou e mais um capitulo está postado. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Beijomeliga**: fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigada pelo review! ^^

**Raffinha: **Will não podia perder a oportunidade de provocar Edward e conseguiu, fato. O coitado ficou com tanto ciúme que mal percebeu que ele era gay. O Jacob apareceu e não foi nada legal! Morte ao Jake!

**Julia-Muniz: **Flor, sabe como é, uma vez bisca sempre bisca. Essa é a sina de Jéssica. Edward com ciúmes foi o melhor, coitadinho, estava tão cego que não deu conta que Will era gay. Obrigada pelo review.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** É querida, você acertou em cheio. O safado do Jake não só a traiu uma vez, como várias vezes. Vide o grupinho de mulheres esperando na porta do camarim. Na real, não sei quem é pior, ele ou elas. Ah, o namoro deles vai demorar um pouco, mas não desanime, está chegando.

**Taty Beward**: Ah, as nuvens negras seriam a biscate de Jéssica e o Jacob! Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Sophiatt: Muito **obrigada pelo review e fico super contente que tenha gostado. ^^

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Não custa deixar um review! É só um clique!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	10. Traição Embriaguez Contusão

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Traição + Embriaguez = Contusão**

Dia 7, Nebraska.

_Querido diário,_

_Você está olhando para uma mulher solteira. Uma mulher solteira com ressaca. Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, Isabella Swan de ressaca? O que diabos aconteceu?_

_Sabe, é bem simples: Jacob Black me traiu._

_Na verdade, ele não só me traiu, como estava me traindo. No sentindo de trair várias vezes em vez de uma única vez. Quando eu o encontrei ontem à noite, havia uma morena estúpida no colo dele. Ele até teve a coragem de dizer que sempre fazia isso e que eu era estúpida em pensar que éramos exclusivos._

_Eu tenho que admitir que ele estava certo. Eu deveria conhecê-lo melhor. __Todos me diziam para não confiar em Jacob. __Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Seth, Embry … até mesmo Edward que nunca o conheceu!_

_Eu estava muito mal ontem quando descobri tudo isso sobre Jacob e estava determinada a me manter firme e não chorar, então eu guardei tudo isso para mim. Você já deve ter notado que eu sou a pessoa mais emocional no planeta, então imagina como tudo isso acabou ..._

_Sem mencionar que eu decidi que iria beber porque pensei que diminuiria a dor e me ajudaria esquecê-lo. Eu sei, eu sei. É tão estúpido!_

_Não preciso dizer que estava péssima ontem à noite. O pior de tudo é que Edward viu tudo ... eu estava com medo que eu fosse assustá-lo, mas ele está sendo bem legal e solidário. Entretanto ainda sinto uma palhaça na frente dele. _

_Foi isso __que aconteceu ..._

Bella olhou para a garrafa de vodka que ainda tinha ¼ da bebida. _O suficiente, _Bella pensou.

"Ao Jake." –ela murmurou antes de dar um gole direto da garrafa.

Depois de sentir o calor do álcool se espalhar pelo seu corpo e pela sua garganta, ela começou a sentir-se mais relaxada e a esquecer seus problemas. Era tudo que queria, esquecê-lo. Por alguma razão ela começava a conseguir o que queria.

Foi então que entendeu o porquê havia tantas pessoas alcoólatras no mundo. A bebida realmente ajudava a esquecer dos problemas ou pelo menos a sentir-se entorpecida. Era exatamente isso que queria sentir e lembrar.

Nada.

Ela queria esquecer que Jacob Black existia. Bella olhou a garrafa e deu um longo gole, terminando toda a bebida. Ignorando a queimação na garganta e focando no quenturão que sentia, ela deixou desapontada a garrafa na mesa. Ela estava desapontada porque ainda conseguia lembrar-se dele e porque já não tinha mais álcool. Bella então se lembrou de ter visto um bar ao lado do hotel.

Ela se olhou no espelho com um sorriso forçado e magoado.

"Vamos comemorar."

* * *

Um pouco depois houve um toque na porta do quarto de Bella.

"Bella, sou eu. Abra a porta." –Edward disse batendo na porta enquanto segurava uma caixa de pizza.

"Eu trouxe comida." –ele disse sabendo que ela não resistiria a comida de graça.

Edward sabia que ela só queria dormir, mas algo o dizia que ele precisava checá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos a frente da porta e não escutando nada, finalmente tentou abrir a porta e descobriu que estava destrancada.

"Bella?" –ele perguntou olhando o quarto curioso. Quando não a encontrou, foi até o banheiro, mas estava vazio como havia imaginado.

Enquanto colocava a caixa de pizza na mesa, seus olhos viram algo. Uma garrafa de vodka. A sua garrafa de vodka.

"Merda!"

Edward saiu do quarto e parou no lado de fora. Ele passou suas mãos em seus cabelos tentando imaginar onde ela poderia estar. O carro ainda estava no estacionamento, então ela não poderia estar muito longe. Ele tinha acabado de sair da recepção onde conseguiu a pizza, então sabia que não estava lá também.

Ele olhou a sua volta tentando imaginar onde ela poderia ter ido.

Foi então que viu um bar imundo no lado do hotel com uma placa em neon informando que ficava aberto 24 horas.

"Bingo."

Edward correu pelo estacionamento até alcançar o bar e abriu a porta. Ele olhou a sua volta enquanto sua vista estava se adaptando a repentina escuridão. Segundos depois, seus olhos avistaram uma figura pequena que estava sentada e apoiada sozinha no balcão.

E essa mesma pessoa engoliu toda a bebida do copo de uma só vez.

Bella?" –Edward perguntou caminhando até ela.

"Sim?"-ela perguntou e pediu mais um drinque para o barman.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" –ele disse a olhando preocupado.

"O que isso parece? Estou ficando bêbada." –ela disse lentamente.

"Você nunca fica bêbada. Nunca. Eu sou o bêbado idiota, lembra? Não você."

"Bom, agora nós podemos ser dois bêbados idiotas juntos. O que acha disso?"

"Porque você está fazendo isso?"

"Porque eu estou fazendo isso? Hum, deixe-me pensar." –ela disse parando. –"O que aconteceu para eu ficar bêbada? Nenhuma idéia? Não? Aqui vai uma: ser traída!" –ela disse a ultima parte praticamente gritando.

"Quantos shots você já bebeu?" –ele perguntou apontando ao copo vazio.

"Você vai parar com a interrogação?!" –ela disse irritada.

"Quantos?"

"Só um." –Bella disse e em seguida bebeu mais um shot. –"Corrigindo: dois."

Edward olhou para o barman para confirmar, mas ele mostrou os cinco dedos da mão.

"Chega, Bella, estamos indo." –ele disse segurando a mão dela.

"Me larga!" –ela gritou enquanto tentava se livrar. –"Quero uma cerveja e mais um desse para mim!" –ela disse apontando para o copo vazio para o barman. Bella olhou a sua volta e notou que havia um jukebox.

"Música!" –ela disse animada.

Ela se levantou para ouvir uma música, mas por estar sentada o tempo, ainda não tinha sentido o impacto do álcool. Então, quando se levantou, quase caiu no chão, mas se segurou na mesa para evitar o tombo.

"Ooouuhh ..." –Edward disse se levantando para pegá-la.

"Estou bem, eu estou bem." –ela disse enquanto pegava a cerveja e o drinque que havia acabado de pedir antes de caminhar até a jukebox.

"Estas bebidas são por conta da casa?" –Edward perguntou para o barman quando percebeu que Bella não havia pago.

"Open bar para ela." –o barman disse. –"Saudações dos homens a sua direita." –ele disse apontando para o fundo bar onde estavam três homens como mais ou menos 50 a 60 anos e eles estavam babando por Bella.

"Open bar?" –Edward perguntou voltando a olhar para o barman. –"Chega." –ele disse encarando o homem a sua frente enquanto dava a ele uma nota de cinco dólares. –"Me dê uma cerveja. Eu não sei se consigo agüentá-la sóbrio."

"É pra já."

Depois de pegar a cerveja, ele olhou para o lugar onde Bella havia ido.

"Meu Deus …" –ele murmurou quando a viu perto do jukebox e dançando em cima da mesa de sinuca.

Os três homens que não se incomodavam em ficarem bêbados às oito horas da noite, estavam olhando para Bella cheios de desejos.

"Ei, Bella?" –Edward perguntou enquanto caminhava rapidamente pelo bar vazio e encarando os homens.

"Dance comigo!" –Bella disse se inclinando e pegando as mãos de Edward para que ele subisse na mesa.

"Hum, eu acho melhor não." –ele disse. –"Vem cá, vamos jogar um jogo." –ele disse a pegando pela cintura e a tirando da mesa.

Ele a colocou com cuidado à frente dele de modo que ficasse sentada. Ainda segurando a cintura, ele não conseguiu não deixar de olhar para os olhos chocolate. Edward ainda não conseguia acreditar como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido para traí-la. Ela de todas as pessoas. De repente sentiu um grande desejo de protegê-la de todos e mantê-la segura.

"Um jogo? Uma brincadeira de beber?" –Bella perguntou gaguejando e completamente inconsciente de quanto estava próxima dele e como ele a olhava intensamente.

Para decepção de Edward, ela pulou da mesa e caminhou até onde a cerveja e o seu drinque estavam. Ela sentou na cadeira e quase caiu novamente no chão.

Edward olhou para Bella, cujos olhos estavam vendo tudo lentamente. Ela estava caminhando torto e tinha um sorriso em sua face, obviamente estava tonta e ele sabia que se ela bebesse mais, ficaria muito mal.

Ele a observou pegando a cerveja lentamente. Mais rápido e mais sóbrio, ele pegou a cerveja e escondeu atrás de uma planta.

"Ei! É meu!" –ela disse irritada, mas percebeu que ainda tinha um shot e pegou o pequeno copo.

"Porque você não me dá esse shot?" –Edward perguntou.

"Meu shot, minha tequila, entendeu?" –ela disse segurando o copo com as duas mãos.

"Olhe, um palhaço!" –ele disse aleatoriamente apontado para um lugar qualquer.

Ela imediatamente se virou e gritou. Edward pegou o copo dela e jogou a tequila na falsa planta e colocando o copo na mesa.

"Bella, acalme-se." –Edward disse quando ela ainda estava assustada. Quem iria imaginar que ela iria reagir dessa maneira. _Pobre garota deve ter tido uma infância difícil, _Edward pensou.

"Não há palhaços." –ele disse sério.

"Eu. Odeio. Palhaços." –ela disse devagar enquanto olhava a sua volta com uma expressão paranóica no intuito de ter certeza de que não havia palhaços. Então ela olhou para mesa onde estava o copo.

"Cadê minha tequila?"

"Você já bebeu." –Edward disse apontando o copo vazio.

"Certo." –ela disse olhando Edward.

Os dois ficaram se observando silenciosamente. Bella ainda estava um pouco tonta e o olhou inexpressiva. Quando ela suspirou e olhou para baixo, Edward sabia que Bella estava pensando novamente em Jacob.

"Ele não vale tudo isso, Bella." –Edward disse.

"Vale o que?"

"Isso aqui." –Edward disse apontando para o copo vazio. –"Não vale a pena você se embebedar e sentir-se mal amanhã. Ele não vale uma lágrima sua ou qualquer coisa. Ele é um nada."

"Eu sei." –ela disse.

"Então porque você está fazendo isso?" –ele perguntou.

Ela de repente o olhou com uma expressão sóbria.

"Como você disse, ele não merece nem uma lágrima minha e me embebedar é o único jeito para eu não chorar. Então, eu posso fazer isso ou eu posso não me embebedar e chorar. Qualquer coisa que eu decida fazer, eu sempre saio perdendo."

"Você está certa, ele não merece suas lágrimas, mas você sim."

"Hã?" –ela perguntou confusa.

"É normal ficar triste porque ajuda a você melhorar. Não deveria achar que ele ganharia, porque a verdade é que foi ele quem perdeu. Ele te perdeu." –Edward disse. –"Ele é um perdedor, lembra? Então, faça o que tenha que fazer para se superar isso e se precisar de mim, estou aqui."

Bella o olhou com um sorriso triste e bêbado.

"Obrigada." –ela murmurou.

"Qualquer coisa para você, baby." –Edward disse e a beijou na testa. –"Então, você está pronta para sair desse lugar imundo e dormir um pouco?" –Edward disse.

"Sim, vamos." –ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

Como antes, ela não poderia prever como o álcool havia a afetado, mas para sua sorte, Edward previu, porque quando ela quase estava caindo no chão, a pegou.

"Cuidado …" –Edward disse a segurando perto dele.

"Oooops ..." –Bella disse com um sorriso torto enquanto aproveitava a proximidade de Edward.

Edward a envolveu com o outro braço para que Bela ficasse firme enquanto ela colocava seu braço nos ombros dele.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la." –ele disse e logo começou a caminhar novamente para o hotel.

"Sabe, você é muito gostoso." –ela disse bêbada com um sorriso torto enquanto saiam do bar.

"Você acha mesmo?" –ele sorriu gostando da confissão.

"Ah, sim, você é o cara mais gostoso que eu conheço. Não é de se estranhar que você consiga centenas de mulheres." –ela disse se apoiando nele.

"Eu acho que você está exagerando." –ele disse sorrindo.

"Você é tão musculoso." –ela disse de repente enquanto cutucava o bíceps dele enquanto Edward ria exageradamente.

"Cara, eu vou me divertir muito amanhã." –ele disse rindo.

"Eu não sinto muito bem …" –ela murmurou baixo enquanto começava a sentir o efeito da tequila em seu pequeno corpo.

"Eu sei, mas tente agüentar." –Edward disse. –"Estamos quase chegando." –ele disse em frente a porta do quarto.

De alguma forma, ele abriu a porta sem deixar Bella cair e entraram no quarto. Edward colocou Bella na cama e caminhou para fechar a porta.

"Então, você precisa de alguma coisa antes de eu voltar para meu quarto? Água? Comida?" –Edward perguntou enquanto apontava para a pizza fria sobre a mesa. –"Tem água ..."

"PIZZA!" –ela gritou repentinamente quando viu a caixa de pizza.

"Meu Deus!" –ele colocou sua mãos sobre o seus ouvidos quando escutou o grito agudo. –"Está com fome, hein?"

"Isso é tão bom ..." –ela murmurou enquanto mordia a pizza fria.

"É eu poso ver." –ele disse. –"Então, eu acho que vou deixar você dormir um pouco ..." –ele disse.

"Ok, tanto faz." –ela disse de boca cheia.

"Boa noite, Bella." –ele disse.

"Boa noite, Ed …"

"O que foi?" –Edward perguntou quando ela parou de falar.

Repentinamente ela ficou nauseada e cobriu sua boca com suas mãos. Segundos depois, se levantou e correu até o banheiro e bateu a porta.

Edward respirou fundo enquanto escutava Bella vomitar no banheiro. Ele estava triste por ela estar tão mal, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz porque estava colocando um pouco do álcool para fora. Ele não tinha certeza se a deixaria sozinha ou se ficava até ela se sentir melhor. Depois de alguns segundos optou por ficar para ter certeza de que ela melhoria, então ele ligou a televisão e começou a zapear os canais.

Bella nunca tinha sentindo tão mal sua vida inteira. Ela estava literalmente abraçando o vaso sanitário enquanto esvaziava seu estomago. Era óbvio que havia bebido muito, mas mesmo estando bêbada percebeu que não estava reagindo apenas ao álcool.

Ela estava reagindo a Jacob.

Só em pensar nele, a fez vomitar ainda mais e não ajudou muito o fato de que ela não conseguia parar de ter flashbacks. Seu subconsciente mostrava todas as memórias que tinha dele. Ela não estava certa do porque, mas esperava que fosse um ritual de purificação, algo que a ajudaria a esquecê-lo.

E mesmo assim, se recusava a chorar, mas estava começando a ficar cada vez mais difícil …

Ainda abraçada no vaso sanitário, ela sentiu que quase o todo álcool havia saído de seu corpo. Então pegou sua escova de dente e a pasta de dente e começou a escovar seus dentes furiosamente.

Depois de escová-los e lavar novamente seu rosto, finalmente teve coragem de se olhar no espelho. Assim que viu sua expressão triste, miserável e bêbada, caiu em si.

_Ela tinha sido traída._

Demorou apenas dois segundos para ela começar a chorar e entrar em colapso no chão.

Ainda assistindo ESPN, Edward olhou para o banheiro curioso. Ele não escutava nenhum som desde que a escutou o barulho da água e de Bella escovando os dentes. Ele desligou a televisão e tentou escutar algo, mas só podia ouvir sons abafados e não sabiam da onde vinham.

Edward se levantou e caminhou lentamente para o banheiro.

"Bella?" –Edward perguntou enquanto batia na porta. –"Você está bem?

Ele abriu a porta devagar e sentiu que seu coração saltar pela boca. Ela estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede e abraçando seus joelhos enquanto escondia sua face entre suas mãos tentando abafar os soluços.

Edward caminhou até ela e sem dizer uma única palavra, a levou para cama e a cobriu com os lençóis e tirou algumas fechas de cabelo da face dela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." –ele murmurou acariciando os cabelos.

Depois de algumas horas de choro e soluços, Bella finalmente adormeceu. Edward se levantou da cama onde esteve sentado todo esse tempo. Vê-la chorar por longas duas horas o fez pensar muito. Inclusive em vingança.

O segundo em que viu Bella chorar no banheiro, teve um súbito desejo de socar Jacob Black. Certo de que não iria acordá-la, ele pegou as chaves do carro e saiu do carro.

Jacob Black estava a prestes a conhecer, o significado da palavra dor.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte …

Bella acordou com os raios de sol em seus olhos, quase a cegando. Ela tentou ajustar a claridade e a lidar com dor de cabeça latejante.

"Ai, cara …" –ela resmungou enquanto ficava de olhos fechados.

"Você está bem?"

Bella olhou para o outro lado do quarto e encontrou Edward sentado em uma poltrona.

"Parece que tem um elefante sentado na minha cabeça e baseado no meu cheiro, o elefante deve ter feito outra coisa além de sentar." –ela disse cheirando sua blusa que ela havia usado no bar na noite passada.

"Você está bem?" –Edward perguntou se referindo a Jacob.

"Não." –ela disse triste. –"Mas estou melhor." –ela disse sorrindo fracamente. Quando sentiu um gosto amargo em sua garganta, tossiu rapidamente.

"Eu me sinto péssima." –ela disse mudando de assunto, deixando a entender que não queria conversar sobre Jacob Black.

"Já era de se esperar depois da vodka e de cinco shots de tequila."

"O que? Onde eu tomei tequila?" –ela perguntou confusa.

"No bar ao lado do hotel."

"Ah sim …" –ela disse quando finalmente começou a recordar. –"Eu me lembro de estar lá bebendo e ... MEU DEUS! Por favor, diga que eu não dancei em cima na mesa de sinuca." –ela disse o olhando mortificada.

"Então, você quer que eu minta?" –ele disse sorrindo torto e riu quando Bella constrangida se jogou na cama.

"Relaxa, só tinha três caras de uns 50 anos e eles acharam que estava arrasando."

"Meu Deus …" –ela disse. –"O que mais eu fiz? Na verdade, não diga. Eu não quero saber. Se eu não me lembrar, vai ser como se nunca tivesse acontecido."

"Está em negação."

"Exatamente." –ela disse.

"Tudo bem, eu vou ficar de boca fechada …" –ele disse, mas a olhou travesso. De repente, Edward olhou para o seu bíceps e o beijou. –"Você gosta deles?"

Bella o olhou confusa e depois mortificada assim que lembrou o que disse sobre sua aparência.

"Ai meu deus … Você precisa esquecer sobre tudo de ontem a noite! _Tudo_." –ela disse.

"Até mesmo quando você disse que eu sou o cara mais gostoso do mundo?"

"Cala boca!" –ela disse cobrindo sua face com vergonha.

"Não esquenta, você também é. Eu prometo que não vou tirar mais sarro." –ele disse. –"Mas precisamos ir, já é quase meio dia."

"Eu realmente preciso de um banho."

Edward entregou uma toalha que estava no apoio da poltrona. Ela pegou, mas algo chamou a sua atenção.

"O que aconteceu?" –ela perguntou enquanto olhava seus dedos machucados. Edward escondeu rapidamente sua mão.

"Ah, não é nada. Só basquete, entende." –ele disse.

Bella o olhou suspeita, mas decidiu não perguntar mais nada. Ela então pegou a toalha.

"Fique a vontade. Eu estou esperando no carro." –Edward disse saindo do carro.

_E aqui estou eu, sentada no carro e indo o mais longe possível de Nebraska e de Jacob Black. Edward ficou bem estranho desde que eu perguntei sobre suas mãos. Eu tenho certeza que as mãos dele estavam boas ontem, mas ele falou que ficou no meu quarto a noite inteira. Eu tenho quase certeza de que não é nada sério._

_Ei! Estamos parando para comer! Preciso ir._

"Eu estou com tanta fome que eu comeria um boi inteiro." –Bella disse enquanto fechava o diário e colocava em sua bolsa. –"O que é estranho já que eu comi pizza ontem à noite."

"E você vomitou." –Edward disse.

"Urgh, nem me lembre." –Bella disse com desgosto. –"Ah, Burger King!"

"Junk food é a melhor coisa para ressaca." –Edward disse enquanto saiam do carro e caminhavam até o local.

"Sério, eu poderia comer todo o menu." –ela murmurou enquanto pensava o que iria comer.

Havia duas garotas na frente de Bella e Edward e eles não puderam evitar de escutar a conversa.

" ... você lembra da Mandy? Aquela que trabalha no hotel perto da Universidade? De qualquer forma, eu a encontrei faz mais ou menos uma hora e imagina o que ela me disse?!" –a garota loira disse a morena.

"O que?"

"Ela disse Jacob Black e o staff ficaram hospedados no hotel ontem a noite!"

"O que? Meu Deus! Minha irmã comprou ingresso para o show de ontem à noite e eu fiquei tão brava com ela porque ela quis levar o namorado. Então, a Mandy o viu? Conversou com ele?" –a morena perguntou animada.

"Não, mas ela viu Jacob Black essa amanhã e adivinha só? Ele tinha um olho roxo e um nariz quebrado!"

"O que?" –Bella perguntou em voz alta e as duas garotas a olharam.

"É eu sei, isso é apavorante! Aparentemente alguém bateu nele e quando minha amiga perguntou se ele estava bem e se precisava chamar a policia, ele disse que caiu enquanto jogava basquete. O mais estranho disso é que não tinha nenhuma quadra de basquete no hotel." –a loira disse.

As garotas então se viraram para fazer o pedido.

"Você acredita nisso?" –Bella perguntou para Edward que estava olhando o chão desconfortavelmente.

"É inacreditável." –ele murmurou.

Bella olhou Edward por alguns instantes antes de olhar sua mão novamente. Ela engasgou quando caiu em si.

"Meu Deus! Foi você!" –ela disse para Edward que rapidamente olhou a sua volta para ter certeza que ninguém os escutaria.

"Você foi até o hotel e o socou." –Bella disse.

"Ele merecia!" –ele disse defensivamente. –"Ninguém apronta com você e sai livre."

Edward a olhou tentando adivinhar se ela estava brava ou feliz. Repentinamente os olhos de Bella ficaram marejados em lágrimas e ela suspirou alto.

"Foi o gesto mais doce que recebi de alguém." –ela disse jogando seus braços em volta dele e o abraçando forte.

Ele respirou aliviado e retornou o abraço feliz.

"Ei, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." –ele disse.

Bella deu um passo para trás e olhou nos olhos antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigada." –ela disse sincera e pegando Edward desprevenido.

Ele nunca tinha visto Bella tão honesta e vulnerável. Ele engoliu seco e iria dizer algo, mas como sempre, foi interrompido.

"Próximo!"

Bella olhou para mulher impaciente do outro lado do balcão. Ela se afastou um pouco de Edward e voltou a olhar a mulher.

"Eu quero um número dois e o numero oito com queijo extra e batata grande. Um milkshake e uma torta de maçã! Ah! E claro, onions rings!" –ela disse.

"Isso é tudo para vocês dois?" –a mulher perguntou olhando para Edward e Bella.

Bella olhou para mulher e riu. A moça a sua frente olhou para Bella com uma sobrancelha arqueada pensando que Bella fosse louca.

"Querida, esse foi só meu pedido. Edward, o que você quer?" –ela perguntou voltando a olhar para Edward que estava com uma mão na bochecha e sorrindo. Ele rapidamente cruzou seus braços quando Bella o olhou.

"Cara, a ressaca está brava?" –Edward perguntou sorrindo torto. –"Eu quero o mesmo que ela." –ele disse a mulher enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e murmurava algo parecido com ataque cardíaco.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse a Edward enquanto esperavam pelos lanches.

"Pelo que?"

"Por dar uma lição em Jacob. Eu te devo uma." –ela disse.

"Ele merecia."

"Verdade, mas eu ainda te devo uma."

"Certo, se eu precisar de você para brigar com uma garota, eu te aviso." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Combinado." –ela disse batendo seu punho contra o dele.

"E a gente tem que discutir a roupa da briga. Sabe, eu estava pensando em um biquíni e muita lama."

"Você é nojento." –Bella disse rindo enquanto pegava a bandeja com os lanches.

"Preparada para nosso lanche delicioso e nada saudável?"

* * *

**Oiii**

**Mais um capítulo postado e posso dizer que Edward é tudo de bom mesmo. Só ele para tirar Bella daquele bar, cuidar dela e ainda socar o Jacob. **

**Fala sério, comer um Whooper Duplo e um Cheeseburguer de Bacon é pedir para engordar uns cinco quilos. É o mesmo que comer um Big Mac e um Big Tasty! **

**Obrigada pelos reviews e respondendo a elas:**

**Camilinha EGO: **Sem comentários referente ao Jacob! Ele não merece nosso ibope falando sobre ele, certo? Obrigada pelo review e acho que vai achar o Edward ainda mais fofo nesse capitulo. Bjnhs ^^

**Julia-Muniz:** Jacob não merece nada e muito menos se rastejar aos pés de Bella. A única coisa que ele merece é o desprezo de todos a sua volta. Bom, as coisas a partir de agora com certeza ficarão mais interessantes. Obrigada pelo review, flor. ^^

**deh.q**: Eu também gosto de um suspense. Essa historia de se declararem logo, tira a graça da fic. Obrigada pelo review. Bjnhs.

**Isa Stream: **Jacob já foi tarde com certeza! De qualquer forma, ele já é uma pagina virada na vida de Bella. Que bom que melhorou! Neovalgina sempre resolve, senão resolver pede ajuda para Neosaldina, ou para os mais íntimos a Neosa. RS! O Edward ficou preocupado, mas nesse capitulo ele se superou ao cuidar da Bella e melhor ainda, socando o falecido Jacob. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Taty Beward:** Ei, flor, gostou do bafão de Bella no bar? Dançar em cima da mesa de sinuca foi bem coisa de bêbado né! Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pela review.

**roosi: **Na verdade mesmo, Jacob não merece nem mesmo que estejamos gastando algumas palavras sobre ele. Nossa, isso soou um tanto revoltada. Anyway, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e do Edward cuidando de Bella. Ele se superou. Bjnhs

**MrSouza Cullen:** Bella precisava dizer tudo que estava entalado na garganta e mostrar orgulho próprio. Se você gostou da atitude de Edward no capitulo anterior, imagino que nesse você tenha amado, assim como eu. Não só por que ele cuidou de Bella, mas sentiu como ela estava sofrendo e fez Jacob pagar por tudo. Edward subiu no meu conceito. ^^ As Querida, conseguiu ver o trailer? Espero que sim. Obrigada pelo review. Bjnhs.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Ela precisava de uma saída triunfal, caso contrário estaria bem pior. Ah, o sofrimento é dela, mas o Edward acabou cuidando dela. Obrigada pelo review. Bjnhs.

**Ana Krol:** Flor, eu sempre posto de domingo! Ah, se você gostou do Edward nesse capitulo eu aposto que você vai adorar ele nesse capitulo. Obrigada pelo review. Bjnhs.

**StudebakerSisters:** Ah, já esperávamos que ele fosse traí-la, mas não com varias ao mesmo tempo. Ainda bem que Edward deu uma lição nele nesse capitulo, afinal Jacob merecia. Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review. Bjnhs

**Sierra: **Oi, flor! Eu também detestei ele no capitulo anterior, mas ele foi dessa para melhor e não vai mais importunar Bella. Obrigada pelo recado. Bjnhs ^^

**adRii Marsters:** Ah, pensando desse jeito, você tem razão. É que eu fiquei com muita raiva dele, sabe. Bella está livre, assim como Edward, você. RS! Quem será que ganha essa parada? Obrigada pelo review.

**HMSanches:** Flor, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo review.

**Vou ficando por aqui e não esqueçam de mandar um review ^^**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	11. Acelera, Amigo, Acelera

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**Acelera, Amigo, Acelera**

Dia 7

_Estamos em Omaha, Nebraska. É o sétimo dia da nossa viagem e contra tudo e a todos, ainda estamos vivos e diga-se de passagem nos divertindo._

_Já estamos na estrada durante sete horas e pela primeira vez, grande parte estava silencioso. Ele sabia que eu precisava do meu espaço e de paz. Eu precisava pensar em tudo e consegui fazer isso hoje._

_Sabe querido diário, eu tive dois dias longos. Ontem eu passei de namorada de Jacob Black a ex namorada traída. Depois que decidi afogar minhas magoas bebendo várias tequilas, fiz papel de idiota na frente de Edward e nessa manhã acordei com a pior ressaca do século. Agora, sete horas depois, estou começando a superar._

_Superar Jacob ou a ressaca?_

_Ambos, espero. Ainda me sinto mal só de pensar nele e a ressaca não ajuda muito, mas apesar de tudo, estou superando esse drama todo mais rápido que eu imaginava. Sabe, para inicio de conversa, nós nem estávamos passando muito tempo juntos e eu descobri que o que eu achava que era amor entre nós, era apenas lealdade e confiança. Pelo menos era da minha parte._

_Ainda dói pensar no que ele fez, mas não chega a doer tanto quanto fato de que fui tão inocente. Não consigo acreditar que eu a suposta a garota esperta, poderia ser enganada tão facilmente._

_Felizmente, Jacob não me arruinou completamente. Eu ainda acredito no amor verdadeiro. Mais do que antes. Eu me recuso a acreditar que não existe. Agora eu aprendi a ser mais cautelosa e não acreditar em tudo que as pessoas dizem ... Não todos são confiáveis, especialmente vermes como Jacob Black._

_Eu já disse como Edward tem sido maravilhoso? Eu juro por Deus, eu tenho vontade de beijá-lo por ele ser tão gentil. Primeiro de tudo, ele cuidou de mim ontem à noite depois que eu descobri tudo sobre Jacob Black e também quando me encontrou me embebedando em um bar imundo. Depois de me trazer para o meu quarto e me escutar chorar por longas duas horas, ele socou Jacob Black! Literalmente! Edward deixou como lembrança um olho roxo e um nariz quebrado. Eu disse a ele que era o gesto mais gentil que alguém fez por mim. Eu fui sincera nessas palavras._

_Estou começando a enxergar o verdadeiro Edward e me sinto culpada por não conhecê-lo no colegial. Acho que seriamos bons amigos ... ou até algo mais. De qualquer forma, Sam acabou de ligar ... Iremos encontrá-lo assim que chegarmos em Iowa. Mal posso esperar!_

_Estamos em um hotel perto do centro de Omaha. Estou morta de cansada por todas as noites mal dormidas e feliz por passar a noite em Omaha para recuperar o sono perdido. Boa noite. _

Bella colocou o diário na bolsa e se cobriu com os lençóis. Nessa noite ela dormiu 14 horas.

* * *

Dia 8

"Livro preferido?"

"O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes de Emily Brönte. Eu perguntaria o mesmo, mas sei que você só lê sobre esportes no jornal. Então, seu dia preferido?

"Meu aniversário que é daqui a 10 meses. 20 de junho. Você já pode ir pensando no que vai me dar. Lembre-se, 20 de Junho. Eu aceito cheques, vale presente. Bebidas e ..."

"Mudando de …"

"Tudo bem, doce preferido?"

"Skitt-"

"VINTE DE JUNHO!"

"-les. Vou ignorar seu comentário estúpido, marca de roupa favorita?"

"Diesel. Peça de roupa favorita? Por favor, diga que é sua lingerie da Victoria Secret´s e que você definitivamente vai me mostrar mais tarde?"

"Desculpe, mas a resposta é o que eu estou vestindo agora. Calça jeans e camiseta. Conforto vem em primeiro lugar. Esporte favorito sem ser baseball, seu safado?"

"Eu só gosto de baseball, mas se fosse para escolher talvez basquete ou futebol. Ou até mesmo hockey, atletismo! Na verdade não sei! Filme favorito?"

"Diário de uma Paixão. Programa de TV favorito?

"Dexter."

"É o meu também!"

"Certo."

"É verdade."

"Claro."

"Tudo bem, é Vampire Diaries, mas eu assisto Dexter."

"Ahã."

"Outra pergunta?"

"Cor favorita?"

"Qual é a sua? Você está no primário ainda, Edward?"

"Só estou perguntando coisas fáceis."

"Eu não tenho uma cor favorita, a não ser você Sr. Combinandinho."

"O que isso significa?"

"Olha o que você está vestindo?"

"Shorts e camiseta azul."

"Ah, cala a boca. Comida favorita?"

"Macarrão com queijo …"

"Ah, e agora quem está no primário agora?"

"O quê? Você não gosta de macarrão com queijo?"

"Você está exagerando."

"É macarrão com queijo, Edward."

"E daí?"

"E daí? Quem não gosta de macarrão com queijo?"

"Eu só acho que não é assim tão bom."

"O que?" Bom, obviamente você só comeu os ruins. Eu cozinho para você um dia desses e provo o contrário."

"É um encontro."

"Não, não é."

"Claro que é, Bella. Você vai cozinhar, vamos conversar. Parece um encontro para mim."

"Ah, tanto faz."

"Certo. Humm … nova pergunta!"

"Tudo bem, qual a sua comida preferida, já que você não gosta de macarrão com queijo, seu ..."

"Carne."

"Você não poderia ser mais previsível?"

"Eu sou?"

"Próxima pergunta."

"Peixe favorito?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Edward?"

"Aquela que se faz depois de duas longas horas de perguntas."

"Verdade … quer brincar outro jogo?"

"Que tal nenhum jogo?"

"Aí não tem graça. Você quer adicionar chato e pervertido a sua lista de adjetivos?"

"Você pode adicionar sarcástica e barulhenta a sua lista?"

Silêncio.

"Touché." –Bella disse olhando para Edward com um sorriso antes de mudar de estação para brincar o jogo do rádio.

Era quinta feira, o oitavo dia da viagem e como sempre estavam na estrada. Durante cinco horas já haviam brincado de pelo menos três jogos depois de finalmente decidirem fazerem perguntas um ao outro.

Para qualquer pessoa, cinco horas pode ser um longo período dentro do carro, mas Edward e Bella conseguiram lidar com a situação. Eles escutavam música, conversavam sobre escola e tudo que fosse possível. Bella falava sobre algumas fofocas que sabia enquanto Edward tirava sarro dos carros feios que passavam por eles.

O dia estava relaxante, leve e suave e era exatamente o que Bella precisava depois dos dias estressante que tivera. Ela estava lentamente se recuperando e Edward fazia o máximo para mantê-la positiva e felizmente conseguiu. Claro que ela ainda estava magoada, mas não deixava essa sensação controlá-la.

"Como você tem tanta energia?" –Edward perguntou bocejando.

Bella estava sentada no banco do passageiro e apoiando seus pés descalços no painel enquanto batia seus dedos em sua perna ao som da musica.

"Deve ser o sono de 14 horas." –Bella disse. –"E os quatros copos de café."

"Você é louca." –ele disse rindo.

"Só um pouco viciada." –ela disse com um sorriso torto enquanto finalmente escolhia a estação do rádio.

_Start spreading the news  
I'm leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York_

"Meu Deus!" –Bella gritou batendo suas mãos animada.

"O que foi?"

"Escute a música!" –Bella gritou.

Depois de escutar por alguns segundos, Edward olhou confuso para Bella.

"É a musica do Frank Sinatra, e daí?"

"Preste atenção a letra! É nossa música, definitivamente." –Bella disse animada enquanto aumentava o volume no máximo.

_Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

"Entendeu? Nós estamos indo para New York!"

"Certo, pode até ser …" –Edward disse, mas foi interrompido pelo canto de Bella.

"Newwww Yorkkkk ……"

"Meu Deus …" –Edward disse rindo.

"Ah vamos lá, pare de rir e cante comigo!" –ela gritou.

"Eu não sei cantar."

"Nem eu, mas mesmo assim estou. Neww Yorkkk …."

"Você não vai querer me ouvir cantar."

"Como se eu me importasse … New Yorrrkk, Neww Yorkkk .... NEW YORKK!"

Edward a olhou como se ela fosse louca, finalmente cantou timidamente a musica com ela.

Por estar se divertindo muito com ela, não percebeu que pressionou o pedal do acelerador um pouco mais. Não demorou muito para aparecer uma viatura policial atrás deles por estarem acima da velocidade permitida.

"Merda!" –Edward amaldiçoou enquanto desligava o rádio e desacelerava. Ele parou o carro no acostamento, ainda amaldiçoando.

"Droga …" –Bella disse enquanto olhando um policial moreno e alto saindo da viatura.

Bella repentinamente começou a sorrir.

"Porque está sorrindo?" –Edward perguntou enquanto apertava o botão para abrir a janela.

"Relaxa … eu resolvo isso." –ela disse abrindo a porta e saindo do carro.

"Espera! O que você está fazendo? Não pode sair do carro!" –Edward disse enquanto olhava nervoso para o policial.

"Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem." –ela disse pela janela aberta e começou a caminhar até o policial. Edward respirou fundo e saiu do carro também.

"Senhorita! Senhor! Por favor fiquem dentro do carro." – o policial disse a eles.

"Ah, está um dia tão bonito, policial." –Bella disse rindo.

"Voltem para o carro!" –o oficial disse a eles com uma expressão séria e colocando sua mão na arma.

"Cara, relaxa." –Bella disse quase caindo na gargalhada pela cara de Edward. Ele tinha certeza de que seriam presos.

"Dentro do carro! Agora!" –ele gritou sério.

"Ou o que? Você vai bater em uma garota? Chutar minha bunda e algemar minhas mãos?" –Bella perguntou sarcástica e sorriu ainda mais quando Edward a olhava mortificado. Ele achava que definitivamente seria preso.

"O que?" –o policial quase riu mas ainda continuou sério enquanto Bella caminhava até ele.

"Escuta aqui, 'Sr. Pancinha'." –Bella disse enquanto cutucava o peito do policial, fazendo-o sorrir. –"Você não deu uma surra em mim há dez anos, o que o faz pensar que hoje seria diferente?" –Bella perguntou sorrindo.

"Hã?" –Edward perguntou confuso. Ele ficou em estado de choque quando Bella abraçou o homem.

"Eu vejo que não perdeu seu sarcasmo, prima."

"Nunca. É bom te ver, Sam."

"Sr. Pancinha? Pegou pesado, Bella." –Sam disse.

"Espera, o que?" –Edward perguntou ainda mais confuso.

"Edward, esse é meu primo mais velho, Sam. Sam, esse é meu amigo e companheiro de viagem, Edward.

Os garotos cumprimentaram um ao outro.

"Vocês sempre fazem esse show para estranhos?" –Edward perguntou.

"As vezes … deixa as coisas mais interessantes." –Sam disse piscando para sua prima.

"Então, nós vamos passar a noite toda aqui na estrada ou você vai nos levar para jantar como prometido?" –Bella perguntou.

"Tem um ótimo restaurante italiano a cinco milhas daqui. Só me siga." –ele disse. –"Bella, você vem comigo." –ele completou quando ela começava a caminhar novamente para o Volvo.

Bella olhou Edward com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Pode ir. Eu vou estar seguindo vocês." –ele disse a tranqüilizando.

"Eu sei, mas …" –ela disse em voz baixa.

"Mas o que?" –Edward perguntou calmo.

"Ah, nada. É estúpido …" –ela disse.

"Não, me diz." –ele disse.

"É que … é que parece estranho, sabe. Já passou uma semana e tipo umas 4000 milhas ... eu acho que me acostumei com você no meu lado." –Bella admitiu.

"Eu sei o que você sente." –ele disse. –"São só algumas milhas e você deve passar todo tempo possível com sua família."

"É …" –Bella disse um pouco desapontada e envergonhada por fazer uma tempestade num copo sobre algo tão insignificante.

"Lembre-se que ainda falta muitas milhas. Então você vai ter muito tempo para se enjoar de mim."

"Tarde demais." –ela disse e piscou antes de seguir seu primo.

"Então, o que foi aquilo?" –Sam perguntou quando ela sentou na viatura.

"Aquilo o que?" –ela perguntou inocente enquanto voltavam para estrada.

"Não banque a inocente, eu sou um policial e percebo coisas." –Sam disse sorrindo torto.

"Eu e Edward somos só amigos!" –ela gritou repentinamente assustando Sam.

"Tudo bem, é bom saber … não que eu tenha perguntado, mas é bom saber." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Ah, cala a boca." –Bella disse sorrindo. –"Eu sei que você já conversou com a Carmen, Seth e Embry e sei que já te encheram a cabeça com um monte baboseiras."

"Na verdade não." –ele disse preocupado olhando Bella. –"Eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com Jake."

"Obrigada." –ela disse calma. –"Eu estou bem. De verdade. Sabe, eu fiquei triste e muito brava por ele ter me traído, mas estou superando. Melhor do eu esperava."

"Você sempre foi forte." –ele disse.

"Eu tive que ser ... considerando com quem eu cresci."

"Ei!" –Sam disse rindo. –"Nós a ensinamos a ser dura na queda!"

"Claro que sim." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Então, como você sabia que era o nosso carro que tinha parado?" –Bella perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

"Acho que é sorte, eu acho." –ele disse sorrindo torto enquanto Bella o olhava suspeita.

"Você checou a carteira de motorista dele, certo?"

"E os pontos."

"O que?" –Bella perguntou. –"Que intromedido?"

"Protetor isso sim." –ele disse sério.

"Olha, eu já passei por isso com Seth e Embry. Edward é um cara legal e eu sou uma garota esperta. Vou ficar bem."

"Nós sabemos. Só estou certificando …" –ele disse enquanto estacionava em frente a um restaurante simpático. Edward estava atrás deles.

Bella sorriu para Edward e essa cena não passou despercebido por Sam enquanto entravam no restaurante.

O jantar surpreendentemente foi bom, mesmo que Sam insistisse em perguntar várias questões de Edward para tentar um traçar um perfil. A maioria das perguntas eram do tipo 'se você tivesse que salvar alguém da família quem salvaria' e 'se tivesse que escolher entre ficar paralitico ou cego o que preferiria' ...

Edward não tinha certeza o que Sam pensava sobre ele, especialmente depois de responder 'ser rico, bem sucedido e bonito' como seu projeto para o futuro.

Depois de se despedirem, Edward e Bella voltaram a estrada para se aproximarem ainda mais de Chicago. Depois de horas dirigindo e conversas engraçadas, ambos notaram a mudança na paisagem. Haviam arvores, lagos e natureza ao redor deles.

"Bem vindo a florestas nacionais …" –Edward murmurou enquando ambos olhavam maravilhados.

"Uau ..." –Bella disse enquanto respirava ar fresco.

"É tão surreal …" –Edward disse, mas logo olhou preocupado para Bella.

"Isso é pareceu gay?"

Bella olhou para Edward e caiu na gargalhada.

"Não, pareceu bem inteligente. Olha isso, é maravilhoso!" –ela disse e ambos concentraram na natureza em volta deles.

Durante toda viagem e entre todas as discussões, conversas e dar suporte quando tudo ficava difícil, nenhum deles tinha prestado atenção a viagem. Ambos não perceberam o quão sortudos eram por explorar o país desse jeito. Muitas pessoas sempre falavam em fazer uma viagem pelo país e visitar estados e lugares desconhecidos, mas apenas poucos faziam.

Eles estiveram em tantas cidades e ainda iriam a Chigaco antes de Nova York. Bella não estava acostumada a viajar tanto e mal podia acreditar em tudo que conheceu nesses últimos oito dias.

"Nós deveremos descansar logo …" –Edward disse depois de dirigir um tempo em silencio.

"Eu também acho, já está escuro e não vi ainda nenhum hotel, posto gasolina ou nem mesmo um sinal de civilização há mais ou menos uma hora." –Bella disse pegando o celular em sua bolsa. –"E não tem sinal no celular. Meu, que saída você pegou?" –ela disse brincando.

"Não precisa de sinal na natureza, querida." –Edward disse imitando um sotaque de cowboy. –"Tudo que você precisa é ir para o campo, dormir debaixo de uma arvore, comer frutas, encontrar seu eu interior enquanto luta contra ursos e serpentes."

"Não há serpentes e ursos aqui, certo? Certo? Certo?" –Bella perguntou em pânico enquanto olhava a paisagem ao redor.

"Claro que sim, linda. Assim como aranhas, morcegos, lagartos e dragões." –Edward disse com o mesmo sotoque.

"Dragões? Então o que você é? Meu príncipe encantado?" –Bella perguntou sorrindo.

"Só se você for a donzela em apuros." –ele disse sorrindo.

"Ótimo .." –Bella disse. –"Você sabe, essa é uma maneira muito antiquada de pens ...."

Bella foi interrompida por um estouro seguido de um repentino descontrole do carro.

Edward pisou fundo no freio até que o carro parasse. Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio até que ele olhou preocupado Bella. Ela estava se segurando no painel do carro com uma expressão de medo enquanto se lembrava que havia passado pela mesma situação há uma semana atrás quando Edward dormiu no volante.

Bella olhou fixamente Edward.

"Você está tentando me matar? _Mais uma vez?"_

"Edward rapidamente tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro enquanto murmurava algo incoerente.

"Droga!" –ele gritou.

Bella rapidamente saiu do carro e olhou Edward que estava sentado com uma expressão derrotada enquanto olhava o pneu dianteiro. O pneu dianteiro estava furado.

"Está furado? Então, tudo que precisamos é do pneu reserva." –Bella disse.

"Esse é o pneu reserva." –Edward disse.

"Você está brincando, certo … Por favor, diga que isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto."

Edward olhou Bella sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Meu Deus …" –Bella disse tremula enquanto sentava ao lado de Edward e ambos encostavam as costas contra o carro.

"Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo." –Edward disse a acalmando.

"Que? Nós estamos no meio do nada!" –Bella disse.

"Se acalm ..."-Edward tentou.

"Não temos comida, água e nem um pneu reserva! Parece uma eternidade desde que vimos um hotel e posto de gasolina! Além disso, não vejo uma casa há horas." –ela gritou em pânico.

"Ah, isso não é tão ruim?" –Edward disse surpreso pela reação de Bella. Normalmente, ela era calma em períodos de crise.

"Ruim? Ruim? Edward, _ruim?_ Está mais para desastroso! Nós vamos ser devorados por ursos, serpentes, lagartos ou até mesmo por um dragão! Há monstros por ai! Você nunca assistiu Harry Potter? Meu Deus, eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer e nunca vou ter minha própria família, um emprego maravilhoso. Agora estou hiperventilando." –ela disse respirando fundo.

"Acalme-se. Vai ficar tudo bem." –Edward disse colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela a trazendo para mais perto dele.

"Você promete?" –ela perguntou.

"É claro que sim. Eu tenho um plano."

"Sério?" –ela perguntou enquanto sorria orgulhosa. Ele realmente era seu príncipe encantado.

"Claro, baby. Vamos sair daqui logo. Eu vou ligar para seguradora e …"

"Esse é o seu plano?" –Bella perguntou novamente com uma voz tremula.

"Hum, sim?" –ele perguntou e a olhou preocupado quando Bella ficou pálida.

Ela respirou fundo antes de outro ataque de pânico e o olhou com um sorriso forçado.

"Parece ótimo, você só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe … Sabe, como eu já tinha falado, NÃO TEM NENHUM SINAL NO CELULAR!" –ela gritou mais uma vez em pânico.

"Ai meu deus ..." –ele murmurou enquanto colocava suas mãos em seus ouvidos.

"Desculpe." –ela disse em voz baixa. –"Mas nós vamos morrer. Eu sabia que você era minha morte, Edward Cullen. Nós vamos morrer." –ela disse abraçando seus joelhos e balançando ligeiramente para frente e para trás.

"Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. Nós temos comida e tenho certeza de que um carro irá passar, se não passar, podemos dormir no carro." –ele disse enquanto olhava desesperadamente olhando ao redor tentando procurar algo para acalmá-la. Bella murmurou algo relacionado de que ela queria que seu funeral fosse em Forks.

"Olhe a sua volta, Bella. Por sorte, nós estamos em um local parecido com um acampamento." –ele disse. –"Olha, tem uma mesa e um lugar para fazer uma fogueira e até mesmo um banheiro químico. Você nem precisará fazer no meio do mato."

Bella imediatamente levantou sua cabeça e olhou a sua volta esperançosa.

"Sério?" –ela perguntou.

"Sim. Viu? Vai dar tudo certo." –ele disse se levantando. –"Vamos dar uma olhada no lugar." –ele terminou ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Você estava certo, Edward …" –Bella disse enquanto olhava ao redor deles. –"Parece uma área de acampamento, só que não há ninguém acampando."

"Somente nós." –Edward disse olhando o horizonte. –"Meu Deus!"

"O que foi? O que você viu? Um urso? Uma cobra? O que?" –Bella gritou.

"Não, um lago!" –ele disse caminhando enquanto apontava o local.

"Hã?" –ela perguntou confusa, mas o seguiu rapidamente.

"Olha." –ele disse uma vez chegaram ao grande lago.

"E daí? É um lago. Você sabe que nadar não vai nos ajudar em nada." –Bella disse.

"Não, mas podemos nos divertir! Ah vamos lá! Eu sei que você trouxe um biquíni." –ele disse lembrando do biquíni vermelho que ela estava enquanto tomava sol na casa nos irmãos dela.

"O que meu biquíni tem a ver com o lago? Eu não vou entrar ai." –ela disse apontando o lago.

"Não seja tão chata!" –ele disse caminhando até o carro para pegar sua bermuda.

"Edward! Você não estar falando sério! Você viu mesmo o lago? É escuro, perigoso e totalmente nojento. Eu tenho certeza que eu vi o monstro do Lago Ness." –Bella disse a Edward que abriu o porta malas para pegar o shorts.

"Viva um pouco, Swan."

"E morra? Não muito obrigada." –Bella disse cruzando seus braços. –"Eu odeio acampar." –ela declarou.

Edward a olhou quando encontrou seu shorts e a toalha.

"Tudo bem, você pode acrescentar chata a sua lista de barulhenta e sarcástica." –ele disse deixando o porta malas aberto para ela e começando a ir até o lago. –"Depois dessa noite posso com certeza acrescentar paranóica e psicótica." –ele murmurou.

"Edward! Você não pode me deixar aqui!" –ela gritou.

"Então, venha comigo." –ele gritou sem parar e nem olhar para trás.

Bella olhou irritada enquanto ele desaparecia. Logo, escutou o som de splash sabendo que ele havia acabado de pular na água.

Bella olhou a sua volta enquanto se abraçava. Ela escutou um barulho, provavelmente era seus passos apertando um galho, mas se assustou mesmo assim.

"Eu odeio acampar!" –ela gritou.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a colocar seu biquíni enquanto murmurava algo.

"Vá se ferrar, Edward, por quase me matar no meio do mato e sabe lá deu onde …" –ela murmurou enquanto caminhava rapidamente até o lago.

Ela caminhou até a plataforma de madeira que no final tinha uma escada que desaparecia na água.

"Como se não fosse nada assustador." –ela disse sarcástica deixando a toalha ao lado da de Edward na plataforma. Ela olhou para a água, mas tudo que pode ver era seu reflexo.

"Edward?" –Bella o chamou quando não o viu. –"Edward!"

Mais uma vez nenhuma resposta.

"Eu vou te matar se você me deixar sozinha aqui com os ursos ..." –ela murmurou.

"Buaáaaa!" –Edward gritou de algum lugar atrás dela. Bella gritou se virou e se virou só para encontrar Edward correndo na direção dela. Ele a pegou, pulou na água e fez tudo isso tão rápido que Bella não conseguiu dizer 'Eu odeio acampar'.

"Edward!" –ela gritou assim que voltou a superfície. Com o cabelo na cara e tremendo na água fria, gritou com raiva. –"Eu realmente odeio acampar!"

"Ah, relaxa ..." –Edward disse atrás dela. Bella nadou para encará-lo.

"Isso não foi nada engraçado." –Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Você deveria ver a sua cara." –Edward disse sorrindo torto.

"Ah, mas vai ser mais engraçado quando você ver a sua depois do olho roxo que vou te dar!" –ela disse com os punhos no ar.

"Ixi, se acalme, mulher." –Edward disse.

"Certo, mas é que eu realmente odeio …"

"Acampar, eu sei." –Edward disse com um sorriso arrancando dela o mesmo.

"E nadar e água e tudo relacionado a isso." –ela murmurou.

"Você quer voltar?" –Edward perguntou. –"Se quiser, voltamos." –ele disse sério não querendo forçar Bella a fazer algo que ela não quisesse. Bella sorriu agradecida.

"Claro, nós podemos voltar … depois que afogá-lo!" –ela gritou rindo e afogou Edward que foi pego de surpresa enquanto que Bella tentou nadar o mais longe possível dele.

Ela não teve muita sorte por que logo Edward logo a alcançou e também a empurrou para debaixo da água. Ela também fez o mesmo com Edward e ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo para respirar. Imediatamente, ambos sorriram e começaram a empurrar um ao outro para água dentro da água o máximo possível. Um pouco depois, no meio da briga Bella percebeu o quanto estava gostando do contato físico.

Lentamente, eles pararam com os gritos, os risos e a brincadeira. Edward a deixou apoiar em seus braços até que ficaram cara a cara. Os seus braços estavam em volta de cintura dela e Bella descansou suas mãos no ombro dele.

Curtindo a completa escuridão e o silencio da natureza, ambos ficaram se olharam apaixonados enquanto se esqueciam de todos e de tudo a sua volta. Lentamente a distancia entre eles foi diminuindo e automaticamente ambos inclinaram a cabeça. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro que facilmente podiam escutar as batidas do coração e sentir a respiração quente de cada um.

Enquanto fechavam os olhos, Edward diminuiu a distancia entre os lábios, mas assim que os lábios tocaram, escutaram um estrondo em algum lugar. Ambos olharam na direção do barulho, mas não viram nada.

"O que foi isso?" –Bella disse tremula, parte por estar assustada, mas também porque estava tentando se acalmar pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

As borboletas em seu estomago estavam ensandecidas.

Eles se olharam novamente, esperando que pudessem começar da onde haviam parado, mesmo sabendo que o momento havia passado. Bella olhou desconfortável para Edward, não sabendo o que fazer depois.

"Desculpe por isso." –Edward murmurou.

"Não se preocupe." –ela murmurou evitando olhá-lo.

Edward também estava incrivelmente desapontado que o momento tinha acabado, ele pigarreou enquanto tentava pensar em algo para acabar com o silêncio.

"Ainda com medo dos monstros?" –ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

"Eu acho que eles estão com medo de nós." –Bella disse e ambos riram primeiramente desconfortáveis, mas depois mais naturais.

"Então …" –Edward disse. –"Talvez devêssemos voltar para o carro."

"Antes que o monstro do Lago Ness decida que está com fome." –Bella disse enquanto ambos nadavam até a plataforma onde as escadas estavam.

Para sorte de Edward, Bella foi a primeira a sair da água e teve uma visão perfeita do bumbum de Bella. Ela se enrolou na toalha e pegou a toalha dele. Enquanto se virava para entregar a ele, Edward estava no meio das escadas. Ele estava todo molhado e Bella mordeu seus lábios enquanto entregava o objeto a ele.

"How ya doin'?" –Edward disse imitando Joey do Friend, o que fez Bella cair na gargalhada.

Enquanto começavam a caminhar em direção ao carro ela bateu no ombro dele de uma forma amigável por que era isso que eram, _amigos_. Bella sorriu e fez uma careta ao pensar nisso.

Ela estava tão confusa sobre seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Tudo que sabia era que mesmo que tivesse pego no flagra seu ex namorado a traindo, na sua mente Jacob era apenas um familiar irritante que não se importava. Ela mal se lembrava da cara dele ou até mesmo do nome. Tudo por causa de Edward.

Por alguma razão ela não podia parar de pensar em Edward e ultimamente ela realmente começou a pensar que não queria parar de pensar. Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que tudo isso era porque estava passando oito dias com ele, mas nem ela era tão inocente por acreditar nessa possibilidade.

"Sou eu ou a temperatura caiu uns 10 graus?" –Bella perguntou tremendo uma vez que chegaram no carro.

Ambos se olharam rapidamente, sabendo que a única razão por estarem aquecidos era porque estavam nos braços do outro.

Edward tossiu desconfortavelmente.

"Deve ser o tempo aqui nesse estado … noites frias e essas coisas ..." –ele murmurou enquanto abria o porta malas para mudar de roupa.

Bella olhou a sua volta enquanto segurava suas roupas enquanto tentava pensar em um local onde iria se vertir. Ela olhou para Edward.

"Então, hum … Será que você pode se virar para eu me trocar? Eu iria até a floresta, mas ela me assusta." –ela murmurou.

"Ah, claro ..." –ele disse e assim caminhou até o outro lado do carro e ficou de costas para ela.

Bella fez o mesmo e rapidamente tirou o biquini e colocou uma calça e uma camiseta. Ela se virou para olhar Edward que tinha acabado de colocar a camiseta e um shorts. Assim que terminou a olhou.

"E agora?" –Edward perguntou.

Ainda o encarando, Bella pensou no que ele quis dizer se ele se referia a eles ou pelo fato de estarem encalhados no meio da estrada.

"Hum, eu acho que devemos decidir como faremos para sair daqui." –Bella disse enquanto pendurava seu biquíni na arvore para secar.

"Certo …" –Edward disse se sentando no capo do carro, Bella fez o mesmo.

"Do jeito que eu vejo nós temos duas opções, podemos caminhar até conseguir ajuda ou ficar aqui até amanhã de manhã porque provavelmente terá mais pessoas e também vai estar mais claro." –Bella disse abraçando seus joelhos. –"Que horas são?"

"Deve ser 9:30 ou 10 pm." –Edward respondeu. –"É um pouco tarde sem mencionar que está escuro. Talvez devemos ficar aqui. Não sabemos se estamos muito longe do resto da civilização."

"Eu concordo." –ela disse se inclinando no capo para deitar. –"E essa floresta me assusta horrores."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe."

"Eu sei." –ela murmurou enquanto Edward também se deitava.

Ambos olharam o céu e as estrelas sem dizer nada, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que outro estava pensando. Ambos estavam pensando sobre a mesma coisa.

O _beijo_.

Se foi mesmo um beijo? Os lábios se tocaram rapidamente. Eles certamente tiveram um momento e uma conexão tão forte que ia além de qualquer coisa física. Carmen havia notado dias atrás, mas ambos não percebiam o que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Bella estava consciente de fazia apenas dois dias que havia terminado com Jake. Ela não sabia se esses sentimentos por Edward era seu subconsciente em não querer ficar sozinha já que ele era o único cara a sua volta.

Edward a olhou rapidamente antes de olhar o céu novamente. Com um suspiro ele percebeu que era exatamente o que fazia ultimamente, olhá-la. Pelos últimos dias, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Vê-la indo de feliz a um estado miserável por causa de Jacob era o pior sentimento que experimentou. Ele entendia por os primos de Bella eram tão protetores. Ele era amigo dela há apenas uma semana e estava disposto a arrancar a cabeça de Jacob Black.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Edward queria manter as conversas relaxantes e divertidas e até os flertes, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que ela era mais que uma amiga.

Ela era de longe a garota mais bonita, simpática e esperta que conheceu e sabia que nenhuma garota chegaria perto dela ou até mesmo no mesmo patamar. Porque era isso que ela era: acima de qualquer patamar. Na sua cabeça era uma deusa e com um suspiro triste, percebeu que ela era muito areia para seu caminhãozinho.

"Acho que deveremos entrar." –Edward disse sentando-se.

"Sério? Mas está tão bom aqui …" –Bella disse e de repente ela escutou um som de um animal. –"Pensando bem, ficar dentro do carro é ótimo. Perfeito. Vamos." –ela disse praticamente o puxando do capo.

"Banco da frente ou de trás?" –Bella perguntou.

Eles abriram as portas ao mesmo tempo, Bella no lado do passageiro e Edward no lado do motorista.

"O banco do passageiro não desce." –Edward disse apontando.

"Porquê? Funcionava ant… Ah, sim …" –ela disse assim que lembrou que havia quebrado depois que descobriu sobre a traição de Jacob. –"Desculpe por isso, prometo que vou pagar."

"Não se preocupe." –ele disse. –"Infelizmente esse banco também está quebrado."

"Então, não iremos dormir nos bancos da frente?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não, a não ser que queira tentar sentada." –Edward disse e ambos coraram pelo duplo sentido. Ele tossiu desconfortalvelmente.

"Então, eu acho que vamos dormir no banco de trás." –Edward disse fechando a porta da frente enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo.

Eles abriram a porta de trás e olharam para a bagunça e as sacolas de Alice. Ambos se olhoram na mesma hora.

"Então, como vamos caber ai?"

20 minutos depois …

"Você está usando todo o cobertor."

"Você está brincando? Você é que está!"

"Você está com travesseiro!"

"Tem algum espaço no seu lado direito? Por favor, não toque meu cabelo, Edward."

"O que? Eu não acho que isso seja possiv … Aiiii!"

"No que eu bati? No que eu bati?"

"Meus sei… hum, deixa quieto. Só seja cauteloso e cuidado com meu cabelo."

"Droga, meu braço torceu de um jeito tão estranho que estou feliz que esteja escuro para ver. Eu até estou tocando minhas costas com a palma da minha mão sem ao menos tentar!"

"Então, você pode tocar suas costas, impressionante. Eu não sinto mais minha mão esquerda."

"Ah, pare de implicar. Eu não sinto minha perna esquerda há uns dez minutos."

"Ah, tanto faz."

"Você tem certeza que não tem mais espaço ai?"

"Não … Espera, o que é isso?"

"O que, o que … Aiii! Bella!"

"O que?"

"Você cutucou meu olho!"

"Desculpa … Espera, você está tocando minha perna?"

"Não, a sua perna que está tocando a minha!"

"Desculpa, mas é que está um pouco apertado aqui e eu … Ei, você mexeu no meu cabelo?"

"Hum … não?"

"Eu falei para não mexer no meu cabelo, Edward."

"Nós estamos no meio do nada. Ninguém liga como seu cabelo está, princesa."

"Você não me chama de princesa! Por Deus, estamos dormindo dentro do carro! Vai um pouco para esquerda."

"O que?"

"Você pode ir um pouco para esquerda?"

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, se você está falando."

"Não a sua esquerda! A minha esquerda, Edward, a minha esquerda! Me larga!"

"Você consegue ser mais chata?"

"Engraçado, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa."

"Ótimo."

"Ei, você não vai ficar com todo espaço, vai?

"Eu sou uma garota, preciso de meu sono de beleza."

"Eu acho que eu deveria ter esse espaço."

"Ah, certo? Me dê uma boa justificativa."

"Ah, que tal o fato de que, você sabe, mais ALTO!"

"E daí? Seja um cavalheiro e tire o seu pé!"

"Eu não posso guardá-los no bolso e deixá-los em uma pilha no chão. Você vai ter que se acostumar."

"Você está com 90% do espaço."

"Está mais para 80%."

"Eu quero meus 20% de volta!"

"Você quer? Claro, sem problema. Assim que você for 20% mais alta. Só, estou tentando ser justo, Bella."

"Justo? Justo? Meu rosto está a dois centimetros da sua axila e seu pé está tão fedido que estou pensando seriamente em tapar meu nariz. A 'justiça' no nosso caso, saiu do carro há muito tempo."

"Então se vira."

Ou?

"Bom, você pode dormir lá fora com os dragões e ursos."

"Drogaaa … Deixe-me virar."

"Ei … cuidado com os meus joelhos, Bella."

"Ah, tanto faz. Mexe um pouco, estou tendo sérios problemas em respirar."

"Não posso. Minhas costas estão contra os bancos! Eu já mencionei que minha mão ainda está em um ângulo nada agradável? Não seria problema se eu não fosse usá-las, sabe, para na minha profissão!"

"Ai, chora, chora, chora. Porque que não vira homem e esquece isso?"

"Ei, alguem está de TPM de novo!"

"Droga, Edward! Eu preciso de mais espaço!"

"Que ruim né!"

"Urgh! Cala a boca

"Joelhos, Bella! Cuidado com a merda do joelho! Você está próxima de fazer algo muito ruim."

"Ah, relaxa, Cullen. Se eu machucasse sua masculinidade, eu faria um favor a humanidade."

"Qual é a musica do Elton John que é a sua cara nesse momento? Ah, claro, 'The Bitch is Back'."

"Você escuta Elton John?"

"Minha mãe, mas esse não é o problema."

"Você está com problemas?"

"Sim, o problema é que você está parecendo uma criança."

"Cala a boca."

"Assim que você parar de choramingar. Os joelhos, Bella!"

"Arghh! Me deixe sair desse carro!"

"E começar isso tudo de novo? Levou 10 minutos para ficarmos numa posição quase confortável. Então, não, obrigado."

"Eu odeio esse carro!"

"Eu também, Bella, eu tamb ... ei cuidado com os joelhos!"

"Encontre seu lugar feliz. Encontre seu lugar feliz."

"O que você está tentando fazer?"

"Tentando encontrar o maldito lugar feliz."

"Obviamente, não está conseguindo …"

"Encontre seu lugar feliz. .... seu lugar feliz .... Ooouuhh ..."

Silencio.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro que não."

Edward suspirou na escuridão enquanto Bella tentava mudar de posição para que sua dor nas costas diminuísse.

De alguma forma eles conseguiram tirar todas as coisas que estavam no chão sem prejudicar os vestidos de Alice. Ainda, o espaço era limitado, especialmente quando ambos tentavam o máximo para não se tocarem e ficarem o mais longe possível. O silencio desconfortável depois do quase beijo transformou-se em uma discussão bem familiar. Era mais fácil pois assim não pensavam no que aconteceu minutos atrás.

"Tente dormir, Bella." –Edward murmurou.

"Você também. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Edward sentiu o corpo de Bella relaxar. Um pouco depois percebeu a respiração diminuir até que ela adormeceu. A respiração profunda e constante era uma canção para Edward e logo, adormeceu também.

* * *

As três da manhã Edward acordou.

Por alguns segundos ele não conseguiu lembrar onde estava, mas logo tudo veio a sua mente. Ele olhou a figura a sua frente e franziu a testa quando percebeu que Bella estava tremendo de frio. Olhando para ele, logo se sentiu culpado por todo o cobertor estar sobre ele. Edward segurou o cobertor e a cobriu.

Bella se aconchegou perto dele, deixando suas costas descansarem no peito quente dele. Ele envolveu sua mão sobre a dela e a puxou para mais perto dele antes de adormecer novamente.

Ambos não acordaram até a manhã seguinte.

* * *

**Oiii!**

**Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu tenho uma boa justificativa. Eu comecei a trabalhar período integral e o tempo ficou um pouco escasso. Vou tentar fazer o máximo para postar todos os domingos, ok?**

**Ah, mas a demora compensou! Um capitulo de 18 paginas para compensar dois domingos sem postar. **

**E ai gostaram? Odiaram? **

**Quem está a fim de jogar pedrinhas no urso por ele atrapalhar o beijo dos dois? **

**Eu quero! ^^ E vcs?**

**Gostaria também de agradecer a todos os reviews e respondendo a eles: **

**IsabellaPC**: fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do fic! Ah, quem não gosta dos bíceps do Edward? Só a Rose! Mas ela não conta. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Ana Krol**: Ah, uma soco na cara no Jake não faz mal ainda mais depois do que ele aprontou. A justiça foi feita. RS! Obrigada pelos elogios. ^^

**Isa Stream**: Ah, sabe que eu nunca experimentei o Big Tasty, é tão bom assim. No Mcdonald´s só como o numero 1. Anyway, não conhece a Neosa, eu e ela somos intimas. RS! Ah, o Jake merecia levar um soco na cara há anos. Finalmente consegui uma brecha para o Edward encher ele de porrada. Pode ter certeza, que o Jake não volta. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**adRii Marsters**: não sei se existe, mas Edward está próximo da perfeição certo? Muito obrigada pela review e eu amei ela. ^^

**Deah Ricz**: é tudo parece que sim, será que depois desse capitulo as coisas entre eles vai continuar o mesmo? Obrigada pelo review.

**Lize G.: **Ah, o Ed é tudo de bom e é claro que iria defender Bella. Obrigada pelo review.^^

**beijomeliga**: até eles se pegarem vai demorar um pouco, mas prometo que vai ser a pegação. RS!

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Edward não ia falar 'eu te amo', vai demorar um pouco, mas prometo que vai ser lindo.

**lexinhacullen**: Oi flor, pode deixar que eu vou passar na sua fic. ^^ A revelação vai demorar um pouco, mas não desista, tenho certeza que vai gostar.

**Taty Beward: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigado pelo review.

**deh.q**: ah, ela já saiu. Foi só o capitulo anterior. ^^

**Raffinha**: eu também tento entender isso, sabe e até agora não descobri. Alguma idéia? Obrigada pelo review.

**MrSouza Cullen****:** nossa ainda não? Pelo menos conseguiu assistir a entrevista do Robert, Taylor e da Kristen na Oprah? Foi tão legal! E o Rob é lindo! Ah, já que não teve soco em Jacob em Eclipse, aqui tem e merecido, certo? Afinal, Jake foi um cafajeste de marca maior. Edward fez o que tinha que fazer. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ansiosa pela espera. A demora compensou, dezoito longas paginas é um presentão. RS!

**Roosi**: Edward já está caidinho por Bella e ele foi tudo de bom nesse capitulo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Camilinha EGO**: O Edward não é fofo, ele é tudo de bom, gostoso e lindo. Jake mereceu o soco. ^^

**Julia-Muniz:** Ah, o Jake já é passado e está morto e enterrado a sete palmos! Ele não vai voltar. Ele já mereceu tudo, perdeu Bella, levou um soco de Edward e como Bella disse, mais tarde ele vai perder toda a fama. Quer castigo maior que esse? O que vai acontecer depois é surpresa ^^ Obrigada pelo review querida.

**rozinha**: obrigada pelo review. Fiquei muito feliz. Espero que tenha gostado desse. ^^

**Rosalinasecret**: Ah, vai demorar um pouco para eles se declararem! Esse capitulo só deu um gostinho do que vem por ai. RS! Obrigada pelo review e fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado. ^^

**Brbara: **ai querida, desculpa. Eu comecei a trabalhar período integral e ando meio sem tempo.

**É isso ai. Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	12. Um despertar nada agradável

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**Um despertar nada agradável**

Dia 9, em algum lugar de Iowa

No dia 25 de Julho de 2010, no estacionamento do acampamento da floresta de Iowa, Edward Cullen acordou por várias razões.

A primeira era que o sol brilhava diretamente dentro do carro, fazendo que a temperatura assemelhasse a de uma sauna. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele limpou o suor na sua testa.

A segunda razão por acordar era porque não sentia mais seu braço esquerdo devido a dormência. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e percebeu que sua companheira de viagem estava o usando como travesseiro.

Com um sorriso, prendeu a respiração para não acordá-la. Ele olhou a face delicada que estava descansando apenas alguns centímetros dele. Aparentemente, ela teve que se virar durante o sono, por este motivo não estava de costas para ele e sim cara a cara. A sua mão direita ainda estava sobre ela e não conseguiu evitar o desejo de tirar algumas mechas no rosto dela.

Ele avançou um pouco mais e estava quase a segurando novamente, quando percebeu o terceiro motivo para ter acordado.

A constante batida na janela.

Com uma expressão cansada ele olhou para janela para descobrir o motivo do barulho. _Provavelmente é um galho_, ele pensou. Imediatamente sua expressão cansada transformou-se em assustada, quando descobriu que não era 'o que' que estava fazendo o barulho e sim 'quem'.

E esse alguém estava com a face pressionada na janela olhando dentro do carro e encarando Edward.

"Merda!" –Edward gritou enquanto sentava-se abruptamente e acordando Bella no processo.

Depois do choque inicial, ele logo percebeu quem era o homem: Sam Uley, o primo mais velho de Bella a quem ele havia conhecido na noite anterior antes do jantar e antes de furar o pneu e ficarem presos no meio da estrada.

Sam era de longe o primo mais assustador de Bella, mesmo que os irmãos Seth e Embry tivessem o ameaçado mais de uma vez. Havia algo perturbador no silêncio e na frieza de Sam. Além disso ele era policial e tinha licensa para ter uma arma, e isso não tornava as coisas fáceis.

Seu coração começou a acelerar, enquanto destrancava a porta pata sair do carro. Edward olhou para Sam imaginando o que ele faria ou fosse dizer.

"Oi, Sam." –Edward disse receoso.

Sam, que estava a poucos passos de Edward e vestindo um uniforme intimidador, o encarou sem dizer nada. Sua mandíbula estava tensa e podia-se ver a veia saltando no pescoço. Ele olhou preocupado para Bella quando ela saiu do carro.

Ela pulou, jogou suas mãos para cima e se alongou antes de bocejar. Sam olhou furioso pra Edward quando percebeu que ele encarava o abdômen de Bella com olhos cheios de desejo.

"Oi, Sam." –Bella disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ao encontrar no meio do nada.

"Você está bem?" –Sam perguntou enquanto a olhava cuidadosamente.

"Ah, sim. Porque não estaria?" –ela perguntou.

Sam encarou Edward rapidamente, porém não disse nada.

"Nenhuma razão, é só para ter certeza."

"Espera, o que você está fazendo aqui?" –Bella perguntou confusa quando finalmente percebeu como a situação era bizarra.

"Engraçado, eu ia perguntar o mesmo a você." –Sam disse. –"Eu pensei que vocês fossem até Chicago ontem a noite." –Sam então apontou o pneu furado. –"Eu até entendo que o pneu está furado, mas porque não trocaram? Eu pensei que tivesse a ensinado cinco anos atrás."

"Você ensinou, mas não havia pneu reserva." –Bella explicou.

"E vocês não ligaram para alguém arrumar?"

"Não tinha sinal."

"Porque vocês não caminharam até a cidade?"

"Cidade?" –Bella e Edward perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"A cidade que está a 1,5 km de distância." –Sam disse apontando para a estrada.

"Bom, não sabíamos que estávamos tão perto." – Bella disse.

"E a placa não ajudou?" –Sam perguntou seco enquanto apontava para a placa no outro lado da rua, que dizia, 'Centro – 1,5 km'.

"Ops." –Edward disse.

"Estava muito escuro para ver." –Bella disse.

"Duvido."

"Então, como você nos encontrou?" –Bella perguntou enquanto prendia seu cabelo.

"Eu estava patrulhando na região da catedral cerca de 20 minutos daqui e estava curtindo meu café e essa manhã maravilhosa quando o tenente Carson, um idiota do sétimo distrito, me ligou dizendo que vocês dois estavam parados aqui e dormindo tranquilamente dentro do carro, o que é ilegal nesse estado. Eu disse ao velho caduco que ele estava errado porque a minha prima estaria em Chicago a esta hora. Ele me perguntou se eu queria fazer uma aposta e acabei aceitando já que eu confiava na minha prima. Então, imagina minha surpresa quando descobri que tenho que pagá-lo 50 doláres, por que ele estava certo."

"Desculpe." –Bella disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Então, como tenente Carson sabia que tinha que te ligar?" –Edward perguntou.

"Ah, eu posso ter registrado a sua placa no sistema de dados com uma nota para me ligar caso algo acontecesse." –Sam disse.

"Hei, você está se aproveitando da sua posição." –Bella disse.

"Com certeza."

"Nós devemos ligar para a seguradora." –Edward disse.

"Eu já chamei." –Sam disse assim que o caminhão chegou.

Sam olhou para a árvore que estava próxima a eles antes de olhar Bella. –"Então, você quer me explicar o que esse maldito biquíni está pendurado na arvore?"

"Nós fomos nadar." –Bella disse apontando para o lago.

Sam olhou de boca aberta para Bella.

"O que?" –ele perguntou com uma face pálida.

"Não comece, Sam. Não é hora e muito menos o lugar." –Bella disse olhando rapidamente para Edward que não fazia idéia do que Sam e Bella estavam conversando.

"Tudo bem, mas com certeza iremos conversar sobre esse biquíni. É muito revelador. Há algo errado com maiô?"

"Nada, mas eu gosto desse biquíni. E não é muito pequeno, certo Edward?"

Bella e Sam fitaram Edward que estava olhando o biquíni com um olhar intenso. Bella imaginou qual era o problema dele, mas Sam sabia exatamente o que Edward estava pensando. O biquíni em Bella.

Sam pigarreou alto e Edward os olhou assustado.

"O que? Ah! Não, não é nada pequeno. É perfeito." –ele disse rapidamente.

"Sério." –Sam disse seco enquanto olhava e Edward e o pequeno biquíni. –"Ótimo."

"Relaxa, Sam. Seth e Embry já deram o sermão 'de nunca usar biquíni na frente de homens'." –Bella disse quando percebeu que Sam estava começando a ficar bravo novamente.

"E eu posso ver o quanto deu resultado." –ele disse ainda encarando Edward.

"Bella, porque não vai conversar com o homem da seguradora enquanto eu tenho uma conversinha com Edward." –Sam disse ainda encarando Edward.

"Certo, tenha seu momento machão." –ela bufou e depois caminhou até a seguradora.

Assim que Bella saiu, Sam deu alguns passos rápidos até ficar na frente de Edward.

"Se você a tocar, eu te mato." –Sam disse rangendo os dentes.

Edward suspirou entediado.

"Muito original." –Edward bufou. –"Eu já conheci os irmãos e Carmen. Sam, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor."

"Cuidado com o que fala antes que te encha de porrada que até a sua mãe não ira te reconhecer por tantos machucados e ossos quebrados na sua face."

"Assim está melhor." –Edward disse.

"Escuta aqui, moleq …"

"Não, você me escuta." –Edward vociferou. –"Estou cansado das pessoas acharem que eu sou tipo de monstro que não tem sentimentos. Bella é uma garota esperta e me importo muito com ela e eu nunca faria nada que a magoasse. Eu já soquei um cara por ela e eu faria novamente num piscar de olhos." –ele disse a Sam que o olhou surpreso.

"Jacob 'Anta' Black?"

"Sim, Jacob 'Ferrado' Black."

"Já estava na hora …" –Sam disse. –"Mas não é sobre você, Edward. Eu não o conheço e verdade seja dita, eu realmente não quero mudar, mas eu me importo se você vai magoá-la ou não."

"Eu não vou. –ele disse e suspirou frustrado quando Sam ainda o olhava desacreditado.

"Edward …" –Sam começou a falar calmo enquanto olhava Bella conversando com o rapaz. –"Você tem que entender que Bella sempre vai ser nossa priminha. Ela é a mais nova da família e todos morreriam para protegê-la."

"Claro, com certeza. Isso é que primos fazem. Família é importante." –Edward disse enquanto Sam olhava Bella.

"Quando estava com 15, meus tios decidiram fazer uma viagem para acampar. Nós alugamos uma Caravan, o que na verdade ninguém deveria fazer com 6 crianças e 2 adultos hippies. De qualquer forma, passamos duas semanas em São Franscisco e em uma manhã Kate quebrou a perna. Meus pais tiveram que a levar até o hospital e já que eu tinha 15 e Carmen 14, nos deixaram cuidando dos gêmeos e de Bella." –Sam disse.

"Faz sentido." –Edward disse não sabendo porque Sam estava contando essa história.

"Voltando, eu sempre saia com Carmen porque éramos mais velhos. Seth e Embry brincavam com Kate, mas como ela estava no hospital com meus pais, eles estavam se divertindo conosco." –Sam começou.

"E Bella?"

"Você tem que entender que Bella só tinha cinco anos então ninguém de nós queria brincar com ela." –Sam disse ainda a olhando com expressão de culpa.

"O que aconteceu?" –Edward perguntou não gostando do rumo da história.

"Era um dia quente e todos nós estávamos nadando na piscina. Nós estávamos tirando sarro de Bella porque ela não nadava muito bem. Começamos, então, a brincar de esconde e esconde, e Bella tinha que nos procurar. Eu achei que seria engraçado deixá-la contar até cem e ir comprar sorvete em uma loja próxima." –Sam disse com a voz tremula. Ele tossiu antes de continuar.

"Quando voltamos, ela estava boiando na piscina."

"Meu Deus …"

"Nós chamamos a ambulância e ela foi levada para o hospital. Bella teve respirar por ajuda de aparelhos por dois dias. Eles disseram que se ela ficasse mais tempo debaixo d´água teria morte cerebral."

Sam voltou a olhar amargamente para Edward.

"Então, nós temos a tendência de ser super protetores com ela."

"Sinto muito, não tinha idéia." –Edward disse ainda em choque.

"Ela quase não lembra e não contamos os detalhes. Eu duvido que ela queira saber que as garotas choraram por três dias seguidos e que Seth e Embry tiveram que ir ao psicólogo e que eu quebrei meu punho por socar a parede do hospital. Ela só lembra que quase se afagou quando criança e é por isso que odeia acampar. Depois desse dia, raras as vezes que ela nadou."

"Eu percebi." –Edward disse culpado quando lembrou da reação de Bella por ficar parada no meio da estrada e como ela nadava mal.

Edward queria se bater por ter praticamente a obrigado a nadar e por não a apoiá-la.

"O que aconteceu há 13 anos, quase separou nossa família e isso nunca pode acontecer novamente. Então, toda essa hostilidade, não tem nada a ver com você. Sabe, você até pode ser a Madre Teresa de Calcutá e ainda assim nós o olharíamos com desdém. É tudo por ela. Sempre."

"Eu entendi." –Edward disse. –"Eu o agradeço muito por você ter me contado tudo isso. Sério. É só que você tem que entender que estou do seu lado." –Edward disse olhando Bella que estava rindo de algo que o rapaz da seguradora havia dito.

"Você cuidou da situação de Jacob Black muito bem." –Sam disse admirado.

"Obrigado, e acredite, foi meu prazer." –Edward disse com um sorriso.

"O que você fez para ele não processá-lo?"

"Eu disse a ele que se ele contasse ou tentasse retaliação, eu avisaria aos primos de Bella."

"Bom, mas se ele tivesse te processado, você já teria um advogado. Carmem adoraria te defender. Nós todos odiamos o Black."

"Eu sei, Seth e Embry me contaram." –Edward disse

Sam olhou para Edward pensativo antes de sorrir orgulhoso.

"Sabe de uma coisa, você provou que é uma pessoa confiável. Você bateu em Jacob, sobreviveu a Seth e Embry e a deixou calma e segura mesmo que ela tivesse medo de água e da florestas. Para dizer a verdade, eu não faria melhor. Bem vindo ao time – Proteja Bella Swaw ou PSB."

"Algo me diz que não foi você que inventou esse nome." –Edward riu enquanto cumprimentava Sam.

"Carmen e Kate." –ele respondeu. –"Mas isso não significa que eu confio em você como pessoa ou eu goste desses flertes com ela. Eu confio que vá protegê-la."

"Obrigado." –ele disse e então caminharam até Bella. –"Então, como é a vida de policial? Divertindo-se? É tudo que você pensou que ser... Aquele cara está flertando com Bella?" –Edward perguntou enquanto Sam olhou em direção ao rapaz que estava rindo de algo que Bella havia acabado de falar.

Segundos depois Edward e Sam olharam para o homem com raiva.

"Ele acabou de piscar para ela?"

"E agora ele está olhando para os seios."

"Se ele a tocar …"

" … ele é um cara morto. Sério, eu duvido que é tão estup ... Ah! Ele não fez isso!"

"Chega! Ele está morto! Morto!"

"O que acha de enchê-lo de porrada, atropelá-lo com meu Volvo e deixar seu corpo para os ursos comerem antes de jogá-lo de um penhasco, vai parecer suicídio?"

"Totalmente, meu parceiro trabalha no escritório do coronel. Ele me deve um favor."

"Legal, aqui está a chave. Eu o encho de porrada."

* * *

10 minutos depois …

"Que merda é essa! Vocês dois são loucos? O que diabos foi aquilo tudo? O que vocês estavam pensando? Vocês dois beberam ou cheiraram gás?

"Bell …"

"Vocês dois já pensaram em todas as conseqüências por serem tão ESTUPIDOS? Vocês estão agindo como uma criança de cinco anos!"

"Bell …"

"Não! _Corrigindo_! Vocês estão agindo como duas crianças retardas, estúpidas e irritantes que comem cola e pasta de dente no café da manha! Por que até uma criança normal de cinco anos não seria tão estúpida como vocês dois!"

"Acalm…"

"O que diabos estava passando por suas cabeças? Ele poderia ter se machucado e chamado a policia, o que seria engraçado e irônico, já que um é um MALDITO POLICIAL!"

"Mas …"

"Por Deus! E eu ainda sou parente de um de vocês! Droga!" –Bella gritou e parou para respirar.

"Ela seria uma ótima técnica de baseball." –Edward murmurou para Sam que concordou fazendo Bella ficar ainda mais furiosa.

Ela passou irritada suas mãos pelo cabelo e respirou fundo para se acalmar antes que ficasse histérica.

Bella, Edward e Sam ainda estavam no estacionamento do acampamento no meio de uma discussão calorosa. Os garotos estavam sentados no chão, enquanto Bella caminhava e gritava na frente deles. O rapaz da seguradora já não estava lá.

"Bella se acalme." –Sam disse se aproveitando do momento silencioso. –"Está tudo bem."

"Bem? Você bateu nele e gritou com ele!" –ela gritou e os olhou como se fossem loucos.

"Estava mais como uma conversa acalorada."

"Uma conversa? Você o atacou!"

"Você está exagerando." –Edward disse. –"Estávamos só tendo uma conversinha."

"O cara estava sangrando!" –Bella disse.

"Quase!" –Sam murmurou.

"A culpa foi dele." –Edward disse.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com mãos cruzadas, Bella bufou sarcástica.

"Ah, sério? Então, o cara se atirou de bruços intencionalmente sobre o capo do seu carro? E o motivo para vocês estarem atrás dele era para ajudá-lo ao invés de jogá-lo, e era para parecer isso para uma pessoa que estava de pé, há DOIS PASSOS DE DISTANCIA?" –Bella disse sarcástica.

"Exatamente." –Sam disse.

"E ele apenas caiu intencionalmente com a cara no chão, NOVAMENTE, antes de segurá-lo pelo colarinho e rasgar a camisa?" –Bella perguntou olhando séria para Edward e Sam.

Sem piscar ou se olharem, ambos a fitaram com uma expressão séria e honesta.

"Isso mesmo." –ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Urgh! Eu estava bem aqui! Aqui!" –ela gritou apontando furiosamente para o chão.

"Então, nós tivemos um 'momento' com o cara, grande coisa." –Edward disse fazendo aspas.

"O pobre garoto está assustado!" –Bella disse.

"Eu acho que está mais para cansado." –Sam disse.

"Cansado? Ele gritou por ajuda e correu!"

"Ele estava com pressa." –Edward explicou.

"Além disso, ele poderia estar bêbado. Eu senti cheiro de álcool." –Sam disse suspeito.

"Era colonia!"

"Ainda sim, havia algo muito estranho naquele cara."

"Vocês dois são inacreditáveis. Ainda bem que o fiz prometer que ele a não processá-los, mas pelo jeito que vocês estão agindo, não deveria ter me importado. Na verdade, eu o ajudaria a prendê-los." –ela disse.

"Ah, relaxa, priminha." –Sam disse se levantado e colocando seus braços no ombro de Bella.

"Está tudo bem." –Edward disse também se levantando e colocando suas mãos em volta dela, fazendo um sanduíche de Bella.

"Vocês dois são um time agora?"

"Claro que não." –eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe, eu acho que eu preferia quando você ..." –ela disse olhando Sam. –" ... queria te dar uma porrada." –ela então fitou Edward.

"Sem estresse." –Sam disse.

"Porque vocês dois o atacaram?" –ela perguntou confusa. –"Ele só estava me explicando como sair daqui."

"E te tocando." –Edward rosnou.

"Hã? Ah sim, havia um enorme e nojento inseto no meu ombro." –ela disse desinteressada enquanto escondia um sorriso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Edward e Sam se entreolharam em pânico.

"Mas ele estava dando em cima de você, certo? Com toda aquela risada e tudo mais?" –Sam perguntou.

"Ele estava rindo quando eu contei o quanto nós éramos estúpidos por não ver a placa na estrada. Ele disse que seu filho também não viu a placa quando veio o visitar."

"Filho?" –Edward perguntou.

"O cara deveria ter uns 45 anos. Você não percebeu? Ou estava muito preocupado em dar porrada sem ter sequer uma razão?" –Bella perguntou.

Os garotos se olharam com a mesma expressão de pânico.

"Além disso, porque você se importaria por ele estar flertando comigo? Essa não foi a razão para atacá-lo, certo?" –Bella perguntou e os olhou interessada.

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu.

"É melhor vocês dois voltarem para a estrada." –Sam disse rapidamente e os guiando até o carro de Edward.

"Com certeza!" –Edward disse começando empurrar Bella até o carro.

"Já?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim, está ficando tarde." –Edward disse.

Bella o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"É oito da manhã."

"É melhor saírem cedo para evitar congestionamento." –Sam disse.

"Certo, bom, mas antes eu vou escovar meus dentes." –ela disse deixando-os os garotos para pegar sua nécessaire.

Edward olhou repentinamente para Sam.

"45? Eu pensei que ele tivesse 30!" –Edward disse.

"Eu também achei! Eu podia jurar que ele estava dando em cima dela!" –Sam cochichou.

"Eu também!"

Com um sorriso, Bella fingiu não escutar a conversa dos garotos enquanto escovava seus dentes. Ela não era estúpida; sabia exatamente o porque dos garotos terem pulado em cima do rapaz, mas essa não era a razão para estar sorrindo.

Ela estava sorrindo porque Sam e Edward estavam certos. O rapaz do seguro tentou a beijar e estava flertando muito. E como os rapazes haviam pensado, ele parecia ter trinta e não 45 e, além disso, percebeu que o ele havia bebido pelo hálito. O moço da seguradora até a ofereceu uma bebida antes de beber uma.

Ela sabia que Edward e Sam só estavam tentando protegê-la e que queriam o melhor para ela, como todos em toda a sua vida. Honestamente, estava cansada. Por estar cansada de ser tratada como um bebê, Bella decidiu pregar uma peça nos garotos. Ela queria mostrar que conseguia cuidar de si mesma, além de estar entediada.

Ela sabia que o rapaz da seguradora não iria apresentar queixa a policia, por que o ameaçou a processá-lo por beber durante o expediente de trabalho e oferecer bebida a uma menor de idade. Bella fez questão de Sam e Edward não saberem disso. O rapaz decidiu ir embora, mas neste caso, correu o mais rápido que pode.

"Eu acho que está tudo certo." –Bella disse enquanto fechava o porta molas e secava sua boca para esconder um sorriso maroto.

"Então, dirijam com cuidado e liguem quando chegarem." –Sam disse abraçando Bella.

"Eu vou, cuide-se primo. Diga a Emily que mandei um oi."

"Eu digo." –ele disse e então olhou Edward. Eles se abraçaram e fizeram um cumprimento de homem. Sam acenou sorrindo, como se tivesse aprovado Edward.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sam. Cuide-se." –Edward disse enquanto ele caminhava para lado do motorista e girava a chave para dar a partida.

"Você também e cuide da pequena aqui." –ele disse passando a mão na cabeça de Bella.

"Com certeza. Projeto PBS." –Edward sorriu e cumprimentou Sam. Depois dos acenos finais e de adeus, Eward e Bella estavam de volta a estrada.

E assim um silêncio desconfortável se formou.

"Então ..." –Bella começou tentando quebrar o silêncio enquanto olhava a estrada a sua frente.

"Que noite e que dia, hein." –Edward murmurou enquanto olhava todos os lugares, menos ela.

"Foi totalmente louco."

"Totalmente."

"É …"

Edward parou brevemente por causa do farol e olhou Bella para dizer algo, mas repentinamente sua boca ficou mais seca do que o deserto do Saara. O motivo? Ela estava o olhando.

Era a primeira vez desde o 'quase beijo' da noite passada quando não estavam ansiosos ou com medo de serem comidos por um urso ou estrangular um bêbado. Mais uma vez, o silêncio era avassalador e a conexão era tão profunda que não poderia ser explicada.

Eles estavam se olhando com tanto desejo e luxuria. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer algo e então ficaram simplesmente se olhando no silencio.

Ambos piscaram quando escutaram uma buzina. Edward olhou a sua volta assustado e então percebeu que ainda estava parado no farol. Enquanto murmurava algo incoerente, acelerou o carro.

Bella olhou pela janela com o rosto corado. Ela tossiu um pouco e Edward coçou a cabeça enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos na estrada. Bella olhava tudo, exceto ele.

Ela começou a balançar suas pernas e morder suas unhas sem perceber. Edward, ainda atordoado pelo momento, começou a bater seus dedos no volante. Bella se ajeitou no banco para ficar mais confortável, mas acabou batendo o joelho no painel. Edward assustado, a olhou e depois voltou a fitar a estrada.

Ele coçava a cabeça.

Ela batia sem parar sua perna no chão.

Minutos depois de se ajeitarem no banco, tossirem desconfortavelmente, Edward respirou fundo. O silencio tinha que parar. Não só para acabar com todo esse constrangimento, mas também porque se coçasse sua cabeça um pouco mais, começaria a sangrar.

Edward a olhou tentando achar o melhor jeito de quebrar o silêncio. Ele deveria perguntar o que ela estava pensando? Deveria ligar o rádio? Ou ignorar o assunto e conversar sobre algo totalmente diferente?

Como acabar com o silêncio e o constrangimento? Edward sorriu repentinamente quando teve uma idéia. Qual era a coisa comum entre eles?

"Meu, você está fedendo, Swan." –Edward disse brincando.

Bella o olhou boquiaberta.

"Ah, olha quem está falando?" –Bella disse com um sorrindo maroto sabendo era apenas uma piada para quebrar o gelo. –"Você está fedendo como o lago e quem sabe o que tem lá? Aguém morto? E olha que nem comecei a falar do seu pé." –ela disse entre risos pela expressão no rosto dele.

"Meu pé não fede! Você sim!"

"Que retorno agradável, você pensou nisso por muito tempo?" –Bella disse e então riu.

"Ah, fica quieta, Swan." –ele disse sorrindo fazendo Bella rir ainda mais.

Ela passou suas mãos no cabelo enquanto tentava respirar no meio da gargalhada. _O que diabos estamos fazendo? _Ela pensou confusa.

"Eu acho que passamos muito tempo juntos." –ela disse ainda rindo e feliz que o silêncio tinha evaporado.

"Ah, não brinca." –Edward disse. –"Eu acho que a conheço mais do que minha própria mãe."

"Bem vindo de volta, parceiro." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Então, Chicago, hein?" –Edward disse.

"Chicago." –Bella disse.

Um longo silêncio se formou, mas diferente. Não era desconfortável. Ambos estavam pensando nos acontecimentos e nos últimos dias de viagem.

Bella pegou seu diário na bolsa.

_Então, nós sobrevivemos ao ficarmos parados no meio da estrada. __E nos beijamos. Mais ou menos. __Digo, nossos lábios apenas se tocaram. Eu acho! Deus, eu não sei de nada! E tipo eu não vou perguntar a ele. Isso seria uma conversa tão interessante. 'Ei, Edward, você está dirigindo bem. Sabe, eu preciso parar para fazer xixi. Será que podemos parar rapidinho? Ah, nós nos beijamos ontem a noite? Só estou pensando, sabe. Ah, a gente tem que encher o tanque também." Tenho certeza que tudo sairia perfeito. Nada estranho__._

_Eu sei que você acha que estou exagerando, mas se você pudesse estar lá na noite passada depois do beijo ... eu acho que nunca em toda em minha vida fiquei tão sem graça, incluindo o dia em que encontrei Rosalie e Emmet no quarto fazendo você sabe o que. Eu nem vou falar da posição, mas digamos que o mundo animal acharia perturbador._

_Só de pensar nisso, me dá arrepios. Comparado ao silencio constrangedor depois do 'meu quase beijo', eu tiraria o incidente de Rosalie e Emmet._

_Foi tão estranho! Nenhum de nós dissemos nada, mas estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. Por sorte estávamos muito ocupados e nem tivemos muito tempo para pensar nisso._

_Até agora._

_Apenas cinco horas dirigindo._

_Juntos._

_Só nós._

_Dentro do carro._

_Preciso continuar?_

_E falando em momentos desconfortáveis, nós acabamos de parar novamente no farol. Eu sei, somos tão patéticos. Nossa situação é tão surreal._

_Eu sei que há algo mais do que amizade. Não sou estúpida. Mas agora, depois de oito dias de viagem, saindo e nos conhecendo, algo além de amizade seria tão estranho, certo? Sabe, amigos não podem ter algo mais, certo?_

_Quem disse que os melhores amigos, são os melhores amantes deveria estar chapado. Como alguém conseguiu passar por esse estágio tão estranho, isso eu gostaria saber. Eu realmente, realmente gostaria saber. _

_O modo como eu Edward nos tornamos amigos. Sabe, uma coisa meio forçada, é até estranho pensar em outra coisa. Fomos forçados a passar 10 dias juntos? Dificilmente teriamos um relacionamento normal. Nós passamos cada minuto juntos e não conseguimos evitar o outro quando as coisas estão estranhas._

_Por sorte, nós encontramos um modo e começamos a discutir novamente e entendemos que todo esse constrangimento é porque passamos muito tempo juntos. Mas algo me diz que isso não será o fim ... _

Bella fechou o diário e bocejou cansada. Ela então suspirou irritada que fez com que Edward a olhasse curioso.

"O que foi?"

"Esqueci meu biquíni."

"Tenho certeza que os ursos e os dragões irão gostar."

"Ou o cara tarado da seguradora que deu em cima de mim."

"O que? Ele …! Mas … _Bella!"_

* * *

**Oiii queridas,**

**Desculpe por não postar ontem. Sabe como é, ontem eu dormi quase que a tarde inteira e não consegui escrever nada, mas hoje consegui uma brechinha e terminei de escrever o capitulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer critica, reclamação pode mandar. Serão bem aceitas.**

**Bom, falando mais do capitulo, a minha parte favorita foi a dos dois no carro se olhando. É uma parte pequena, mas significativa. Nessa pequena parte, fica evidenciado, que eles não são apenas simples amigos e que ambos sentem algo a mais pelo outro. Foi tão bonitinho, ver o esforço de Edward acabar com aquela situação embaraçosa. Ele falou a primeira coisa que veio em mente e acabou arrancando algumas risadas de Bella. **

**Qual parte vocês mais gostaram?**

**Antes de me despedir, gostaria responder aos reviews:**

**dehq: **oi querida fico super feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Priiiiii: **ah tinha que ter emoção, caso contrário não teria graça! Ah, os ursos já estão a solta e nem ibernando estão mais, já que é primavera no EUA. RS! Obrigada pelo review.

**roosi: **pois é querida, meu tempo está escasso! Só posso contar com meus finais de semana! Ainda bem que hoje consegui uma brecha, a aula foi cancelada. Obrigada pelo review e eu prometo que vai ter um super beijaço. ^^

**IsabellaPC: **flor, quem não quer nadar com Edward e dormir abraçadinha com ele? Só a Bella! RS! Ela sim, é sortuda. A gente só fica chupando o dedo. Ai que invejinha né! RS!

**Kah Reche**: a discussão deles foi a melhor, eles estavam tentando encontrar um jeito para dormir quando no fim era melhor dormir abraçadinhos. ^^ Já está aberta a temporada a caça aos ursos! RS!

**Ana Krol**: Ah, a temporada de caça aos ursos já começou. Eles já não estão ibernando, então sinta-se a vontade a jogar umas pedrinhas nele. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Regina Swan Cullen: **eu também acho, só falta o Edward pegar a Bella de jeito.

**Isa Stream**: Ah, eles prestam sim, só são um pouco alienados. A única coisa que acho, é que falta fibra ao Edward para agarrar Bella de vez. RS! Com relação ao urso, a temporada de caça ao ursos já começou! Obrigada pelo review.

**adRii Marsters: **então sinta-se a voltade porque a temporada de caça aos ursos já começou. Eles já hibernaram e descansaram, só acho que poderiam ter hibernado um pouco mais, o que você acha? Ah, eu também quero ficar agarridinha no Edward. Será que Bella aceita dividi-lo?

**MrSouza Cullen: **nesse capitulo como você percebeu, até Bella acha que existe algo além de amizade, mas ainda luta com idéia de que ele é seu amigo e que nada mais poderá existir. Querida, a temporada caça ao urso já está aberta, então sinta-se a vontade em jogar umas pedrinhas para assustá-lo. Afinal, ele merece, atrapalhou justo na hora do beijo. É ser muito mal. RS! Eu também adorei o Eclipse, porque é um livro mais sexy. Pela primeira vez, vemos um Edward mais ousado. ^^ Obrigada pelo review.

**Raffinha: **Já está aberta mesmo! Os ursos já saíram da hibernação! RS! Não foi um beijo! Está mais pra um selinho do que um beijo de verdade. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Annielly'**: fico super contente que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo review ^^

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett: **ai flor, desculpa, não foi minha atenção ofendê-la. Fiquei até mal quando li a review. Desculpa mesmo. ^^ Sorry!

**Camilinha EGO: **a histeria foi explicada nesse capitulo. Ela não tem lembranças muito boas do acampamento. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Deah Ricz**: não surte querida, ainda é muito cedo! RS! Prometo que a declaração vai ser linda. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Lexi Cullen: **um encostar de lábios que os confundiu ainda mais e deu muito a pensar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigada pelas palavras gentis. ^^ Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Julia-Muniz**: oi querida, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e respondendo a pergunta – sim, eles vão para a mesma universidade, assim como Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie. Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Muito obrigada e não esqueçam de deixar um review.**

**É muito importante para mim.**

**Boa semana a todas e até domingo!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	13. Antes da tempestade, a calmaria

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**Antes da tempestade, a calmaria**

Dia 9, Nova York, 6:00 pm.

_Difícil._

_Esse foi o tema do dia._

_Recapitulando: o pneu do carro furou ontem à noite, eu e Edward ficamos presos em um acampamento deserto e não havia sinal no celular. __Ficamos um pouco loucos na água e nos beijamos. Mais ou menos. __Eu acho. Não sabemos ao certo porque estamos evitando o assunto._

_Nós chegamos a Nova York há uma hora. Nós tivemos que procurar pelo hotel por algum tempo, mas surpreendentemente achamos rápido. Por sorte é longe do clube de strip-tease. Eu e Edward ficaremos no mesmo quarto de hotel e espero que não seja problema. Graças a Deus, há um quarto separado e obviamente o peguei para mim. Ele com certeza vai dormir no sofá, mas conhecendo seu jeito galinha, provavelmente achará outro lugar para passar a noite._

_Hoje à noite precisamos entregar o ultimo vestido e com certeza será outra modelo magérrima e megera, como a de Chicago e a de Los Angeles. Urgh, eu preciso ir. Eu aviso como foi ..._

Bella fechou o diário com um suspiro e o deixou de lado. Ela se levantou e olhou sua imagem no espelho. Rapidamente escovou seus cabelos e passou gloss antes de abrir a porta. Ela olhou para Edward que estava deitando no sofá, assistindo TV entediado.

"Ei, hum …" –Bella começou, porém só um sussurro saiu. Ela pigarreou. –"Nós temos que entregar o vestido. Sabe, você pode me dar as chaves do carro, eu sei que você vai se encontrar com seus amigos e não vejo problema nisso ... de verdade ... eu posso cuidar do vestido e tudo mais e então você pode ... sair com seus amigos ..." –ela disse nervosa.

_Qual é o meu problema? _Ela pensou. Bella estava mais nervosa do que em seu exame de admissão universitário, o que na verdade significava estar muito nervosa, considerando o fato de que passou mal antes do teste.

"Você está bem?" –Edward perguntou para a garota ruborizada.

"Perfeita." –ela respondeu rapidamente com um sorriso forçado.

"Certo, então vamos." –Edward disse se levantado e desligando a televisão.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e o seguiu.

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje à noite?" –Edward perguntou enquanto dirigia.

"Nós?" –ela perguntou.

"É, sabe, você não precisar sair comigo se não quiser, mas eu imaginei ... sabe, nós saímos todas as noites pelos últimos oito dias, pensei que fossemos sair hoje a noite também ..." –Edward disse enrolado.

"Você está certo. Eu não me importo. Faça o que quiser." –Bella disse.

"Eu vou ligar para os caras e vou ver o que eles vão fazer. É domingo à noite, deve estar rolando alguma coisa."

"Parece legal." –Bella disse distraída enquanto olhava pela janela. Edward a olhou preocupado.

"Certo, o que aconteceu?" –ele perguntou.

"O que? Nada! Eu estou bem. Perfeita." –ela disse.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu posso sentir." –ele disse.

"Não aconteceu nada. Estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada."

Ela sabia que estava estranha, mas nem sabia o real motivo. Bella não estava mentindo quando disse que estava bem.

"Certo, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar conversar." –Edward disse sério.

"Eu sei, obrigada." –ela disse sorrindo e apertando o ombro dele em sinal de agradecimento, fazendo com que choques elétricos passassem pelo braço de Edward e pelos dedos de Bella.

Ela tirou rapidamente sua mão como se tivesse sido queimada.

"Então …" –Bella começou.

"Humm …" –Edward murmurou.

Ambos se olharam rapidamente e depois voltaram a fitar a estrada. Eles estavam pensando em um modo para acabar com o silêncio porque enquanto eles estavam conversando ou fazendo algo para manter a mente ocupada, tudo estava bem.

Era o silêncio incomodo que precisavam evitar.

"Hã …" –Bella começou.

"Humm …" –Edward murmurou.

"Nós precisamos literalmente jogar o radio!"

"Literalmente!"

* * *

**Knock****! Knock**!

"Prepare-se para outra modelo viciada, magérrima e mimada!"

"Só porque é uma cliente da Alice, não significa que é uma modelo."

"Bom, todas as clientes de Alice são modelos, Edward."

"Ela não é obrigatoriamente mimada. Ela até pode ser humilde."

"Ela está na suíte master do melhor hotel de Manhattan."

Bella e Edward estavam na frente da porta da terceira cliente. Ela estava no melhor suíte do melhor hotel de Nova York e Bella tinha certeza de que a garota era outra modelo mimada, rica e drogada.

A porta repentinamente se abriu. Edward e Bella olharam para uma garota alta e linda que não aparentava ter mais de 18 anos. Antes que pudessem cumprimentar, a garota começou a gritar muito alto.

Não era um daqueles gritos 'me ajude alguém está tentando me matar'. O grito estava mais para 'meu deus, eu não te vejo desde o colegial e por deus você se lembra daquela festa havaiana que ficamos tão bêbadas que beijamos o mesmo cara'."

Edward e Bella se encolheram e observaram a garota que começou a se abanar para não chorar como qualquer Miss Estados Unidos fazia esse gesto quando era anunciada a ganhadora, Bella notou sarcástica.

"Ah, vocês devem ser Edward e Bella! Alice falou tanto de vocês!" –ela disse e os arrastou para dentro da suíte.

"Sim, nós som…" –Bella começou mas foi cortada por outro grito da garota animada.

"Meu Deus! Esse é o vestido? É o vestido?" –a garota gritou animada enquanto olhava para a mala do vestido pulando e batendo as palmas ao mesmo tempo.

"É sim." –Bella disse sorrindo. Pelo menos ela mostrou mais animação ao contrário das outras duas clientes que pareciam estar mais interessadas nas unhas e cabelos do que no casamento.

"Querido!" –a garota gritou em direção ao outro lado do apartamento. Um rapaz jovem, alto e magro abriu uma das portas da sala e se juntou ao grupo.

"Oi." –ele disse com um dialeto sulista.

"Eu sou Ben Chesney."

Edward o olhou surpreso.

"Dos Lakers?"

"É, eu jogo um pouco." –ele disse sorrindo. –"Prazer em conhecê-los." –ele cumprimentou Bella e Edward. –"Desculpe por ela gritar tão alto. Sabe, ela só está tão animada para ver o vestido." –Ben disse enquanto abraçava a sua noiva.

"Ah, me desculpe, eu nem tive tempo para me apresentar. Eu sou Angela Weber." –a jovem disse.

"Eu sou Bella e esse é Edward." –Bella disse educada.

"Entrem e sintam-se em casa." –Angela disse.

"Claro, onde você quer que eu coloque o vestido?" –Bella perguntou.

"Aqui." –ela disse os levando até o quarto.

Edward estava quase entrando no quarto quando Ben segurou seu braço.

"Cara, você não vai querer entrar lá." –ele disse.

"Mas …" –Edward começou, mas foi interrompido por gritos histéricos que provavelmente eram das madrinhas e das mães da noiva e do noivo.

"Eu acho que vou passar essa." –Edward disse dando um passo para atrás. Ele olhou para Bella que estava sendo esmagada pelos abraços. –"Bella, eu vou estar por aqui fazendo ... alguma coisa ... me chame se precisar." –ele terminou fechando a porta e sentindo-se aliviado e ao mesmo tempo culpado por Bella.

"Está afim de jogar NBA Live?" –Ben disse.

"Cara, você acabou de ler minha mente."

Bella olhou para a porta fechada e revirou os olhos. Garotos ...

"Todas, quietas!" –Angela gritou e obtendo atenção de todas na sala.

"Bella, esse é minha mãe Diana e essa é a mãe de Ben, Susan. E essas garotas adoráveis são minhas madrinhas Molly, Megan, Jennifer e Monica. A última é o bebe da minha irmã e a dama de honra, Alexis. Meninas, essa é a melhor amiga da estilista Alice.

"Oi." –todas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não podemos descrever o quanto estamos ansiosas." –Megan disse.

"Não vemos a hora de ver o vestido." –Molly sorriu.

"Então, nos mostre o vestido." –Monica disse e todas começaram a gritar e bater palmas ansiosas.

"Então, o casamento é amanhã, certo?" –Bella perguntou enquanto abria a mala do vestido.

"Sim, desde que minha tataravó terminou seu vestido um dia antes do casamento dela. Isso acabou virando tradição então toda noiva só pode ver o vestido pela primeira vez um dia antes da cerimônia." –Angela explicou a Bella.

"Isso é genial." –Bella disse puxando o ziper da mala. –"Tradições são muito importantes na minha famil... Ai não."

"O que?" –Angela perguntou quando escutou o suspiro horrorizado enquanto olhava para o vestido dentro da mala. _–"O quê?"_

"Hum …" –Bela pegou com cuidado o vestido da mala para que todas pudessem ver.

Ninguém na sala olhava para os detalhes dourados no vestido e nem no véu que era preso em um laço. Todos estavam olhando para a alça esquerda. A alça rasgada.

E dessa vez os gritos não eram de excitação.

* * *

" … então Alice teve que ficar … aha… ponto! ... e Jasper inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada, foi assim que acabamos nessa viagem."

"Isso foi aleatório ... Aha! 3 pontos! Então, você e Bella são um casal? Ela parece legal." –Ben disse.

Edward e Ben estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar jogando Playstation enquanto as meninas estavam em um dos quartos vendo o vestido.

"Cara, ela é a melhor." –Edward disse olhando para o quarto onde sabia que ela estava. Edward voltou a olhar a televisão novamente quando escutou Ben assoviando.

"Legal." –Ben gritou enquanto fazia uma cesta.

"Droga." –Edward disse continuando a jogar. –"Então, você já começou a jogar quando saiu do colegial?"

"Sim, minhas notas eram muito ruins e nenhuma universidade me interessava então decidi jogar." –Ben disse.

"Foi a decisão certa?"

"Para mim? Talvez, mas cara, confie em mim quando eu digo que se você tiver uma chance de ir para a universidade, vá. A carreira de jogador de basquete termina mais rápido do que uma aula de Direitos Humanos. Então, não desista, vai valer a pena no futuro."

"Então ..." –Edward começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos gritos vindo do outro quarto.

Eles não perceberam os gritos desesperados e pensaram eram gritos animados mais uma vez, então eles não se importaram e aumentaram o volume da televisão.

"Então, há quanto tempo você e Angela estão namorando?" –Edward perguntou ignorando os berros.

"Somos de Minneapolis e nós tivemos a mesma babá quando éramos crianças. Nós não lembramos muito bem daquela época mas vimos muitos fotos. De qualquer forma, nós não freqüentávamos o mesmo grupo na escola porque ela é três anos mais nova. Angela se mudou para Nova York e eu para Los Angeles. Nos encontramos ano passado durante uma sessão de fotos para a Sports Illustraded. Eu a achei linda e a chamei para sair e foi assim que começou tudo. Não fazíamos idéia que éramos amigos na infância."

"Cara, isso parece …"

" ... destino, eu sei. Você precisava ver a cara de nossas mães quando descobriram sobre isso. Vocês acham que elas estão animadas hoje? Isso não é nada."

"Deve ter sido engraçado."

"Sim, nossas mães são o máximo."

* * *

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Isso só pode ser uma piada sem graça?"

"Eu não paguei por isso … certo?"

"O que iremos fazer agora?"

"O casamento da minha irmã está arruinado!"

"É um pesadelo … Por favor, me belisca e diga que é só um pesadelo!"

Bella encarou as mães furiosas, o olhar confuso das madrinhas e a expressão devastada da noiva. Ela tentou acalmar todas, mas não conseguiu, afinal eram oito pessoas gritando. Bella olhou para a mulher a frente dela, para o fantástico vestido com a alça rasgada e silenciosamente amaldiçoou Alice.

Maldita Alice que a forçou a viajar pelo país inteiro para cuidar dos clientes dela. Agora estava sendo encarada por oito mulheres bravas que pareciam querer fazer picadinho dela. O sentimento de medo não se comparava com a sensação de culpa. Somente um olhar para noiva a fazia ficar com nervos a flor da pele. Bella sempre sonhou com seu casamento desde pequena e não podia imaginar o que Angela estava sentindo na véspera do casamento.

Bella fitou para uma Angela entristecida e para outras sete mulheres e com determinação e coragem assoviou o mais alto que pode. As mulheres rapidamente pararam de gritar e falar.

"Todas, acalmem-se." –Bella disse.

A mãe de Angela fitou brava Bella e estava para dizer algo, mas Bella a interrompeu. –"Por favor, só um minuto."

Diane fechou a boca e cruzou seus braços.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse. –"Primeiro de tudo, eu sinto muito que tenha acontecido isso a você, especialmente na véspera no casamento. Eu garanto a você que nada disso foi intencional e nem eu e Alice sabíamos disso. Eu entendo a urgência e confie em mim, não vou descansar ou desistir até que esse problema seja resolvido.

Ela olhou para a alça rasgada novamente e examinou cuidadosamente.

"Por sorte, há sempre uma luz no fim do túnel. Como vocês podem ver, mesmo que a alça esteja rasgada, o material do vestido não está danificado. É relativamente fácil costurar a alça novamente, se quiser, ou você pode tirar a outra alça e transformá-lo em um vestido tomara que caia." –Bella disse calma.

Bella sorriu quando notou que todas estavam calmas e escutando atentamente cada palavra. Algumas delas trocavam olhares felizes pela possibilidade de um vestido sem alças.

"E você acha que você consegue consertar?" –Diane perguntou calma, porém ainda hesitante.

"Eu não sou nenhuma Alice, mas eu consigo consertar. Eu a ajudei com todos os vestidos então eu sei o que fazer. Eu não me importo o quanto tempo vai levar para o vestido ficar perfeito. Se precisar eu entro na igreja com agulha." –Bella disse e adicionou rápido. –"Mas não se preocupe, o vestido ficará pronto antes disso. Então o que você acha?" –ela perguntou para Angela.

"Eu acho que posso confiar em você." –Angela disse com um sorriso e então olhou para suas amigas e sua família. –"Ah, vamos lá! O que seria de um casamento sem os problemas de ultima hora?"

"Ela está certa." –Alexis disse. –"E vamos ajudar Bella. O que você precisa?"

"Certo, eu preciso que alguém pegue a chave do carro de Edward, vá até o estacionamento e pegue a bolsa vermelha no banco de trás do Volvo prata." –Bella disse e sorriu quando Molly e Jennifer imediatamente se levantaram e logo saíram.

"Eu preciso falar com Alice pelo telefone. Eu preciso que ela me ajude e eu também trabalho melhor sob stress." –Bella disse enquanto colocava o vestido sobre uma mesa gigante para facilitar o trabalho.

"Eu preciso que alguém se certifique de que os rapazes, especialmente Edward, fiquem fora daqui. Sem distrações!" –Bella disse firme.

"Por ultimo e o mais importante é para que todas fiquem calmas. Sem gritos, choros, manhas ou movimentos repentinos. Estou falando sério. Converso e caminhem como se estivessem na igreja." –Bella disse olhando séria para todas as garotas.

Ela olhou para a mãe de Angela, Diane.

"Confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Angela me treinou para momentos de crise."

Diane acenou positivamente lentamente. Ela não confiava realmente em Bella, mas tinha fé que o problema fosse resolvido. Diane e Susan, as mães, sentaram-se no outro lado da sala para deixar espaços para as garotas.

"Alice está no telefone." –Megan anunciou enquanto levava o aparelho até ela.

"Obrigada. Alice, sou eu Bella. Não entre em pânico, mas nós temos um pequeno problema."

* * *

"As chaves do carro, Edward." –Molly disse enquanto ela e Jennifer chegaram na sala de estar.

"Hã?" –Edward perguntou e olhou confuso para as duas garotas que nunca tinha visto.

Quando tornou óbvio de que as garotas não iriam explicar, Edward olhou para Bem que simplesmente encolheu os ombros não fazendo questão de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que elas não falariam nada e muito menos deixariam saber sobre a situação.

"Pedido de Bella." – Jennifer disse irritada quando Edward não entregou as chaves imediatamente.

"Ela está bem?" –Edward perguntou preocupada.

"Claro. As chaves do carro."

"Mas …"

"As chaves do carro!"

"Eu …."

"AGORA…."

"Tudo bem, peguem." –ele disse jogando as chaves para as garotas impacientes. Segundos depois, elas já não estavam mais no apartamento.

"Cara! O que diabos foi isso?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não faço idéia, mas eu tenho uma sensação de que não queremos saber. Só não pergunte nada, faça o que elas digam e fiquem longe do caminho delas." –Ben disse.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu já passei por isso milhares de vezes. Todas vez que algo está acontecendo e elas não perguntam nada especifico a você, fique longe. Sempre."

"Mas e se ..." –Edward tentou, mas o olhou sério.

"_Sempre."_

"Tudo bem." –Edward disse não gostando o fato de saber de que algo estava acontecendo com Bella e não poder fazer nada.

"Cara, confie em mim. Não há nada que podemos fazer. E o que tiver acontecendo, vai demorar um tempo. Então, você quer assistir um jogo? Nós temos uns 300 canais aqui."

"Certo, parece legal …"

"Ótimo. Então, sente-se e relaxe."

"Você tem certe..?"

"Sempre, Edward, sempre."

* * *

Depois de explicar a situação a Alice ( e baixar o volume do celular quando ela começou a gritar), Bella tentou acalmar sua amiga. Minutos depois, Molly e Jennifer voltaram com a mala vermelha.

Bella começou a trabalhar no vestido com ajuda de todas as garotas de uma impaciente Alice no outro lado da linha.

"...então, agora eu vou começar a costurar a ..."

"_Cuidado!"_ –Alice gritou no telefone.

Bella, felizmente ainda não tinha tocado o vestido a agulha, tremeu por causa grito. Todas se assustaram pelo movimento repentino e olharam Bella preocupadas.

"Droga, Alice!" –Bella disse enquanto segurava a agulha com as mãos tremulas enquanto seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito. –"Sem. Gritos." –ela disse devagar e entredentes.

"Desculpe." –Alice disse.

"Tudo bem. Não se preocupem." –Bella disse respirando fundo. –"Certo, vamos começar novamente. Eu vou começar a costurar novamente a alça."

A face de estava a centímetros do vestido e então começou a passar devagar a agulha pelo material. Depois de alguns minutos ela olhou para o trabalho que ela tinha feito e respirou fundo.

"Parece bom." –Bella disse sorrindo e todas vibraram. –"A cor está perfeita e combina com o restante do vestido. A única coisa que estou preocupada é que a costura não está igual com a da outra alça."

"Ainda bem que a alça rasgou atrás e só você pode dizer que está diferente." –Angela disse enquanto olhava o vestido através do ombro de Bella.

Bella continuou a costurar enquanto o restante da sala prendia a respiração e assistiam ansiosas as mãos de Bella se movimentar suave e devagar pelo material delicado.

"Está pronto."

Bella sorriu enquanto toda a sala aplaudia e festejava. A mãe de Angela, que não falava nada há tempos, se levantou e caminhou até o local do vestido. Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto Diane examinava o vestido cuidadosamente. Ela fitou Bella com um sorriso.

"Está perfeito."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse aliviada e pegou o celular. –"Você escutou isso Alice? Crise resolvida."

"_Bom trabalho, Bella. __Converso com você mais tarde."_

"Tchau." –Bella disse desligando o telefone. –"Então, eu acho que é minha deixa para eu ir."

"Você precisa ir ao casamento! Você literalmente nos salvou!" –Angela disse.

"Ah, não precisa. Além disso, foi nossa culpa por todo esse problema." –Bella disse mesmo não sabendo como a alça tinha sido rasgada."

"Não, não, você precisa ir. Vai ser tão divertido." –Monica disse.

"Deve estar tudo pronto e cada um tem o seu lugar." –Bella disse.

"Colocaremos os Stone´s juntos com os Clarkson´s e os Donner´s." –Jennifer disse.

"E depois alocamos os Flitzpatrick´s em uma mesa só." –Monica disse.

"Eu não sei …" –Bella disse hesitante.

"Insistimos." –Diane disse sorrindo.

"Certo, eu adoraria ir ao seu casamento." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Ótimo! O casamento será amanhã na igreja Saint Louise as 3 pm e o hotel será no Palms Grand Ball Room." –Angela disse.

"Parece ótimo." –Bella disse olhando o relógio. –"Nós precisamos ir. Edward ainda vai se encontrar com alguns amigos."

"Sem problemas. Nos vemso amanhã as 3 pm." –Angela disse.

Todas foram para sala de estar onde os garotos estavam assistindo baseball e gritando palavras nada agradáveis.

"Que porcaria é essa? Joga a mer…"

As mães de Angela e Bem pigarrearam alto quando Ben estava quase gritando algo que o faria limpar a sua boca com sabão.

"Ah, oi mãe, Diane." –Ben disse envergonhado enquanto baixava o volume da TV.

"Está tudo bem?" –Edward perguntou para Bella.

"Ah, tudo está perfeito." –Angela disse jogando seus braços ao redor do ombro de Bella. –"A mocinha aqui tem um talento e tanto e nos salvou hoje a noite."

"Ótimo. Eu espero que esteja tudo bem para você, mas eu convidei Bella e Edward para o nosso casamento." –Ben disse.

"Eu acabei de convidá-la." –Angela disse sorrindo.

"Bom, é melhor nós irmos." –Bella disse. –"Obrigada pelo convite e desculpe novamente pelo incomodo."

"Não se preocupe. Vejo vocês amanhã." –Angela disse a abraçando.

Edward e Bella se despediram e foram embora.

"O que aconteceu? Que incomodo? Você está bem? Porque não pediu minha ajuda?" –Edward perguntou enquanto caminhavam até o carro.

"Um problema com o vestido e eu duvido que você poderia me ajudar com costura, linhas e agulhas."

"Verdade. Então, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, perfeito. Então, qual é o plano para hoje a noite?" –Bella perguntou.

"Estamos em Nova York, o que você acha?" –Edward disse sorrindo.

Ele olhou Bella ainda sorrindo enquanto ela o olhava confusa.

"Vamos jogar pôquer, baby."

* * *

**Oiii!**

**Eu sei que demorei e por isso peço desculpas. A minha vida anda tão corrida, mas podem ter certeza que não abandonei a fic!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi. **

**Boa leitura!**

**Bjnhs e até o próximo domingo!**

**Dani**


	14. Corações Descuidados

INFINITA HIGHWAY

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**Corações Descuidados**

Dia 9, Nova York.

_Oi diário. Eu prometi escrever sobre a entrega do ultimo vestido. Lembra das duas de antes? __Modelos piranhas, viciadas em drogas e megeras? Então, imagine a minha surpresa quando a terceira era um doce! Sério, Angela é uma das pessoas mais meigas que eu já conheci. Ela nem me matou quando descobrimos que o vestido de casamento, um dia antes da cerimônia, estava com uma das alças rasgadas. _

_Foi um incidente horrível, mas não se preocupe, eu acabei resolvendo o pequeno probleminha e agora toda a família me ama. Eles nos convidaram para o casamento deles, que é amanhã. Eu e Edward voltamos para o hotel para trocarmos de roupa para jogarmos pôquer daqui a pouco._

_Eu sei que isso vai parecer brega, mas eu mal posso acreditar como esses 9 dias passaram tão rápido. Começou com eu e Edward nos odiando até a morte, depois em nós nos conhecendo melhor e agora gostamos de passar o tempo juntos._

_Eu amo sair com ele e eu tenho que admitir, ele é lindo. Sem falar do corpo gostoso dele._

_Edward se tornou um dos meus melhores amigos e eu confio muito nele. Eu realmente não consigo imaginar como eu vivi sem ele! __Quem diria?_

Dia 9, 9.30pm.

"Então, onde nós vamos mesmo?" –Bella perguntou enquanto fechava a porta do quarto do hotel e seguia Edward em direção ao elevador.

Depois de levar o vestido para Angela e resolver o problema com a alça rasgada, Bella e Edward voltaram para o hotel. Depois de descansar, trocar de roupa e jantarem, eles estavam indo jogar pôquer com os amigos de Edward.

O tema da noite de pôquer era James Bond, significando que os garotos estavam de terno e as garotas de vestido. Bella escolheu o vestido azul que ela havia usado na festa de formatura e Edward estava vestindo calça e jeans e paletó.

"O cassino é chamado 'Shanghai City'. O pai de um dos meus amigos é sócio do lugar e eles reservaram um local privado para nós."

"Mas nenhum de nós temos 21 ainda." –Bella disse.

"Se todo mundo tiver uma identidade falsa que diga que você tem 21, então não terá problema. Além do mais, não vamos apostar valores muito altos."

"Certo, parece legal, mas você tem que prometer que não vai me abandonar." –Bella disse.

"Não vou, vai até ter mais uma pessoa que você conhece." –Edward disse.

"Quem?"

"Caius."

"Que? Como assim?" –Bella perguntou.

"Ele acabou de me ligar. Ele disse que precisava vir para Nova York por causa do aniversário da avó dele e vai passar a noite com a gente."

"Legal!" –Bella disse animada ao saber que teria mais alguém que conhecia além de Edward.

"Mas eu tenho que alertá-la. O cara que os pais são donos do local é um completo idiota. Então, cuidado."

"Obrigada pela dica." –Bella disse batendo as palmas animada. –"Cara, eu mal posso esperar para jogar pôquer parece que faz uma eternidade desde que joguei a minha ultima partida."

"Não vamos jogar hoje à noite." –Edward disse.

"O que? Mas porque?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"A aposta é de 300 doláres. Eu não vou deixá-la perder esse dinheiro. Esses caras jogam pôquer há anos." –Edward disse.

"Obrigada, isso é tão gentil da sua parte, mas que tal você me deixar cuidar do meu próprio dinheiro?" –ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu sei que você não tem 300 doláres sobrando, Bella." –Edward disse.

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram enquanto olhava para ele. Dinheiro sempre foi um assunto delicado para Bella. Não que ela tivesse vergonha, de fato ela tinha orgulho por não ser uma garota mimada que não sabia nada sobre a vida real e o valor do dinheiro. Bella apenas odiava quando as pessoas tinham valorizavam pessoas ricas.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim."

"Eu passei cada minuto pelos últimos 9 dias com você. Você quase não come fora e sempre compra comida no supermercado porque é mais barato. Você não se importa em usar a mesma blusa ou calça mais uma vez antes de lavar. Você sempre apaga a luz e a TV quando sai do quarto e não demora muito para tomar banho. E eu aposto que por você ser econômica, não gastamos tanto com gasolina."

"Então, você sabe que eu sou pobre. Parabéns." –ela disse seca.

"Ei, eu não quis te ofender. Eu só estou cuidando de você e eu acho que perder 300 dólares em uma aposta estúpida não vale a pena." –Bella disse se desculpando.

"Ah, mas eu ainda vou jogar." –ela disse orgulhosa enquanto cruzava os braços. –"E se você está tão preocupado em perder dinheiro, então talvez você não devesse jogar."

"Porque eu faria isso? Eu vou jogar para ganhar." –Edward disse.

"Veremos." –Bella murmurou para si.

* * *

"O jogo é o Texas Hold No Limit. Blinds são 15 e 30. As apostas são de 10."

Edward juntou as fichas a sua frente e olhou a mesa. Ele e Bella chegaram a tempo do jogo começar e embora ela ainda não estivesse falando com ele, Edward mal podia esperar para que o jogo começasse.

Bella olhou a sala admirada. A sala onde acontecia o jogo era privada. Havia bar, garçons e sofás confortáveis. Bella olhou para os seis rapazes presentes na mesa enquanto arrumava suas fichas em silencio e tentando se preparar mentalmente para o jogo.

Ela era a única garota jogando e Bella não podia estar mais feliz. Era mais fácil usar seu charme e flertar quando havia apenas garotos. Todas as outras garotas presentes na sala estavam sentadas no bar ou fumando nos sofás.

As outras garotas rapidamente instruíram Bella a usar todo seu charme feminino e disseram que foi uma jogadora que havia dito a elas. Bella sorriu quando lembrou quando as garotas ficaram ao redor dela puxando seu vestido um pouco mais para baixo para mostrar um pouco mais dos seus seios e ainda dar dicas do ponto fraco dos seus namorados. _Riley adora bumbuns então deixe cair algo no chão e pegue lentamente._

As garotas estavam acostumadas ao cassino e assistir seus namorados e amigos jogarem e mais uma vez estavam animadas para mais um jogo. Bella prometeu a elas que tentaria fazer o melhor.

Bella encarou Edward que estava ao seu lado a olhando com uma mistura de irritação e orgulho.

"Sabe, você ainda pode desistir." –Edward disse.

Ele já havia jogado pôquer com os garotos e sabia exatamente como cada jogo tinha terminado: acusações de roubo, gritos, conversas violentas, manipulação e até alguns socos.

Ele havia explicado tudo isso a Bella e mesmo assim ela insistiu em jogar. Ela ainda disse que sabia se cuidar e pediu para que ele confiasse nela. Além disso, nenhum dos garotos iria atacar uma garota. _E provavelmente eu nem vou durar muito, considerando que sou uma garota jogando Texas Hold´Em com seis caras, certo?_ -Bella disse sarcástica.

"Isso não vai acontecer." –ela disse orgulhosa. –"Desista, estou falando sério."

"Não querendo ofender, mas como você está planejando ganhar de seis caras?" –Edward perguntou. –"Eu não disse isso por que você é uma garota e que você não pode ganhar. Eu só estou querendo dizer que estes caras jogam pôquer há anos. Eles lêem as pessoas e descobre a fraqueza delas. Você sabe pelo menos as regras?"

Bella olhou irritada para Edward por ele ter pouca fé nela.

"Você quer saber como eu vou jogar para ganhar?" –Bella perguntou. –"Tudo bem. Observe e aprenda, amigo." –ela disse olhando a todos com um sorriso doce.

"Como vocês estão?" –ela disse com uma voz açucarada enquanto encostava na mesa e certa de que seu decote estava visível.

Os garotos na mesa sorriram largamente e a cumprimentaram. Edward percebeu que os garotos que há um segundo estavam se concentrando e se preparando para o jogo, estavam sorrindo e conversando abertamente com Bella. Nick um dos melhores jogadores até havia tirado seus óculos de sol. _Ele nunca tira! Nem para ir ao banheiro no meio do jogo. _

"Ok, todos estão prontos para começar?" – o moço que dá as cartas perguntou.

Quando todos acenaram, Bella olhou rapidamente para Edward.

"E é assim que vou ganhar." –ela disse para baixinho para si mesma.

"_Small blind_, por favor." – o moço disse olhando para Bella.

Ela olhou a sua volta confusa.

"Hã? Quem é cego aqui?"

Todos os garotos riram e a olhavam com sorrisos divertidos. Ela era tão ignorante que alguns amigos sentiram-se mal por deixá-la jogá-la. Edward balançou sua cabeça derrotado sabendo que deixar Bella jogar era má idéia.

"_Small blind_ e _big blind_ é a quantidade de fichas que a cada jogada dois jogadores tem que pagar. Agora, é a sua vez de colocar uma _small blind_ porque você é a primeira que recebeu as cartas." –Caius explicou.

"Obrigada, Caius." –Bella disse e o abraçou rapidamente o que fez Edward ficar com ciúmes. –"Rapazes, vocês tem que me ajudar um pouco. Eu ainda sou nova no jogo. Então, é uma dessas?" –ela disse segurando uma ficha na mão dela.

"Isso ai. Não se preocupe, vamos ajudá-la." –Riley disse.

"Obrigada."-ela disse piscando para os garotos e mais uma vez Edward não pode evitar o ciúmes por vê-la sorrindo para todos os garotos.

Bella olhou para James, o garoto que os pais eram donos do local e de quem Edward havia a alertado. Ela sorriu forçada antes de olhar para suas cartas. Todos olhavam para James irritados e Edward sendo o mais óbvio.

Não era segredo que todos na sala desprezavam James e a única razão para ele estar jogando era por que os pais dele eram donos do local.

"Que tal você deixar ela em paz, James?" –Edward rosnou.

"Ixi, relaxa cara. Só estou tentando conversar com a nossa querida garotinha." –James disse.

Bella o encarou por um segundo, querendo nada além de dar um tapa nele por ele ter a chamado de 'garotinha'. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Porque não deixa suas merdas para você pelo menos uma vez?" –Edward disse ficando cada vez mais irritado toda vez que James olhava para Bella.

Edward sabia que James era um babaca e ele ficar vidrado no corpo de Bella era além de irritante. O fato de Bella estar vestindo um vestindo revelador e uma maquiagem perfeita, não ajudava em nada, pois ela estava absolutamente linda.

"Ei, acalma-se." –Bella disse colocando sua mão nas coxas de Edward e fazendo círculos com seu dedo.

Edward olhou para sua coxa onde a mão de Bella estava e respirou vacilante. Bella sentiu faíscas em suas mãos, rapidamente as tirou como se tivesse queimado e tossiu desconfortavelmente enquanto o olhova.

"Não se preocupe com ele." –ela suspirou.

"É, não ligue." –James que a escutou, zombou.

"Tudo bem, de quem é a vez?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sua."

"Certo." –Edward disse olhando para suas cartas e as três cartas na mesa. 2, 5 e um valete. -"Eu passo."

"Bella?"-Caius perguntou.

Em vez de manter duas cartas na mesa e olhá-las com todo cuidado possível, ela as pegou e segurou de modo que as cartas ficassem de frente para ela como em jogo comum de cartas.

Com um suspiro, Edward pegou as cartas dela e as colocou de volta na mesa enquanto todos os garotos riram.

"Deixe-as na mesa, caso contrário tanto Edward como Caius podem ver o que você tem." –Andy disse.

"Ah, ok. Agora, sei por que fazem isso. Obrigado, querido." –ela disse brincando com seu cabelo inocentemente.

Edward tossiu alto e encarou Andy quando ele piscou para ela.

Com muito cuidado, Bella levantou as cartas na mesa para ver o que tinha. Ela mordeu o lábio de modo inocente enquanto olhava para todos por longo período.

"É Ás ou quatorze?" –ela perguntou arrancando risos dos garotos.

"Bella!" –Edward disse. –"Não diga o que tem!"

"Eu só estava perguntando." –Bella disse. –"Tudo bem, eu vou baixar minhas cartas." –ela disse mostrando as cartas.

Ela tinha um Ás e um Rei.

"É uma boa jogada!" –Edward gritou enquanto o restante ria novamente.

"Mas são cores diferentes!" –ela se defendeu.

Os rapazes estavam rindo tanto que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. As garotas balançavam suas cabeças tristes enquanto pediam mais bebidas.

"Além do mais, as suas cartas não tão boas." –Bella disse a Edward. –"Porque diabos continua jogar com um cinco e uma dama?"

"Bella!"-Edward gritou e não tinha outra escolha a não ser baixar suas cartas. –"Garçom! Vodka!" –ele gritou enquanto passava a mão no rosto com os olhos fechados.

Dessa vez, alguns garotos quase passaram mal pela falta de oxigênio por rir tanto.

Algumas horas depois …

"Certo, vamos descansar por quinze minutos." –o carteador anunciou.

"Que bom!" –Bella disse feliz e então se levantou.

Edward olhou feio e empurrou nervoso alguns garotos quando eles observavam o bumbum de Bella enquanto ela caminhava até as garotas.

Eles estavam jogando por mais de duas horas. Bella saiu da mesa rindo e leve. Os flertes e os risos dos rapazes não passou desapercebido por Edward. Ele não sabia quem espancaria, os rapazes por estarem flertando com ela ou ele por assistir todo esse show.

Quanto ao jogo, tanto Bella e Edward estavam se saindo bem. Ela havia perdido algumas rodadas, mas tinha sorte de principiante. Riley, Nick e Andy haviam perdido todas suas fichas e desistiram do jogo para poderem aproveitar o open bar.

Bella, Edward, James e Caius ainda jogavam e estavam cada vez mais ansiosos para ganhar o prêmio de dois mil dólares. Caius estava quase caindo fora depois de algumas jogadas sem sorte enquanto Bella, Edward e James tinham as mesmas quantidades de fichas.

"Eu vou ao banheiro. Pega uma cerveja para mim." –Edward disse enquanto Bella e Caius ficaram na fila do bar.

Caius olhou atentamente Bella que fitava Edward fazer seu caminho. Ele sorriu quando viu a expressão apaixonada na cara dela, era a mesma quando Edward a olhava.

"Então, você e Edward ... é sério?" –Caius perguntou sem rodeios.

"Hã?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Vocês dois é pra valer?"

"Como ... que ... ah, não estamos namorando."

"Não oficialmente, mas aparentemente não precisa ser 'sério' para começar uma relação." –ele disse fazendo aspas.

"Eu não sei do que está falando." –Bella disse desconfortável.

Caius a olhou atentamente. Nesse momento Edward havia saído do banheiro e parou para falar algo com algumas garotas, uma delas _solteiras_.

"Vaca." –Bella murmurou quando a garota riu por algo que Edward havia dito.

Caius a olhou surpresa, mas o que ele viu nos olhos de Bella o surpreendeu ainda mais do que ela havia dito. Ciúmes. Carinho. _Paixão._

"Você gosta dele." –Caius disse olhando Bella.

"O que? Claro que sim, quem não gostaria." –Bella disse.

"Não, você gosta dele de verdade. No sentido de que você não consegue parar de pensar nele e você quer passar cada minuto ao lado dele."

Bella olhou Caius surpreendida, mas balançou sua cabeça em seguida.

"Você é louco" –Bella disse e suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que era a sua vez de fazer o pedido. –"Quero alguma coisa forte!"

Depois de pegar sua bebida, ela rapidamente foi em direção às garotas no intuito de se livrar de Caius.

"Então, bom jogo, Bella." –as garotas disseram quando ela sentou em um dos sofás.

"Obrigada, mas ainda vai demorar muito para acabar." –Bella disse.

"Bom, você chegou mais longe do qualquer outra garota."-a namorada de Nick disse.

"Acho que foi sorte." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Vamos ver até onde você vai." –Edward disse azedo.

"Não seja um idiota." –Bella disse bebendo um pouco de sua bebida.

"O que está bebendo?" –Kim perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.

"Sex on the beach." –Bella disse.

"Quando você quiser, baby." –James disse piscando e aparecendo do nada. Para infelicidade de Bella ele sentou ao seu lado.

Bella olhou Edward que estava encarando James furioso.

"Eu só estava dizendo o nome da minha bebida." –Bella disse e sorriu educada.

"Claro, mas a oferta ainda está de pé." –James disse colocando as mãos dele no ombro de Bella.

Ela rapidamente tirou as mãos dele em cima dela sabendo que Edward iria explodir logo.

"Eu acho que vou conversar com os outros garotos." –Bella disse se levantando rapidamente.

Esperando se livrar de James, ela se juntou com o restante dos rapazes que estavam fumando no outro lado da sala.

"Oi." –Bella disse animada.

"E ai linda." –Andy disse piscando.

"Quer?" –Riley ofereceu seu cigarro.

"Não, obrigada, eu não fumo." –ela disse ao sentar no sofá.

"Então, você tem namorado?" –Andy perguntou não conseguindo tirar os olhos das pernas de Bella.

"Não, sou livre como um pássaro." –ela sorriu e quase caiu na gargalhada quando percebeu que ele ainda continuava a olhar sua perna.

"Não por muito tempo." –James disse sentando ao lado dela e para Bella.

_Esse cara não desiste? – _Bella pensou

"Então, você está se divertindo?" –Nick perguntou quando percebeu o olhar desconfortável de Bella.

"Sim, estou adorando. Estou com tanta sorte." –ela disse.

"Sorte não será o suficiente." –Edward disse juntando-se ao grupo.

"Não comece mais uma vez." –Bella o alertou. _Ok, porque esses dois estão me seguindo?_ Bella pensou olhando para Edward e James.

"Começar o que? Não querer que você perca todo o seu dinheiro?"

"Confie em mim, Edward." –Bella disse clara e tentando mandar um sinal os olhos para ele mudar de assunto.

"Só estou sendo realista, você vai perder todo seu dinheiro e depois vai desejar ter me escutado." –Edward disse.

"Olha aqui, eu estou tentando me divertir. Não estrague." –Bella disse a ele e se levantou para ir embora.

Ela pensou seriamente em se esconder no banheiro até o jogo começar. Ela queria ficar longe de James para Edward ficar calmo e, além disso, ficar longe de Edward porque não queria brigar com ele. Sem falar em Caius, que aparentemente tinha a habilidade de lê-la como um livro aberto.

Em vez de ir ao banheiro ela decidiu juntar-se as garotas novamente porque os garotos não estavam lá.

Bella tentou passar, mas Edward segurou seu braço.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar!" –ele disse.

"Porque não confia em mim quando eu digo que tudo vai ficar bem!" –Bella disse frustrada.

"Porque não confia em mim quando eu digo que não vai ficar!"

"Porque você sempre tem que ser um idiota quando as coisas não são do seu jeito?"

"Porque você sempre tem que provar que está certa?" –Edward disse.

As vozes de ambos estavam aumentando a cada palavra e logo todos estavam os olhando.

"Eu não estou! Só estou tentando aproveitar a noite!"

"Você está sendo alguém que você não é!"

"Só estou tentando me divertir!"

"Flertando com todos os caras? Dando risinhos? Balançando sua bunda e mexendo no seu cabelo? Você está parecendo uma vag..."

Edward sentiu o silêncio quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer. Ele não precisava terminar a frase, porque todos sabiam como terminaria.

Todas as garotas estavam horrorizadas e encaravam Edward com raiva. Os garotos balançavam as cabeças tristes sabendo que Edward havia ultrapassado a linha em que não havia volta.

Todos encaravam Bella em silêncio esperando ver sua reação. Estando apenas a poucos passos dele, ela apertou levemente sua mão enquanto engolia seco. O gesto não passou desapercebido por Edward.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão assustada e arrependida. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentiu tão mal, nem mesmo quando a tinha visto desconsolada por ter sido traída por Jacob Black. Caindo em si, ele teve vontade de se socar, mas primeiro ele precisava se desculpar.

"Bel..."

Ela a cortou com tapa forte na cara.

"Agindo como _que_?" –ela gritou.

"Eu não quis dizer isso, me descul..."

"Não se atreva." –Bella disse tremula e o empurrando.

Ela olhou a sua volta e percebeu que todos na sala incluindo os garçons e o carteador estavam a encarando. Bella respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos para acalmar.

Embora Edward merecesse a surra do século, ela não estava afim de fazer um escândalo na frente de todos. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ela finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou marejada em lágrimas.

"Você é tão tolo." –Bella disse em voz baixa de modo que só Edward escutou.

"Do que está falando?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Você acha que eu sou assim?" –ela disse com nó na garganta novamente e tentando desesperadamente que ele entendesse.

"Hã? Estou perdido." –Edward disse.

"Vamos continuar." – o carteador anunciou.

Bella olhou novamente para Edward tentando que ele entendesse.

"Você está deixando seu ego controlar sua mente. O que seu coração diz?"

"O que?" –ele perguntou ainda mais confuso.

"Abra seus olhos, Edward." –ela disse desapontada enquanto andava para a mesa.

"Mas o que ..." –ele murmurou mais confuso ainda.

"Nada legal, Edward." –Katrina disse e então o chutou o tornozelo enquanto caminhava em direção ao bar.

"Espero que perca." –Kim o amaldiçoou enquanto derramava um pouco de bebida nele.

"Cara, você está tornando as coisas muito fáceis para mim." –James disse sorrindo passando por ele.

Caius que estava atrás de Edward o segurou quando ele estava quase socando James.

"Edward! Qual é o seu problema? James está tentando te irritar. E quanto a Bella? Cara, acalme-se! Você é estupidamente cego ou é muito retardado? Ela só está jogando o jogo!"

Edward os seguiu lentamente até a mesa e sentou ao lado de Bella. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e percebeu o quanto ele tinha sido estúpido. O porquê dele não ter percebido que ela estava apena jogando um jogo, era algo que nunca iria entender. Pensando bem, ela nem estava flertando, apenas estava sorrindo e rindo. _Aliás, muitos sorrisos e risos_, Edward pensou.

"Eu sinto muito." –ele sussurou para ela.

"Não, você não sente." –ela disse sem olhá-lo enquanto arrumava suas fichas.

Ela estava certa. Quase.

Edward estava arrependido por ter sido tão idiota, certamente ele não se arrependia dos motivos por ele ter sido tão ciumento e por ter sido um babaca. Ele não conseguia evitar porque toda vez que alguém a abraçasse ou conversasse com ela, ficava cego pelo ciúmes. Edward queria mais do que tudo socar James e todos que ousassem ficar babando por ela.

"Vamos aumentar os blinds. 20 e 40." –o carteador anunciou.

"Bom, talvez o mais fraco perca agora." –ela disse sarcasticamente enquanto olhava diretamente para Edward. Ele a olhou arrependido.

"Aqui está, querida." –Kim disse ao trazer para Bella sua bebida que havia esquecido na mesa por causa da discussão.

"Obrigada." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Saúde. E detone os caras." –Kim disse antes de sair.

"Vou fazer meu máximo." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu não acredito que você pode ter sido tão mau com ela, Edward." –James sorriu sarcástico e divertido quando Edward o olhou furioso.

Edward olhou para Bella e James, imaginando se ela ficaria brava, se matasse James. Bella olhou Edward, esperando que ele fizesse sua jogada.

Se ela não estivesse lá, provavelmente atacaria James, mas sabendo que violência iria irritá-la ainda mais, decidiu seguir o conselho de seu amigo Caius: relaxar.

"Porque não nos concentramos no jogo aqui." –Edward disse e sorriu quando Bella aprovou sua atitude.

"Ainda sim, Bella é uma garota tão doce e simpática. Aumento." –James disse enquanto jogava mais fichas no meio.

"Ela é, então porque não a deixa em paz?" –Edward sugeriu.

"Eu? Não fui eu que a chamei de vagabunda e que levou um tapa na cara." –James disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Bella revirou os olhos pela estupidez dos garotos. Ela estava cansada por testemunhar a competição irritante entre eles. Ela sorriu quando percebeu um modo de acabar com isso.

"Ei, o que é melhor mesmo? Dama ou Valete?" –ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Em ordem crescente: dez, valete, dama, rei, ás." –Caius disse e sorriu para ela quando Edward e James voltaram a atenção deles para Bella.

"Certo, então eu aumento." – Bella disse jogando algumas fichas no meio da mesa.

* * *

Eles já estavam jogando durante uma hora depois do intervalo e Caius tinha acabado de perder todas suas fichas. Edward estava ficando sem as suas e ele só podia culpar a si. Mesmo tendo várias oportunidades, sua arrogância e obsessão em vencer James o destruiu seu jogo. James sabia disso e estava aproveitando o máximo da situação.

James era um bom jogador, mas já era de se esperar porque passou quase a sua vida toda jogando no cassino de seus pais. Ele sabia como ler as pessoas, descobrir fraquezas e usá-las em seu proveito. No caso de Edward não precisava ser profissional para descobrir sua fraqueza. Até, um cego notaria claramente.

_Bella._

Então James o provocou o quanto podia, forçando-o a fazer decisões irracionais durante o jogo e funcionou perfeitamente. Bella ajudou Edward, repetindo mais de uma vez para se acalmar e se focar, mas era como se ela falasse com um surdo.

Bella não estava mais chateada com a briga, só estava um pouco desapontada. Ela era estúpida também, sabia o motivo por ele estar agindo daquele modo. Querendo ou não, ela agia do mesmo modo quando garotas se aproximavam de Edward. Bella sabia que ele estava com ciúmes e agindo por instinto, mas ainda não sabia o motivo do ciúme.

Bella pensou que a única razão era porque eram bons amigos e que ele não gostaria de vê-la magoada. Ela imaginou que ele tinha desenvolvido um complexo de irmão mais velho, como Emmet e Jasper.

Depois de testemunhar todo o desfecho do caso Jacob, era de se esperar que Edward tentasse afastá-la dos garotos. E o fato de Edward ter um complexo de herói não ajudava em nada. Ele era possessivo e obsessivo e ter passado 9 dias com ela, tinha acostumado com a idéia de sempre tê-la ao seu lado.

Isso era tudo verdade e ela tinha consciência, mas desconhecia a razão do ciúme, a verdadeira razão pelo ciúme que ele sentia dela. Era algo que ambos deveriam conhecer há muito tempo, algo que todos já percebiam e falavam a eles e ainda assim eram absortos de tudo.

A atração entre eles era tão forte que os cegou completamente. Eles gostavam um do outro mais do que amigos e muito mais do que inimigos e em algum lugar bem no fundo, sabiam, mas ainda não estavam preparados para admitir. Então, eles continuavam o jogo sem fim de gato e rato com silêncios constrangedores e sentimentos escondidos.

"Então, Tony. O que você vai fazer?" –James perguntou quando ele subiu a aposta.

"Não escute." –Bella disse desistindo da mão. –"Desista se não tem."

"É, desista." –James disse zombando da voz dela. –"Desista, Edward. De tudo." –ele disse se referindo não apenas do jogo.

James olhou rapidamente Bella que estava observando as cartas na mesa. Ele passou a língua em seus lábios e olhou Edward com uma expressão de que iria dar uns amassos nela.

"Tudo." –Edward disse encarando James.

"Edward!" –Bella disse irritada pelo fato dele estar agindo tão irracionalmente.

"Eu vou." – James disse rapidamente e olhou para o bar onde o restante do pessoal estava. –"Ei, Edward apostou tudo!"

Logo todos estavam próximos a mesa. As garotas estavam animadas por Bella ainda continuar jogando e baseado na quantidade de fichas ela não estava nada mal.

"Certo, vamos ver o que você tem." –o carteador disse.

As cartas que estavam na mesa eram: 4, 7, Valete e Dama.

Edward mostrou suas cartas: Dama e 10.

"Par de Damas." –ele disse confiante de que era suficientes.

Com uma expressão irritada, James mostrou as suas cartas. Rei e Valete.

"Uma par de valete." –o carteador disse e Edward sorriu.

"Então, ele venceu?" –Victoria perguntou confusa.

"A chances de Edward é melhor." –Riley explicou. –"Depende da ultima carta. James precisa de um rei ou outro valete para sobreviver."

"Deixe-me ver a ultima carta." –o carteador disse virando a carta. Um Rei.

"Aeee!" –James gritou se levantando. –"Na sua cara." –ele gritou para Edward.

"Merda!" –Edward gritou e bateu seus punhos contra a mesa.

"Você só pode culpar a si."-Bella murmurou.

"Desculpe, perdi a calma." –ele disse desapontado.

"Acabou perdendo o jogo." –Bella disse.

"Bom jogo." –ele disse se levantado e ficando a alguns metros de distância como os outros que estavam assistindo o jogo.

"Os blinds aumentaram para 50 e 100." – o carteador anunciou.

"Então, acho é só nós, baby." –James disse piscando.

"É o que parece." –ela disse respirando a voz. Os flertes e a voz animada desapareceram. Ela não conseguiria suportar James por mais tempo e dar a satisfação dos flertes estava fora de questão.

"Então, como uma gatinha como você está solteira?" –ele perguntou enquanto jogava algumas fichas no centro.

"Não faço idéia." –ela disse educada olhando para as fichas a sua frente.

"Você deve estar louca de vontade de passar o seu tempo com um homem verdadeiro depois de todo esse tempo com Edward." –ele disse e piscou para Bella que a olhou como estivesse para vomitar.

"Porque você não cala a boca!" –Edward gritou.

"Ei, você está fora do jogo." –James disse sorrindo sarcástico que irritou Bella e deixou Edward enfurecido.

"Isso não significa que eu não possa quebrar a sua cara!" –Edward disse. Caius teve que segurá-lo mais uma vez.

"Parem, já estou cansada de vê-los brigarem." –Bella disse.

"Isso ai, escute a garota, ela está certa. Não deveríamos estar brigando." –James disse num tom de voz que claramente significava o oposto.

"Só pare de falar e concentre-se no jogo." –Bella ralhou.

"Mas, eu tenho certeza ..." –James começou.

"O jogo, James! O jogo!" –Edward gritou e Bella acenou concordando.

"Porque toda essa hostilidade, Cullen?"-James perguntou provocando enquanto Bella suspirava irritada. –"Sério, eu não sei qual o seu problema. Não deveríamos estar brigando. Como diz a aquela musica do Bob Marley, _don´t worry about a thing because everything is gonna be alright_ ... ou melhor … porque uma das aquelas garotas vai fazer bem para meu pê..."

"Se você terminar essa frase eu juro que você não conseguir mais reproduzir." –Bella ralhou, finalmente não agüentando mais. –"De qualquer forma, você poderia pensar seriamente nessa possibilidade."

As garotas começaram rir enquanto os garotos gritavam 'uhhh'.

Bella estava cansada das atitudes machistas, irritantes e mesquinhas de James que não fazia nada além de irritar os outros. James a encarou. Como ela tinha coragem de falar com ele desse jeito!

"Eu estou falando sério, pense no mundo, James." –Bella continuou não conseguindo mais parar. –"Já é ruim o suficiente, termos aquecimento global, câncer, AIDS ainda temos que agüentar a sua prole? Isso é gota d'água." –ela terminou sorrindo docemente.

Bella sabia que ela teria que parar de fingir que era uma garota estúpida e inocente, mas não se importava mais. James merecia depois de ser um moleque.

"Sua pequena ..." –James disse encarando Bella.

"Cuidado com que vai falar." –Edward disse com os punhos fechados e pronto para deixar uma marca no rosto de James.

James respirou irritado algumas vezes antes de encarar Bella diabolicamente.

"Então, já caiu a mascara." –James disse batendo palmas lentamente. –"Ah, garota, eu não ficaria com você nem que me implorasse." –ele disse a olhando com nojo e tentando salvar seu ego.

"Você é louco." –Bella disse sorrindo doce.

"Porque não desiste do teatro, princesa. Eu sei que você está enganando a todos fingindo que é uma sonsa. Já que só sobrou nós e 2000 mangos, que tal mostrar o seu melhor? Você não conseguirá nada de mim com seu jogo de flerte, querida."

Bella olhou James por um longo período enquanto todos na sala seguravam a respiração.

"Tudo bem." –Bella disse séria.

Os flertes e a face doce que tinha feito a noite toda ruíram naquele momento. Ela olhou James com uma expressão dura, fria e calculista. Edward lembrou da prima de Bella, Carmen. Os garotos ficaram de boca aberta quando perceberam que caíram no teatro de Bella.

"Ótimo." –James disse.

"Na verdade eu estou aliviada por largar o papel da burra." –ela disse puxando seu vestido para cima. Os garotos ficaram desapontados enquanto Edward os encarava feio.

"Agora, vamos jogar pôquer." –James disse.

"Você vai perder feio." –Edward disse a James e sorriu para Bella dando segurança.

"Eu duvido muito." –James disse olhando para Bella. –"Jogar contra uma mulher? Dificilmente é um desafio. Sério, o quanto ela sabe de pôquer?"

Bella estreitou os olhos revoltada. Ela o olhou e depois olhou para suas cartas cuidadosamente. Ela então voltou seu olhar para as cartas dele, pensando em cada jogada que James tinha feito. Segundos depois sorriu docemente.

"O suficiente para saber que você vai cair nessa jogada."

"E o porque você diz isso considerando o fato que nós dois temos as mesmas quantidade de fichas?"

"Por quê? Não que eu tivesse prestado muita atenção, mas considerando que você não aposta desde a ultima carta virada na mesa, que, diga-se de passagem, foi um dois. Eu diria que uma de suas cartas é um dois também. As três primeiras cartas foram 3, 5 e 6 e depois disso você igualou a aposta, então a sua outra carta é 8 ou 9. Eu sei que você não tem um par ou cinco cartas em seqüência, porque se tivesse apostaria mais ou tudo considerando a quantidade de fichas que você já apostou nessa rodada. Então, você está esperando que apareça a carta certa para fazer uma seqüência o que não vai conseguir. Já que eu tenho um par de ases aqui, a única chance de você me vencer é pegando um outro dois, mas as chances de você conseguir, é de aproximadamente 1 em 22. Isso corresponde a 4,5% no caso de você não ter um QI de 130 como eu."

Todos na mesa a olharam em estado de choque enquanto James a encarava sem piscar. Durante todo o discurso ela o encarava friamente. Bella nem olhou para sua mão direita que estava brincando com as fichas.

James engoliu seco enquanto olhava a mão de Bella que continuava a fazer o mesmo movimento com as fichas. Ele olhou lentamente para suas cartas. Um dois e um 8

"Mas como eu disse …" –ela disse sorrindo quando notou que todos a olhavam atentos.

Ela de repente parou de brincar com as fichas, deixando todos na sala em silêncio.

" ... eu não prestei muita atenção."

As garotas e os outros jogadores que estavam ao redor de mesa olhavam Bella com uma mistura de choque e admiração. Não era todo dia que alguém vencia James no pôquer e ainda deixá-lo sem palavras.

"Onde você aprendeu tudo isso?" –um dos garotos perguntou.

"Eu sou boa em matemática e meu tio Vlad me ensinou bem." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Quem é tio Vlad?" –uma das garotas perguntou.

"Meu tio Vladimir."

"Vlad quem? … Espera, você quer dizer Vladimir Van Patten?" –Rilley perguntou.

"Sim, ele é meu tio."

"Seu tio é o Vladimir, o jogador profissional e ganhador do campeonato mundial? Cara, você está com problemas, James." –Laurent um dos amigos de James falou.

James olhou para suas fichas e não era nada animador. Ele já tinha perdido muito de suas fichas e só agüentaria por mais duas ou três rodadas. Claro que era possível voltar com tudo, mas descobrir com quem ele estava jogado arruinou sua confiança.

Já que não queria perder para uma garota, ele decidiu desistir do jogo.

"Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso encontrar com meu pai. Preciso ir."-ele disse colocando todas as suas fichas no centro e depois rapidamente saiu da sala.

Alguém poderia dizer que desistir do jogo era o mesmo que perder, mas pelo menos desse jeito James não saiu perdendo e poderia se convencer de que se continuasse o jogo, ganharia.

"Ela acabou de ganhar?" –uma das garotas perguntou.

"O que diabos aconteceu aqui?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Você ganhou." –Kim e as outras garotas gritaram.

"O que?" –ela perguntou ainda não acreditando.

"Você acabou de ganhar 2000 dólares!"

"O que? É sério?" –ela perguntei. –"Eu ganhei!" –ela gritou começando a pular.

Edward caminhou até Bella e a pegou no ar enquanto todos a aplaudiam.

"Parabéns, Bella." –Edward disse enquanto gentilmente a colocava no chão mas sem tirar as mãos dela. –"Desculpe-me por antes e por ter sido tão idiota, eu deveria imaginar que você só estava jogando."

"Eu não estou brava, Edward." –Bella disse. –"Eu sei que você só estava tentando me proteger." –ela terminou com um olhar triste.

Edward sorriu e a olhou intensamente. _Talvez seja agora,_ ambos pensaram. Talvez finalmente o momento deles tinha chegado. O momento que ambos estavam esperando. O momento em que ambos estavam ansiosos para que continuasse desde o quase-beijo no acampamento.

"Mas, Edward …" –Bella começou séria e com uma voz triste fazendo com que Edward ficasse preocupado. Nada de bom viria com esse tom de voz.

Bella respirou fundo e piscou os olhos. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos pelo movimento. Ela não sabia quem ficaria mais magoado pelo que falaria agora.

"Edward, eu pedi para que confiasse em mim. Várias vezes. Eu confiei em você todas as vezes em que você pediu. Incondicionalmente ... Mas você não confiou e acredite em mim agora quando eu digo que vai partir meu coração dizer isso ... se não tiver confiança ..." –ela começou dispersar as palavras e deu um passo para trás com uma expressão triste.

"Bella ..." –ela suspirou desapontada.

Ela deu mais alguns passos para trás, esperando que Edward a impedisse e que dissesse que era apenas uma essa noite tinha sido uma exceção e que ele confiava nela e que a desejava. Ela esperava que ele dissesse a ela que apenas agiu desse jeito por que queria o melhor para ela e que se importava com ela. Ela precisava do beijo dele. Ainda olhando Edward, ela rezou silenciosamente para que ele falasse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Mas não escutou nada.

Acenando sua cabeça tristemente, ela olhou para as outras pessoas na sala que estava no bar. Bella forçou um sorriso falso enquanto secava rapidamente suas lágrimas.

"Rodada por minha conta."-ela gritou e todos festejaram, obviamente sem notar o olhar triste.

Ela pediu uma garrafa de champanhe para o grupo e uma dose de vodka para si. Com um movimento rápido, ela engoliu toda a bebida para ficar mais calma.

Bella colocou o copo novamente na mesa e percebeu que sua mão tremia furiosamente.

Percebendo que estava próxima de uma queda, ela segurou a primeira pessoa que viu.

"Ei, Caius." –ela disse o segurando pelo ombro.

"Você está bem?" –ele disse quando percebeu a expressão triste.

"Sim, perfeita. O álcool está começando a fazer efeito então vou voltar para meu hotel. Diga a Edward que ele pode ficar aqui e aproveitar a noite com vocês e que eu o vejo amanhã no casamento. Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas pela manhã então vou ter que acordar cedo." –ela disse e saiu antes que ele pudesse protestar.

Ela pode sentir Edward a observando enquanto praticamente corria pela sala. Afastando as pessoas do seu caminho, ela saiu do cassino. Ela pegou o primeiro taxi que viu e no processo cortou as vinte pessoas que estavam na fila. Bella contou ao motorista o endereço e enquanto o carro ia em direção ao seu destino, olhou diretamente para o banco a sua frente tentando ao máximo se acalmar.

Se ela olhasse para trás na entrada do cassino, veria Edward a procurando desesperadamente.

Determinada em não chorar na frente do motorista, Bella caminhou até o hotel. Com as mãos trêmulas abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou com tudo. Dois segundos depois ela entrou em colapso. Chorando e soluçando, ela abraçou suas pernas.

Bella não estava chorando por que estava bêbada ou porque tinha brigado com Edward por ele praticamente tê-la chamado de vagabunda. Ela não estava chorando por achar que Edward não confiasse nela ou a desejasse.

Ela estava chorando porque ela percebeu que estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente, apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Baseado na noite que eles tiveram com toda a briga, gritos e a falta de confiança de Edward, Bella não conseguia imaginar um futuro para eles.

E isso assustava mais do que acampamentos.

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Em primeiro lugar queria agradecer a todos os reviews e dizer que eu não abandonei fic. É só meu tempo que ficou um pouco escasso. Conciliar trabalho, 2 TCCs e a fic não é muito fácil, mas estou aqui com novo capítulo e espero ser perdoada pela demora. Não prometo que eu vá postar na semana que vem, mas farei meu máximo. **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	15. Décimo Dia

**INFINITA HIGHWAY**

Uma promessa feita aos seus amigos força os arqui-inimigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen passar 10 dias na estrada juntos. Se você acha que atravessar o país é ruim, imagine fazer isso com a pessoa que te deixa maluca. Bella & Edward.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1****5**

**Décimo Dia**

Dia 10, Nova York.

_O ultimo dia._

_O ultimo dia dessa viagem maldita. Eu não sei quanto a Edward, mas eu estou feliz em voltar para casa para ter um pouco de paz._

_Eu odeio essa viagem, esse carro, essa cidade, odeio Edward, me odeio e sem querer ofender, também te odeio. Sabe, bem agora estou tentada a queimar suas páginas para fingir que essa viagem nunca existiu._

_Mas não se preocupe! Não há porque te queimar porque minha perda de sanidade e as futuras contas do manicômio irão me lembrar desses dez dias na estrada que me levaram a loucura._

_Eu sei que está confuso pela repentina mudança de humor já que a ultima coisa que escrevi no diário foi: "__Edward se tornou um dos meus melhores amigos e eu confio muito nele. Eu realmente não consigo imaginar como eu vivi sem ele! Quem diria?"_

_Deus, será que eu poderia ser mais ingênua? __Sério! __Oi, sou Bella Swan. 9 anos. Eu gosto de arco íris, gatos, cachorros, da cor rosa e tudo que é legal e quentinho. Urghh!_

_Tudo mudou ontem à noite quando fomos jogar pôquer com os amigos dele. Então eu flertei e ri só para ter uma vantagem no jogo, mas isso pareceu enfurecer Edward. Ele quase deu uma surra em um cara chamado James, que particularmente era chato e tarado._

_De qualquer forma, eu disse várias vezes a Edward para confiar em mim e me deixar em paz, mas ele foi tão orgulhoso e tentou me convencer a desistir do jogo para não perder meu dinheiro. Ok, ele não sabia que meu tio era um jogador profissional que me ensinou a jogar pôquer aos seis anos de idade. _

_Edward simplesmente não confiou em mim. Ele deixou seu ego o controlar e eu não posso mais lidar com isso. Não depois de tudo que eu passei com Jacob._

_Ah, e ele quase me chamou de vagabunda._

_Que noite divertida! Entretanto tudo isso não foi a causa do meu colapso. Colapso, no sentindo de chorar e soluçar._

_Meu colapso foi por perceber que eu o amo. Não esse tipo de amor que você sente pelo seu melhor amigo ou irmão. Eu realmente o amo. E tudo que aconteceu ontem só serviu para mostrar que eu me apaixonei novamente pela pessoa errada._

_Então depois de sair do cassino, eu fiquei em pedaços e assim que cheguei ao quarto do hotel, tentei dormir, mas não consegui._

_Ele chegou por volta das 4:35 am tão bêbado que levou uns quatro minutos para abrir a porta do quarto. Ele ficou olhando a porta do meu dormitório por uns 30 segundos, murmurou algo e saiu andando. Desmaiou no sofá por volta das 4:41 am e começou a roncar um minuto depois._

_Eu finalmente consegui dormir às 5:00 am e acordei às 8:30. Por quê? Porque eu queria ficar o mais longe de Edward. Eu deixei um recado dizendo que o encontraria no casamento porque eu tinha que fazer compras ... a verdade é que passei 4 horas na livraria lendo livros._

_Já que eu tinha sido estúpida por não levar meu vestido, maquiagem, bolsa e sapatos, tive que voltar ao hotel. Ainda bem que ele não estava lá. Notei que ele já tinha colocado as coisas dele no carro porque logo teríamos que voltar para casa._

_Então eu finalmente coloquei meu vestido tomara que caia preto e fiz meu penteado e minha maquiagem. Eu deixei minhas coisas no carro e já que eu ainda tinha tempo, decidi escrever sobre tudo para não chegar tão cedo ao casamento._

_Eu não estou pronta para encará-lo. Na verdade estou assustada, bem, acho que a palavra certa é frustrada e desconfortável. O que na verdade não deveria ser nenhum problema, considerando que "frustrante e desconfortável" foi o tema dos últimos dois dias._

_É que agora é tudo diferente!_

_Ele vai descobrir no minuto em que me ver. Ele sempre conseguiu me ler como um livro porque agora seria diferente? Ele vai perceber. Ele vai saber que eu o amo._

_O amor é uma droga._

Bella fechou o diário e o guardou. Ela se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. Vestido preto, sapatos pretos. Penteado simples. Olhos esfumaçados. Ela ajeitou seu vestido e passou o gloss antes de pegar sua bolsa e sair.

* * *

"Noiva ou noivo?

Bella olhou para criança que estava na entrada da igreja a observando com expectativa.

"Hum, noiva, eu acho."-Bella disse ao aceitar a mão do jovem garoto.

Eles começaram a caminhar lentamente pela igreja.

"Obrigada" –Bella disse ao chegar a um banco. Ela estava quase se sentando quando percebeu quem estava lá.

"Bella! Oi!" –Edward disse.

Bella engoliu seco quando notou o quanto ele estava bonito vestindo um paletó escuro e uma camisa azul claro com alguns botões desabotoados.

"Hum, oi." –ela disse desconfortável enquanto procurava alguém que conhecia a sua volta.

"Então, onde você estava? O que aconteceu ontem à noite?"

"Hum ..."-Bella começou tentando pensar no que dizer. –"Você sabe, eu estava bem bêbada ontem à noite, então eu voltei para o quarto antes que começasse a me sentir mal. Eu pensei que tivesse dito isso ao Caius ontem." –ela disse rapidamente. Muito rápido para falar a verdade e Edward notou.

"Ele falou."-Edward disse lentamente. –"Então, onde você esteve hoje?"

"Eu saí para comprar algumas coisas." –Bella disse.

"Certo …" –Edward disse olhando Bella que ainda estava em pé ao lado do banco. –"Você vai sentar?"

"Hum ..." –ela disse ainda olhando a sua volta tentando encontrar uma desculpa para sair, mas ela não achou ninguém. Já que ela estava na igreja, só havia uma possibilidade. Rezar.

_Deus … eu sei que esta é a sua casa e tudo mais, mas você precisa me escutar. Eu nunca pedi nada a não ser uma bicicleta quando tinha 10, um vestido verde no meu aniversário de 12 anos, um carro aos dezesseis, um laptop pela formatura e 200 dólares todo o natal. Claro que sempre tinha ... hum, esqueça. A questão é que nunca vou pedir nada, exceto um marido rico, um filho saudável e uma linda casa, se você realizar meu desejo._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, deixe alguém me matar ou faça o chão se abrir e eu desaparecer nele para não conversar com Edward. Um terromoto ou alguém que me faça de refém! Eu também ficaria bem se tivesse amnésia! __Eu ou Edward, não importa! Escolha! __Urgh … é sério, eu não posso falar com ele. Não agora. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor ..._

"Bella, você tem um minuto?" –Bella olhou uma das madrinhas que praticamente corria na igreja.

"Sim." –ela gritou um pouco alto. –"Digo, sim. Está tudo bem?" –Bella perguntou.

"Hum, você irá julgar. Angela precisa da sua ajuda." –ela falou.

"Certo, vamos." –Bella disse e olhou para Edward em seguida. –"Preciso ir, te vejo mais tarde." –Bella disse feliz ao sair. Ela olhou para o teto sorrindo. _Obrigada!_

Ela sabia que estava sendo imatura por ignorar Edward, mas ela não queria conversar com ele até saber o que iria falar e já que tinha idéia, ela seguiu a madrinha até uma das salas no fundo da igreja.

Ela congelou uma vez que viu Angela.

"Ela está louca?"

"Honestamente, não sabemos. Ela está assim pelas ultimas 2 horas." –Monica suspirou. –"Nós tentamos conversar com ela, tranqüilizá-la e confortá-la, mas nada funcionou. Ela até mencionou a palavra 'C'."

"Câncer?" –Bella perguntou horrorizada.

"Cancelar." –Monica disse. –"Ela está querendo cancelar o casamento. Você é a única pessoa que não conversou com ela."

"Mas o que eu fazer?"

"Só tente conversar com ela. Eu estarei na sala ao lado com o restante das madrinhas. Você não disse que trabalha melhor sobre stress? Bom, o casamento começa em 10 minutos." – Monica disse ao sair do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para Angela. Ela estava parada com seu vestido de noiva, com um lindo penteado e com uma maquiagem perfeita. O estranho era o que ela estava fazendo.

Passando roupas.

Ela estava passando tudo que encontrava pela frente. Bella pode ver pelo menos 4 calças jeans, 6 blusas e uma jaqueta. As roupas estavam todas passadas e quando ela estava prestes a arrancar a cortina, Bella decidiu interrompê-la.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou com cuidado enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Nada." –Angela respondeu.

"Hum, você sabe que seu casamento começa em 10 minutos."

"Ah, mas eu não vou me casar." –ela disse como se não fosse nada.

"O que?"

"É verdade."

"Por quê?"

"Não estou pronta." –ela murmurou enquanto passava furiosamente uma das roupas.

"Qual o motivo para não casar?" –Bella perguntou certificando para que ela não a acertasse com o ferro de passar roupa.

"Eu sou muito nova. Ainda não está na hora." –ela murmurou.

"Angela, eu nunca vi um casal tão apaixonado como você e Ben. O amor não tem idade."

"Não importa, não vou casar." –ela disse triste.

"O que está te incomodando?" –Bella perguntou cuidadosa enquanto tirava o objeto das mãos dela.

"Devolva-me." –ela disse com uma voz tremula.

"Não até que você me diga o porquê de estar agindo desse jeito."

"DEVOLVA-ME."

"Não até que você …"

"DEVOLVA-ME."

"NÃO!"

"DEVOLVA ..."

Angela foi interrompida por um tapa de Bella e passou sua mão na bochecha em choque e olhou Bella enquanto respirava fundo.

"Como se …"

"Angela." –Bella disse interrompendo Angela antes que ela fizesse um escândalo. Ela a olhou preocupada e o gesto surpreendente a acalmou.

"Obrigada." –Angela disse.

"Qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Eu não posso!" –ela desabafou. –"Sou muito nova! Nem estou na faculdade! Como eu posso saber o que é o amor?" –ela gritou e então continuou calma. –"Há duas horas eu percebi que nunca lavei minha roupa. Nunca. Eu não sei passar roupa. Eu nem ao menos sei cozinhar ou lavar louça ou aparar o jardim. Eu nem sei usar um maldito microondas!"

"E daí? Isso não tem nada a ver com amor."

"Mas como eu posso me casar se eu não sei nada sobre a vida real? É como se eu tivesse vivido numa bolha a minha vida inteira e agora que não existe mais, eu deveria saber o que fazer, mas eu não sei! Eu não sei!" –ela disse em lágrimas.

Quando Bella notou que Angela estava próxima de arruinar a maquiagem, a segurou pelos ombros.

"Me escute, Angela." –Bella disse séria enquanto a olhava nos olhos. –"Amor não é fácil. Relacionamento precisa de tempo, esforço e trabalho. Você terá pontos baixos e altos, não duvide disso. Seu ataque de pânico é completamente normal. Minha prima Carmen vomitou duas vezes e Kate tentou fugir pela janela, mas a pegamos. Ambas são felizes agora. Toda noiva tem seus medos e duvidas. O dia do casamento sempre faz com que todas enxerguem melhor."

"Mas e se ele não for homem certo?"

"Você realmente pensa isso?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não ..." –ela disse.

"Bom, eu gostaria que visse o que eu vejo quando você e Ben estão juntos. Toda vez que você o olha, ou ele a olha, nos dá esperança. Vocês dois se amam tanto que faz com que todos desejamos a mesma coisa." –Bella disse arrancando sorriso de Angela.

"Não percebe, Angela? Você o encontrou. A pessoa que a faz sentir tonta, nervosa, feliz e obsessiva ao mesmo tempo! Alguém que você quer passar cada minuto do dia ao lado e quando você não está com ele, não para de pensar nele. Alguém que não é somente inteligente, mas também totalmente lindo e sexy."-Angela olhou supresa e confusa para Bella pelo comentário 'lindo e sexy'.

"Você encontrou alguém que você ama mais do que pode explicar e a faz sentir confusa, assustada, vulnerável e com medo ..." –Bella disse não olhando mais para Angela. Sua voz não era séria e dura, era intensa e doce.

Angela sorriu feliz quando percebeu que Bella não estava mais falando com ela.

"Você está apaixonada por Edward?" –Angela disse sorrindo

"Mais do que poderia imaginar e me assusta tanto." –Bella disse em pânico.

Angela sorriu quando percebeu que os papéis se inverteram. Angela estava calma e Bella em pânico.

"Não se preocupe, ele te ama também." –Angela disse. –"Já percebi o modo que ele a olha. É como se você fosse a única pessoa no mundo."

"Eu só não sei o que fazer. Tem um jeito mais fácil de dizer alguém que você ama, sem sentir vulnerável e com medo de rejeição?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não, mas essa não é a principal razão de se abrir e deixar a pessoa ver quem você realmente é. Você tem mudar essa atitude." –Angela disse se olhando no espelho e ajeitando o vestido. –"Diga a Edward o que sente. Confie em mim quando digo que ele sente o mesmo. Agora se me der licença, eu tenho que casar com o homem dos meus sonhos."

"Claro, eu vou chamar todas aqui." –Bella disse indo chamar todas as madrinhas.

Depois de rapidamente explicar a todas que Angela estava bem e que estava mais do que pronta para casar, Bella voltou para igreja onde todos os convidados estavam e sentou feliz ao lado de Edward.

"Está tudo bem?" –Edward perguntou.

"Perfeito." –Bella disse sorrindo. –"Edward, eu ..." –Bella foi interrompida pela marcha nupcial.

"O que foi?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Conversamos depois." –ela disse se virando para olhar as madrinhas caminhando até o altar.

* * *

"Aqui estão Sr. e Sra. Chesney!"

Bella e Edward aplaudiram assim como o restante dos 300 convidados quando o casal começaram a dançar a valsa. Depois da linda cerimônia na igreja, eles se dirigiram para a festa de casamento.

Edward e Bella dividiram a mesa com outros casais que observavam animados o casal dançar no meio do salão.

"Ela é tão linda." –Zafrina, uma das amigas de Angela que estava sentada ao lado de Bella murmurou.

"É verdade, o penteado está maravilhoso." –Bella disse a ela.

"E olhe aqueles sapatos. Belíssimo!" –Makenna, uma outra garota com sotaque francês disse.

"Você viu o buquê?" –Monica perguntou.

"Está lindo!"

"Ficou lindo com véu."

"E até combinou com os sapatos das madrinhas."

"Eu sei, eu também percebi."

"Olhe, os detalhes do vestido combinam com as bolsas das madrinhas."

Alguns garotos que estavam sentados na mesa se olharam confusos. Aparentemente, eles nem havia percebido que havia um buque.

"Boa comida." –Edward disse tentando pensar em algo.

"Verdade!" –os garotos disseram e acenaram positivamente enquanto as garotas reviravam os olhos.

"Hum, carpete bonito." –um dos garotos disse.

"Então, vocês dois são de Forks." –Linzie perguntou a Bella e Edward.

"Sim, mas nós estamos nos mudando para Seattle." –Bella disse.

"E como vocês pararam aqui em Nova York."

"Longa história."

"E vocês vieram dirigindo até aqui?"

"Sim, hoje faz dez dias que saímos de Washington." –Edward disse.

"Nossa, mas é muito tempo."

"Sim." –Edward e Bella se olharam sorrindo.

"Vocês dois estão namorando? –Gianna perguntou sorrindo torto.

"Hum ... não, somos apenas ..."

" ... amigos." –Bella terminou.

Tanto Bella e Edward se olharam rapidamente e depois para outro lugar com as bochechas coradas. O grupo os observou sorrindo, sabendo que eles eram mais do que amigos.

"Ah, sério?" –Gianna perguntou obviamente por não saber ler entre linhas. –"Então, você quer dançar? –ela perguntou a Edward.

Edward a olhou surpreso e depois para Bella que tinha um sorriso forçado em sua face.

"Está tudo bem para você, querida?" –Gianna perguntou olhando Bella.

Bella a olhou irritada e não queria nada além de dar um tapa nela por chamá-la de 'querida' e por tentar roubar seu homem.

"Claro que está tudo bem." –Bella disse finalmente com um sorriso forçado.

"Ótimo! Vamos, Edward." –Gianna disse não se importando em perguntar se Edward queria dançar.

"Hum, eu não ..."

"É só uma música."

"Então, tudo bem, eu acho." –ele disse e logo após olhou Bella. –"Já volto." – ele avisou antes de ser arrastado por Gianna.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto observava Gianna colocar suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Edward. Não conseguindo tirar os olhos do casal, Bella observou cada movimento com uma expressão que era uma mistura de raiva, ciúmes e náusea.

Ela sabia que estava se torturando, mas não conseguia parar de olhar. Era como ver um acidente de carro. Era algo horrível que a fazia sentir-se mal e triste, mas mesmo assim tinha que olhar.

O tempo todo, Bella batia seus dedos conta mesa enquanto ficava cada vez mais irritada. Ela os observou dançando, conversando, sorrindo e rindo. Ela chegou ao seu limite quando a musica terminou e viu Gianna sussurrar algo no ouvido de Edward para dizer algo no ouvido dele e logo após o beijou na bochecha.

Bella se levantou da mesa.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro ..." –ela anunciou enquanto pegava sua bolsa e ia embora. –"... para vomitar."

Edward observou confuso enquanto Bella saia apressada.

"Espera, onde ela foi?" –ele perguntou quando voltou para mesa.

Os garotos suspiraram enquanto o olhavam solidários enquanto as garotas reviravam os olhos. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo e isso fazia com que todos quisessem chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo.

"Ao banheiro." –um dos garotos finalmente disse.

Makenna, a garota francesa, o encarou enquanto acendia o cigarro.

"_Idiot_."

* * *

Bella encostou-se à pia do banheiro enquanto se olhava seu reflexo no espelho. Ela queria se bater por mais uma vez estar na mesma situação, em que era forçada assistir com ciúmes Edward flertar com uma qualquer.

Ela olhou para o espelho com uma expressão triste quando percebeu que sempre seria assim. Bella respirou fundo e disse a ela mesma para esquecer isso tudo e seguir em frente.

Quando estava confiante, agia normalmente com Edward e sem querer acabar com cada mulher que estivesse flertando. Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro. A primeira coisa que viu era Edward rodeado por quatro mulheres. Quatro modelos para ser exata.

"Isso está ficando cada vez melhor." –ela murmurou indo em direção ao bar quando percebeu que conseguiria lidar com a situação.

"Posso pegar uma taça de champanhe?" –ela perguntou ao bartender.

O lindo e simpático bartender a olhou com um sorriso torto na face.

"Você tem idade suficiente?"

Bella o olhou com raiva e o pegou pela gravata, puxando-o para si.

"Eu estou tendo um dia péssimo e uma semana pior ainda e estou a dois segundos de um completo colapso. Então, ou você vai dar um copo de champanhe ou você vai ver o que vou fazer com essa garrafa." –ela gritou.

O bartender a olhou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir nervoso.

"Já está aqui, senhorita."

O bartender suspirou aliviado quando ela largou a gravata.

"Desculpe por isso, geralmente sou uma pessoa simpática." –Bella disse educada enquanto ele dava a ela o copo de champanhe com as mãos tremulas.

"Tudo bem." –ele disse observando Bella beber toda champanhe de uma vez só.

"Pode colocar mais." –ela disse apontando para o copo vazio. Bella sorriu quando o viu encher o copo rapidamente.

Bella olhou em direção a Edward e respirou fundo quando percebeu que ele estava curtindo a atenção das modelos. Ela olhou novamente para o bar quando percebeu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

O bartender a olhou preocupado e mesmo que fosse jovem e só estivesse trabalhando como bartender por apenas um ano, sabia quando alguém estava chateado e precisava de um ombro amigo.

"Ele é razão por estar chateada?" – o bartender perguntou apontando para Edward.

"É tão óbvio assim." –ela disse olhando para o copo de champanhe.

"Quer conversar?" –ele perguntou enquanto fazia sinal para que ela sentasse em uma das cadeiras do bar.

"Claro."

" … então ela ficou muito brava e começou a gritar e me bater enquanto eu estava tentando achar um hospital." –Edward contou às modelos que estavam escutando as histórias que ele estava contando sobre Bella e a viagem.

"Ei, não riam." –Edward disse quando elas caíram na gargalhada. –"Ela é forte! Os primos dela ensinaram a ela e acredite quando digo que eles são meio loucos."

"Mas você quase a matou." –uma das modelos, Gisele, tentou justificar.

"Você mereceu. Se meu namorado tivesse dormido ao volante, eu faria questão de que não seria eu que iria para o hospital." –Tyra disse.

"Uma vez eu chutei a perna do meu namorado porque ele não queria comprar um sorvete para mim." –Alessandra disse enquanto as outras modelos aprovavam a atitude dela.

"Você se safou dessa muito fácil." – Heidi disse a Edward.

"Ela estava tão irritada." –Edward disse começando a sorrir. –"Ela fica tão bonita quando fica brava. Ás vezes, eu só a irrito de propósito." – Edward disse e todas as modelos soltaram um 'ahhh'.

Normalmente ele não era tão comunicativo, mas como estava conversando sobre seu assunto favorito para um monte de modelos que queriam escutar todos os detalhes sobre a viagem, acabou se tornando muito fácil

"O que mais? Conte mais." –Gisele disse.

"Bom, teve uma vez quando estávamos em Albuquerque e conheci seus primos. Lembra quando disse que Bella era inteligente e estudiosa? Bom, pensei que os primos dela fossem do tipo nerd, não que Bella seja, só pensei que os primos dela seriam. Para minha surpresa, não eram. Eles eram altos, atléticos e pareciam que iriam me bater a qualquer momento. Na verdade, queriam mesmo." –ele disse arrancando risos das garotas.

* * *

"Então, eles fizeram uma festa ..."

" ... então, Edward realmente socou o seu ex?"

"É, ele foi tão gentil." –Bella disse com um sorriso.

Ela ainda estava sentada no bar, conversando com Chandler, o bartender.

"Parece que ele se importa muito com você e você também." –Chandler disse

"É."

"Então, como vocês não estão juntos?"

Bella estava para responder quando escutou o grupo de modelos rirem alto por algo que Edward disse. Ela suspirou enquanto olhava para o sorriso que Edward dera as modelos. Bella não tinha idéia de que todas as garotas eram comprometidas e que estavam falando sobre ela. Apenas pensou que mais uma vez Edward estava aproveitando a oportunidade para transar com alguma delas.

"Esse é o motivo." –Bella disse olhando para Chandler mais uma vez. Ela terminou o copo e acenou para que ele enchesse novamente.

"Você tem certeza que quer mais? Você sabe que álcool não resolve nada? Você não aprendeu depois de tudo que aconteceu com seu ex?"

"Eu sei, mas dessa vez não estou querendo esquecer nada ou diminuir a dor. Só quero conseguir agüentar o dia." –Bella disse. –"Vai, eu comi quase todo o bolo e aquelas bolachinhas, então meu estomago está cheio. Confie em mim, eu sei quando parar. Além disso, não é todo dia que Isabella Swan toma champanhe."

Chandler a olhou complacente e encheu o copo.

"Então, o que quis dizer quando elas eram a razão por você e Edward não estarem juntos?"-Chandler perguntou olhando as garotas ao redor de Edward.

"Edward é pegador. Ele adora flertar e sempre teve uma má reputação na escola porque ele pegou quase todas as alunas da pequena Forks High. Além disso, não sou do tipo dele, ele gosta de garotas peitudas, loiras e eu sou o oposto." –ela disse.

"Mas você não disse que ele era diferente do que você achava e que você realmente o conheceu nesses dias?"

"Sim, ele é um ótimo amigo e infelizmente só será isso." –ela disse bebericando sua champanhe.

"Sinto muito por você, mas eu ainda acho que você tem que falar para ele o que sente. Eu acho que ele sente o mesmo por você." –Chandler assegurou.

* * *

"Acredite, você não é o único que disse isso, mas chega de falarmos dele e da minha patética vida amorosa. Vamos mudar de assunto. Conte algo engraçado."

"Parabéns, cara!"

"Obrigado. Como está a festa?" –Ben perguntou.

"Ótima, então como se sente agora?" –Edward perguntou.

As garotas que ele estava conversando o avisaram que iriam ao banheiro. Edward decidiu procurar por Bella, mas não achou porque havia um grupo de pessoas perto bar bloqueando a vista. Então, ele avistou Ben e foi conversar com ele.

"Ótimo. Perfeito. Eu … eu não consigo descrever, vai saber quando se casar." –Ben disse sorrindo.

"Eu não sei, cara. Não sei se sou o tipo de casar."

"O que? Mas nem com Bella? Angela acha vocês dois adoráveis juntos." –Ben disse.

"Ah, não estamos namorando." –Edward disse.

"Sério? Vocês agem como se estivessem."

"Ela só me vê como amigo, e, além disso, ela é muito areia para o meu caminhãozinho." –Edward murmurou.

"Eu discordo, mas …" –Ben disse.

"Certo, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta. Você tem uns 21? 22? Você acabou de casar. Cara, sem querer ofender, mas você não acha que você é muito novo?" –Edward perguntou o mais educado possível.

Ben sorriu com a pergunta que havia escutado tantas vezes desde que ele e Angela anunciaram o noivado.

"Sabemos que somos jovens, mas isso não muda o fato dela ser a mulher da minha vida e que acabaríamos casando de qualquer jeito. Ela é a mulher mais engraçada, linda e doce que já conheci e eu sei que ninguém se compara a ela." –Ben explicou enquanto olhava sua esposa que estava conversando com familiares.

"Eu sempre pensei que ficaria solteiro e aproveitaria cada minuto da minha vida de jogador. Eu admito que tive minha fase galinha, ela se refere a ela como uma fase tenebrosa, mas essas garotas não se comparam com um segundo que eu passo com ela. Sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

"Sim, sim." –Edward murmurou enquanto olhava para o horizonte, obviamente pensando em Bella.

"Sabe, você consegue imaginar sua alma gêmea?" –Ben continuou. –"Alguém que é sua melhor amiga, alguém que conhece você melhor que ninguém, alguém que não importa a hora, sempre vai estar ao seu lado. Alguém que em seus olhos é uma deusa, mesmo usando calça de moletom, sem maquiagem e cabelo despenteado. Alguém que você socaria um cara e que iria ao inferno se precisasse."

Edward que ainda olhava o horizonte, não estava mais escutando Ben. Claro, que ele tinha escutado, mas não foram as sábias palavras de seu herói que o deixou sem reação. Foi a descoberta que teve com essas palavras. Ele engoliu seco enquanto percebeu algo que deveria saber há muito tempo.

_Edward Cullen estava apaixonado._

"Eu preciso ir." –Edward murmurou enquanto deixava Ben sozinho.

Angela percebeu que seu marido estava sozinho, desculpou seus parentes e foi até Ben.

"Oi, querido." –ela disse abraçando-o e o beijando.

"Oi, querida, divertindo-se?" –ele disse retornando o beijo.

"Claro. O que foi aquilo?" –Angela disse apontando para Edward que estava procurando alguém freneticamente.

"O cara acabou de perceber que está apaixonado por Bella."

"Já estava na hora." –Angela disse.

Abraçados, eles observaram Edward procurar por Bella. O grupo de pessoas que bloqueavam a visão do bar, já havia saído e agora Edward a podia ver.

Edward parou sua caminhada repentinamente quando a viu rindo e conversando com o bartender.

Mesmo do outro lado do salão, Angela e Ben puderam ver a veia saltando da cabeça de Edward e a expressão ciumenta em sua face.

Angela e Ben olharam para Bella e Chandler que estavam conversando algo enquanto Edward os observa. Horrorizada, Angela viu o bartender murmurar algo a Bella enquanto ele colocava as mãos dele sobre a coxa dela. Bella sorriu animada e começou a desfazer o nó da gravata lentamente.

Angela olhou rapidamente para Ben e ambos engoliram seco. Eles então olharam para onde Edward estava, mas ele não estava mais lá. Ele estava caminhando em direção a Bella e não parecia nada feliz.

"Ai meu Deus."

* * *

" … então, minha irmã mais nova decidiu contar para minha mãe sobre os brownies." –Chandler disse.

"Não brinca!"

"E mesmo que eu tivesse quase 18 anos, ela me colocou de castigo por 4 meses. Eu acabei perdendo minha formatura."

"Isso é hilário." –Bella disse rindo.

"Não, não é não. A garota com que eu iria sair ainda não me perdoou."

"Você teve sorte por não ter sido preso." –Bella disse.

"É verdade ..." –ele disse então a olhou animado. –"Você quer saber de um segredo?"

"Claro." –Bella respondeu entusiasmada.

Chandler olhou a sua volta para ter certeza que ninguém que ele conhecesse estivesse perto. Ele se aproximou de Bella, apoiou na perna de Bella para não cair.

"Eu tenho uma queda por Monica." –ele murmurou.

Bella o olhou com sua boca aberta e animada.

"Uma das madrinhas? Sério? Meu Deus! Isso é incrível! Você tem que falar com ela."

"Sério? Você acha mesmo? Eu não acho que deveria, pelo menos não hoje à noite."

"Por que?"

"Você está brincando? Eu estou ridículo nesse uniforme." –ele disse olhando para sua calça preta e camisa branca.

"Não é a roupa, mas entendo o quer dizer. Ok, só vamos tirar a gravata, tirar sua camisa de dentro da calça e abrir alguns botões." –Bella disse arrumando a camisa para que ele parecesse mais descontraído. –"E voilà! Tudo melhorou." –ela disse enquanto arrumava a camisa quando de repente Chandler caiu no chão.

Bella olhou ao seu lado e percebeu um Edward furioso que acabara de socar Chandler.

"Meu Deus! Edward! O que você foi isso?"-Bella perguntou confusa e olhando como se ele fosse louco.

"Eu? Eu? O que diabos você está fazendo?" –ele perguntou.

"Eu imagino que esse é Edward." –Chandler disse enquanto se levantava do chão.

"Que tal você não falar!" –Edward disse caminhando com raiva até ele. Bella então entrou no meio deles.

"Cara, eu sei o que está pensando." –Chandler disse percebendo o que devia estar parecendo. –"Mas você não poderia estar mais errado."

"Errado? Que tal eu mostrar algo certo? Como meu punho direito! Na sua cara!"

"Edward! Chega!" –Bella o repreendeu enquanto o olhava com raiva.

Ela olhou a sua volta e viu que muitas pessoas estavam os observando com curiosidade. Seu olhar encontrou com de Angela, que parecia preocupada. Bella percebeu o quão mesquinha estava sendo por causar uma cena no casamento dela.

Ainda mantendo distância entre Chandler e Edward, ela falou para bartender.

"Vá conversar com ela, não se preocupe, você está ótimo." –ela disse e Edward ficou mais bravo ainda.

Chandler acenou e foi embora. Bella olhou Edward.

"Nós precisamos conversar." –ela disse entre dentes e segurando firme o braço de Edward.

"Certo, tudo está perfeitamente bem, podem voltar a dançar e a beber." –Bella disse com um sorriso forçado para as pessoas a sua volta que estavam observando.

Bella, furiosa, levou Edward para uma pequena varanda localizada no fundo do salão. Ela empurrou Edward para o local e logo fechou a porta para que a discussão deles não pudesse ser ouvida. Ela tinha a sensação de que não seria agradável.

"Que merda é essa, Edward?" –ela gritou.

"Não! O certo é, que merda é essa Bella?" –ele retrucou.

"Olha, eu não sei qual o seu problema, mas você tem que parar. Estamos em um casamento." –ela gritou.

"Ah, e você está se comportando muito bem para um casamento?" –ele perguntou sarcástico.

"O que diabos isso significa?"

"Exatamente o que você escutou! Você estava lá, rindo, flertando e quase tirando a roupa do cara. É assim que eu deveria me comportar?"

"Como se você não estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa, por que ao meu ver você estava rindo e flertando com aquelas quatro modelos que não conseguiam tirar as mãos de você. Agora, me diga, você tirou a roupa de quem? Da loira ou da morena?" –ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Eu não sei o que você viu, mas eu não estava flertando com nenhuma delas. Estávamos apenas conversando, sobre você, na verdade. Por Deus, todas são comprometidas."

"Sobre mim? Eu tenho certeza que elas ficaram felizes quando disse a elas o quanto sou estúpida. Sabe, não apenas sou pobre e irritante, como também idiota! _'Ela nem ao menos desconfiava que o namorado dela a traía'!"_ –Bella disse imitando a voz de Edward.

"Você não é ..."

"E daí que elas são comprometidas? Isso nunca te atrapalhou antes!" –ela disse sem parar. –"Você já me mostrou que só a aparência importa ou eu preciso lembrar daquela garota Jéssica que estava se esfregando em você! Ela era claramente a garota mais piranha naquela festa."

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que nada aconteceu!"

"Ah, me perdoe por pensar que uma dança particular não é nada. Edward, eu vi!"

"Deus! Essa dança durou dois segundos e depois eu a afastei. Eu nunca passei a noite com ela!"

"Bom, já é um começo. Você devia estar bem mal." –ela disse. –"E para sua informação: Chandler, o bartender, sabe, aquele que você acabou de socar, tem uma queda por uma das madrinhas e eu o estava ajudando a parecer mais descontraído. Foi essa parte de 'tirar a roupa' que você viu." –Bella disse sarcástica enquanto fazia aspas.

"Eu aposto que você estava gostando de cada segundo." –ele gritou.

Bella ficou em estado de choque e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Ela rapidamente se recuperou e continuou.

"Porque? Porque eu sou uma vagabunda? Vamos, diga! Diga!" –ela gritou trêmula.

Dessa vez sua voz suava mais triste do que raivosa. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e encontrou dificuldade em manter-se calma. Toda essa confusão, a dor e o ciúme estavam tomando conta dela.

"Bella …" –Edward começou com uma expressão triste quando viu como ela estava.

"Diga! Você praticamente já disse!" –ela gritou enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. –"Edward, eu não agüento mais isso, não posso ficar perto de você desse jeito."

"Não, Bella ..." –ele começou a ficar em pânico por ter ido muito longe.

Bella o cortou com uma voz tremula e triste.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Edward? Você é possessivo e como se não bastasse tem complexo de herói. Sabe, eu até entendo que você precisa me proteger, depois de tudo que você presenciou sobre o assunto 'Jacob Black', mas você me confunde! Um minuto você é um doce e no outro ciumento por eu estar olhando outro cara, porém no próximo segundo você está dando em cima da primeira loira na sua frente. Por Deus, Edward, você me beijou e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido! Depois me chamou de vagabunda! Eu não sei o que você quer de mim e eu não agüento mais isso!" –ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward a olhou frustrado enquanto percorria suas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Ele respirou fundo e a olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

"Bella, me escute, você não poderia estar mais enganada. Eu posso ter um complexo de herói, mas só quando é com você. E sim, eu queria te beijar naquela noite no acampamento. Eu não me arrependo e a única razão por agir como se nada tivesse acontecido era porque você estava desconfortável e obviamente estava arrependida. Sobre aquela noite de pôquer? Bella, eu estou muito arrependido e confie em mim, se pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria dito aquelas palavras. Eu não estava falando sério e eu nunca quis te magoar."

"Eu sei." –ela disse sabendo que Edward só havia dito porque ele estava com ciúmes e frustrado.

"Que bom." –ele disse.

"Eu ainda não sei o que você quer comigo. Um minuto nós estamos flertando e quase nos beijando. Depois mal conversamos e logo você está atrás de uma modelo." –Bella disse chateada.

"Eu era esse tipo de cara, mas mudei. Eu realmente mudei e tudo por sua causa, Bella. Eu não quero apenas passar noites com mulheres que mal conheço. Eu quero um relacionamento sério com uma pessoa que eu realmente me importo, alguém que eu ame ..." –ele parou para olhá-la e respirou fundo. –"Bella, eu quero você."

"Edward ..." –Bella murmurou supreendida não sabendo o que dizer. –"Eu ..."

"Você parece surpresa." –Edward disse. Ele sentia-se aliviado. Era como se tivesse tirando um peso de suas costas.

"É, eu não sei por quê." –ela disse com uma pequeno sorrindo. –"Todo esse tempo todas as pessoas que conhecemos pensaram que éramos um casal ou que deveríamos ser."

"Eles estão certos."

"Edward, eu não sou estúpida, eu sempre soube que havia algo além de amizade entre nós, mas eu pensei que você era desse jeito com todo mundo."

"Você está brincando? Bella, eu nunca me senti tão relaxado e confortável com outra garota. Você é esperta, engraçada e tão linda que quando eu estou entediado, eu penso em você naquele biquíni vermelho." –ele disse piscando.

Bella, envergonhada, escondeu seu rosto com suas mãos. Edward as tirou para que pudesse vê-la.

"Eu gosto de ficar com você mesmo quando não estamos fazendo nada especial. E quando não estou ao seu lado, não paro de pensar em você. Eu te amo." –ele disse parando por um momento. –"Estou apaixonado por você."

Bella o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e com uma expressão ilegível. Edward não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo ou estava tocada pelas suas palavras.

"Edward, me desculpe ..." –ela começou puxando suas mãos.

_Merda_, Edward pensou triste.

" …. mas você estava enganado sobre uma coisa, eu nunca me arrependi pelo beijo e eu também estou apaixonada por você." –Bella suspirou antes de colocar suas mãos no pescoço dele e diminuindo o espaço entre os lábios.

Assim que os lábios se encontraram ambos podiam sentir faíscas. Eles estavam esperando por este momento desde que saíram de Forks.

O beijo começou devagar e intenso como se os lábios estivessem se acostumando com o toque. Assim que procuravam por mais, mudou rapidamente, era mais apaixonado. Era como se os dez dias fossem as preliminares mais longas da história da humanidade e ambos estavam ansiosos para o próximo passo.

O tempo parecia ter parado e ambos estavam aproveitando o beijo doce que esperavam há muito tempo. Edward encostou Bella na porta e beijou seu pescoço. Assim que escutou o gemido de Bella, respirou fundo enquanto sentia sua calça mais apertada e toque dela sobre seus cabelos.

Segurando-a firme pela cintura, suas mãos começaram a subir cada vez mais e quando estava próximo de apalpar os seios, ambos foram interrompidos por um estrondo.

Ambos recuaram surpresos e olharam para a porta da varanda, que por sinal era feita de vidro. Envergonhados, Bella e Edward olharam para Ben e Angela que estavam sorrindo,

Edward abriu a porta da varando enquanto abotoava alguns botões que Bella havia desabotoado. Ela por sua vez, arrumou seu vestido e o cabelo.

"Oii." –Angela disse sorrindo quando eles abriram a porta.

"Oi." –Bella disse corada. –"Olha, me desculpe por ele ter feito uma cena."

"Não se preocupe, eu só queria avisá-la que eu vou jogar o buque daqui a pouco." –Angela disse.

"Ah, a porta não é a prova de som." –Ben adicionou sorrindo.

"Todos nos escutaram?" –Edward perguntou rindo.

"Todos nos viram?" –Bella perguntou envergonhada.

"Não." –Ben disse. –"Só nós."

"E as madrinhas." –Angela adicionou.

"Os padrinhos."

"E as duas garçonetes."

"A banda."

"Meu tio."

"A prima dela."

"A …."

"Certo, não é segredo. Entendi." –Edward disse segurando a mão de Bella que não sabia onde colocar a cara.

"Me desculpe, eu realmente espero não ter causado um escandalo." –Bella disse.

"Vocês dois não tem o que se desculpar. Você já salvou esse casamento duas vezes." –ela disse olhando Bella. –"Além disso, é sempre bom ver duas pessoas perfeitas uma para outra, se resolverem."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse com um sorriso enquanto se apoiava em Edward e aproveitando o contato.

"Então, vamos?" –Angela disse segurando a porta para que eles passassem.

"Claro." –Bella disse seguindo-a até o salão.

As pessoas que estava perto da varanda, começaram aplaudir e assoviar quando viram Bella e Edward.

"Vocês dois deram um show." –uma das damas de honra disse sorrindo.

"Fico feliz que tenham gostado." –Bella disse seguindo Angela até o centro do salão onde estavam as mulheres solteiras.

Edward caminhou até a mesa e sentou em uma das cadeiras.

"E ai cara, como você está?" –Eric perguntou a Edward.

"Ótimo." –ele disse sorrindo.

"Fiquei sabendo do showzinho lá fora." –Eric disse.

"Bom, eu e Bella nos acertamos e depois você sabe." –ele disse com um sorriso.

"Finalmente! Vocês dois são o casal mais óbvio e eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que vocês passaram 10 dias sem se pegarem." –Eric disse.

"Bom, mas valeu a pena." –ele disse e viu Chandler se aproximar.

"Cara, desculpe por antes …" –Edward disse se desculpando.

"Não se preocupe, cara. Ela explicou tudo, certo?"

"Sim, ela me disse que você está afim da Monica." –Edward disse com um sorriso enquanto Eric assobiava.

"Aparentemente, Monica os escutou também." –Chandler disse.

"Sério? Desculpa, cara."

"Não precisa se desculpar porque ela veio até a mim e disse que sente o mesmo." –ele disse sorrindo. –"Nós estamos meio que juntos agora."

"É isso ai, cara." –Eric disse fazendo um cumprimento masculino.

"Ótima noite." –Edward disse e todos concordaram.

Eles olharam para a pista de dança quando escutaram o DJ anunciar que estava na hora do buque ser jogado e notaram todas as garotas tentando o máximo para pegar o maravilhoso buque de rosas. Bella que estava ao lado das madrinhas estava conversando e rindo com elas.

"Essa é a tradição mais horrosa." –Eric disse entediado.

"Ah, eu sei. Eu já trabalhei em vinte casamentos e essa é sempre a hora mais agitada por que todos os caras precisam de álcool." –Chandler disse com os braços cruzados.

"Verdade, sem mencionar que quem pega o buque supostamente irá casar primeiro. Cara, eu amo a Bella, mas eu não penso em casar com ela ainda." –Edward disse.

"O que vocês estão reclamando?" –Ben disse ao sentar em uma das cadeiras.

"Nós estamos falando mal dessa tradição de jogar um estúpido buque de flores." –Eric disse.

"Vocês querem saber como tornar isso interessante?" –Ben disse sorrindo. –"5 dólares em Jennifer." –ele disse deixando a nota em cima da mesa.

O restante dos homens se entreolharam com a sobrancelha arqueada antes de colocar suas mãos no bolso de suas calças.

"Cinco dólares na Bella." –Edward disse jogando sua parte na mesa.

"Monica faz ginástica. Ela com certeza vai ganhar." –Chandler disse enquanto os

"Vai Bella!" –Edward torcendo por Bella.

"Já é seu, Monica!" –Chandler gritou.

"Use os cotovelos!" –um dos rapazes gritou.

"A garota do vestido verde? Vai com tudo!" –outro gritou, sem ao menos conhecer nenhuma das garotas.

"Querida, mire a esquerda! A esquerda!" – Ben gritou a Angela, que revirou os olhos enquanto ria.

As garotas olhavam para os rapazes como se eles fossem loucos.

"O que eles estão fazendo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eles são homens, vai entender." –Monica respondeu enquanto acenava tímida para Chandler.

"Certo, parece que temos uma audiência interessante, garotas." –Angela disse ao grupo de mulheres a sua frente. –"Prontas?" –ela perguntou. –"Um! Dois! Três!" –ela gritou e jogou o buque.

Os garotos observavam o buque sendo jogado como se fosse em câmera lenta. Eles se levantavam e gritavam o nome da garota que estavam torcendo. As garotas pularam para tentar pegar o buque que estava próximo a elas. Edward observava orgulhoso enquanto Bella pulou mais alto que as outras. Ela tocou o buque com as pontas de seus dedos, mas o arranjo floral, continuou sua jornada até que a garota que estava atrás dela pegou. Monica.

A maioria dos rapazes bufaram desapontados enquanto Chandler estava comemorando.

"É isso ai, baby!" –Chandler gritou enquanto Monica acenava feliz com buque em suas mãos.

"Ah, cara!" –Edward disse se sentando.

"Cara, não era para você estar trabalhando?" –um dos rapazes perguntou brincando.

"Ei, não seja estraga prazeres. Monica me liberou das minhas obrigações." –Chandler disse com um sorriso enquanto pegava o dinheiro na mesa.

"Você sabia que você será o primeiro a se casar?" –um dos rapazes perguntou.

Chandler ficou paralisado e encarou os rapazes a sua frente e depois olhou Monica, que estava feliz.

"Merda." –ele disse devastado, mas então contraiu seus ombros. –"Ah, que se dane. Eu ganhei. Bom trabalho, Monica!" –Chandler disse quando as garotas se juntaram aos garotos.

"Obrigada." –ela disse sentando ao lado dele.

"Ei …" –Bella disse com sorriso e olhou a sua volta para procurar uma cadeira. Como não encontrou nenhuma, ela sentou feliz no colo de Edward.

"Oi." –ela disse em voz baixa e sorrindo enquanto colocava seus braços no pescoço de Edward e beijando-o. –"Senti sua falta."

"Eu também." –ele disse a abraçando.

"Querida." –Ben disse ao ver que sua esposa estava se aproximando. –"Nós éramos tão repulsivos quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez?"

"Ah, querido, eles são adoráveis." –Angela disse feliz ao olhar o casal feliz que estava murmurando coisas no ouvido enquanto davam beijos rápidos.

"Digo, olhe para eles." –Angela disse ainda olhando para o casal. –"Como você pode pensar que eles são repulsivos? Você não vê o amor entre eles? Você sabe, o amor é ... Meus Deus, eu vi uma língua! Faça-os parar! Faça-os parar!" –Angela disse cobrindo seus olhos com a palma de sua mão enquanto o restante do pessoal ria.

Chandler deu uma cotovelada em Edward.

"Vocês estão começando a nos assustar."

"Ops, desculpe." –Bella disse corada.

"Não se preocupem." –Ben disse.

"Sem línguas." –Angela adicionou rápido.

"Entendemos." –Bella disse.

Eles passaram o resto do dia conversando, rindo, divertindo-se e aproveitando-se da comida deliciosa que estavam servindo. O grupo estava interessado em escutar sobre a viagem, desde o pneu furado no meio do nada até as histórias dos primos malucos de Bella, inclusive a vez em que tiveram apostar uma corrida para conseguir o último quarto do hotel.

Já era quase 9 horas da noite e apenas algumas pessoas estavam presentes;

" … então, aqui estamos." –Edward terminou a história.

"Então, o que vocês irão fazer agora?"

"Dirigir até Seattle e começar nossa vida lá, eu acho." –Bella disse.

"E não dirigir por pelo menos um mês." –Edward disse.

"Amem!" –Bella disse imediatamente. –"Edward dirigiu a maior parte do tempo, mas eu também dirigi um pouco. Passamos literalmente mais ou menos cinqüenta horas dentro do carro nos últimos dez dias."

"Não se esqueça da noite que tivemos que dormir lá."

"Ah sim! Quase sessenta horas." –ela disse. –"Eu tenho certeza que o banco do passageiro está marcado com meu bumbum."

"Então, o que vocês irão fazer quando chegar lá?" –Monica perguntou.

Bella olhou para Edward pensativa.

"Eu não sei." –Edward disse depois de um tempo. –"Eu já tenho tudo que preciso agora."

"Ah, baby ..." –Bella disse emocionada pelas palavras e em seguida o beijou.

"Querido, vamos dançar." –Angela anunciou.

"Mas ..."

"Agora, antes que eu veja uma língua." –ela disse puxando Ben da cadeira antes que pudesse protestar.

"Chandler, vamos." –Monica disse, fazendo o mesmo que Angela.

"Preciso mesmo ir?" –Chandler perguntou.

"Você prefere dançar ou voltar ao trabalho?" –ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Dançar é uma ótima idéia." –ele respondeu rápido.

"Eu também acho." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Eles estão juntos menos de um dia e ele já caiu nas presas dela." –um dos garotos disse rindo.

"Ah, como se você não fosse. Levanta. Eu amo essa musica." –a namorada dele riu quando ele levantou-se imediatamente.

Edward e Bella quebraram o beijo e perceberam que a mesa estava vazia. Edward olhou para Bella que ainda estava sentada em seu colo e suspirou.

"Então, você quer dançar também."

"Na verdade, eu estou animada em voltar para casa." –ela disse mordendo os lábios enquanto esperava a resposta.

"São mais dez dias de viagem." –Edward disse. –"Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Sei, mas nós nem temos uma reserva de quarto aqui."- Bella disse.

"Certo, mas só porque você quer muito e porque eu sou um cara muito gentil." –Edward disse.

"Obrigado, querido." –ela disse sorrindo e então sussurrou rouca. –"Vou recompensar mais tarde."

"Deus, onde eu fui me meter?" –ele disse com um sorriso torto e se levantando.

"Ah, você não tem nem idéia." –ela disse rindo enquanto ia em direção de Angela e Ben, que estavam conversando com familiares.

"Ei, nós estamos indo." –Bella disse.

"Já?" –Angela perguntou.

"Sim, obrigada por tudo!" –Bella disse enquanto a abraçava e se despedia.

"Eu é que tenho que agradecê-la! Você salvou esse casamento duas vezes, lembra?"

"Bom, só precisei salvar a primeira vez por minha culpa." –ela disse. –"Embora eu ainda não faço idéia de como a alça do vestido rasgou."

"Não se preocupe com isso, no final tudo saiu perfeito." –Angela disse. –"Diga a Alice que ela um gênio da moda."

"Falarei." –Bella disse rindo. –"Não esqueça de mandar as fotos do casamento por email."

"Não esquecerei, boa viagem."

"Obrigada, então, quando vocês vão se mudar?"

"A temporada de Ben, começa em Outubro, eu acho, então provavelmente em setembro."

"Nós veremos em breve. Tenham uma ótima lua de mel." –Bella disse acenando um tchau.

"Com certeza, teremos." –Ben disse sorrindo torto. –"Edward, mande um email para mim para eu enviar os ingressos da temporada."

"Obrigada, cara. Boa sorte nessa temporada." –Edward disse e olhou para Bella. -"Vamos, minha Bella."

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até o carro. Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para Bella e sem querer encostou em seu bumbum.

"Ei ..." –ela disse rindo.

"Você tem certeza, que não quer se arrumar?" –ele perguntou sentando-se no banco do motorista enquanto a olhava.

"Eu acho ..."

"Porque eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la com o vestido e ... com o sutiã." –ele sorriu torto.

"Ah, eu estou bem por enquanto." –ela disse sorrindo quando percebeu ele gemeu desapontado.

"Você está pronta?" –ele perguntou ligando o carro.

"Seattle, lá vamos nós."

"Lar, doce, lar."

* * *

**Oiii pessoal,**

**Eu tardo, mas não falho. Desculpe-me por não postar antes, é que esse último mês foi um pouco corrido. Sabe, fazer dois TCCs não é nada fácil. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo enorme e com grandes revelações. **

**Mil vezes obrigada por todos os reviews! De verdade, eu amei todos eles. ^^ **

**Vou ficando por aqui e até a próxima.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


End file.
